


His Favorite

by BlueCipher



Series: His Favorite [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Experiments, Monster Tom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Rebellion, Red Army, Taking Over the World, Tomi - Freeform, armies, references, three sections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCipher/pseuds/BlueCipher
Summary: The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.So he decides to make a deal with England's government.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... yeah well I'll expand my writing to more fandoms I know about and love. Hope you spawns enjoy ^^'
> 
> This is a crossover post of my Story on Wattpad
> 
> -BlueCipher

**+Some Time in the Future in London+**

"Supplies are all counted and the systems are running smoothly Edd. I made sure to check in with scientists beforehand on the new weapons which are processing at a good pace."

Edd smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Tom, at this rate we'll be ready to defend the base more securely if it's ever found." The brunet looked down at the stack of papers before him.

Being one of the leaders of the rebellion is hard work, but for a good cause. His friend Tom is one of those leaders, as well as Matt who handled most of the supplies department and uniform unit.

"You okay Edd?" Tom asks walking close to the front of the man's desk. "Maybe you should take a break."

Edd rolls his eyes knowing where this conversation was going to again. "I'm fine Tom really. I don't need you going into mother hen mode again." He remembered a few years ago, after the incident, Tom had somehow developed a motherly side like he once had. He still had it, but not as serious as Tom. It grew, even more, when the rebellion was first formed.

Tom placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not mothering Edd, I'm concerned as a friend." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

Edd chuckles and nods, "Whatever you say Tom."

A knock sounds against the door and Tom opens it to see Matt. "Hey Matt."

"Hey Tom, I got word from one of the trainees that they need you in the training area. She said one of the soldiers broke their leg." Matt informs his blue wearing friend.

"One of the trainees!" Tom is quick to rush past Matt to head straight to the training area of the base.

Leaving Matt and Edd in Edd's office in silence. Matt let's out a small laugh to get the silence out. "Tom sure has changed, but still the same."

Edd laughs too, eyes moving to look at his ginger hair friend. "Yeah... Tom really has that mothering side of him down." He gets out of his seat and moves to the side of the room where photos of them from the past were lined up on a long drawer. He holds his hands behind his back as he looks at one photo sadly.

Matt walks over to him and looks at the photo Edd's eyes are on. His expression softens at the sight.

Four men in the photo had their arms around each other smiling all together which was rare. They looked so happy and lively. Purple hoodie with a green overcoat, a green hoodie, a blue hoodie, and a red hoodie.

"If I could change one thing in my life, it would be to never have this future," Edd says picking the framed photo up.

Matt puts a hand on Edd's shoulder in comfort. "We can't mess with the past Edd, even with the time travel devices it could cause different problems."

"I know." Edd sadly says. "The only thing we can do now is hope for a brighter future for the world.

**~+Meanwhile+~**

A man sitting behind his large, dark oak desk went over his presentation for his meeting today. He smiled and leans back in his chair, taking a drag of his cigar. Just as he let out the smoke, a knock is heard from the door.

"Enter."

The door open to reveal two of his most trusted soldiers. They saluted him formally before bringing their hands back to their side.

"It's time to head out Red Leader. The plane is all set to head to the meeting location." A man with thick eyebrows told him.

"We also put your soldiers on standby just like you ordered." The other man, taller than the first, adds with confirmation.

"Thank you, Paul, Patyrk." He gets up from his seat and walks over to them after picking up his holopad with his presentation inside. "Let's move. I want to start this meeting to start as soon as possible." He smirks as he walks out before them. Paul and Patryk follow right behind him.

They make it to the hanger where his plane is waiting. Two lines of Red Army soldiers are lined up to greet him.

"Red Leader, we wish you good luck with your meeting!" The soldiers exclaim with a firm salute to their leader.

Red Leader nods slightly and enters the airplane. Paul and Pat enter after him and take their seats in front of the plane.

"This is Paul, turning all plane functions on," Paul says after putting on his headset.

"This is Patryk, waiting for the clear signal to take off." He says looking out the big window at the soldiers outside.

The soldiers outside open the hanger doors and one soldier are motioning them to move out of the hanger.

Paul drives the plane out while Tord enters the back door to a room for passengers. He sits down and goes over his presentation to make sure everything is perfect again.

"This is Greg speaking, you are all clear to take off. I repeat, all clear to take off." The soldier down below confirms to Patryk on the headset.

Patryk shows Paul a thumbs up and the man puts full power into the engine. Soon enough they're in the air heading to the location of the English Government in England.

"If all goes well, they'll take my deal." Red Leader smirks devilishly.


	2. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Rebellion Base+**

"Alfred this is the third time you broke your leg while training," Tom says as he helps his soldier by wrapping up their leg into a cast. One of the nurses helped him apply the medication earlier while the other doctors in the infirmary were busy with the other wounded soldiers.

The young soldier looks down guilty. "I'm sorry Blue. I should have been more careful with training like you told me last time." He felt a hand pat his head, looking up a little he saw Tom smile at him softly.

"Just promise me you'll rest up properly before you start training again with the others."

Alfred nods, "I promise sir."

Tom gets up from his kneeling position and stands up straight. "I'll check on you later. Listen to the doctors, okay?" Getting another 'yes sir' before he turns around and exits the medical ward.

His radio comes to life when Edd's voice filters through. "Tom, you there?"

Tom pulled his radio from his side and answered back. "Yeah Edd? I just finished helping one of my soldiers at the Medical Ward."

"We got a new round of people joining our rebellion. Matt and I are in the recruiting room getting them situated. Mind coming over here to help?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, I won't be long." The musician answers and sets off to the recruitment room.

**+Recruitment Room+**

"Hey, I'm Wen." A new recruit introduces herself to one of the soldiers standing by the door.

The male soldier smiles at her with good manners. "Hello young miss, I'm Zack." He introduces himself back politely.

"Do you know how this process works sir? My friends and I heard some things about the rebellion here and there when we came to sign up." Wen fiddles with her hair, something she does when she's nervous.

Zack chuckles seeing the new recruit's nervous habit. "Nothing to be nervous about. You'll get to choose where you want to be put into."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get to choose a department of your choice here at the Rebellion Base. Depending on the group you pick, you will follow your Leader's orders while they take care of you." Zack started to explain to her while the chatter in the room increases due to more recruits enter the room. "There are different departments that are easy to get used to once you learn. Such as the uniform department, supplies department, the patrol department, and more."

Wen asked another question about something Zack mentioned before. "And you said something about a Leader's orders and care."

"Yes, there are three main Leaders here who started this Rebellion Base. You, like the rest of these people here, will be choosing one of the three." Zack noticed two people go up onto the stage, getting ready to start the assembly. "The rest will be explained by the leaders." He gently pushed her back with the crowd. "Good luck."

Wen wanted to know more, but he was right. There were two people up on the stage getting ready to get everyone's attention.

The one wearing the long black coat came to the mic and taps on it twice. "Hello? Is the mic on?" Everyone in the room looks to the front of the stage answering his question. He smiles and greets them all, "Welcome everyone to the Rebellion Base. I'm one of the leaders here, my name is Edd."

The soldiers wearing green patches over their hearts cheered loudly.

"You can do better than that Green!"

"Yeah Green, we've seen you do better!"

Their laughing causing some of the new recruits to laugh too.

Edd laughs along and motions his hand to the other person next to him. "Next to me is my friend and fellow leader, Matt."

The soldiers wearing purple patches on the right sleeve of their shoulder whooped and cheered for their leader. Matt blushes in response and laughs.

"And our last fellow leader and friend will arrive later. A soldier in his division got injured during training so he went to make sure he was okay." Edd told them while the soldiers with blue patches on the left shoulder sleeve cheered even louder than the two other colored soldiers combined.

The Green leader rolled his eyes at their volume and antics. "So I'll have my friend Matt here explain how this is going to work."

Edd handed the microphone to Matt and the ginger steps forward to speak. "Alright everyone, we'll first start by separating all of you to one color of your choice." He signaled his soldiers to place the three color posts in front of the stage. When they finished he lets the recruits look at them. "You'll pick a color you want to associate yourself with. Green is Edd's group, you'll be under his care and orders. Purple is my group! I'd love for you guys to join me, only if you want to of course. Last, but not least, is Blue which is Tom's group. Tom is the name of the last leader we have here."

Edd claps his hand and raises his voice since he doesn't have a mic. "Come on everyone, choose one of the colors and stay there until we get everyone settled."

The recruits went to the color of their choice and stayed. Many went to Green, while two handfuls of soldiers went to Purple, and a handful of soldiers for Blue.

The soldiers with blue patches were encouraging recruits from the other color groups to come join their group instead. Some of them made faces at them like children.

They didn't notice the doors open through the loud chatter. Tom enters the room and saw some of his soldiers run over to a few recruits to kidnap them over to his group color.

"Toby! Jasper! Eric!"

The three soldiers halted in their steps and turned their heads to face their leader. "Blue!"

Tom went over to them and sighs. "Put them down and apologize. I assume they went to pick either Edd or Matt's group, am I right?"

"Aw, but Blue..." Jasper whined as she set the recruit she is holding down. Tom shakes his head once more. "Fine." She turns to her capture, like her other two partners in crime, and apologizes for their behavior.

"We're sorry." The three apologizes before returning to there posts giggling or laughing.

Edd and Matt went over to Tom glad that he made it. "Sorry I'm late guys, some of my soldiers were talking to me about some updates outside. It's nothing to worry about so don't worry." Tom assured them.

"It's no problem, Tom." Edd held the mic up and spoke to everyone. "Everyone this is Tom, he's the leader of the Blue group." He introduced his friend to the crowd. Lots of Tom's soldiers yelled, shouted, and cheered in excitement loudly.

After the intro and cheering, everyone had picked their place where they wanted to stay.

"If any of you wish to change groups please inform one of the experienced soldiers in your group so we can sort out your request," Matt tells them once the three friends were back on the stage.

Tom takes the mic when Matt hands him the device. "Now we'll be taking each group to their building. As you've probably seen, our base has 4 buildings. The one we're in right now is called the Neutral Building. It's part of the base behind the three buildings out in front. It holds the dining hall and supplies for this Rebellion group."

He lets Edd hold up the base format on stage so everyone could see it clearly. "The three other buildings are the Purple, Green, and Blue housing for our soldiers and survivors as you know. They hold a similar format with the Neutral Building, but there is no dining hall in those buildings."

Edd takes the mic back once Tom is done with his explanation of the buildings. "We really appreciate your willingness and cooperation to stop the Red Army everyone. Your leader will explain what you'll do once you've headed to your building. So thank you and have a good rest of the day."

Everyone claps and starts to chatter as they wait for their leader to show them to their building. Edd's group is the first to leave to the Green Building, lessening the volume of the room. Then Matt's group left after Edd with a quick goodbye and luck to Tom.

Once Matt's group is out of sight, Tom jumps off from the stage and walks over to his handful of new recruits, which were five people. Some of his soldiers go to stand behind him with welcoming smiles at them.

"Follow me everyone, we'll be heading to the Blue Building now," Tom tells them as he keeps walking to the exit. The group walks down the halls with some chatter here and there from the recruits and soldiers.

Wen, the recruit from before, looks at her surroundings curiously as she follows her group. The Blue leader didn't seem that bad in her opinion. She felt someone tap her soldier and she looked back to see Zack. "Hey, you're that soldier I greeted earlier."

"Yeah, nice to see you picked Blue's group. I'm also one of his soldiers." Zack grins at her as they walked side by side. "You'll fit right in with our Blue Family." He chuckles.

Wen could help but notice the tone he used, familiar and warm like a family hug. She wonders about what type of group she got herself into.

Tom pushed the doors open to the Blue Building and they entered the main lobby. It has a high ceiling with room doors circling around and up. A blue glass chandelier shining up above them proudly and beautifully. The floor they were on had nice furniture too from couches to tables.

"Welcome to the Blue Building recruits. As you heard back at the Netrual Building, I'm Tom. You can address me by name, but my soldiers seemed to have taken a liking to calling me Blue." He looked at his soldiers who were snickering as he told the recruits of the fond title. "You can call me one of the two if you prefer, but please don't address me as Blue Leader." He told the last part sternly.

Tom looks at one of his soldiers and signaled for him to come over. The soldier went over and introduces himself. "I'm Zack, one of your senior soldiers. I am part of the first batch of soldiers who first joined the Rebellion under Blue here. So if you have any questions or need help please seek me or my friends for answers." He pulls out some papers from the inside of his coat. "We will now help you get sorted into the department of your choosing. Please come to one of the soldiers near you and they will get your name and the department of your choice on your file."

"I'll being helping as well, so don't be afraid to come to me as well," Tom adds next to his soldier.

The recruits went to one of the soldiers or Tom to get the information down. It was a quick process with the new recruits since there are a small number of them. Tom finished his last recruit and pulled out a bag full of patches.

"These patches are a symbol of who you're working for and the department you specialize in. Please line up and I'll hand them to you." Tom says.

The five new soldiers got their badges and some of the experienced soldiers help them get it pinned on the left side of their jacket sleeve. Once everything is taken care of the soldiers in blue and white cheer loudly.

Eric, from earlier, goes over to the PA system to turn it on. "Yo Blue Building! Let's greet our new soldiers!"

Soon enough the group of recruits was met with the sound of doors opening and lots of soldiers coming out of their room. They greeted them with happy expressions and cheers.

They look back at Tom who's smiling at them.

"Welcome to the Rebellion."


	3. Uniforms

Okay, really quick I thought I could draw up some uniforms for the soldiers. They're all customizable depending on the soldier though. This is just the basic look before they add anything they personally want on their uniform.

**_Matt's Group: Purple Soldiers' Uniform_ **

**_Edd's Group: Green Soldiers' Uniform_ **

**_Tom's Group: Blue Soldiers' Uniform_ **

These drawing do rightfully belong to me, so please don't steal them. If you'd like to use them, please ask permission from me first. Thanks guys!


	4. Deal or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+English Government Building+**

A plane landed on the roof of a building gently. The door opens and the leader of the Red Army steps out. His presence intimidating enough to make the agents waiting for him mentally cower in fear. Paul and Patryk stepped out and stood behind him after taking care of the plane.

"Take me to the meeting room." Red Leader commanded the agents.

The two agents did as they were told, leading the intimidating man to the meeting room. The walk there took 20 minutes from the roof since they had to take an elevator down.

"Please wait here, sir. We need to inform them of your arrival."

Red Leader narrowed his eyes at the man, "Then get to it."

The agent pressed on his earpiece and spoke through his set. He nodded to the other's command on the other end. "All right sir, they're ready for you." The other agent opens the door for him to enter.

The Red Army leader stepped into the room smiling at the tense atmosphere and its occupants. "Greetings gentlemen, what a fine day for a meeting isn't it?"

No one made a sound. The three men just kept looking at him like he was some kind of bad hallucination. Until one of the government officials started speaking.

"What did you want to talk about Red Leader? Let's cut to the chase shall we." The man says trying to put on his brave face.

The dangerous man chuckled lowly. "Right off the bat huh... Fine then Major Scott." He sets his holopad down on the table. The others were surprised at his knowledge of the man's name when they haven't even introduced themselves yet. "I came here to offer England a deal."

"Why should we make a deal with the devil?!" Another general official asks holding back a growl. He crosses his arms to show his disagreement.

"Calm down Commander Richard." Another man by the name of Luke says. He looks at Red Leader calmly, "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

The man in uniform smiles, "Now that's what I like to here, Sergeant Major of the Army, Luke." Red Leader claps his hand slowly and lets them fade to a stop. "My deal is something you'll just love. As you know, I've been targeting England for a while to be one of my prized trophies."

The generals at the table had their hands clenched tightly at hearing their homeland being called a trophy.

"For reasons personally to myself, of course, I would love to win here, but I am willing to let England off my radar for a price..."

Everyone at the table had their eyes widen at the words heard from the man. "You will leave our Homeland alone?!" Scott questions.

Red Leader wagged his finger and clicks his tongue. "Ah ah, I said for a price of course." A smug smirk forming on his lips.

"At what price does it take for you to leave England alone?" Luke asks calmly, resting his hands on the table.

The horn hairstyle man turns to face him raising his index finger up. "One citizen from England."

There was a silent pause in the room. Red Leader approached the table again, picking up his holopad, typing something in.

"A person from England for the safety of our homeland," Richard says slowly to process what he heard. He could only think of the horrors of giving one of their citizens to this terrible man. "Why? What is the value of one of our citizens to you?" His voice serious to match his facial expression.

Red Leader put down the device he is holding onto the table. "Let me tell you, gentlemen, a story to explain." He snaps his fingers together, activating his little device, to make a small red hologram of a faceless child appear standing on the table.

"Once upon a time, a child was born from loving parents, but being orphaned at such a young age of 5 when an accident happened that killed his parents. He was sent to live in an orphanage for children."

The red hologram of the faceless child moved across the table, changing, and growing as he told the story. The officials' eyes all staring at the hologram as he spoke.

"Luckily a pair of male lovers who wished for a child came and found him. They loved him the moment they saw him. The child was then adopted and well taken care of by the two."

Two taller hologram men appear on the table, the taller of the two picking the child up and this swung him up in the air then catching him in their arms. The head shorter man hologram patted the child on the head with a smile.

"They lived together happily and moved to England before the child turned 7 years old. He even celebrated his first Christmas with them there, receiving a large black hoodie and toy robot that day."

Red Leader smiled softly as his story got a bit deeper into his life. "He started his first day of school in England. There he made friends with three children who changed his life."

The red hologram child walks across the table and stops when three faceless children appeared. "He met a green child, so kind he is." The green hologram hugged the red hologram.

"Then a purple child, so trusting he is." The purple child held both of the red child's hands while smiling after the green child let go of him.

"Finally, a blue child, so innocent and happy he was." The blue child circles around the red child while giggling and hugging what looks like a small stuffed teddy bear.

The story caught everyone's eyes and ears who were in the room. No one could look away.

"Time passes once again, they grew up while becoming the closes of friends. Although there were bumps in the road. Some of us changed as some stayed the same." He let the young holograms grow to the size of young adults. All standing together in their own way.

"When they finished college they lived on their own. Green, after awhile, invited the Red to live with him. He agreed and they live together for a year before their other friends joined them. They lived in Green's home, which had been passed down from his deceased grandparents."

A fairly large home appeared and the four men stood in front of the house wearing hoodies of their respected colors, except the Red hologram who wore a black hoodie and Purple is the only one to wear some green too.

"Now these men developed their personalities. They were not just boring people. His friends were quite unique not to say the least."

Tord had the Red stand beside Green. "Green here is a funny man with his puns on some occasions, artistic, loves his cat, and knew how to cheer people up. For Hell's sake, he's also the worst cola addict ever, he basically lives off of it." The Red gave the Green a red cola can before moving over to stand behind the purple hologram.

"Purple isn't the smartest tool in the box, but he could tell what kind of situations were going on around him. He's a guy full of vanity, a narcissist." The red hologram handed the purple hologram a mirror and he took the mirror quickly admiring his reflection.

The red hologram moved over to stand in front of the blue hologram who didn't seem pleased by his own body language. They were faceless after all so they had to read body language.

"Blue became an alcoholic with a love for music. He's a Jehovah's Witness that one, never celebrated Christmas, he burned down a Christmas tree a couple of times. He was only nice to Green and Purple." Tord shakes his head.

"Blue and Red, at one point when they were young, messed up their friendship. They turned into rivals, always fighting." The Red and Blue started bickering voicelessly at each other. Going as far as to tackle one another to the ground and throw punches at each other.

Red Leader chuckles at the familiar sight, the Generals deciding to brush it off. "They had so many adventures together from time to time. They've gone through two zombie apocalypses, went to Hell, fought an evil version of Santa, and clones of themselves." The holograms copied what he just said, quickly ending after killing clones of themselves, returning to their normal lives.

The Red hologram's black hoodie changed into a red one along the way. "Red thought he would never want this lifestyle to end. However, thoughts and dreams can change. For Red, it started when they had another adventure with his friends. They signed up for military training. He felt the thrill and adrenaline rush of going into battle, having power in the palm of his hand."

The holograms went through their military training and how they defeated an enemy base without even trying too hard. "Red went home with thoughts of what he learned and did. He thoughts and dreams changing." The red hologram sat in his room mulling over his thoughts, then picked up his phone.

"He decided to call his parents for some advice. He told them everything that happened and what he thought. His parents were supportive of his choices and they revealed to him of an army they were leading. They told him that they needed a real leader, so they offered him the position in their army."

Everyone in the room saw the red hologram smirk happily. "He agreed, but he would need to make up an excuse to his friends. His parents told him no one could know of his new position as a leader. So he came up with a lie after the next few days to tell his friends."

The holograms were repositioning themselves on the table, the red one standing in front of the three holograms talking. "'I have to move out friends. I must fulfill my dream and make it in the big city.' He told them as he put on a false mask of sadness." The holograms watched as the red one was getting ready to leave with his car.

"Green and Purple were sad about Red's leave, while Blue was more than happy with him moving out. So from then out Red worked with his parents to bring about his powerful army." The red hologram stood in different clothing now, either watching or participating in a battle.

"A year passed since he left his friends. He didn't think he would have to go back, just fulfill his dream of a better world. Until he realized he left something back at Green's home. A weapon that could help take over the world."

The red hologram stood up from his desk changing into his old attire of just a red hoodie, dark grey pants, and sneakers. He spoke to his parents and made a phone call. "Red called Green telling him he was coming back. The reply to the news was excited and happy. A week later Red arrived at the house. No one was home at the moment so he let himself in."

The officials sweat drop at the scene where the red hologram lock picked at the door and entered. He went over to another door with lots of locks and started lock picking again.

"Red thought he could just grab and go with his invention while they weren't home yet. Although one could never know the true outcome. They had come home while Red was still picking at the locks. Blue had found him while he was heading to his room." The holograms of Blue and Red came in contact, Blue twirling a harpoon once he pointed it at Red. "There Red was welcomed back by Green and Purple, but Purple seemed to have forgotten about Red for some reason. Blue, on the other hand, was suspicious of his return. When Green told him Red was staying again he complained."

The holograms were talking to one another more so with Green and Blue.

"They recreated some adventures from the time since Red left. It was fun, familiar, and relaxing, but Red only came to retrieve his weapon to rule the world." He snapped his fingers to change the hologram's positions. "Eventually Blue got fed up with Red's presence back in his life that he left, decided to look for somewhere else to stay." The Red Leader smile softens, "Classic stupid Blue..." The blue hologram picked up a couch and threw it through the wall, leaving his friends stunned as he went away.

"When Red had time to himself he went to his old room, the one Blue used to occupy before leaving. Red opened his secret lab and felt like he was gonna win. He was about to go for his weapon, but Green surprised him and entered his lab with Purple. Red covered up the lab by saying it was his laundry room."

Purple and Green messed around the lab. Pushing buttons on panels and activating things all over the house. "Purple was so close to pushing the button that held his secret weapon. So he grabbed the man's wrist tightly and punched him in the face. The face Purple treasured the most."

Red hit Purple on the face giving a black eye mark in his right eyespot. "Red knew he messed up, potentially killing his mask of disguise. He quickly tried to treat the situation by going out with them for ice cream."

The three holograms left and appeared in a grocery store. Doing stuff before Red ran out of the store back home to finally go for his weapon. "Red had to get out there with his weapon before they came home. This was just supposed to be one simple retrieval mission, but no. There had to be so many problems."

Red was stopped by the Blue. "He just had to butt in and ruin everything. Red knew he could win against him by using his weapon against on him. He just had enough of Blue fighting with him, but at the same time he loved their clashing moments like this."

The group was met with the image of a giant robot standing outside of the house. It shoots at the house where Blue was still inside until he ran to the entrance of the house and stood there with an angry expression.

"Green and Purple got to the scene confused and surprised. Green was angry and shouted at Red by the robot's feet asking him what was going on. Red just thanked him for holding on to his secret weapon." Green and Purple were looking up at Red in his Robot surprised.

"They sounded so sad, betrayed even. When Red told them, 'Pfft, No! What would I need friends for when I've got this! I'm unstoppable!' He laughs." Blue throws a small cube at the robot as it opens into an armchair hitting the contraption.

"Red rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempted to stop him. He shoots a rocket at the house, making the building collapse on top of Blue. Green had tried to stop him, but the rocket had already been shot by then." The hologram of the house broke and bursts into flames until it died down. All that was left are the rubbles of Green's house. "Red was about to leave them with no home and a dead Blue laying on the ground not too far from the house. That was until he got punched in the face by one of the robot arms in his robot."

Purple was pushing buttons on the slightly broken panel of what use to be part of Red's lab. Green even joined in too for revenge for everything Red did.

"Eventually Red was able to destroy the panel when the both of them were distracted by their neighbors. Red could finally leave." The robot took a high flight up into the air to disappear.

"Too bad his old friend Blue, who had not died, could not stay down long enough. He remembers those words Blue yelled at to him. 'I! Am not! Your friend!' Thus shooting a harpoon at the Giant Robot." The hologram of the hologram with a Red inside exploded and fell to a cliff area nearby. "Red was severely injured on the right side of his body leaving scares and a damaged arm. Red's parents found him quickly to retrieve his injured self and take him back to base to recover. From then on they never made contact."

The holograms disappeared from the table, getting the generals to look back at Red Leader with silent expressions.

"So what point are you trying to get at here Red Leader?" Luke asks sitting straighter while his mind was still wrapped around the last scene performed by the holograms.

"My point, Major Luke, is that I have relations with three of England's citizens who know me personally. Those three are probably the only hope for the world to go back to the way it once was before I started attacking." He picked up his holopad and handed it to Patryk who took it with care. "What I want is one of them." Patryk hands his Leader 6 pieces of paper and three different color files.

"You want us to capture one of them for you," Scott said pondering the thought.

Red Leader set down three files and placed a photo on top of them. One file went to each official and got passed around as they went over it. "The Green file is my old Green friend from my story. Edward Gold is his name. The Purple File is another old friend Matthew Harvest. Finally the Blue file, my old frenemy Thomas Thompson. They go by the short name of Edd, Matt, and Tom." He checks his watch and smiles, he's still on pace with his deal. "I specifically want you to capture the man attached to the Blue file."

The officials talked it over in whispers while Red Leader went back to his most trusted soldiers.

"What should we do Major Luke? We can't seriously consider giving up one of our own brethren to this man. It's immoral." Richard states looking to the man's file. The picture of the young man with no eyes, just black voids, who looked peaceful as he was holding his bass in the photograph. It was like the man didn't even know he was being photographed.

"But we'd still have those two other men who knew Red Leader. We could get their help to use his weaknesses against him. Then get this man back once he's taken down." Scott remarks quietly to his fellow general. He may not like this situation as much as the next guy, but this is an opportunity.

Luke sighs and presses his forehead against his clasped hands. He thought it over while listening to the story closely. Some descriptions and scenes tugging about the blue man's relationship with the Red Leader. He had come to one decision since it was the only chance they have now. He looked over to the devil in human's skin who spoke with his two soldiers with a smug look.

"Red Leader."

The man turned his attention back to Luke with a grin. "Yes, Major Luke? Have you chosen your answer?"

Like nods. "We will agree to your offer."

Red Leader smirks, "Good choice." The Leader placed three photos down on the table in front of them. "The photos you received were back in the old days, these are their current appearances."

The generals inspected the photos. Edd grew to a slightly taller man now, keeping his green hoodie, added the long black trench coat and stubbles around his lower face. Next photo is a lean man with ginger-colored hair, taller than Edd. He looked older with the added robot eye and metal chin, he didn't have his purple hoodie anymore, but a purple turtleneck sweater with his green overcoat. The last photo has Tom's black voids for eyes looking elsewhere, looking a bit more feminine than his younger self. His clothing never changing since he was younger. Black pants and his usual blue hoodie, keeping his ska themed shoes on his feet.

A watch beeping signals Red Leader for the end of his presentation. He smiles once more at the three gentlemen. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to see my side of the deal completed soon." He turns his back to them and heads towards the door. Paul opens the door for him.

"A deals a deal. Especially one done by the devil." Richard spoke through clenched teeth. Scott looked down at his lap feeling guilty. Luke sighs deeply to himself.

"Indeed." The Red Leader lastly says with a smirk on his lips, exiting with his trusted soldiers.

 


	5. Radio Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Rebellion Base 2 days later+**

"Aww, she's so cute." Matt gently pinches the baby girl's cheek gently while she giggled and holds his fingers when he lets go.

"Thank you Purple, I'm sure she appreciates the compliment." A survivor woman tells the ginger. Her husband smiles in appreciation for Matt's words.

"Well, I will leave you to breakfast with your family. Edd and Tom might be looking for me since we usually have meals together."

The husband and wife wave goodbye to the Purple leader as he goes off into the crowd of people in the dining hall.

Matt searches the tables and spots his friends at their usual spot. He makes his way over to them and takes a seat beside Edd. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Matt, we were just thinking you lost your way here again," Edd says digging into his soup.

"I didn't." He mumbles as he takes a piece of bread from the basket.

Tom quietly ate across from them while he went over some paperwork he received earlier. He picked up the next one and his eyes scan the page. His sockets widening a few centimeters. "Ugh, guys?"

"Yeah Tom?" The two men looked up from their food to him.

"It says here, on one of the reports, that channel ZX27 is to be turned on at the radio room. Howard said he read an update in the newspaper about the government trying to get in contact with our Rebellion." He looked at his friends unsure. They work separately from the government, if they want their help now why didn't they ask earlier.

"I think we should hear them out," Edd says grabbing some toast and getting up. "Who knows, maybe they want to share information."

Matt shrugs and follows Edd out of the dining hall, leaving Tom seated at the table with his papers and breakfast. "They probably don't need me to be there. I still need to handle finish these papers."

"Blue! Look I found these amazing sparklers!"

"Hey! Blue! Hannah's picking on me again!"

"No I'm not! Erin's lying!"

Tom pinches the bridge of his nose and breaths. "Paperwork can wait, whining soldiers first." He got to work, helping his soldiers out while helping the other soldiers who aren't even part of his building.

**+Meanwhile+**

Edd and Matt arrive at the radio room where some soldiers were working at their station or relaxing. When the soldier saw them they straightened themselves out and saluted them.

"Good morning Green and Purple!"

"Calm down guys, you know you don't have to do that." Edd waves at them to calm down. The soldiers relax at the Green Leader's comforting presence. "Anyways, Tom told us about channel ZX27 being open for a chat with the government."

A large man pushes through the crowd wearing a purple patch with a radio on it, meaning he's part of Matt's group for the radio department. "Yes sir, Howard told us to set up the channel for when you three came."

"Lead the way Gilbert," Matt says following his soldier to one of their radio stations. Edd comes along and takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"Make sure to disrupt our signal a bit so they can't track where we are," Edd orders firmly to the other soldiers in the room. Everyone takes their place and goes through the procedure for when they make large-scale radio calls. "Clear?"

"All clear Green!" One of Edd's soldiers gives the clear signal.

Matt flicks one of the switches on and they're trying to make contact. Edd takes the mic to speak. "Hello? This is Green from the Rebellion base."

There was static for a while until another voice went through the speakers. "This is Major Luke here with two of my fellow generals besides me. Are you one of the Rebellion leaders? I heard from my sources they have three leaders there."

"Yes I am, I'm Green. I'm also here with my fellow leader Purple. The third leader, Blue, is currently handling something inside the base at the moment so he can't come to the radio station at this time." Edd answers while Matt turned some knobs and listens closely. "What business do you have with us?"

There was a pause before Major Luke spoke again. "By any chance are Edd, Matt, Tom your real names?"

This got the soldiers and the two leaders surprised. Matt and Edd looked at their soldiers who gave them nothing but a surprised expression.

"If that were true..." Edd glanced at Matt worriedly, "what good would it do you?"

"Edward Gold and Matt Harvest, please understand we are trying to help England." Luke's voice sounding tired and desperate with a coating of guilt. "We've come in contact with Red Leader two days ago. We had a meeting that he requested personally, so we met with him."

"Are you crazy?! That's dangerous!" Matt exclaims close to the mic. He was on the verge of panic, Edd tried to calm his friend down with some success. He held his friend's hand to comfort him.

"Please explain." Edd voiced firmly in a serious manner.

General Luke explained the situation and the deal they made with Red Leader. Every word and moment made Edd speechless and worried. Matt was on the verge of full panic next to him. Edd's also mad that the situation had turned to one of an exchange.

"No. We cannot give up our friend to Tord." Edd clenched his free hand tightly while Matt squeezed his other hand gently.

"Who's Tord? We're talking about Red Leader." Luke sounded confused.

Edd shook his head before answering. "Red Leader is his title as you know, his real name is Tord Lawson." The brunet took a deep shaky breath and let it out. "I'm sorry Major Luke, but we can not give our friend up to Tord. If you want Tom, try coming to find him, but I'll warn you once." Edd's voice becoming very dark, "He has very protective soldiers working for him." He signaled for his soldiers to cut off the channel off.

One Green soldier turned the channel off and two more disrupted the signal more to throw the government off.

"Edd, why would Tord want Tom? Is he trying to get revenge?" Matt asks trying to catch up to the situation.

"I suppose... but I get the feeling that's not all Tord wants. One thing's clear: We have to protect Tom." Edd pulled his small portable radio out from his belt and set it to the Blue Channel. "Attention all Blue Soldiers, this is Green speaking." He was a little bit glad Tom kept his walkie-talkie channel on the private one for the three of them. "We've received some important information just a few moments ago. Due to the new information, we specifically ask all of you to keep a close eye and protect Tom."

Soon enough all the replies were going haywire. The Blue soldiers were really protective of their leader.

"Calm down all of you and let me finish," Edd said in a calm manner. The replies died down and waited for him to continue. "The info we got is about the government and Red Leader. Apparently, they met a few days ago and have come to deal of some sort. England will be given a free pass from the Red Army's reign if the government can manage to capture Tom for the Red Leader."

"What a load of BS! So the government is making deals with the devil now?!" One of the Blue soldiers replied angrily.

"Reggie! Language! Blue would get mad at you for that!" Another soldier exclaimed, scolding the other soldier.

Reggie huffs, "It's true tho. Does Blue know about this yet Green?"

Edd sighs, he knew Reggie is a good Blue soldier with a string caring heart for those he's loyal to. Tom is one of those people. "Not yet, but he will be informed personally after I have relayed this news to all of you. Knowing Tom, he would have kept this a secret from all of you." There were replies of agreement coming from some of the other soldiers. "So please keep a closer eye on Tom."

"We're on it Green." Reggie gave a firm confirmation.

Edd switched his channel to the private channel only used for Matt, Tom, and himself to talk together. "Tom? You there?"

"Yeah, Edd? I just got into my office." Tom replied a second later.

"We need to talk, the three of us. Matt and I are heading to your office."

"Okay?" Was only Tom's response before Edd turned his radio off.

Edd got up from his seat, followed by Matt. "Soldiers, block off any form of communication with the government. Put more disruption to the signals so no one can track us."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers in the Radio room responded and got to work quickly.

Edd and Matt made their way out of the room and started heading towards the Blue Building. On their way there, Soldiers walking by or standing around greeted them. Blue soldiers respectfully nodding to them firmly to show their firm commitment after the news release. They eventually make it to the Blue Building, greeted by more of Tom's charges.

"Green and Purple, welcome to the Blue Building." One soldier greets them as he walks up to them with his partner.

"You two must be part of the new recruits. What're your names?" Matt asks them smiling.

The female soldier smiles back. "I'm Wen sirs."

"I'm Jake sirs." The male soldier tells them. "One of our seniors gave us the task to escort you. They knew you two were coming down here to speak to him after what happened over the radio."

Edd and Matt could tell both of them were tense just standing in front of them. The two leaders looked at each other for a moment and smiled, turning their attention back to them. "Relax you two, no need to be tense. We're all friends here, no need to be formal." Edd says to the both of the soldiers.

"Pretty sure Tom would be worried about his new soldiers acting like this." Matt chuckles. "Word of advice, try not to worry Tom too much, he'll go Mother hen on you." The two soldiers looked at each other with confused expressions.

Edd walks past them with Matt. "You two are dismissed, we can find our way to Tom's office just fine." They leave the two soldiers in their wake, going straight to Tom's office two halls down.

When they got there, Matt knocks on the door getting Tom's attention. "It's open!" Tom says from his desk. His friends come into the room greeting him and taking a seat on the chairs in front of Tom's desk. "What's up guys? You sounded really serious back on the radio."

Edd had mentally prepared for this while they were walking. He really hoped Tom would take this well. "Tom. The government made contact with Tord." He put out on the table bluntly.

The room went silent. The only sound made during the time is Tom's pen falling out of his hand to the table. Matt made no move to speak, neither did Edd. They wanted to hear what Tom would say or do about the matter. Tom slowly came to a stand from his chair and walked to the wall behind him. Edd and Matt were a little confused until their blue wearing friend punched a hole in the wall.

"Tom?!" Matt exclaimed standing up, he went over to the light hair brunet and pulled him back from the wall.

Edd went to the medical cabinet kept in the drawer of Tom's desk. All their offices had one for emergencies. He pulled it out and waited until Matt got Tom back into his seat. He took a look at Tom's hand which had started bleeding a little from punching the wall. "Tom, please don't that again."

"Then don't lay news like that to me," Tom responds back as his 'eyes' focus on Edd treating his hand. "So what happened in the Radio room? I know you talked to the government and all, told me about the government making contact with Tord, but I have a feeling that's not all..." He tilts his head up to look up at his friends.

Edd looks to Matt for help. The Purple Leader holds his other arm, going to be as gentle as possible with the news. "Well Edd told you already the two made contact..." His eyes straying from Tom's eyeless gaze. "Tord made an offer to the government."

"What was the offer?"

Edd bit the bottom of his lip while Matt gave him the answer. "He'll leave England alone, no take over, if he gets someone from England in exchange." Matt prepares his next words carefully. "He wants a someone specific Tom... and that's you." His voice going quiet, but Tom heard him clearly.

"That Commie is gonna fucking get it!" Tom exclaimed as he tried to stand back up. Matt and Edd hold him down, trying to calm him down. 20 minutes later, they successfully get him to stay down in his seat and Edd manages to bandage his injury. "I hate this... the government is after me now and the Norski is getting a load of glee from this shit."

"Don't worry Tom, we won't let them get to you. I'm sure your soldiers will protect you like the knights in shining armor they are." Edd smiles trying to make the atmosphere in the room a little lighter. He puts the medical kit away in the drawer and took a seat again on one of the chairs. He hears his friend groan.

"Don't tell me you told them already." Tom looks at his friends wearily.

"They would have known sooner or later. Some of your soldiers in the Radio department would have spread the news either way." Matt adds as he goes to his seat. "By the way, how's MT doing?"

Tom answers to Matt's question of his monster. MT meant Monster Tom, his two friends had found out about his monster side after a few uncontrollable incidents. Thankfully, with their help, Tom and his monster side were able to become friends and come to an agreement of sorts. "He's fine Matt. He had his fun during a patrol last week." He stands up remembering about his patrol rounds. "I have to do patrol rounds today! I almost forgot."

"Wait, Tom!" Edd tries to stop his friend from getting ready. "I'll do rounds today with my soldiers around the base perimeters. Just stay inside today."

Tom rolls his sockets, pushing pass Edd to get ready to leave. "Edd I can still take care of myself, I don't need to protected like something fragile now that people want me for England's safety." He picks up his gun and puts it in his holster next to his hip. He gets a pack and extra ammunition for the rounds just in case.

"But Tom..." Matt even pleads with him to stay at the base today.

Tom is already set for his patrol, he turns back to his friends and puts his hands on their shoulder. "I'll be fine, I promise." He smiles at them assuringly.

Edd sighs knowing from the beginning their pleas to stay behind weren't going to get through. "Then at least take some of my soldiers with your group, it'll give me some peace of mind to know you have extra help." Out of their group, Tom's the stubbornest person after their enemy.

"Some of mine too Tom, please?" Matt urges with a puppy dog look.

Tom nods in agreement to their conditions. "Fine, but if they're not at the base entrance when I get there, I'm heading out without them." He states as he starts to head for the door. Edd and Matt are already on the roll to call up any available patrol soldiers to head to the base entrance with their radio.

Tom chuckles to himself, 'This is gonna be a long war.' He thinks to himself.

**+Meanwhile+**

"Comb all of England from top to bottom for Thomas Thompson! Search land, water, and air for him!" One of the commanders barks orders to his soldiers. Three Major Generals watched from the sidelines as Commanders and other Generals were shouting orders and dispatching to different parts of England to search for the eyeless man.

"What a sight, aye gentlemen?"

The three government officials turn their heads to see the Leader of the Red Army approaching them with his hands held behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Richard frowns at his presence.

"I thought I would lend a hand to your little search party." He gestures to his large cargo plane with Red soldiers filing out. "After all, I want to quickly get him and move on to my next target. The world isn't going to take over by itself after all." A smirk curls the corner of his mouth.

"May I ask why you want this man Tord?" Luke asks, the name slipping from his voice.

Tord tilts his head slightly at Luke with a blank expression. "How do you know my name?" His playful tone dropping instantly, scaring the three officials.

Luke held his ground as he met eyes with Tord. "We sent word in the papers that we wanted to speak with the Rebellion Leaders for their help on the matter of finding Mr. Thompson. They got in touch with us recently, only to find out the leaders were your old friends."

Tord walks up to them closer, giving them an uneasy feeling. "You spoke to them?" He cracks a wicked smile and laughs loudly that everyone looks at them for a moment before going back to work.

"Yes... We told them about our deal, but they would not agree."

Tord snaps his fingers together as he swings back on his feet to look over his army. "Typical, they would never surrender to my ideas or demands so easily even if the country is at stake. Tell me, how did my old friend Tom respond to the news?" He looked so excited like a child waiting to open their Christmas gift.

Scott answered him for Luke. "He wasn't present during the talk. Only Edd and Matt were present to talk about the situation at hand. They said Tom had other matters to handle inside their base."

Tord rolls his visible eye at them when he turned back to face them. "Pity, but I'm sure the news got to him knowing Edd and Matt."

One of Tord's soldiers ran up to his side and saluted. "Red Leader, all troops have departed with the British military troops to their respective locations. We have a chopper ready for you to head to one of the sites."

"Thanks Paul, get ready with Patryk, I'll be there in a moment," Tord says and the thick eyebrow soldier nods to him, leaving towards the operating chopper. He looks back at the Generals, "Gentlemen, take note to never call me by my real name. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but there are no second chances, or else my bullet will end you." He starts walking to the chopper waving his red hand slightly.

"Good day."

 


	6. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Patrol Area+**

Tom let his soldiers go off in their groups to their appointed patrol post. Any Red Army soldiers are to be captured, interrogated back at the base, and then mindwiped of being captured. The Clean Up team would transport the capture to a far-off location away from the base and come back. No big deal.

"Blue you okay?"

Tom looks back at his soldier, Reggie, who seems worried about him. "I'm fine Reggie, just a bit tired of Matt and Edd's worrying so please don't add on to that pile."

"Fine, I'll leave the worrying to Green and Purple then." Reggie laughs lightly while his partner nudges him to stop. "Aw come on Zack, I'm just trying to lighten the mood for Blue."

"Yeah like Blue would want that Reggie," Zack says sarcastically before hitting the man upside the head. "Green and Purple are his best friends, he doesn't want them to worry idiot."

Tom stops walking and turns around with his arms crossed. "Boys stop." He warns them.

"Sorry Blue." The two apologize with sorry faces.

"The two of you are grown men, act like it for now. You two can goof off later when we all go back to base." Tom scolds them and shakes his head. The two soldiers either scratch the back of their head or rub at their neck embarrassed. Tom pulls out his radio and does check. "This is Blue speaking, groups 1-6 check in and report anything you may have found."

"Group one here Blue, no change so far at our post."

"Group two on, nothing out of the ordinary Blue."

The checks went on until it finally got to Group 6. "We found two Red soldiers here and captured them Blue. Frank and Eric are on the way back to base with them as we speak."

"Did you do protocol on the two before you sent them back to base?" Tom asks concerned.

"Yes, sir. We did a full-scale search after we finally managed to knock them out. Did a strip search and everything, no bugs or trackers were on them. Just in case we also confiscated their devices and kept them here at the post." The soldier on the other end took a breath and continued speaking. "They were really strong and knew how to handle the situation well, thankfully we had a good number of soldiers here to outnumber them."

Tom looks at his two soldiers and signals for them to go to the other posts, but they denied his request. "I'm sending Reggie and Zack to go over there to check your group. Report if any more Red soldiers appear, I'll have to call Edd and Matt for backup if necessary." He ends the report there and the soldier on the end replies with a firm okay. He returns to his two soldiers who wouldn't go. "The both of you are needed at post six for a checkup."

"But Blue, we can't leave you unguarded!" Zack exclaims to his Leader.

"Yeah, before you know it those Red Army shits might pull something on ya!" Reggie agrees.

Tom taps his foot, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I'll be fine you two. I know how to take care of myself, remember who's the leader here."

The two soldiers looked at each other briefly then back at Tom.

"But-"

"No butts Reggie."

"Blue-"

"I need to keep watch here Zack. Enemies might slip past our sights and the base might be found."

Zack groans, "I seriously hate how you have one of those mom powers."

Tom gives his soldier a skeptical look. "I don't have mom powers, Zack. You two are just easy to read like your comrades." He makes a shooing motion to the two. "Now go, I'm starting to worry if those two Red soldiers were carrying bombs. I don't want Henry's team exploding on me."

Reggie grabs Zack's wrist, dragging him towards Group six's post. "Argh! Come on Zack, the faster we check on them the faster we can come back."

"Don't move a muscle Mom! We'll be right back!" Zack yells as Reggie is quickly dragging him away.

Tom shakes his head and ignores Zack's cry. "Those idiots need to stop addressing me as a mom." He goes off to continue his patrol in his part of the forest.

_Snap_

The eyeless man stops mid-step after hearing the snap of a twig. Tom looked over his right shoulder and around the surrounding area. "Who's there?" He asks with a firm tone. Tom turned around hearing someone chuckling. "Reggie? Zack? If you are messing with me, I swear to Jehovah I will punish the both of you."

"Really now Thomas, I assumed you would have at least recognize my presence."

The hairs on the back of Tom's neck rose at the voice, even if it changed just slightly, he still wouldn't forget that sickening accent. He watches as the man comes out of his hiding, revealing his almighty self.

"Hello, old friend."

"I was never your friend you communist bastard." Tom angrily told the Norwegian with narrowed sockets. "I made that very clear to you after I shot you and your robot out of the sky."

Tord brings his right arm out in front of Tom showing his robot arm. "I remember clearly... I'd never forget." The Blue Leader watches Tord's red robot hand open and close. "I'm sure you've heard from Edd and Matt about my deal with the government."

"I have." Tom got ready for himself to turn the other way and run. Not to the base, but away from the base's location. Tord would more likely follow him to catch his prey.

"Then choose Tom." Tord smugly grins at the brunet. "I'll leave England alone if you come with me." He stops and outstretched his hand to Tom. "What do you say?"

Tom gives him the middle finger and sticks out his tongue while glaring at Tord. "Fuck you!" He dashes off in the opposite direction. Tord runs after him, keeping a good pace to catch the Brit. 'Shit! Think Tom!' He thinks to himself as he pulls his walkie-talkie from his belt. "This Blue! All soldier out on patrol, retreat to base! I repeat, retreat to base!"

He was quickly replied by his soldier Zack. "Blue what's wrong?!"

"I was found, Red Leader is here! Get everyone back to base asap!"

Reggie took his turn to talk. "We'll come help you fight him off! Where are you?!"

"Not now Reggie! No fighting, just retreat! I'll come back to base when I know I'm safe and can get back without all of us being caught! If I don't return in the next 24 hours, tell Edd and Matt the Commie found me and is on my tail!"

"Blue!" His two soldiers complained in worry.

"This is an order as your leader!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Tom turns his radio off and rehooks it back to his belt. Looking at the forest floor he sees the dark shadows made by the trees of the forest. 'That's it!' His thoughts were put to a stop when he gets tackled to the ground by Tord.

"Classic Stupid Tom, don't think you can get away from me," Tord says as he uses his weight to keep Tom down on the ground.

Tom struggles, but he has to be calm if he wants to get out. 'MT?' He thinks to himself, trying to wake his monster side up.

The Red Leader notices Tom's lack of struggles and pulls the blue man up. His real arm pushing up against Tom's lower back to have him pressed against his tall form. "You're still short," Tord comments looking down at his rival.

"I'm only a head shorter than you idiot!" Tom yells, mad at being called short. He tries pushing against Tord's chest, but the other's grip is stronger. Tom feels a growl bubbling in his throat, meaning MT's awake. "Let me go!"

Tord brought his robotic arm up to hold Tom's chin so they could meet gazes. "See, this is what I find the most interesting about you Thomas. You still fight and struggle even though you know you're going to lose." Tom could see the man's one grey pupil glint in excitement. "You will win if you just join my side."

'MT strength!' Tom screams in his head and he feels the response flowing through his body. He quickly uses a monstrous strength to push Tord back.

Tord stumbles back a couple of steps and blinks a couple of times. 'What?' He looks back at Tom who has a dark purple smoke coming off from the corners of his 'eyes'.

Tom's hands grew into large black paws with dark purple claws. Purple horns slowly grew out from the base of his hairline and his teeth became slightly sharper, more so on his canines. He even had a long, dark purple tail swaying side to side behind him. "Stay away from me and my friends Tord or you'll be sorry." He had hoped to scare Tord with his appearance, his soldiers were at first, but they knew Tom meant them no harm.

Sadly that is not the case with Tord as he adopted one of those insane expressions. Tord had a gleeful grin with plans behind it. The feeling didn't sit right with Tom.

"Wonderful~ I never knew, but now I know." Glee evident in the Tord's tone.

Tom felt a shiver run up his spine. Half his thoughts turning into MT's animalistic thoughts. 'MT! Now is not the time!' His body feeling hot and weak. He shakes his head to clear away his monster's thoughts. His tail wrapped around his waist tightly.

Tord could hear Tom mumbling quietly to himself, it was a shame he could barely hear what he was saying. "Thomas?"

'MT we're leaving, now.' Tom uses the powers of his monster to let the darkness of the shadows crawl up his skin. His black 'eyes' eyeing Tord. "See you never." Tord runs towards him to catch his form, but Tom seeps into the shadowy floor of the forest.

"Faen!" Tord curses loudly as he just misses grabbing him. He was glad to have placed one of his trackers on Tom while he held him earlier. He pulled out his small radio to contact Paul and Patryk. "Paul, Patryk! Where are you?!"

He waits, but there was still no response. Weird... usually they would respond immediately.

Meanwhile, Tom floats in the shadowy abyss made from the trees' shadows. He looks up above where Tord is trying to contact his men. "Knowing him he might have bugged me." He opened one of his pouches and took out a signal disrupter with the tips of his claws. Courtesy of his scientist for creating them just in case their soldiers felt they were being tracked. He stuck the patch on his sleeve and turned it on.

"This should last for 30 minutes tops. I only used this halfway last time." He starts zooming through the dark abyss quickly towards the Rebellion base. He had to warn them and burn his clothes of the tracking device.

Time is ticking away as he gets closer to the base. There were no signs of government men or Red Army soldiers as he zoomed by in the shadows.

Tom got to the base and slipped through the cracks of the Blue building, entering the main lobby. He started panting half way and it had gotten a bit heavier once his form started raising from the floor.

He heard screams of panic and shouts of worry coming from around his dark form. The dark shadows dripped off his body and to the white marble floor.

"Blue!" Reggie exclaimed as he caught Tom in his arms. "You had us so worried!"

Tom gripped at Reggie's shirt tightly. "R-Reggie *pant* I'm bugged. *Pant* Quick, take my clothes off and incinerate them." He lets out a few more pants, trying to catch his breath. "I used a disrupted patch, but it's not gonna last long now. Quick, hurry!"

"Men, surround Tom and Reggie, facing out! Jasper grab a blanket!" Zack orders loudly and gets everyone to work. Some of the other Blue soldiers went to push back the newer soldiers to the side a little while they handle the situation. They were gonna have to explain to the new soldiers later about what they just saw.

Around 9 people surrounded Reggie and Tom as soon as possible. They face out with their hands behind their back, making the circle tight to leave no open cracks for people to see through.

Reggie worked on getting Tom out of his clothes, leaving on the briefs, inside the circle. He ripped the fabric apart and tossed them over to Zack who threw them into the fireplace where they had one going on strong and bright.

Jasper came over and tossed the blanket into the circle of men where Reggie picked it up once it hit the floor. He wrapped it around his slightly naked Leader and sighs in relief.

"Sorry about you having to do that Reggie..." Tom apologized with a red face, the soldier couldn't tell if it was from his run or just being plain embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Blue. We'd do anything for you." The soldier says softly as he stands up with Tom in his arms.

"Hey! I can walk!" Tom blushes embarrassed by their situation.

Jasper and Zack break through the circle and go to the two. "Thank goodness you're okay Blue!" Jasper cries out and latches herself around Tom's neck.

"Jasper wait! I'm barely presentable!" Tom says trying to hide more within the large blanket. Plus he's still in his half monster form. "Just take me to my room." He tells his soldier.

Zack chuckles and gives the man some space. "Alright soldiers, break." The group of men who formed the circle broke formation and stood around with worried expressions towards their leader like children. Even the ladies who had been working for Tom since the rebellion were very worried about him.

"Zack handle thing here while I go take Blue to his room. I'll be back to help you out." Reggie walks away after Zack nods and starts speaking back to their fellow soldiers. He walks down into one of the hallways and heads for Tom's room.

Tom keeps quite until they come close to his room. "I can walk from here Reggie. Plus no one is around to see me." He could tell his soldier was being a bit reluctant but put him down by his request. He stood on his bare feet against the cold floor and shivers. "Head back to the lobby and help Zack, I'll contact Edd and Matt later when I get redressed."

"What are you going to do with the two Red soldiers?"

Tom stood in front of door and glances back at him. "Regular interrogation, try to get something out of them. Maybe they'll reveal a weakness."

Reggie nods, "We're glad you came back."

"I am too."

 


	7. Starting Small and A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Rebellion Base+**

Once Tom finished dressing into another pair of clothes, he looked at himself in the body length mirror. Black worn out jeans with his typical ska theme shoes, and his usual blue hoodie fits over his teeshirt. Nothing has really changed with his attire since their hoodies represented their title. His soldiers in the uniform department pestered him from time to time to try one of their designs for him, but he pushed it off with a laugh or a sarcastic remark here and there. He did a full check and sighs.

**_'Are you gonna explain to the newbies about me?'_ **

"Maybe later Tomi, I still have to speak with the two Red soldiers group six captured." He says to himself towards the mirror. His reflection wavers and his half monster self-took his place.

 ** _'Can I play with them when you're done?'_** Tomi askes with a playful smirk forming on his lips.

Tom shakes his head, "Not this time, but maybe next time." He smiles softly at Tomi through the reflection. "Thanks for helping me earlier Tomi. The Commie was about to drag us away from everyone."

 ** _"Anything for you Tom~."_** His monster self-giggles like a child and gave Tom a mocking bow. **_"But I really did find your enemy as a good potential mate."_** He adds, making Tom look at him with a scowl.

"No Tomi, Tord is not going on our list," Tom says firmly to argue. He walks over to his drawer and pulls out another pack of ammunition and puts in in his pouch.

Tomi whines as he presses himself against the mirror. **_"Aww~ Come on Tom! He's just our type and let's not forget his state of dominance is just my type of Alpha."_** Tomi looks drunk on lust about thoughts of Tord.

Tom shakes his head, "Tomi stop! I do not want those images in my mind."

**_"At least admit he's really hot now. Those sculpted muscles we felt when he pressed us against his chest. Let's not forget that accent of his had you practically shivering."_ **

Tom scrunches up his nose when he remembers being held by his enemy and how close he was. "Shivering in disgust more like it." He kicks the bottom drawer close with his foot and makes it to the door to go. "Take a nap Tomi, it'll be awhile before I finish talking to our prisoners."

 ** _"Yes, Tom."_** Tomi agrees with playfulness before sleeping in the back of Tom's mind.

Tom rolls his sockets and starts walking out the door, going to the Blue Cells on the lower levels of his building. He pulls out his radio halfway there and switches it to the private channel. "Edd? Matt?"

"Tom!" Both of them exclaim loudly through the device. He assumed Edd and Matt were in each other's company again. "We were so worried about you! Your soldiers, Eric and Frank, told us about your situation when they heard it on the radio!" Edd kept raising his voice as he spoke.

"Edd, lower your voice. I'm here alright, Tord didn't catch me." Tom held the device away from his head just in case either Edd or Matt starts shouting again.

"Wait, Tord?" Matt asks surprised.

Tom nods even though he knows that can't see him. "Apparently he joined the government in their search for me. He told me they have soldiers dispatched everywhere in England guys." He could hear his friends shuffle on the other end. "I don't think our location is safe anymore."

Edd pinches the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "Tom we can't move anymore. Our hands are tied here."

Tom turns the corner and enters the doorway down to the basement. "I have an idea Edd, but I know you won't like it." He thought of the survivors and Edd and Matt's soldiers. His soldiers were also very important to him when he thought of the plans. "I'll tell you when I'm finished interrogating the Red soldiers my patrol group caught."

"Take your time Tom, Edd and I need to have a talk about what we're gonna do to save the survivors here at the base," Matt says as he takes the radio from Edd.

"Okay, I'll see you two later then." Tom turns his device back to the Blue channel just in case his soldiers needed to reach him. He hooked it to his belt and walked down the last steps of stairs.

"Paul what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can dig our way out of here."

Tom heard the first person slap his forehead in response to the answer. He walks up to the cell and knocks on the bars. "You do know you can't escape my cells right?"

Both men in the cell look at him. "Wouldn't hurt to try." The man with the thick eyebrows replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

Tom took out his master keys and unlocked the cell to open it, then going inside and locking it again through the gaps. "If you were captured by Matt's patrol team and put in his cells, then maybe you might have had the chance." He rings the keys onto his belt loop. "Anyways I came to interrogate the both of you personally. I assume you two already know who I am if you don't then I'm Tom. Who are you two?"

"Rodrick." The taller soldier answered.

"Carl." The shorter soldier said.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his right side against the wall. "Nice try boys, but your name tags are still on."

They look down to their name tags and mumbled swears under their breaths. The taller man sighed and gave up his name. "I'm Patryk."

His partner takes a drag of his cigarette and blew it out. "Paul."

Tom looks at them, remembering Tord calling for them while he was in the shadowy abyss right under him. "So your Paul and Patryk."

"You know us?" Paul asks.

Tom rolls his sockets, "Your so-called Leader made contact with me around 40 minutes ago after some of my soldiers captured the both of you." He looks at the two with an inspecting gaze. His gaze stopping when he heard stomachs growling. "Did you two eat yet?"

"Not yet, our army was called up early to help with the search so we didn't have breakfast. We were supposed to eat later back at camp." Patryk hugs his stomach with an embraced expression.

Tom shakes his head feeling mad at Tord. You're supposed to treat your Army with respect like they treat you. "That fucking bastard." He growls lowly which made the two Red soldiers look at him surprised. "Give me a moment." He unlocks the cells and gets out. Quickly he closes it and locks the door before they could try anything to break out.

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Not sure Pat."

Taking his radio from his belt he contacted his soldiers in the cooking department. "Sadie, this is Tom. What's on today's menu?"

"Ah, Tommy!" A female's voice answered happily. He could hear a few pots and pans fall on her side of the device. "Let's see today's menu is clam chowder with some bread, chicken tikka masala..." She's flipping some pages in her book. "And~ Eton Mess for dessert."

"Sound good Sadie. Mind fixing up three trays and have someone send it down to the basement." He chuckles when he hears her gasp in shock. "I've got two hungry Red soldiers here since they haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"The poor lads! Their Leader must nuts to keep them hungry!" Sadie says with a pitied tone. "I'll get right too it Tommy!"

"Can't wait." Tom put his radio away and went back to the cell where the two soldiers were playing a round of Rock Paper Scissors. "This gonna be one long interrogation."

**+Meanwhile with Tord+**

Tord had tried to contact his two best soldiers ten times already. "Ugh, don't tell me they were captured." He groans as he sits by the fire at the camp. British and Red Army soldiers were walking about eating their late breakfast hungrily.

"Red Leader, sir." A soldier said as he approached and salutes his leader.

"What's the matter soldier?" Tord asks standing up from his seat.

The soldier pulls out a clipboard with some papers attached. "We've tried to track down Paul and Patryk, but their trackers are down. We even tried to track the Blue Leader as you requested, but it also seems like his tracker is down too." He flips a few pages on the clipboard over and scans the page for more updates. "Finally there is still no sign of the Rebellion Base anywhere where the other soldiers are posted."

"I want more soldiers at this post, I made contact with an old friend here. If he's here that means the Rebellion base can't be too far behind." Tord orders to the soldier sternly with narrowed eyes.

The soldier nods firmly. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed." He watched the soldier leave and returned back to his seat. "Paul and Patryk are missing and Jehovah's Witness got away." His teeth clench tightly, he was so close to capturing Tom. But nooo, Lady Luck wanted Edd and his friends to win. Well, two can play this game, Fate still had her ways of messing with luck.

He got back up and went to his living quarters which was just a large tent set up for himself. He had a cot and table with at least three chairs placed around inside.

Two of his soldiers at the door saluted him and he nodded, going past them and inside. He could rest for a while, it's not like Tom's going out since he knows he's here now.

He smiles to himself. Patience is the key to his game. 'I can do this.' Tord's thinks.

**+Back with Tom+**

Tom had joined the two men in their game. He had a pulled out a deck of cards halfway through their game and changed the game into rounds of Go Fish.

"Got any 2s Paul."

"Go fish, Pat."

Patryk took a card from the pile, Tom was going to do his turn when he heard footsteps walking down the hall. "Hello?"

"Blue? Where are ya dude?"

"I'm in call R15 with the prisoners," Tom said calmly and watched as Reggie appeared on the other side of the cell door. He's carrying one tray on each hand and one tray balances on his head. "Nice balance you got there Reggie." Tom chuckles as he gets up.

The Blue soldier laughs lightly, "Gotta have this sense for battle." He sees Tom leave the game he's playing with Paul and Patryk and rolls his eyes. "Playing with the prisoners again? This is the 50th time now."

"I'll have you know being a prisoner is boring, like a child not having anything else to play with." He opens the cell door and takes the two trays from Reggie's hands. He notices two cups of water on the two trays. "Is Sadie planning to have them blow their bladders?"

"Nah, she wants to make sure they get enough to drink. Remember last time we had a prisoner? You blew a fuse when you found out he was dehydrated."

The two Red soldiers raised an eyebrow hearing the reminder. They remembered one point while in the army, one soldier got punished for disobeying orders from his commander. Thus he wasn't allowed to drink for a while, making the soldier's appearance look like a dead mummy. He went on a mission to scope things out, but went missing for a few days, then came back looking all better like a newborn baby but not remembering why.

"Really?"

Reggie took the third tray off his head and nods. "You don't remember? Don't tell me it's one of those blind motherly furies you had."

Tom laughs fakely, nudging the man with his elbow. "What's with all of my soldiers referring or thinking I'm mother like?!" He sighs and turns back to place the food in front of the two soldiers.

"Because you act like one sir."

"No, I don't!" Tom retorts putting his hands in the air.

While they talked, Paul and Patryk started to eat their given meal. It didn't look bad at all, sure the meals in the Red Army base were fine, but this looks appetizing. Paul picks up his spoon to eat the soup. Patryk goes for breaking his bread and dipping it in the soup. Soon enough Paul gets a little messy with his food.

Tom glances at the two eating and notices Paul's eating habit. He goes over and picks up his napkin on the way. "I know you're hungry, but try to keep it clean. I don't want your cell attracting some dirty rats." He brings his hand up, holding the napkin, to wipe the soldier's face.

Patryk holds his hand over his mouth while Reggie tries his best to hold back a howl of laughter. Paul is put into an embarrassing situation as he keeps his gaze down to his tray until Tom finishes wiping the bottom of his face.

Once he got all the stray foods off of Paul's mouth he placed his hands on his hip. "That bastard really should take better care of his soldiers."

Reggie took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "So how did the interrogation go?"

"Didn't get much from them. They really are tight-lipped about keeping Red Leader's weakness, plans, and Army's defenses a secret." Tom throws the napkin away, walking back to Reggie. "I think we can let them go in about 2 to 3 days. Have the scientists ready the mind-wiper within those time periods."

"Yes Blue." He lets Tom take his own tray in his hands. "Anything else before I go?"

Tom hums, pondering what he wanted more. "Contact Edd and Matt to come to my office. I promised I would talk to them earlier about what happened and about some plans." He walks out of the cell with Reggie following him. The soldier uses his own set of keys to lock the door once the both of them are safely on the other side.

"I'll get right to it Blue."

They both leave the basement after Tom says goodbye to Paul and Patryk, Reggie making a mental note to have someone else come down to pick up the empty trays and bring them back to the kitchen. Tom parted ways with his soldier at the lobby and made it to his office. He set his tray of food down on the desk and pulled up the remote from his drawer. He turns on the tv to watch the news about what's happening outside.

"Katherine Jane here with your late afternoon announcements." Tom takes a seat being his desk and watches the newswoman give her reports. "It has been officially announced that the British Government and the Leader of the Red Army have come to a deal. Details of this deal are also given to us." She puts one of her pages to the side and scans the next page. "It says here, Red Leader will not take over England if the British Government can apprehend a man by the name of Thomas Thompson. He is apparently one of the Leaders leading the Rebellion to save our country. The question is," She looks directly into the camera like she's looking him, "will he give himself up for us?"

Tom ignores her and continues to eat his late lunch. "Why save one country when we're trying to save the world." He takes a spoonful of his soup and shoves it into his mouth. The tv shows a photo of his eyeless self of his current appearance, but he knew it was when he first started out leading the rebellion. A knock interrupts his thoughts. "Come in." He says assuming it's his friends.

Edd and Matt walk into his office and take a seat. Edd makes himself comfortable and waits for him to speak about his plans for the Rebellion. Tom places his spoon down and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I think we should split up."

 


	8. Different Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army and British Military Camp a month later+**

Tord had gone back to planning with his strategists after checking in with the armory. He had both armies under his watch while the British commanders made sure to keep a watchful eye him as well.

"Red Leader, some of our soldiers in this morning patrol found a lead."

Tord faced his soldier with a grin, "Details soldier, what lead have they found?"

"We found two soldiers who were walking about in the forest. Troop 5 captured them and brought them back just a few minutes ago." The female soldier informs him and that got Tord walking pass her to go outside of the tent. "Sir!" She calls running after him.

Tord makes it out and finds his soldiers and some of the British ones making a circle by the middle of the camp. He makes his way over there, the Red soldiers noticing him parted to give him a way to the middle of the crowd. When he got closer he saw some of the British commanders already by the captured soldiers sides who are on their knees.

"Finally a lead." The captured soldiers and commanders look at him with either annoyance of unsure expressions. He comes closer and inspects the soldiers, they're not wearing name tags so he asks them, "What's your name? The both of you."

"I don't give my name to strangers, especially to a shitty person like you." The raven hair soldier glares up at Tord with hateful eyes.

"Mama said to never give out our names." The female soldier adds with some sort of inside joke that makes that makes her partner snicker.

Tord bent down and picked the man up by the collar and threw him back to the group roughly. Kicking him on the side and his boot coming up to press itself on the side of the soldier's face heavily.

"Randy!" The female soldier shouts his name worriedly when she hears him groan in pain. She was pretty sure he may have broken a bone when the Red Leader threw him to the ground along with that kick. "Stop, please!"

Tord smirks, "Then it would be wise to answer my questions." He watches her hesitantly lower he head into submission.

"M-Merida no..." Randy rasps out brokenly. Tord kicks him on the side again, hard enough to send him over beside Merida.

"Hey isn't that too much?" One of the British commanders asks looking back at Tord.

Tord rolls his eyes, "Nothing is too much when it comes to completing our goals. Isn't that right soldiers?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Red Army soldiers replied loudly.

Tord's gaze went back to Merida. "State your name, who you work with, and your position." He commands sternly.

"I'm sorry Randy..." She whispers quickly to her partner and friend. Merida looks back to Tord, keeping her head up, "My name is Merida Mercy, I work with the Rebellion... My position is in the patrol department of the Blue Building."

The evil man becomes curious and asks her for more information. "Describe to me the Rebellion Base." Merida bit her bottom lip like she wanted to keep quiet. "Any longer without an answer and I will let my soldiers have their fun with breaking your partner here."

She quickly answers even though she hates it. Merida didn't want to betray the good leaders of the rebellion, especially her Blue Leader. "The Rebellion Base is made up of four large buildings... There's the Neutral Building, the Purple Building, the Green Building, and finally... the Blue Building." An image of her Leader smiling and welcoming her to his division makes it into her mind. "The neutral building houses the war survivors and serves food everyone eats together in a big dining hall. The three color buildings are controlled by one of the three leaders of the Rebellion Group."

Randy stayed silent through the whole description, tears welling at the corners of his eyes and sliding down his mud-stained face. They promised to protect Blue, but this situation isn't helping the both of them.

"How does the Rebellion group function?"

More answers spilled from Merida's mouth. "New recruits are given a choice of where they want to serve. They can serve one of the three colors, but they are allowed to transfer if they want to. Then they are taken to their respective buildings and get to choose a department they want to work for. Randy and I, for example, chose to work for the patrol department. Thus we work outside of the base with leaders who rotate with their patrol groups. Finally, they are welcomed into their building housing soldiers working under their Leader. After that, they are trained and make friends within or outside their departments." Tears slip down her cheeks finally when it started being too much to hold.

Tord chuckles as he is eating up his silver platter of answers. "Finally, I want you to tell me where the Rebellion base is."

Merida's eyes widen and her head looks down to the forest floor. Randy weakly pleas, "Stay quite Merida please... we promised to protect him."

"I know, I know..." Merida mumbles sadly. Her scared eyes changed to determined ones once she makes up her mind. "I won't answer."

"What was that?" Tord comes closer to her and picks her up by the front of her uniform. "Fighting back now are you."

Merida glares hatefully at Tord, "I rather die than give you their location!" She shouts in his face. "We promised to protect Blue and I will not go back on my word now!"

"You tell him, Merida!" Randy says sitting back up with sore spots hesitating his movement.

"Wrong choice." Tord lifts his real arm up and brings it back to get ready to punch her, but some static sounds catch his ears as well as everyone around them.

"Wait, no..." Randy says as he tries to cover up something at his hip.

"This is Blue speaking, my soldiers out on patrol please start heading back to base." The man on the other end of the small radio spoke. "Apparently Matt lost his radio... again."

"Pfft, we'll head back Blue!"

"Someone contact one of Purple's scientist to make him a new radio."

"Wait, how did you know about this Blue?"

"Wen found his radio drifting down the stream," Blue said sighing in relief. "Thank Jehovah I had his scientists make his devices waterproof."

Merida turned her head to look over her shoulder at Randy's horrified expression. Their radio was still on. The Red Army and their helpers could hear everything.

Tord tossed Merida to the side and made his way over to Randy. Merida fell on her side making the air in her lungs escape quickly. She tries to get up, but a pair of female red soldiers keep her down. "No! Stop!"

The British military couldn't do anything to help her as they were more intimidated by the man in red and blue smiling wickedly as he approached the hurt soldier on the ground.

Randy tried to move back, Tord wouldn't have any of it as he grabbed the man's ankle. He lifted the leg up and reached for the radio on Randy's hip. Tord took the radio in his grip. Randy without any hesitation kicked him with his free leg to the stomach.

Tord didn't look faze even if he did take a step back. He narrowed his eyes at Randy and punched him in the stomach before dropping him to the ground again. "Hold them down, I don't want any interruptions or them getting away." He smiles, a thought in mind. "They might just be our bargaining chip."

Randy and Merida struggled when they heard him say they were bargaining chips. They didn't want this, they didn't want to have Blue come to surrender himself for them knowing his motherly instincts.

Tord brought the radio near his mouth.

"Anyways, Blue soldier to base we still need to clean Edd's-"

"Thomas." Tord interrupts him.

The other ends of the radio became silent. Randy and Merida cried more during the silence. British commanders were holding their breaths.

"How are you talking to me you communist bastard?!" Tom shouts through the radio.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He chuckles to himself as a growl sounds from Tom. The Norwegian man walks over to the two held down soldiers. "My soldiers found two blue birds wandering about while they were combing the area."

"I swear Tord, if you did anything to them you're a dead man!" Tom yells at him. On his side, back at the base with a few of his soldiers, he gripped the arm of his chair tightly. Reggie and Zack are in his office witnessing their leader's distress.

Tord crouches down in front of Randy and Merida holding the radio in front of them. "Here, I'll let you listen to their voices. Tell me what you think." He looks at the two with a firm nod to speak.

Merida swallows thickly before she can utter a word to her Leader. "B-Blue- We're sorry... We're so sorry..." She apologizes over and over again. More tears came sliding down her cheeks. She felt so guilty and terrible.

"Merida?! That means Randy is also with you!" Tom says in panic for his two soldiers. He knew them, they were part of his first round of soldiers like Reggie and Zack. "Shh shh Merida, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-But I told them Blue... the layout and the function of the Rebellion..."

"It's not her fault!" Randy butted in with a raspy voice and coughs. "She was just trying to p-protect me..." He could already hear Tom's horrified tone just by the use of his voice.

Tom was already having a motherly fit on the other end of the radio. "What did that piece of shit do to you, Randy?! You sound like you're on the verge of passing out!" Reggie and Zack had to go by Tom to make sure he wasn't going to break anything nearby.

Tord stood up, not letting Randy answer Tom's question. "See they're fine."

"I think not you fucking bastard! Leave them alone, let them go!"

The other man shakes his head. "Tsk Tsk Thomas, you know it's not that easy." He scolds his childhood rival lightly. "Let's have a deal of the sorts. You already know what I want, give yourself up and I'll let your two soldiers and England go. Two for the price of one, not a bad deal if I do say so myself."

"Blue don't do it!" Merida and Randy shout. The red soldiers pushed them back to the ground. More exclamations came from other Blue soldiers through the radio. The protest and cursing getting louder by the second.

"Wait."

The protests slowly stopped hearing Tom speak.

"I have a better idea," Tom says to Tord.

"What do you have in mind Tom?"

Tom takes a deep breath and lets his offer on the table. "I'll go with you." Protests from the other soldiers came through. "But under the condition that my soldiers accompany me and stay where ever I'm staying." The Blue soldiers quite their protests, now confused.

"For what reason do you want them to stay with you?" Red Leader asks curiously. It wasn't like Tom to deal like this, he would usually go through situations alone.

"They're not just my soldiers, all of them are like my third family after Edd and Matt. I care for them Tord and I will not let them stay unsafe while you do your take over the world shit." Tom got up from his seat and push pass his speechless soldiers. "If you can't accept my side of the deal than I will come retrieve my soldiers myself and finish what I started."

Tord unconsciously brought his organic hand to hold his red robot arm. A smile tugging the corners of his lips. "Is that all it will take for you to come to my side?"

"Yes," Tom answers firmly after his quite pause.

"Then we have ourselves a deal."

 


	9. A Start to Something Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Rebellion Base+**

Tom sat back in his seat behind his desk with Reggie and Zack watching him sadly. He had just finished dealing with the devil, but it was worth it to get his soldiers back.

"Are we really doing this Blue?" Zack asks in a smallish way.

Tom opens his 'eyes' and nods his head. "All of you knew what you were getting into staying back here with me. You had the chance to leave, but every one of you stayed." He could remember a month ago the meeting that transpired.

**_~Flashback~_ **

_"What do you mean split up Tom?" Matt asks concerned by the way Tom is talking._

_"I mean what I said Matt, split up. We need to find new hideouts for our groups." Tom folds his hands and placed them on his lap. "I, on the other hand, will stay here. Tord is getting close to finding us, I can hold him off on my own while you guys run for better ground."_

_"Tom no-" Edd tries to stop him._

_"Edd I mean what I say. It would be for him to catch one then all of us. The world needs saving and it can't happen unless its heroes survive." Tom firmly puts into his words when he cuts Edd off. He couldn't let his friends get captured if Tord ever found him or the base. Plus Edd and Matt have a lot of luck with them, he already knew he was running out every minute since the war started. "I'm asking you guys to understand what I'm trying to do here."_

_Edd clenched his hands into fists. "Then at least let your soldiers decided whether or not they want to stay or go with us."_

_"Edd..." Matt looks at Edd surprised. Usually, Edd would retort to this kind of thing._

_The brunet looks at the ginger with serious eyes. "I'm putting my trust in Tom. I believe he'll come back to us one day, on a better day."_

_Matt looks back at Tom who looks grateful, his expression softened. "Then I agree with Edd on this one Tom. Let your soldiers decided before we leave." He's Tom's friend too, he worries._

_"Lame," Tom says before smiling at them. "But I'll let them decided if it means you guys will find a safer hiding spot." He gets up from behind his desk and walks around to stretch his legs._

_Edd and Matt get up too. Edd goes up to Tom and gives his friend a tight hug. Matt joins in grinning as he hugs them both tightly._

_"We'll start packing today. The sooner we leave, the better for the three of us."_

_"I'll talk with my soldiers later about their decisions. The ones who wish to leave can travel and help you two."_

_"I'll get my soldiers and the survivors ready to pack up for our move."_

_They laugh and gave each other a group fist bump._

_"See you later guys."_

**_~End of Flashbacks~_ **

Reggie reports the current situation after giving his leader time to think to himself. "Everything is ready Blue. All Blue soldiers, not including Merida and Randy, are accounted for. All 4 buildings of the Rebellion base have also been cleaned out of materials Red Leader and his army could use." He reports clearly.

"Thank you for the update, Reggie. Have two soldiers escort Paul and Patryk outside with the rest of the troops." He gets up and goes over to them tiredly. Tom had to be with his soldiers at the front of the base when Tord comes to pick them up.

Reggie and Zack leave while Tom takes a moment to take one last look at his office. He puts a hand on the wall and smiles. "Thank you."

With that he leaves the room, going down the halls to reach the front entrance of the base. He walks out to see his soldiers grouped up in front of the building. His supply department had their luggage and supplies neatly stacked.

He sees his new recruits huddled together in their own group. Some of the experienced soldiers are with them and talking with them to take their mind off their current predicament.

The sound of helicopters and cars are heard a distance away. They're getting closer. "Everyone, they're coming his way. Don't be hostile towards them." Tom raises his voice so they could all hear him.

"Yes Blue!"

Over time, 4 Helicopters hover around the base's skies and around 7 large military cars drive onto the lot of grass. Red and British soldiers come walking out of the forest from all areas. None holding gun in their hands to show no harm would come their way.

The largest car opens and 4 people come out. One of them has the smug smirk, Tom knowing it's the prick. Tom walks over to them with Reggie and Zack right behind him for support in case they try anything to their leader. He meets them halfway since they came walking over to him too.

"You must be Thomas Thompson." The man with a full head of grey hair and green eyes says looking down at Tom.

Tom nods seeing the man's many badges knowing he's probably the head honcho between the other two men he also didn't know. "Yes sir, who are you?"

He bent slightly in a small bow. "One of the Sergeant Majors of the Army in the Queen's court. My name is Luke Grams, it's nice to meet you. With me is General Majors Richard and Scott." He gives the brunet a sorry look. "I truly apologize for doing this, but we just want our country safe."

"I understand Sir... I would have done the same if it were for my friends." Tom responses, pushing his bubbling anger down.

"Where are our old friends anyways Witness?" Tord asks looking around, not seeing Edd or Matt anywhere.

Tom glares over at Tord. "Hiding from you."

"Pity, I wanted to see their expressions as I take you away from them." Tord's bored eye looks at Tom's group of soldiers and notices two of his trusted soldiers being held back by two of Tom's soldiers. "So you did have my two best soldiers all this time..."

"Good to know even your best soldiers can be held down by my team." Tom smiles mockingly and sticks his tongue out at him. The three Generals were completely forgotten about as he takes to fighting Tord. "Where are Randy and Merida?"

Tord rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers together with his left hand. Two red soldiers came out of the car they were just in, bringing two Blue soldiers out.

Tom pushed past Tord and goes over to his hurt soldiers. When he gets to them he checks their wounds. Randy having the side of his head bleeding and muddy, but drying up. He had growing bruises on his arm and ankle as well as when he pushed up the pant legs and sleeves of the dress shirt. He gently put his hand on Randy's side and the man winces, now informing him there is a bruise there as well. The man tried to speak, but it came out in weak whines. Merida had a bruise growing on the side of her shoulder, but other than that she was safe and better than Randy.

"Blue, I'm sorry..." Merida apologized once again with fresh tears pouring out as she saw her Leader and friend.

"Hush Merida, it's okay, remember this isn't your fault. I don't blame you." He hugs her, making sure not to press on any sore spots. "Right now I need you to walk over to the medical team. I had them get ready to treat the both of you once you came."

"But Blue-"

Tom shakes his head, "No buts Merida, now go." Merida nods and the Red soldiers let them go to their group. Zack and Reggie help the two soldiers walk over there. Once they're closer to his soldiers he makes a running start towards Tord. "I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you!" He tackles Tord to the ground and they start throwing punches at each other.

"For what Tom? Being better than you? Let me remind you I always was." Tord rolls the both of them over and has Tom pinned under him. "See?"

"Fuck you!" Tom swears. He rears the bottom of his feet to Tord's stomach and kicks him off. He gets up and drops sits on the taller man's stomach. Tord coughing at the sudden weight even though Tom is pretty light. "This is for Merida!" Tom punches forcefully on Tord's shoulder, sure to leave a bruise. "And this is for Randy!" Right hooking the Norwegian's side of the face. "And this is for all the shit you pull on Edd and Matt!" Punching Tord in the stomach after he got off him.

In the midst of Tom's punches, Tord laughs. He's never felt so alive in his life since the Robot incident. Making this deal was the right choice. "Had enough Tom?" He asks almost gleeful.

A shiver runs up Tom's spine again. 'Tomi, no.' He mentally tells his monster.

**'Give me so slack Tom, he's an all-out potential alpha mate. Our genetics are omega based remember?'**

Both Reggie and Zack didn't help Tord out from this situation with Tom. They knew he deserved every punch their leader gave him. They focused on helping the two wounded soldiers with the medical team.

Paul and Patryk, on the other hand, had come loose to their binds holding them and ran to help their leader. Paul had pulled Tom off of Tord with a struggle and Patryk got to checking the injuries. The three generals watched them with widen eyes unable to comprehend the situation. They were practically thinking these two are toxic combination when within range of each other.

"Sir stop," Paul says as he keeps a tight hold on Tom's struggling form.

Tom takes a deep breath and calms down. 'I hate him.' He thinks to himself, Tomi, on the other hand, is giggling to himself in their shared mind. "Fine. Just let me go." The Red soldier lets him go and he walks the other way away from his enemy to check on his soldiers."

Tord got up from the ground with Patryk's help then with quick strides caught Tom by the hand. "Wait." He commanded.

Tom stops his steps when Tord grabbed his hand he looks back at Tord with a confused expression. Tord brings Tom's hand up and clicks something onto the brunet's wrist. Tom pulls his back with a jerk and holds his wrist to see what the other man put on him. A small metal bracelet of the sorts, styled with checkered patterns.

"What the fuck is this?"

"A little device to make sure you stay within the Red Army base. It's not activated now, but it will be once you enter the surrounding area of my base." Tord explains causally, he looks to his two soldiers. "Have all Red Army soldiers in England pull out. We're heading back to the main base." He orders.

Paul and Patryk salute their Leader before going back to relay the orders to all of the other soldiers. Tom is dragged by Tord over to the three officials standing still.

"Thank you for your cooperation Generals, from here on out England is official off my conquer list." He hears Tom click his tongue. "Rest assured your country is free, but that doesn't mean we will not be kind on the battlefield if you try to help your fellow countries to try to defeat me." Seeing him smile in confidence put the three Generals to shame. Even though they were free, their fellow nations were still suffering because of this madman.

"We understand Red Leader..." Luke says with the note to not refer to the man by his name.

Tord raises his arm in the air for his soldier's attention. "All Red Soldiers pull out! We're heading back to base!"

The British military stayed to the side with their generals and commanders watching the whole exchange with the Blue and Red soldiers. Both Leaders were ordering their soldiers to put everything away and get ready to depart. Two large planes flew into the area and land on the grass. Red soldiers start piling into the transportation in single file while the Blue soldier took seating in their own plane that they kept in their hangers.

Reggie runs over to Tom. "Blue, everyone is seated in our plane. Some of the soldiers are still putting the luggage away in the storage part of the plan."

Tom nods and smiles at the man. "No rush Reggie. Who's driving the plane anyways?"

"Two of my pilots will be driving your plane to the main base." Tord cuts into the conversation as he's walking over to the two of them.

"My pilots can operate a plane Commie, they can just follow after yours to your stupid base," Tom argues lightly trying his best to tolerate Tord being near him. He's gonna need to get used to it soon if he doesn't want to keep blowing a fuse.

Tord merely waves his finger in front of Tom's face. "Now now Thomas, there are procedures which need to be kept. My base has a station for communicating with our planes. They'll think of your plane as the enemy unless you have my men radio them." He smugly smirks as Tom frowns unpleased.

"Fine." Tom agrees for his soldiers' safety. "Who's driving my plane?"

"Paul and Patryk," Tord answers simply.

"Sir?" Reggie says to bring Tom's attention back to him. If anything the Blue soldiers planned ahead and decided to make sure Tom's attention is always on them. They knew of Tom's temper when it came to Red Leader Thanks to Edd and Matt.

Shaking his head Tom looks back at Reggie. "Ah yes. Get the plane started and make sure the Red soldiers from before are let on board. They're driving the plane to the site." The Blue soldier nods and starts heading back to the plane.

The Blue leader was about to go with him, but Tord once again got in his way again. "What do you want now Norski?"

"You'll be riding on my plane."

"I agreed to go with your army Tord. I didn't agree to stay sticking to your side." Tom remarks.

"None the less you will be working with me from now on. Plus I need to keep my eye on you." He starts pulling him towards the large plane with the Red Army symbol painted on it. Tord stumbles a bit when he feels Tom resist his guidance. "Tom?"

"If you want to keep an eye on me, then ride on my plane with my soldiers," Tom says in a serious voice with narrowed eyes. "I don't want anything bad happening to them Tord. Remember that." He pulls his arm away from Tord's grip and walks over to his plane.

'Classic stupid Tom.' Tord thinks, watching the man walk away from him.

"Red Leader."

Hearing his title, he turns around to face one of his soldiers. "What is it private?"

The soldier keeps a saluted stance. "All Red Army planes are ready to fly out of England. We're ready to get in the air as soon as you give the word."

"Good, have all planes in the sky once that blue plane over there is up in the air. I'll be riding with them due to some certain circumstances..." He trails off seeing Tom board his plane when he looks over his shoulder.

"Anything else sir?"

Looking back down at his soldier be nods."That's all, dismissed." Tord swings around on the ball of his feet to go to Tom's plane.

Making it to the blue styled plane, Tord boarded the plane with Paul and Patryk saluting him as he entered. He instantly notices the Blue soldiers were busy buckling their seatbelt to their seat. The ones wearing blue medical patches were making sure Randy and Merida were comfortable since their bodies were still sore from the beating.

"Where's Thomas?" Seeing the brunet, not inside the plane.

"He came in and took one of the soldiers out of the plane. He said he would be right back after his soldier finished his errand." Patryk answers him with a light chuckle see a small glint of emotion in his Leader's eye.

Tord shakes his head and points to the front of the plane. "Alright, we need to be ready to leave as soon as possible when they get back. To the cockpit you two."

"Yes, sir."

Paul and Patryk got to the front of the plane and take their seats. Both of them wearing headsets provided by the Blue soldiers to connect with the other plane pilots.

"This is Patryk testing headset in Blue plane to other Red Army planes. Can you hear me?"

"Paul testing as well, do you copy?"

While they got confirmed replies, Tom and his soldier, Wen, came back with satisfied expressions. Well just Wen, Tom, on the other hand, seemed somewhat content.

Tord finished putting on one of the headsets and took a seat behind Paul's seat. Tom sat in the seat behind Patryk after getting Wen to her seat with the other soldiers. He put his headset on and turned it on.

"We're all clear to fly," Paul informs.

"Let's get this piece of metal in the air," Tord commands.

Tom let's out a deep sigh as he feels the plane moving. Thoughts deep about his actions.

'We'll be fine... but for how long?'

**+Meanwhile+**

The three Generals watch the Blue plane take the air and the Red Army ones follow its path.

"Was this the right choice Luke?" Richard asks with his eyes still following the Blue plane.

"I suppose it was General Richard," Luke answers as he lets out a sigh. A small little burden put on his shoulders.

Scott's gaze looks at his tall General curious. "By the way, Luke, that Blue soldier girl... What did she hand you?"

Before the Blue plane had taken flight, they saw the Blue leader come out of his plane with a female soldier. He handed her something and pointed at them. The female soldier nodded and ran over to them quickly. She smiled at them, not even uttering one word to them. Holding out her hand to Luke, the man held his open hand up for her. She drops small wrapped present in his hand and runs off back to her Leader, finally getting back on the plane.

Luke unwraps the paper around the gift, noticing the underside of the paper had words. He smooths out the folds and finds words written in blue ink. His other hand holding a small, purple communication device.

_'To the Government,_

_It seems I could not hide away from the fucking Commie anymore. My soldiers, the survivors, and my friends were all in danger. We knew it was going to come one day for each one of us, but I know my time would be sooner._

_Edd's luck will always be compared with the most priceless things in the world and Matt's could be compared to a lot of gems waiting to be found. So I knew they would not be found without me._

_I ask that you please support them like they have supported you through this war. They're the only hope the world has left to return to normal._

_You're lucky Matt dropped his radio. I leave you with this gift so you may get in touch._

_The third leader of the Rebellion,_   
_-Blue Leader: Thomas Thompson_

 


	10. New Home, New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+With Tom and Tord+**

After a few hours on the plane, Tom got out of his seat to get an early dinner ready in the kitchen area of the plane. He thanked Jehovah silently that Tord fell asleep in his seat an hour ago so he still had a lot of time to cook and serve.

"Hm? Where are you going Blue Leader?" He hears Patryk ask him.

"First, don't address me as Blue Leader. Address me as Tom or Blue please." He sees two nods from the soldiers behind the wheel. "Second, I'm just going to prepare some food in the kitchen part of the plane. My soldiers and you two need food to keep your energies up." Tom is purposely planning on leaving Tord to go hungry when he wakes up. There is no way he's gonna cook for the Norwegian who is by far the number one most hated person on his blacklist. "Don't wake him up, I don't want to be bothered by this annoying prick looking over my shoulder while I cook."

Patryk nods, not realizing his Leader was being left out of his little group of people to feed. "Yes, sir."

Tom heads out of the cockpit and closes the door behind him. He found mostly all his soldiers sleeping in their seats and leaning against one another for support.

"Blue?" Jasper says, still awake and keeping herself busy with a book.

"Hey, Jasper." He greets her with a smile. "I'm heading to the kitchen area of the plan to get dinner ready. Would you like to help?"

She nods as she puts her book down on her seat. Jasper unbuckles her seatbelt and stands up. "I'll help, Sadie and her team are sleeping anyways. They've been playing a round of Go Fish for the last two hours, they passed out a moment ago. Plus she's got this drool trail going on." She snickers quietly.

"Then let's head to the kitchen quietly now. We don't need to disturb the others." The both of them go straight to the kitchen area.

It wasn't that big since they're on a plane and all, but it was just enough to make those first-class meals. The both of them start to bring out plates, utensils, ingredients, and plates. Tom worked on the hot meal he managed to fix up on the stove while Jasper whipped up some desserts of the sorts.

An hour later they managed to finish making everyone's meal. "Shepherd's Pie for the main meal, scones for some snacks, and Steamed Lemon Pudding with Treacle sauce for dessert," Tom says looking at the meals. "Nice work with the desserts Jasper, I'm impressed." Tom compliments his soldier as he bends slightly to take in the sight of her beautifully crafted dessert.

Jasper lightly blushed feeling embarrassed. "Aw, thanks Blue, it's nothing really. My Mother used to teach me her pâtissier way when I was younger. Guess it got stuck along the way to my muscle memory."

"Let's get these bad boys out in the carts and start serving. It'd be a shame to waste these."

The two of them place the meals on two carts, they would have to make round trips to get more since their carts can't carry all of them. They placed some large containers holding some drinks on their carts to offer to them as well. Once the carts were full enough they went out of the kitchen area and put the brakes on them when they entered the passenger room.

Tom and Jasper took their time waking up their friends to give them their meals. The Blue soldiers were surprised by the beauty of their dishes and praised the both of them. They ate with quiet chatter filling the room as they savored every bite.

"Do you need help with those last dishes Blue? I can help you take them to the cockpit if you want." Jasper offers once they went back to the kitchen to put one of the carts away.

"Don't worry about it Jasper, I got this," Tom says placing the last three dishes on the cart. He put the drinks in the holders of the cart. "Go join the others and eat. I'll be fine with the rest."

Jasper hesitantly nods and goes off to her friends to join them with her own food in her hands.

Tom un-brakes the cart and passes his soldiers to the cockpit. He opens the door and rolls the cart in first and locking it in place. The brunet closes the door behind him quietly.

He picked up the first plate and moved to Patryk's seat. "Can you open your tray Patryk? I can't place your food on your lap."

"There's a tray?" The red soldier asks with some surprise.

Tom held the plate to Patryk who took hold of the thing. He moved his free hands to take out the tray in the arm of the chair and opened it. Tom took the plate back gently and set the Shepard's Pie meal on the tray. "I have more for you so don't eat yet." He goes back to the cart and grabs a bottle of water and the desserts. He goes back to the brunet, placing the last items down. "Enjoy."

"Thank you..." Patryk thanks for his meal with awe on his face.

Tom chuckles and grabs the same meal for Paul after he opened the tray for him as well. He places the food down and gets the same thanks in awe of the food. He sees both soldiers struggle to eat as they keep one hand on the wheel while the other is holding their forks to eat. He rolls his non-existent eyes.

"You guys do know this plane has an autopilot right?"

"Uhh..." Paul sounds totally forgetting to check for an auto-pilot.

Tom sighs and reaches up and flips a switch over their heads. "Set to auto-pilot. When you guys want control again just unflip the switch here." He tells them.

"Sorry about this Tom. We're just used to our usual plane design." Patryk apologizes.

"It's no problem at all," Tom replies. He glanced at Tord when he sees the man waking up slowly. He makes his way back to the cart to grab the last meal he put there.

Tord sits up tiredly and stretches. "Where are we?"

"Midpoint over the North Sea sir," Paul answers him.

The Norwegian rubs his eyes and he smells something delightful in the room. He blinks a couple of times and sees both his pilots have food in front of them. "Where did you get the food from?"

"Tom made it sir. He went to the kitchen to cook while you were asleep." Patryk dug into his Shepard's Pie and loved the taste of it.

Tord found himself seated back when Tom came and pulls out his tray from his seat, placing down two plates and a bottle of water on the side. He looked at Tom who didn't say a word as he returned back to his own seat. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I already ate," Tom says lying through his teeth. He was planning to eat what he placed in front of Tord, but he thought it over when he saw him wake up. He rather not have the Commie whining his ear off so he'll hold back his appetite. "Don't disturb me, I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up when we get to your base." He crosses his arms and lets his eyelids fall close while leaning back in his seat.

The three people awake in the cockpit had their little conversation while they ate. Tord finished his plates feeling full just like his soldiers who managed to clean their plate too. Tord got up and picks up the plates by putting them on the cart Tom had brought in with him when he saw the thing.

**_~Time skip~_ **

After three more hours, the plane had entered Red Army territory. Just on the horizon is a large base made of dark grey walls with shined windows.

Just in time to see the sun go down behind the base, bring the night sky.

"This is Paul calling the Red Army's contact room. We're requesting landing." Paul says pressing a button on the side of his headset.

"We see your plane sir, but there is a blue plane that is not marked as one of ours. Should we shoot it down?" A soldier asks from the radio tower looking through all the windows with the other soldiers working with her.

"Negative, do not shoot the blue plane. I repeat, do not shoot the blue plane." Paul tells them firmly. "Patryk, Red Leader, and I are on that plane. We've come from England and brought one section of the Rebellion with us along with their leader. They'll be permanent residences in the base from now on."

The soldiers in the radio room looked at each other and the head of the department nods. "Affirmative sir. Please head to landing area RL1."

"Roger that." Paul turns the plane towards the landing lane. His partner flicking a few switches to get the landing gear ready.

Tord stands up and puts a hand on the shoulder of Paul's chair to keep him steady. "Get call to the other room to prepare for landing."

Patryk finds the call switch on his side of the panel and pushed the button. The Blue soldiers in the other room noticed the lighting symbol of blue telling them they were landing. They woke up their friends while some of the others put dishes away in the kitchen area quickly.

"Zack, can you get the dishes in the cockpit? Blue still hasn't come out to put them away." Jasper asks her friend as she's carrying a stack of plates.

Zack nods and gets past the bustling soldiers. He goes to the door and knocks first, waiting a minute before going into the room. Going inside he finds the Red Leader and his soldiers the only ones awake. His leader sleeping peacefully in his seat behind the co-pilot. He clears his throat to get their attention. "Ehm, excuse me."

Tord turns around to face him while the other two are focused on getting the plane landed. "What is it, soldier?"

"I'm here to get the food cart since we're landing soon."

"Get on with it then and get seated." Tord waves him off and turns back to facing out the window.

Zack walks to the cart and unlocks the breaks. He takes it out of the cockpit and to the kitchen. The cooks told him they'll take care of the rest. The run around finally started to calm down and they were back in their seats by the time the plane started descending.

The plane touched the ground in a few good minutes. They were finally here.

The Blue Section of the Rebellion has landed in the Red Army's turf.

**+Back at the cockpit+**

Tord looks over to Tom who had slept through the rest of the ride after serving food. He nudged the brunet against the shoulder to wake him.

"Come on Thomas, we're here."

Tom groans and blinks sleepily a couple of times to wake himself up. He gets up without saying a word to Tord and goes to the back room to see his soldiers. The three Red Army members following after him out of the cockpit.

"Good to see you awake Tommy."

Tom looks to his left to find a red hair teen grinning at him. "Good evening Sadie."

Sadie merely rolls her eyes at him, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you and Jasper cook in the kitchen." She whines lightly to her leader.

Tom chuckles and pats her on the head. "You're still young Sadie, you need your sleep." He sees her pout up at him. "Ask Jasper, she saw how tired you looked and how deep you were sleeping. You even had a little drool trail going on too." Sadie just blushes and crosses her arms.

He goes over to the back panel and pushes one of the buttons which opens the large bottom door. "All Blue soldiers help unload the plane!" Tom says.

"Yes, sir!"

Tord and his soldiers exit the plane first to meet a small group of his base soldiers waiting for them. One of the men come over, holding a clipboard.

"Welcome back sir. How was your trip?"

"Successful," Tord answers with a smile which caught his soldier off guard. "Do we have a section in the base with a lot of unoccupied rooms?"

"Yes sir..." The soldier answers checking through some papers on his clipboard. "The added west wing of the base was recently finished and ready for new recruits to stay in."

"Have the new wing prepared for some new additions. I've brought a group who will be working alongside us. Once that's done make sure all Red soldiers know the newly built wing is off limits, especially to new recruits joining the army." He tells his soldier firmly. A metal note popping into his mind. "Also mark England as a free land. That means it's not part of Red Army Territory and will not be conquered."

The soldier nods, pulling out his radio to contact the other soldiers inside the base to inform them of the update. While he did that, Tord turns to Paul and Patryk.

"Escort Tom's soldiers to their new living quarters. I'll show him to his new living quarters on my side of the base." The two nod and salute their leader.

Soldiers in blue exit the plane one by one with bags in hand or on their back. Tom comes down once all of them had made it off the plane safely.

"Thomas come over here," Tord calls for him.

Tom walks over to Tord and stands next to him. He crosses his arms, "What now Tord?"

"We'll be getting all of you settled. Your soldiers will follow Paul and Patryk to their new living quarters. As for you, old friend... you'll be put in a room on my side of the base."

"I'd rather die," Tom replies in a bland tone.

"Well you can't, so you're gonna need to get used to it."

"Lame." Tom sighs, "Is there even a reason to be rooming in the same section of the base as you?"

"Of course, dear Thomas," Tord says leaning down slightly and placing a finger under Tom's chin gently, "You will be my second in command and my personal assistant."

"You got to be shitting me." The man in blue backs away with a frown.

Chucking, the Red Leader holds his hand out to Tom. "Come on now, we've got lots to do."

Tom had no other choice but to take the madman's hand and be led into the base.

Paul and Patryk took care of the Blue soldiers and led them to their new quarters. Each of their rooms held to about two to three people. So soldiers paired up and picked a room.

Tord showed Tom the way to his private section of the base. Only those with special authorization were allowed inside. "To the right of this section is my office and room." He pointed to the left hallway. "Your room will be over there."

They walked down the left side of the hall and got to Tom's new room. Tord opens the door and lets his new assistant walk inside.

Tom is at least a bit grateful his room wasn't Tord's favorite red color. The room itself has blue and white colored walls. A large queen size bed with covers in a black and white checker pattern. A large closet by the looks of a walk in one by the corner of the room. A bathroom to the right side of the room as Tom found opening the door. Fairly large with a shower and tub installed too.

"I take that you like it?"

"It's okay I guess."

The taller man nods and takes a seat behind Tom's desk. "I'll leave you to settle in, but first we need to discuss about your soldiers."

"What about them?" Tom asks walking over to sit on his new bed.

"Since your soldiers are here, they need to work of course," Tord says watching Tom carefully. "They can't just stay here and not do anything."

Tom rolls his nonexistent eyes as he takes a seat on the end of his bed. "I know that Commie. I was planning to have them keep their old jobs from when they still worked back at the Rebellion base." He looks questionably at Tord. "How do things work in your army anyways?"

"By departments, it's more organized that way. Plus not everyone here can fight, but we teach them self-defense just in case." Tord replies.

"Good, then this should be easy. My soldiers are already divided into departments so they just have to work with your soldiers." The brunet talks to Tord about what departments he had. The Red Leader nods and explains what his departments are after pulling out a map from a drawer on the desk.

**+Meanwhile+**

Reggie and Zack had just finished settling into their new room. They went out of their quarters and made a check in with the other Blue soldiers to see how they were holding up. They visit the new soldiers first, which were a handful of five people. All of them were easy to pick out since they haven't been in the group for long.

"Newbies!" Zack exclaims waving at the five in the lobby and sitting on some couches.

The five soldiers got to their feet and salute them. "Hello sirs!"

Reggie rolls his eyes, "No need to be formal. I'm sure someone's told you five that already."

"Sorry, sir. We're still pretty new to this, especially since we got taken away from home by the enemy." One of the female soldiers, Jade, says shyly.

"I don't like this either, but we stayed to protect Blue." One of the soldiers from before, Jake, responds.

Wen shrugs her shoulders. "At least my other friends are safe with Purple and Green back in England." She comments to herself on the side.

Reggie sighs and looks towards the building doors that led into the other parts of the Red Army base. "Hopefully we can still keep ourusual plans going."

Zack's eyes widen a bit and he grabs his partner by the shoulders. "There is no way we can give those plans up! It's practically the Blue Building's annual custom to have it!" He shakes his friend as he whines. "Blue would have a fit-no everyone working for Blue would be in a fit about this!"

"What customs sir?" Shawn asks curiously. None of the new soldiers knew what the two were talking about.

Reggie and Zack look at them with grins. "The annual Color War."

 


	11. Blue Leader: Good Children, Others: Wild Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

Tord and Tom sat in the meeting room the next morning with the higher staff Tord appointed, such as Generals, commanders, and so on.

"Red Leader I propose-"

"No marriage proposals during a meeting please," Tom comments as he keeps his eyes to the holopad he's using to take notes.

All eyes were now on Tom since this was his first time voicing out since the beginning of the meeting.

The head strategist, who was just talking, glares at him. "I was not referring to something like that!"

"Then don't say 'propose' sir. People might get the wrong idea." He uses the stylus and writes something else down on the holopad without looking up at the guy.

"Red Leader surely understands I mean no such thing."

"Think again idiot, your leader has a trigger-happy mind of 5 years old." Tom snaps his fingers, "Wait, he also has a perverted mind as well since he's into that fucking cartoon porn."

The head Strategist sputters and looks flabbergasted. "I would never- just who are you anyway?!"

"Someone who doesn't want to be here," Tom states calmly.

All the heads of the departments look at their leader who looks like he's about to laugh. He covers his mouth and clears his throat to the side before looking at them. "I suppose now is a good time for introductions. Everyone,as you may have seen when coming into the room,this person is our new ally. **"** Tord tells them with a small smile. "He used to be one of the Leaders of the Rebellion, but now he works for us."

There were some whispers between some of the department heads. Some were worried while others were glaring at Tom with distrust. The brunet didn't seem to mind them one bit.

"I was forced into this position, just so you know. I don't like it any more than any of you combined." Tom finally puts down the device in his hands on the table. He looks up at them and crosses his arms. "The feeling of hate is mutual."

"If I may ask sir, why is this man here if he is a new soldier in the army." One of the quieter department heads, the head of the uniforms department, asked.

"Simply because he is my secretary and second in command," Tord answers the woman.

The head of the armory stands up from his seat. "Sir you can't be serious! This man used to work with the Rebellion, against you."

"I have my ways to keep him in line..." Tord took a small glance at the bracelet he put on Tom the other day. "Plus his soldiers are under my care now while they work alongside all of you."

The department heads didn't know if their leader was being serious. But they should already know their leaders are always serious.

"Thomas, how about you introduce yourself to them."

Tom rolls his 'eyes' and gets up, giving them a small bow. "I'm Thomas Thompson, one of the leaders of the Rebellion known as Blue. Call me Tom and nothing else." He sits back down and resumes going through the holopad.

Tord rolls his own eyes at the intro. "Alright everyone, we'll have another meeting in a month. Those who didn't report anything today, have your reports given to Tom." He gets up from his seat. "Meeting dismissed."

The soldiers got up and started heading out of the room. A few soldiers went over to Tom and handed him their file of this month's reports. Tom piled them neatly and stood up from his seat.

"I hope you took notes," Tord says coming over to him after speaking with a few of his soldiers.

Tom placed a hand on his hip. "Of course I did. I'm not stupid." He picks up the small stack of files to carry. "Where do you want these?"

"My office. Then you can go visit your soldiers, I heard they've been worried since yesterday about you from Patryk."

Tom's face adopts a worried expression. "Shit, I forgot to check up on them yesterday." He rushes pass Tord and heads towards Tord's office. He quickly drops the files off on the desk and runs out.

He followed the mental map of the way to his soldiers' living quarters. Tord had drawn the path to the section on the map while they sorted out what needed to be done. A few Red Soldiers saw him and saluted him quickly as he passed. Really, these Tord's soldiers were uptight about formalities. Do they not know how to relax?

Tom made it to the section on the west wing where his soldiers settled in. He opens the double doors and finds his soldiers sitting around in the large open space. They're either sitting on the floor or lazing on the couches or armchairs.

"Blue!"

Reggie and Zack rush over to him and check him over.

"Are you hurt?!"

"Are you okay?!"

Tom pushes then back a little and pats them on the shoulders. "Whoa you two, I'm fine." He smiles at them and the rest of his soldiers who now have their eyes on him. "Sorry I didn't check up on you guys yesterday."

"It's fine, we're just glad you're okay," Jasper says in relief as she comes to stand next to Reggie. "I bet Red had you tied to your room yesterday so you couldn't leave."

"We talked about what we were going to do with all of you actually," Tom informs them. "You'll all be working your usual jobs, but only for the needs of our group. Sadly Scientists, Strategists, Weapon Specialist, Engineers, Suppliers, Patrol, and the Armory Department will have to cooperate with the Red Army departments in time for battle and new weapons."

"Aw man, we have to work with those suckers," Eric complains. A few others joined in as well, not liking the idea of helping the enemy.

"You have my permission to 'Play' with them. I don't want you guys suffering after all." Not ashamed of his suggestive expression to this soldiers.

Those in the said departments had their eyes sparkling. "No way, you mean it Blue!?"

"Yup," Tom answers, popping the p. "The Commie wanted me to come here, but I bought all of you for a reason too. If he wants me, he has to accept everything I have and do."

"Wait! Does that mean we can also..." Zack looks super excited as he grips Reggie's arm tightly.

Tom nods with a knowing look to all of his soldiers were just as happy. "The Color War is on." The Blue soldiers cheer loudly but trying to keep it to a minimum so the Red soldiers don't overhear.

"Getting Green and Purple's group may be fun, but messing with Red Leaders is just the cherry on top!" Sadie exclaims as her department give each other a high five.

Tom chuckles and waves his hand. "Alright, you lot settle down. There is much to be done before then. Remember Purple, Blue, Green." Everyone, but the five new soldiers, nods at the color code their leader tells them. "Good."

Just then the doors to the Blue section opens, Tord and his two soldiers come into the room. "What's with all the noise? Some of my soldiers passing by heard a lot of cheering." Tord asks approaching the group.

"Just some excitement, ever heard of it? You and your soldiers don't seem to show a lot of it from what I've seen."

Tord shakes his head and huffs. "We can have some excitement every once in a while. You can't exactly have fun when War is still happening." He sees Tom pinch the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, I came to get your soldiers to lead them to their departments. First would be your Cooking department, it's already close to lunch, and I assume they missed breakfast."

That made Tom open his eyes after they were closed for a moment. He looks back at his soldiers who quickly avoided his gaze. **"Reggie... Zack..."** He calls his two soldiers in charge of watching their group while he wasn't around.

The two laugh nervously while they still avoided their leader's gaze.

"It wasn't intentional..."

"All of us just didn't know where the dining hall was..."

"I don't keep my eye on all of you for a few hours and this happens." He turns to look at Sadie whose also glancing away. "Sadie."

"Y-Yes sir?" His gaze now meeting Tom's.

"Cook level 2 for the kitchen department, we need to feed everyone a balanced meal for breakfast and lunch."

"Yes, Tommy!" Sadie loses her nervousness and smiles brightly. Cooking always made her happy especially for her Building.

Tord and his soldiers didn't know what just happen, but something dangerous happened, passing quickly as it came. They brush it off and lead all of them to the dining hall. Every single Blue soldier mentally memorized the way so they wouldn't get lost in the base.

They let everyone settle in their tables on one side of the dining hallway from the Red soldiers, much to their appreciation to not mingle with them. Tord, Tom, Paul, and Patryk took the Blue Cooking Department to the kitchen where some Red Soldiers were cooking for the other Red Soldiers seated outside.

Tord was thankful he did renovations to expand the kitchen, adding a new set of cooking supplies and tools. "This side will be where your team will be cooking Ms. Sadie. All supplies are provided by my soldiers, but your suppliers will have to continue supplying for you when you're almost out."

"I understand Red, Blue's Suppliers can bring the best stuff when they come back from gathering." Sadie pulls her hair up into a ponytail and ties it with her black scrunchie. "All right guys let's get to work. Level 2 cooking by Tommy's request, we've got hungry friends to feed."

Tom smiles watching the teen get to work with her team of two girls and three guys. They're fast with their hand-eye coordination. Tord goes over to his team of cooks who are working well with getting lunch ready for his soldiers.

_Growl~_

Sadie looks up from her peeling to Tom who blushes in embarrassment. "Tommy your stomach growled! That's rare... did you skip a meal?"

Tom scratches the back of his head. "Maybe..."

Sadie gives him a 'really?' look.

"Okay fine... I may have missed dinner yesterday on the plane." He admits in a whisper while crossing his arms again.

"Tommy!" Sadie says.

"Things happened alright, let's just get over it."

Sadie huffs and continues peeling. "I'm making your portion larger than usual today. I expect to see a clean plate."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom replies to the teen as he starts helping her team out by setting the plates for the incoming food that has been finished.

An hour later, a large batch of food was made to fit an army, but this was only for the Blue Group. The Red Army's cooks were still cooking their dishes for their many soldiers. Even though Tom's batch of food could feed them all.

Tom pulls out the new serving carts that are stationed on their side of the kitchen and pushes them over to where the fresh meals are. "Come on guys, we've got some serving to do."

The Blue side places the food gently on the serving carts and starts proceeding to head out one by one. Tom takes the last cart and follows Sadie out. As they go into the dining hall, many of Tord's soldiers are watching them while their mouth waters at the sight of the food they made.

"Great the foods here!" One of the Blue soldiers says happily.

"Settle down guys and stay seated. We're coming around to place the food down." Sadie giggles as she picks up two plates and placed them in front of Wen and Jake. "Today's lunch is Fish and Chips, the side soup being Broccoli and Cheddar with bread, and Berry Trifle for dessert. There's enough for seconds for all of you if your interested."

The Blue cooks and Tom come around with the food and drinks, making sure they served everyone. Tom nods seeing all his soldiers eating.

"Tommy, I got your food down by Reggie and Zack," Sadie says pushing her cart back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll eat right after I do something." The Blue Leader says as he sees Paul and Patryk taking a seat with the other Red Soldiers.

Sadie nods firmly. "Remember I want a clean plate!"

Tom pushes his cart towards the Red Army table where the two soldiers were at. Paul and Patryk notice him when their fellow soldiers kept looking up behind them.

"Tom, what brings you here?" Patryk asks.

"Just thought I could serve you guys some of the food we made. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for making sure my soldier settled in okay." The brunet picks up the last two plates of the main meal, bowls with soup, and dessert. He even placed down cups of water. "As well as an apology for my soldiers knocking the both of you out."

"Apology accepted," Paul says digging into the delicious food. Both Patryk and Tom chuckle at the sight of the usually quite man-eating happily.

"Thanks, we'll enjoy this."

Tom nods and pushes the cart down back to the kitchen. He meets Sadie walking out and tells her good work. He puts the cart away and goes back to the table to eat with everyone.

He sits down to Zack's left, greeted by a large amount of food on his plate. "Sadie, isn't this too much?" He asks the teen in front of him.

"It wasn't that much when I made your dish." She looks at down the table seeing some of the food from the soldiers' plate missing. "I think some of the soldiers from the kitchen gave the tip you didn't eat dinner."

Tom looks at the food and shakes his head. "You're not gonna get that clean plate, Sadie." He says looking at his pile of food.

"I'll let it pass this one time."She starts eating her breakfast in front of him. Tom starts eating as well, only eating enough his stomach can handle. The rest of his food passed down to some soldiers who have the bigger appetites.

Red soldiers were going up and down to get their lunches at the counter and chatting. Mostly all of them would glance at the Blue soldiers and Tom from time to time merely curious about them. They haven't really gotten the word yet about why they were there, but their department heads told them they were new soldiers now working for them.

By the time lunch was about done, Tom and the cooks picked up the plates after getting the serving carts from the kitchen again. All the soldiers helped put their dirty dishes away and get the tables cleaned up. Paul and Patryk came over and thanked Tom again for the food before going back to Tord's side.

Tord came over to Tom with a satisfied look. "Finding everything okay so far?"

"Unusually yes, but the staring from your soldiers is distracting and rude."

"I'll speak to them about why you and your group is here later," Tord says looking at the other soldiers eating. Then he looks back at Tom, "For now we should get your other soldiers acquainted with their department partners."

Tom rolls his 'eyes' and hands one of the cooks the last plate to clean. "Fine, but don't be surprised when they don't play nice with your soldiers."

Tord chuckles, "I actually find your soldiers tamed like good children, but I'll keep the thought in mind."

**_~Time Skip~_ **

About three hours of getting each of the Blue departments to their new work areas, chaos erupted. Tom and Tord were just in the Tord's office when one of the Red Army guards came in out of breath.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Tom ask going up to the man. He saw the name tag reading Mike.

The soldier nods slightly and takes a few breaths before standing up straight to salute both of them. "Sirs, I'm here to report massive bickering and fights happening around the base."

"Hm? Why?" Tord asks.

"The new soldiers working with each of the departments have been causing the fighting sir." Mike answers.

The two leaders shared a look at each other. Tom just shrugs, "I warned you they're not exactly tamed."

"I've seen them act like children when they were eating lunch," Tord says remembering the Blue soldiers chatting normally in a family like fashion like brothers and sisters. Then again, with another thought, they were only good children if Tom is around.

"In honesty their more like a pack of wild dogs." Tom put his the holopad in his bag.

Mike looks back and forth between the two. "What should we do sir?"

"Nothing," Tom answers before Tord can speak a word.

Tord looks at Tom slightly surprised. "What do you mean Thomas?"

"Like I said, nothing. I came with you because you accepted my agreements, my soldiers are part of it means they can regularly do what they usually do. Plus, as boring as it must be, I gave them the go sign to 'Play' with your soldiers in the departments they work with." Tom explains and crosses his arms as he leans back against the wall to his right.

"Loopholes."

"Yup."

Tord looks back at Mike and motions him off. "Dismissed, leave the department heads to deal with their new partners. I selected them for a reason and if they can't handle Tom's soldiers then they can step down from their position."

"I'll give them the message then." Mike leaves the office awkwardly after his salute and leaves the two men alone in the room.

Tom smirks as he stands back up and takes a seat on the red couch. "Are you regretting taking me here now?" He picks up a file and goes through the info with a smug expression.

Tord rolls his eyes, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. This is exactly what he needs, this provocation provided by his childhood rival. Just like old times...

"Not one bit."

 


	12. New Uniform for Blue Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: 2 weeks later+**

By now, everyone in the base had gotten used to their regular routine, after 2 weeks. Well just Tom's Group at least, the Red soldiers were still having a hard time adjusting to the other soldiers and their new second in command.

The base had been filled with fights and arguments. Tom and Tord just left them be on their own personal affairs against each other since none of them could interfere. Tom could if he wanted to, but Tord could not since he made the deal with the brunet.

At the moment, Tom's walking around the base doing his daily check up on his soldiers in each department. Since his first visit was the cooking department, he got a basket of wrapped cookies for the other Blue soldiers to snack on. Tom received his and ate it with the cooks in the kitchen earlier so he was okay.

He made it to his last visit of the day which happens to be the Uniforms department. He opens the doors to find all of the soldiers working hard with the fabric, his eyes traveling to his soldiers on the other side of the room. He goes over and greets them. "Hey everyone."

The head of the Uniforms department for Tom's group, Neva, looks up from her work and smiles at him. "Blue, here for the daily check up I suppose."

"Yeah, you guys are the last department today." He places a basket on the clean table with no supplies. "Some snacks from the Sadie and the others."

"Sweet," Neva says as she finishes the last piece of fabric she's working on. She folds it and sets it on the pile of the same type of clothing. "Anyways, the twins want you to try on their new design for you."

"Again?" Tom groans as he takes a seat next to her table. "I already lost count of how many times they made me try on an 'official' uniform. I think my usual attire is fine." His favorite blue hoodie already represented his group's name.

Neva giggles as she turns off her sewing machine. "Well Blue, I think this design will be your favorite. I also kinda have to agree with the like everyone else in the department, you need a new look. James is also gonna fix your hair too."

Tom let another long groan out again as he leaned his head back. Looking back he finds the rest of his soldier in his uniform department smiling mischievously at him. "No!" He exclaims falling backwards on his chair getting some looks from some of the Red soldiers.

"Yes!!" A pair of twins squeals happily coming over from the group so they take one of Tom's arms in their hold.

"You're gonna look so cute Blue! We worked really hard on this outfit!" Olivia, the female twin, says as she's holding his right arm.

"She's correct dear Blue! We've gone over your choice of clothing style to make sure you'll love this!" Oliver, the male twin, supports as he's holding his leader's left arm.

The two of them help Tom back on his feet and pull him over to a small elevated platform. Tom reluctantly lets them take him over to where they want him to stand. Olivia leaves to get a set of clothes from her shared desk with her brother. Oliver takes hold of the navy blue curtain and swings it around to cover Tom's form.

"Can't wait to see how our creation looks." Oliver grins as his sister's hands Tom the clothes through a small part in the curtains.

Tom sighs and closes the curtain all the way so no one can see him. "Fine let's get this over with." He undressed, folding his blue hoodie, shirt, and pants into a neat pile. He also lays his gear on top of them to put on with his outfit.

Then he took a look at his new clothes. A blue dress shirt with circles on the side of the shoulders that had a black and white checker pattern. A black, sleeveless vest to wear over the blue button up. He slips on the dark grey pants on his legs and buttons them up. Tom takes his belt to strap it around his waist. He adds the other supplies the should hang on, such as his holster for his gun and small side bag to carry ammunition. The last piece of clothing was his tie and shoes which were also black.

He slips his new shoes on and takes the tie into his hands. He loops the tie under his collar and ties it neatly, tucking the end of the cloth under his vest. Tom looks at the body mirror to find himself actually liking the new outfit. "Cool."

While Tom continued getting redressed, one of the new blue soldiers asked Neva about the Color War in a quiet tone since it seems like they didn't want anyone from the opposing party hearing. "So what does Purple, Blue, and Green mean?"

"Oh that's right the newbies don't know about the codes yet," James says from beside Neva.

The head of the group giggles. "It's a code for when the color war will happen. Zack told me earlier he was gonna explain it to the new recruits later about what you guys are supposed to do. He'll teach you guys the basics." Jade nods at the small information, planning on telling her fellow new soldiers later.

"Blue, you done yet? We wanna see how you look." Neva says from the other side of the curtain once she finishes talking with her new soldier.

Tom pushes the curtain open to reveal himself to his soldiers and any on looking Red soldier. "What do you think?" The twins, Neva, and the three other Blue soldiers grin or smile.

"You look amazing!" Oliver exclaims as he gives Tom a hug like his sister does.

"Blue you look so cute and hot!" Olivia giggles as she takes in her leader's new appearance with some second thoughts. "Maybe we shouldn't have made this for you. We don't want some uninvited looks." All of Tom's soldiers looked feral expression that Tom had to calm them down for a few minutes or talking(scolding).

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the new outfit. Plus I doubt people will look at me the other way." He picks up his usual outfit and places them on the table next to the basket. "I'll use this outfit from now on."

Oliver chuckles, "Alright then, we already had a few pairs of the same outfit made for you already just in case you liked it." He gestures to the pile on his side of the shared work desk.

"Now lets work on that hair of yours," James adds as he holds up his scissors and comb. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since the twins got the idea for Tom's outfit."

"Try not to hurt Steve too much James," Tom comments as he takes a seat on one of the free chairs.

The soldier laughs, getting to work with Tom's hair once he got all his supplies laid out. At first, James though his leader's hair would be prickly and stiff, but to his surprise, the hair is really soft to touch.

"Whoa, how did you get your hair like this Blue? It's so soft!"

"Uh, I just shower normally James." Not really sure what his soldier was talking about. He does his usual thing to his hair, get it wet, wash, rinse, and repeat.

James hums and starts trimming Tom's hair a bit. His fingers and clips make fast work. He pulls out some strong hair gel and rubs his hand together with the substance. His fingers run through his hair again, getting the sandy locks to flow back just a bit. "I'd say that's enough."

The soldiers got a look at their Leader and smiled. Now the hot percent drops to 50 percent while the cute raised instantly to 50 percent.

"Is it too late to take back the outfit?" Bryan, one of the other male blue soldiers, asked. Only to get a response of shaking heads for a response.

Tom rolls his 'eyes' and picks up the rest of his new outfits to take to his room. His soldiers tell him goodbye as he heads out. Though he did have those second thoughts on what they said before.

"I hope this isn't too distracting." He says to himself walking down the hall to head to his room. Tom shrugs his shoulders, pushing the thoughts aside. "Whatever."

**+With Tord+**

Tord sat in his office listening to his parents go over the rest of today's schedule. It had been set that Tom would usually give his daily schedule, but when he's doing his daily check-ups on his soldiers, his parents would be in charge of relating the plans to him.

"-Lastly you have interrogations with the prisoners later in the afternoon." Patryk finishes.

"Thanks for telling me Dad," Tord says as he leans back in his chair with a bored expression.

Patryk looks up to his adopted son with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong Tord? You don't seem very enthusiastic today."

"It's just boring without the Jehovah's Witness around." His fingers drum a rhythm against the desk. Paul and Patryk glance at each other, Patryk snickering softly while Paul rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon after his daily routine." Just as Patryk said that the door to Tord's office opens.

Paul puffs some smoke, "Speak of the devil and he shall come." He whispers to Patryk jokingly. The three men watch Tom enter the room. To their surprise, the brunet came in with a new look.

Patryk smiles at Tom as he comes over to them. "Nice outfit Tom, although why the change of clothes?" He asks curiously.

"My soldiers in the uniform department have been wanting to make me an official style of clothing since the beginning of the Rebellion. I usually deny or push them off the topic, but I think they did great with this one." Tom explains.

Paul just gave him a nod of approval. "I have to agree with Pat. The color scheme matches you."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Tord is staring at Tom's new appearance. The new uniform brought about a lot of Tom's lean figure and slightly feminine features. Not to mention his hair got styled differently from his usual pointed up way. It had a flow to wave back a bit to keep it from flowing forward. He could feel his cheeks warming up slightly.

"-ey. Tord!"

Tord snapped out of his stupor and his good eye focuses on Tom in front of him. "What?"

Tom looks at him skeptically. "You okay? You kinda blanked out for a moment while I was trying to talk to you." He took a step back away from Tord's desk.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking..." Tord says and gets up from his seat. "I think I'll take a walk around the base. Thomas, come with me."

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"No, something might come up. I also have prisoners to torture for interrogation later so you're coming with me either way." Tord goes to the door and opens it.

Tom rolls his 'eyes' and walks pass Tord going out the door. "Lame."

Tord shows a small smile behind Tom as he follows him out, closing the door behind him.

Paul and Patryk look at each other after being left in the office alone.

"I bet they get together in 4 weeks."

"I'll bet a month and a half."

 


	13. Tomi and Faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: Tord's office+**

Tord sat in his office working on paperwork when the door was knocked on from the other side. He looks up from his papers, "Come in."

The door opens and Tom comes into the office looking bored or annoyed as usual. Nothing new.

"Do you have something to report Thomas? You don't usually come early, just at the usual time to tell me my schedule." Tord says as he fixes a stack of papers into a neat pile.

**"Oh nothing, just came to check up on you Tordy~"**

The Red Leader stopped what he was doing to look up at Tom who had made it in front of his desk. The sandy hair brunet smiling down at him with a childish grin. The first thing Tord did was tackle this 'Tom' down to the floor after jumping over his desk.

He pulls out his gun and presses it against 'Tom's' temple. "State who you are and your business right now. I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." He firmly tells the person posing as his rival.

'Tom' merely laughs. **"It's nice to finally meet and speak with you Tordy! I'm Tomi, Tom's monster side."** He tells the gun fanatic with a chipper tone.

"What?..." Tord says confused.

Tomi giggles, **"You might wanna take the gun away from our head. It'd be a shame to lose the both us so early Tordy. You have plans for the both of us, right?"**

Tord reluctantly pulls his gun away and puts it back in its holster. He pulls off of the man underneath him.

 **"Phew,"** Tomi says in relief as he gets back on his feet. He dusts himself off and lets his monster features appear. Two dark purple horns come out from the base of his hairline, while his hands grow to turn into darkish purplish color sharp claws. Tord could even see a long tail, the same color of his claws, make an appearance as it moved back and forth slowly. **"That feels a whole lot better."**

"So you're Tom, but also not Tom?" Tord asks with confusion. He's trying to wrap his head around the situation at hand.

 **"Yes and no,"** Tomi answers quickly and explains why. **"Tom is originally born a human, but after I tried to possess him a few years ago... you could say things went wrong. We got stuck together, we'll actually I got stuck in his soul. I couldn't separate from Tom's body after trying to possess him. So we share his body, but have separate minds."** His tail moves over to Tord to wrap around his waist and give it a light squeeze.

"Oh..." Tord puts his hands on the tail gently, feeling no threat of Tomi squeezing the life out of him with his tail. "So you're the one I saw when I encountered Tom back in the forest." He says remembering the forest meeting and Tom's surprising new appearance.

 **"Nope, that was still Tom. The only way you can tell is apart is the way we act and our tone."** Tomi giggles again.

"Yeah, Tom defiantly does not giggle." Tord agrees as he takes in everything of Tomi's person. He's more cheerful and childlike than Tom. The Red Leader would also say the monster side of Tom also loves getting too close into people's personal space. "Does anyone else know about you?"

Tomi nods, **"Mattie, Eddy, and Tom's group of the Rebellion know about me. Personally, I've only interacted with two of Tom's soldiers besides Mattie and Eddy."** He tells Tord truthfully. His tail lifts the leader of the Red Army an inch off the floor. **"Come on, I checked your schedule and you have lots to do."**

"That can wait," Tord says as he quickly holds Tomi's tail tightly when he was picked up. He shifts a bit to find a comfortable position. "Firstly you can't go out with all your monster features might I add. My soldiers could possibly shoot at the sight of you ."

Tomi scoffs, **"Please, they can't even try getting a bullet to touch me. Tom and I are top notch at defense. Plus if I can't go out with my features, I can always retract them."** He took a stance and relaxed his body. The large appendages slowly start to revert back to normal poking human features. He spins around to show Tord once the transformation is finished. **"Better Tordy?"**

"Yeah," Tord says after being dropped back to his feet when the tail disappeared. "One more question before I get back to work."

**"Yes?"**

"Where's Tom?"

Tomi taps the side of his head. **"Up in our mindset, he's fast asleep. So I decided to come out and sub in for his duties for a while."** He grabs Tord's hand and pulls him out of his office quickly. **"No more questions! You've got a meeting in 5 minutes with the Asian Government!"**

Tord couldn't speak further as he was quickly dragged to his meeting by Tomi. He really needs to get a profile update on Tom so he can lower the number of surprises from the man.

"Faen." He says under his breath.

**+Later+**

Around eleven in the afternoon, Tord finally took control and dragged Tomi to the Blue section of the base. The doors open and the Blue soldiers who finished their work early got surprised by the appearance of the Red Leader dragging their friend and leader into the quarters.

"Hey! Stop dragging Blue like that!" Reggie exclaims going over boldly to the man.

Tord huffs as he drops Tomi in front of him. "I believe you know Thomas's monster." He places his hands on his hips while giving the soldier an annoyed look.

Reggie looked from Tord to his leader. "Tomi?" He questions.

The man looks up and smiles in a childish way. **"Hey, Reggie!"** He gets up from the floor and gives the other man a tight hug. **"It's been forever since I last saw you. Have you been good to Tom?"**

Reggie chuckles and pats Tomi's head. "Yes, yes. Can't get on the wrath of his mother side, ya know?" Tomi giggles as he hugs Reggie a bit tighter. Reggie looks a Tord looking even more annoyed as it's directed more at Tomi. "I suppose Tomi got on your nerves?"

"It's like dealing with a kid on a sugar high." Tord rubs his temple with one hand.

 **"Hey!"** Tomi says sounding offended.

"Anyways, I need you and your soldier to watch him until Tom wakes up. I have other important schedules today, I do not need a distraction." The monster side of Tom was annoying to the core and it didn't help him that he would make some kind of whining noise every 5 minutes.

"But don't you need your secretary to take notes and take off your scheduling?" Reggie asks.

Tord waves him off, "I'll have one of my soldiers handle i-..." A little idea pops into his mind. "Actually, who's free in right now here? That's good at note taking and scheduling."

"At the moment," he pauses and thinks of the people free at this time. "Zack and Avery."

"Profiles?"

"Zack is Tom's left-hand man. He's part of the patrol team department. Age: 28. His advantages are stealth, combat, and manipulative skills. He usually prefers handguns if needs a weapon." Reggie supplies and goes to Avery's profile. "Avery works in the science department. Age: 35. He's one of Tom's earlier soldiers when the Rebellion first formed, so he has experience. Advantages are his intelligence and combat skills. Prefers a knife as a weapon of choice."

Tord hums as he decides between the two. He checks the time on the wall, only 12 minutes before his next scheduled appointment. "Have soldier Zack report to meeting room RT-0. He'll be my temporary secretary until Tom wakes up." He turns around starts heading back out.

Tomi pouts as he stays with Reggie. **"Tordy's such a meany. I was only trying to help."** One the door closes behind Tord he sticks his tongue out. He was only trying to show his love by helping and showing small gestures of affection.

Reggie laughs and pets Tomi's head again. "I'd actually wish he would leave Tom alone like this. We're all mad Red dragged Tom here in the first place." He leads Tomi to the lobby of the Blue section to sit down and watch TV of the current news outside the base with some other Blue soldiers.

Tomi takes a seat on the red couch and keeps his eyes on the screen. As he does that, Reggie pulls out his radio to contact Zack.

"Yo Zack, you there dude?" It takes a second for the other to answer.

"Yeah? I'm winning a round of go fish against Avery."

"Well, it time to get your ass over to meeting room RT-0. You're Red's secretary for the day."

"W-What?!" Reggie could hear cards falling to the floor and a sound of a chair scoot back. "I'm secretarying Red?! Why?!"

"Calm down Zack. Apparently Red got a taste of being around Mr. Monster over here." Reggie glance over at Tomi who's snickering at the news with a picture of Tord showing on screen.

"You mean Tomi. Oh, that's hilarious! The big bad wolf couldn't keep up with dear Tomi boy~"

"We can make fun of it later Zack. For now, you should start heading down to the meeting room."

"Alright, I got it. I'll tell you the details later." Just before Zack hanged up, he added something else. "Oh yeah, the Suppliers brought something fun back by the way, to use in the Color War."

Reggie hums with curiosity as he goes over to stand behind the brunet. His eyes looking at the screen and to Tomi.

"I wonder if Tom will love it."

**+with Zack+**

Zack went straight to the meeting room after Reggie had contacted him about Red Leader. He weaved his way through the halls, making faces at any red soldier passing by and greetings to any fellow blue soldier on the way. He made it to the meeting room in just the nick of time seeing as the man himself is looking impatient. Zack went up the man, presenting himself as usual.

"Hello Red, I'm Zack. Reggie told me about being your secretary for the day, or at least when Blue wakes up."

From Tord's view, the Blue soldier was merely worth nothing to him at the moment. He sighs and pulls out a holopad to give to Zack. "Well, you were almost late for one. Two, you will need this to take notes. It's an updated version of Tom's actual one. I plan on having him use this one instead of that old one he's using."

Zack takes the device and goes through the features of the device.

"Don't break it." Tord firmly says to the soldier. Once he gets a nod, the horned hair male makes his way through the door to the meeting room.

"Whatever," Zack mutters under his breath as he follows along.

The people in the meeting room stand to salute Red Leader as he comes in. They're allowed to sit after Tord gives them a dismissed wave. All of them take a seat except for Zack who has to stand in the corner of the room near Tord.

Zack pulled up the camera and took a quick photo of the group seated at the table. He smirks, 'no one in this room can deny they weren't here,' he thinks to himself. He marks the date of the picture and goes back to the notepad app to start taking notes.

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

Tom yawns as he finally gets up from his really long nap. He blinks a couple of times to see where he is, expecting to find himself in his assigned room.

But really he finds himself in a misty void of purple and black. He rolls his eyes, "Tomi's out..." His hands come up to rub his temples while letting out a groan, "again."

He gets off of the bed in his mind room and heads out the door. Across from his door is a dark purple door with a black door knob. The brunet opens the door and finds the monster side of himself not there.

"Tomi! Hey!" He calls out loudly trying to get his other's attention.

 **"Tom?"** The other's voice resounding through their shared mindscape.

"Yeah, I need my body back. I have work to do you know."

It took a few seconds before his half monster self-appears in front of him. The brunet was greeted with a tight hug. **"You have no idea how rude Tordy was to me! I was trying to be on my best behavior while trying to show my affection for him."**

Tom looks down at his half monster form who sports a pouting expression. "First, Why? Two, I can't believe you tried to flirt with Tord with my body."

 **"What can I say~ Tordy's too** ** _hard_** **to pass up with for my flirts,"** Tomi replies giving him a quick wink. He giggles cutely and backs up, letting his human half go. **"You try winning him over. Maybe we'll have a better chance if you do it."**

"No. Not a fucking chance I'm flirting with that Norski." Tom huffs and walks away from Tomi with an aggravated look. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going back out."

**"Awe~ Come on Tom!"**

"No Tomi."

**+Back with the reality+**

Tom opened his black voids to the sight of his soldiers sleeping around him. Some others were taking up the other couches or sitting in front of the couch on the floor. A smile made its way to his lips at the sight.

Carefully with slow movements, he got out of the tangle of the soldiers who were sleeping on him. He placed the two sleeping soldiers who were on either side of him to lean against each other when he got out.

He quietly makes his way out of the blue quarters and sighs. Tom checks his watch- 6 o'clock exact. He takes out his holopad and checks Tord's schedule. Finding the trigger-happy adult should be interrogating his war prisoners right now.

"Looks like I'm off to the basement then."

**+With Tord+**

Tord had squeezed out every last drop of information from the war prisoner in the cell room. Like literally. The man practically almost choked the opposing soldier to death if it weren't for Zack stepping in to separate the both of them.

At the moment Tord was glaring at the two while Zack tended to the prisoner's health.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, one being really okay, how to do you feel?"

The man coughs a bit. "S-Six... I f-feel light headed." He outs a hand up to hold his head. Zack grabs his cup of water on the table to give to the man to drink.

"Do you really have to do that? He's better off dead now if he won't say anything anymore."

"Really now, you almost killed the guy. You wouldn't have gotten anything at all before he could finish!" Zack retorts as he glares back at the leader of the Red Army.

Tord rolls his eyes as he turns away from Zack. "The things I do..." He mumbles to himself. "The old times were so much better."

Zack kept quiet to listen to Tord's mumbles. 'Old times?' He thinks to himself.

The next thing he knows is the door opening to the cells. Tom comes into the caged room with an unpleased expression at the sight he's greeted with seeing.

"Commie," Tom says glancing over at the Red Leader, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Jehovah's Witness," Tord replies as he keeps an upright posture with a formal atmosphere.

Zack wanted to say something, but he felt like he was interfering with something if he did. He kept his mouth shut to let them speak to one another. He continues helping the prisoner while he keeps a listening ear on.

"It's about time you woke up. I bet your poison messed up your sleep schedule again." Tord rolls his eyes and walks over to the eyeless man.

A small growl made it way up his throat. "I wasn't drinking. I actually haven't had a drink in a while because I busy handling your shit."

"Well isn't that a surprise to hear," Tord says mockingly while he enjoys Tom's frustration. "I'd thought I'd never see the day where you don't pull out your stupid flask to take a drink."

Tom clenched his hand into a fist. Holding back from punching Tord in the face which he very much deserves. "Well, I would have never have thought a gun fanatic, such as yourself would hold back from shooting for so long. Ever since I came to this damn place, you've been nothing but resilient this whole time since I came into your shit army."

"Classic Stupid Tom!" Tord laughs surprising Zack and the prisoners. "Who says I haven't been trigger happy lately? I actually shoot 5 people this week while you were doing your daily rounds." He admits sounding proud of himself.

Tom couldn't hold back anymore and jumps on Tord, making him fall to the floor. "I think I've held myself long enough. I got some punches to give to you." He states seriously. His hand grips the front of Tord's red hoodie with his right fist gives Tord's face a hard right hook. "How do you like that Norski?"

"Fucking sweet of you Thomas." Tord grins, not backing down. To him, Tom's punches were nothing but child's play. And boy did he get some old thrills he felt back when they still used to live together and fight a lot.

Tom and Tord trade punches as they brawl it out on the floor, flipping each other when one overpowered the other. Zack and the prisoner couldn't help but watch the two fight it out. They were just too stunned to do anything.

This was a really out of place, well themselves yes, although the two leaders were seemingly familiar with it.

Zack shook himself out of his stupor and pulled his second radio for the Red Army line. "Um- This is Blue soldier Zack."

"This is Patryk on the line with Paul. What's the situation? It's unusual for a Blue soldier to be on the red line."

"Yeah... Well, I'm in the basement with Blue and Red Leader. They're fighting but I'm not sure what I should do. Plus we're in a prisoner's cell." Zack informs the red soldier on the other end of the radio. He hears some mumbled talking before he comes on again.

"We're heading to your location right now. What's the cell number?"

"Cell 7823-09."

"And how exactly did the two start fighting?" A different voice, rougher, asks.

"They were just greeting each other with nicknames I guess after Blue came into the cell. Then they talked for a moment, soon enough I think Red got on Blue's nerve, provoking him to attack him." Zack replies as they stay in touch through the radio. He could even here their running footsteps going through the hall they were in. "Is there something I should do?"

"Just don't engage with them. Keep the prisoner in the cell away from the two as well so they do get caught in the fight. Trust me, it'll get worse if you two are involved." Patryk sounds like he knew from experience.

Zack pulls the prisoner near him away from being too close to the scene. They continue to watch the two fight it out and exchange hateful words.

"Hentai loving bastard!"

"Alcoholic!"

"Commie!"

"Witness!"

Time growls and drop sits on Tord's stomach, just like he did when they first saw each other again. "I hate you!"

Tord merely grins playfully, not fazed by Tom dropping his weight on him. "Oh don't be like that Old Friend. Remember the good old times?"

"I-" Tom gets up, "Am Not-", he takes Tord's real arm and twists it quickly behind the man's back. " _Your Friend!_ "

Tord held his breath, not because of the pain he felt, but because of the same words that shoot him down like the harpoon to his giant robot.

"It's because of you that world we're involved is at war, that Edd had to make a Rebellion, and Matt was forced to face this hurtful reality!" Tom says in angry-hurt tone. "Because of you, Jon died, a neighbor who was too innocent for death. Leaving his friends hurt at his early departure."

The doors to the cell opened again and Paul and Patryk cape into the room. Patryk pulled Tom off of Tord again and Paul took care of the silent Red Leader.

"It's all your fault," Tom lastly says, in a quiet voice, as he lets Patryk pull him away.

Paul looks over at Zack who is stunned in place like the prisoned soldier. "Hey."

Zack looks at the brunet man, shaking out of his stupor. "Yeah?"

"Move the prisoner to a free cell in this hallway."

The man nods and gently pulls the prisoner out. As he passes his leader, he could see the hurt emotion in his black voids. He gets out and the door automatically closes behind him.

Leaving him to question something.

_'Did they know_ _each other in the past?'_

 


	14. How do we fix this? Oh wait, Red's Got It Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

The Red and Blue soldiers have been on the edge since the beginning of the week.

The Red Leader kept himself busy and quiet most of the time. He would sometimes act out randomly which surprised them from time to time a lot. Tord is a man who held himself high and knew how to keep an act around other. Now he just seemed to be taking his anger out little by little.

On the other hand, Blue Leader, to his soldiers, remained very quiet and busied himself with work. He only went to Tord's office to give him his schedule for the day or when he had to attend the meeting with some government, department heads, or generals of his army. Although, worried the soldiers the most was Tom's constant babying on them. He was always on point when informed someone from their group got hurt or had a problem.

It got even worse when the Blue and Red Leaders were in the same room. The atmosphere became thick and barely breathable because of the tension between the two.

They just had to do something to fix this mess.

**_~_ **

"Come on Zack, tell us what happened." Neva pleads with her fellow soldier. "You were the only one with Red and Blue before they started acting weird."

"I have to agree with Zack, maybe we can all help Blue get rid of that gloomy atmosphere around him." Reggie agrees.

In the Blue section, all the soldier were having a meeting about Tom. They wanted to clear the air that's been too suffocating to breathe in. Plus put a cap on the limit to Tom's mothering.

Zack groans, "I don't understand what happened either. All I know is that Tom came into the cell and he and Red exchanged greetings which were nicknames I guess." He taps the side of his head unsure of their formalities. "They talked and I think Red provoked Blue into attacking him. I was standing there by the prisoner while they were fighting and throwing punches at each other. They started calling each other stuff and then Red was talking about something about old times while calling Blue old friend."

He takes a sip of his water bottle to help him continue his explanation. "Finally Blue said and I quote, 'I-Am-Not-Your-Friend!'. Blue twisted his arm behind his back and Red became quiet as a mouse. After that Red's two soldiers came in and separated them. One of them told me to move the prisoner to a different cell in the hallway while target took care of them."

"So what I'm getting here is that they had a history together?" James says questionable.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "But seem to hate each other with a passion. I don't even see why they would have a history together." Some of her fellow cooks nod to her argument.

"They may not have gotten along, but there may have possibly of a common thing relating to their past," Wen adds to the conversation.

Reggie looks back at Zack. "Got anything on that?"

Zack hums as he tries to recall more of the fight. He snaps his finger when he remembers what Blue said. "Yeah, I remember Blue saying something about Green, Purple, and some guy named Jon and his friends who were apparently his neighbors."

Olivia pipes in quickly, having figured it out, "That's it! Their common thing is friends. Red must have been friends with Green and Purple, that why he knows Blue."

Oliver grins as an idea forms in his mind. "I think we can find a bit more if we sneak into Blue's room."

"We'd be invading Blue's privacy Oliver!" His sister smacks him upside the head.

He shakes his head, "Wait, listen for a minute. I know Blue's got this journal he keeps hidden up in his office. I used to see him write in it all the time back at the Rebellion base when I would come give the department reports for Miss Neva. I pretty sure he still has it." He explains to the group.

All the soldier murmured about what they should do. It was a chance to get to know their leader a bit more, but they would also be breaking most of their leader's trust.

But as they say, curiosity killed a cat.

"I'm gonna need two volunteers!"

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

The red soldier was having the same conversation with Paul and Patryk joining them. At first, the other soldiers were concerned about letting their leader's trusted soldiers in on their meeting, but they realized they were getting worried about Tord's actions too.

"Sirs you two were there right? When Red Leader started acting strangely."

Patryk nods, "We were there, but only at the end to break it up."

"What do you mean break it up?" Sarah, the head of the uniform department asks.

"They were fighting again. Like the first time they saw each other." Paul says after taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. The guy has some guts doing that to Red Leader. I was pretty sure he was gonna get a bullet through his head." Richard, the head of the Weapons Department, recalls.

"You could say they had a history together," Patryk tells them with a sigh, remembering the robot incident. "After all, he was the one who gave Red Leader his scars on his right side and lose his right arm."

The soldiers all gasp, some even gaping at him.

"Why would Red Leader do that?! That man should be a huge threat to him and this army!" The head strategist exclaims furiously on why such a man was let into their army.

"Tom's an important piece on the Boss's board. Personally, Patryk and I don't know him as well as the boss, but there is something about him which is important that Red Leader sees in him." Paul tells them in a firm tone that got everyone to shut up.

"Paul may be right... It's best to get along with Tom for now everyone. Treat him with respect since he is your second in command." Patryk looks around the room to make sure all the soldiers are listening. "The best we can do for now is be cautious and observant. Red Leader put him there for a reason."

With that the meeting was put to an end, the department heads of the Red Army would give the orders to their soldiers about being cautious and observant to Tom's group.

Paul glances up at Patryk as he glances back down at him.

"So..." Paul knows that face his boyfriend is making.

"Let's renew our bets."

**+With Jade and Reggie+**

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Reggie asks the other soldiers listening in on their progress on the other end of the radio.

"Because you had me sold out to Red when I was free. Reggie, dude, you know how boring it was to be a secretary for him? I honestly don't know how Blue puts up with him." Zack replies in a whine as he throws his hands in the air. His fellow soldiers chuckling at him.

Jade, who is walking beside Reggie to the Leader section of the base, smiles at him. "I'm sure we will be fine Reggie. Think of it as another retrieval for Purple."

"Those retrievals consist of collectibles and mirrors Jade." Reggie blandly states as they reach the door entrance of the Leader Section. "How's the cameras tech team?"

"We're able to shut them off for now. Quickly get into Tom's room before they turn back on. You have 10 minutes." Frank tells them over the radio as his team tries the stall the timer in the camera room. They were at least thankful to have their own separate room for video surveillance.

Reggie and Jade gave each other a nod, then rushed into the quarters where Red Leader and Blue stayed in. They found guide signs to show the way to Blue or Red's room.

They made a left after passing the ridiculous large lobby. The pair found the door to Tom's office with no problem.

"We're in," Jade tells them in a whisper. Everyone on the other end stayed quite.

"Surveillance crew stopped the recording in the camera in his office. Go ahead and enter." Frank's partner, Lily, says.

The pair enters the room to find Tom's office well put together. The was walls were a nice shade of blue that Blue likes. The furniture is colored white or black. The desk at the back is a nicely done dark oak desk with a black swivel chair.

Reggie whistles, "Whoa, Blue has one nice office."

"You can say that again," Jade says as she takes a look around.

Reggie does the same to look for Tom's journal. He checked the bookshelf and the couches. Jade searches on Tom's desk for the book. Both of them didn't seem to have any luck in finding the journal after 15 minutes of searching.

"Found anything?" Reggie asks while looking through the drawers by the wall.

"Nothing," Jade responds.

Reggie looks at the photos on top of the cabinets he's looking through. Most of them were mostly of Blue with Purple and Green. One of them caught his attention.

"Hey Jade, come look at this."

Jade comes over and followed his hand to the photo he's looking that. "Is that?" She trails off seeing the four men in the photograph.

"We were right, they knew each other."

In the photo are 4 young men with their arms slung around each others' shoulders, all of them smiling.

"Here's Blue." Jade points out to the man wearing the familiar blue hoodie he always loves to wear. "Purple and Green as well." Her tone soft as she looks at them so happy in the picture.

"And there's Red." The man wearing the red hoodie stood out differently to them. No red scares on the side of his face or the eye patch over his right eye. Reggie took out his portable camera and took a quick snap of the photo in the frame.

"Alert guy! Find a place to hide!" Frank says back on the radio in a panic tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Blue's on his way to his office and he does not look happy. Now hide!"

Jade went to hide behind the couch, thankfully it would cover her legs and feet from being visible. Reggie found a supply closet and hid inside, his view only being through the vents.

In 5 seconds flat, the door was kicked open by an angry brunet. Tom came into the room looking less than happy.

"The nerve of that bloody idiot!"

 **"Calm down Tom, you might hurt yourself."** Tomi voices out, once he appears in the body mirror hanging on the wall. **"You're just stressed."**

"You call it stress, I call it an idiot who's driving me nuts." Tom crossed his arms as he goes over to his desk to sit down behind it on his seat.

 **"Its because you won't let** ** _it_** **go. The both of you won't let** ** _it_** **go."** Tomi refers to something the two soldiers could not comprehend.

Tom sighs as he leans back in his seat. "This has nothing to do with that incident. It was a long time ago, we're all over what happened back then." Talking about the robot incident always made him feel things he shouldn't even be feeling to the commie bastard. It was Tord's fault after all.

 **"I am not your friend."** Tomi starts saying as he lists some words that were said that day. **"Who needs friends when I've got all this!"**

Tom sinks down into his seat. He didn't want to hear it.

**"Goodbye Old Friends."**

"Enough Tomi, I get it," Tom says to try and wave him off.

Tomi rolls his eyes. **"You know none of you are over that godforsaken incident."** He leans against the frame of the mirror he's in. **"Edd made the rebellion to fight to bring him back home you know. Matt fights alongside him to show he isn't useless anymore to prove to Tord he's not a problem."**

"They have their reasons and I respect them," Tom says with no indicating tone of how he felt.

**"You, Tom..."**

Tom gets up to his feet quickly, black eyes narrowed at Tomi. "Don't you start with me, Tomi," Tom states while his monster self-looks back at him with a small pitied smile. "Go back to sleep Tomi."

 **"As you wish."** Tomi vanished from the mirror liked he was wiped away.

Tom fell back in his seat and groaned. "It's all his fault... even he knows that." Then there's a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door to his office opens. Tord enters the room, going to Tom's desk.

"What do you want now Commie?" Tom grumbles out as the other man takes a seat across from him. The dark oak desk being the only thing between them.

The atmosphere thickens again, Jade and Reggie feel like their drowning under the pressure of water.

"I heard everything," Tord says.

"Congratulations," Tom tells him as he turns his chair around. "What are you gonna do? Lock me in my office."

"Look Thomas can we just-"

"No. Stop calling me by my full name. You know I hate that."

Tord takes a deep breath and lets his out. His fingers clenching and unclenching to calm himself down before he does something stupid again. "Tom lets just talk okay. We can't keep working like this. I feel like we're drowning people, and that's the understatement to me at least."

Tom narrows his eyes a bit and turns his chair back around to look at Tord. "So? What are you gonna do about it? It's not like I like working with you."

"Another deal I suggest?"

"You literally have nothing else to offer to me to cooperate Tord." The Brit watches as Tord pulls something out of his coat. Tom felt like he could drool at the sight of his favorite drink now in front of him.

"I have a few things up my sleeve. Considering you at least." He places the bottle on the table, but still close to his person. Tord still had this deal going on with Tom.

Tom didn't know if it was worth it or not. He so badly wanted to drink off all these problems, but on the other hand, he had soldiers to watch over and take care of which he could not do drunk. The worst part being none of his soldiers knew how bad of a drunk he is even if they tried to take care of his drunken ass state.

"I'll consider hearing."

Tord smiles, "We let bygones be bygones.  The both of us forgetting what happens in the prison cell ever happened. Get back to working like before that little spat happened."

Tom hums in thought. "No strings attached?"

"No loopholes Witness."

"Fine." Tom agrees to the deal. "Now hand over that fucking bottle."

Tord holds the bottle out for Tom to take. "But I'm staying here until you drunk self goes to sleep. We both know how you get when your drunk."

"Alright, fine." Tom swipes the bottle from Tord's hands and pops the bottle open. The scent of his Smirnoff beverage filling his nose.

Tord slips off his blue military coat to just wear his red hoodie out in this room. "Might as well get comfy, this is gonna take some time to pass." He hangs his coat on the back of his chair.

"You're right." Tom takes off his black vest to replace it with his usual blue hoodie he keeps safe in his bottom drawer of his desk. Once Tom put it on he picks up the bottle again from the desk.

Tord takes out one of his cigars from his holder and lights it up. He takes a drag when Tom takes his first gulp of the alcohol from the bottle.

Jade and Reggie watch Tom takes large gulps of the alcoholic beverage like he was a fish without water. How his liver can handle his drinking raised many questions and doubts.

Tord keeps the smoke in his mouth for a bit before blowing it towards Tom. The brunet waves his hand in front of his face.

"I hate when you do that."

"I know, just reliving some parts of the old days when we were in that house." Tord shrugs his shoulders as he waits patiently for Tom to get drunk. "I'm sure you still have a better aim when you're drunk."

"Damn right I do." Tom could feel the familiar buzz start to make its way to his head. He pulls out his gun from the holster on his belt, then takes aim at Tord.

Jade and Reggie get nervous seeing the events pulling through.

Tom clicks the safety off while Tord doesn't look fazed. The Norwegian man just takes another drag of his cigar like there's nothing wrong. The man in blue does the only thing left. Pulls the trigger.

_Bang_

Instead of hitting Red as they assumed. The bullet had hit the wall by the door. Jade looked closely at where Tom shot and saw he hit a spider.

Tord clicks his tongue seeing where Tom shot. "I thought you'd lose that little talent of yours."

"One of my many talents that will never go away." He takes a longer swig if his drink after putting away his gun. Tord could see a drunken smile make its way to Tom's lips.

Tord hums at his response and goes back to fiddling with his cigar between his fingers.

Reggie looked between the two leaders with calculating eyes. Instead of seeing the usual leaders everyone else sees, Jade and he are simply watching two men having a playful banter like old friends.

Soon enough, Tom finally got drunk. Slurring his words with an on and off smile on his face.

"Drunk yet Thomas?" Tord goes back to calling Tom by his full name.

"Fu-uck you." Tom response with slurred words with a small hiccup in between.

Tord nods, not so much offended by his words. If anything he's just amused by Tom's drunken state. He even pulls out his phone to take a video of him. "Wave to the camera Thomas."

Tom rolls his eyes but waves nothing less with a bored look.

"What's your name?"

"Tom."

"Who's Army are you in?"

"The fucking Commie's shitty army."

"Who are your friends?"

"Edd, Matt, and my group..."

"How about me?"

"You can go live in the dirt for all care."

Tord chuckles, oh he is showing this video to Tom when he's fully functional again. The answers he gives are so slurred with his thicken accent due to his drink. His hiccups were even cute here and there. "How about singing for your audience?"

"I don't ha-ave Susan!" Tom exclaims in slurs.

"You don't need your bass, just do it on the spot." Tom pouts and sticks his tongue out at the man in front of him. "Cute Thomas, but I know you can sing without your precious bass."

"Fine." Tom hiccups, he was a bit more accepting when he's drunk. He hums for a while until he gets a good tune going he can follow in his mind.

_Havana, ooh na-na~_

This got Tord focusing his phone on Tom. His ears fully listening to the words coming out of his mouth.

_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_   
_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_   
_All of my heart is in Havana_   
_There's somethin' 'bout his manners~_   
_Havana, ooh na-na_

Jade remembers a time back at the Rebellion base when Tom would sing from time to time on his own. He wasn't the one to sing around people, but he made a few exceptions. However, no one has ever heard him like this.

_He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?"_   
_-When he came in the room-_   
_He said there's a lot of girls I can do with_   
_-But I can't without you-_   
_I'm doin' forever in a minute!_   
_-That summer night in June-_   
_And papa says he got malo in him_   
_He got me feelin' like_

Reggie slowly presses the button on his radio quietly to let the others listen in. He also turns the dial on the side to mute the volume of the other soldiers listening in.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh~, I knew it when I met him_   
_I loved him when I left him~_   
_Got me feelin' like_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh~, and then I had to tell him_   
_I had to go! oh na-na-na-na-na_

Tord watched as Tom smiles at him mischievously before giving him a wink that made some of his blood rush up to his cheeks.

The brunet kept singing the refrains of the song as he cradled the bottle of Smirnoff against his chest.

_Jeffery_   
_Just graduated, fresh on campus, mm~_   
_Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn_   
_Fresh out East Atlanta_   
_like a traffic jam_   
_Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam_   
_Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me_   
_Get to diggin' on me_   
_She waited on me_   
_Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me_   
_This is history in the makin' on me_   
_Point blank, close range, that B_   
_If it cost a million, that's me_   
_I was gettin' mula, baby~_   
_Havana, ooh na-na~_   
_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_   
_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_   
_All of my heart is in Havana_

Nobody seemed to notice Tord lick his lips.

_There's something 'bout his manners~_   
_Havana, ooh na-na~_

Tom rubbed his eyes finally feeling sleepy. Tord cut the video off on his phone.

"I have to say that was amusing." He chuckles as Tom gets up from his seat. Then places the glass bottle on the desk. "Tom?"

Tom moves out from behind his desk and stands behind Tord who's still sitting in his seat. He moves his arms to wrap around Tord's neck to place him in a headlock.

"Tom!" Glaring up at the blue wearing man. Tom just keeps a bored look on his face as he continues his headlock on Tord.

"This is for me when I wake up and probably don't remember anything." Tom finally lets go, letting Tord breath again.

"You always have to do that, don't you Witness." He didn't question since he already knew.

"It's not like it's anything new Commie."

 


	15. When Everyone Realizes Red Leader is Extremely Dangerous Because of Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

After going through that event, Reggie and Jade were able to fill in a few holes of their mysterious Blue Leader. The Blue Section of the Red Army Base was given the rundown of what happens inside of the office that day in great detail.

Since then, the two leaders were back to their normal routine and not suffocating people with their presence during meetings anymore. There was still the trade of cursed words between them, but it didn't affect any of the soldiers in a negative way.

Now they were just strolling along with life at the base. That is until something happens of course.

**+Red Army Base: With Tord+**

Tord sat in the meeting room with his Generals and commanders for the second time this month to make sure none of them were doing anything stupid.

"Everyone, I have high expectations that none of you are making or doing anything stupid. I also hope you're following the plans the strategist have made for each and every one of you." He puts out bluntly to all of them with a bored yet serious look in his left eye.

One of the Generals shook her head. "Of course not Red Leader. I assure you that my section of troops are handling our battle area very well with the plans the strategist came up with." She assures her Leader with proud confidence.

Tord rolls his eye. "Victor, Daniel."

"Yes sir?" The two commanders say as they put their attention on him.

"How are the troops battling on the front lines in America and Russia?" He questions them as he folds his hands together.

"Well sir, the both of them are superpowers in this world. At this point on each side, we're at par with the both of them." Victor informs Tord as he looks through his files.

Daniel nods, "We also received word form the current commanders and Generals in America that England's military is helping them."

Tord hums as he glances to the side of the room. "What do you think Thomas?"

Tom had his back against the wall as he's taking notes on his new holopad Tord had given him a few weeks ago. He does look up from his spot, but he does hold out his fist to show him the middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself." Tom merely replies.

Tord only chuckles as his Generals and commanders wonder how this man can get away with doing anything.

"I need to head out. I need to ask my strategist department something." Tom says as he pushes himself off the wall to head to the door.

"Tell them to get along with my soldiers."

"No." The door hisses open and Tom walks out with a bored expression.

Tord blinks once or twice before putting attention back to the meeting. "General May, your report."

**_~Time Skip~_ **

Around the afternoon when everyone was getting lunch, the alarm bells went off around the building. Red soldiers were quick on their feet to do protocol around the base.

"This is not a drill everyone. A War prisoner from the cells has escaped. I repeat, this is not a drill." The PA system came to life as a female soldier spoke through the mic.

Red Soldiers were searching around the base as the announcements continued.

"His name is Luis Randel- white man, red hair, with green eyes. He's about 5'10, be cautious, he is armed with a gun."

Blue Soldiers were running about too. They were looking around for Blue to make sure he wasn't caught up in the problematic situation with the armed prisoner.

"His reason for being captured is for being part of The Yellow Army. He is needed for the information he currently holds."

_Bang Bang_

Bullets flew through the air, making contact with the wall or furniture stationed around.

"Recently seen in the east wing of the base! Soldiers there please be on guard. Any other sightings, report through the radio!"

Reggie and Zack ran through the halls looking for Tom anywhere. Last known place where he was last seen near the Strategist department.

"Reggie, do you think he's with Red?"

"It's possible, but I'm not too sure." He lets out a frustrated groan. "Ugh! Blue why aren't you answering your radio?!"

The radio hanging on Zack's side came to life. "Zack! Reggie!"

"Merida, what's the situation back on your side?" Zack asked once he gets the radio off his side. They had left most of the Blue soldiers back in the west side of the base in their quarters to make sure they don't get caught in the crossfire. They wanted to make the new soldiers could at least make it through without dying early.

"We're fine over here you two. All of us over here are just checking on the other soldiers who are still aiding the Red Soldiers in recapturing the war prisoner from the Yellow Army."

"I swear that army is like annoying ants. They're obviously not strong enough to go against us or the Red Army." Reggie complains as he and Zack keep going through the halls on the east side of the base.

"Just be careful," Merida warns them with worry.

"Alright." The both of them say. Zack puts his radio back to his hip on his belt.

"Luis has taken a hostage!" The female soldier on the PA exclaims in a very worried tone. It set a very bad feeling in all the Blue soldiers gut. They did not like the sound of that one bit. "East Wing of Base in the training area!"

Blue soldiers and Red Soldiers alike were running to the training area on the east side of the base in deep worry.

As soldiers rushed in, they found themselves frozen on the spot. The soldier from the Yellow Army is holding Tom hostage.

"Hello, Soldiers." The messed up Yellow Soldier greets them. Luis appeared very well built and strong. Not something Tom's lean and slightly feminine frame could struggle free against.

" _BLUE!!!_ " The Blue soldiers present in the room shouted or scream.

The Red soldiers who were in the room who reported Luis had a hostage didn't know it would cause this much of an uproar with Tom's soldiers.

Reggie wanted to charge at the guy for even laying a hand on his Leader. He took a step forward.

"Ah, Ah, Ah~," Luis says towards Reggie to make him stop. As well as the other soldiers in red who were ready to rip Luis from their second in command. He raised his hand holding the gun to Tom's temple. "You don't want me to accidentally pull the trigger now do you?" Pulling a sadistic glee of a smile on his face.

Reggie growls as he takes a slow step back next to Zack who's glaring darkly at Luis.

Jasper, who's there with them, after hearing the situation, clings to Eric's arm tightly. They were in a pinch.

"Give him back!" One of the Red Soldiers exclaims.

"I'll consider giving him back once you bring Red Leader to me. I want to kill that bastard for the torture he put me through!" Luis angrily tells them as he grips Tom in a vice-like hold.

Tom continues to struggle all he could. "Leave them alone!"

"Shut up you freak!" Luis shouts down at his hostage. "I've seen you so many times passing my cell right behind that Red Bastard." He tells Tom with some sick twisted tone. Tom wanted nothing more than to get out of this man's hold. "If you are so important to him, then he'll come to retrieve his little toy."

"Someone go inform Red Leader." One of the Red Soldiers said.

"But he's in an important meeting with the American Government." Another one said.

"I'm sure this situation is more important than that stupid meeting right now!" Jasper whispers/yells at them madly.

Luis did the stupidest thing by shooting at the floor close to the soldiers' feet. It causes one of the Red soldiers to run out to get Tord. Tom, on the other hand, didn't like that Luis had actually fired at the soldiers one bit. The ones he had to watch over equally with his own.

He elbowed the man in the stomach hard. Once he felt the grip loosen, he slipped out of the hold and stood back a few feet from Luis. He couches down on all four and glares up at him.

"You bitch!" Luis says recovering quickly as he's locked in a glare with Tom.

The sandy hair brunet let himself shift into his half monster form. He didn't care if the Red Soldiers saw, he just focused on trying to protect all the soldiers in the room. He needed to protect.

His hands grew larger with sharp dark claws like his feet. Two large horns grew from the base of his hairline while purple smoke emanated from his eyes. His long tail sprouting from his tailbone, waving from side to side.

"Blue! Wait!" Zack exclaims knowing what Tom is trying to do. His animalistic instinct mixed his motherly ones were urging him to protect all of them.

Tom listened, not making a move, but growling deeply at the man standing across from him.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises. I bet this is why big bad Red Leader keeps you around. To use you like the bitch you are." Luis grins mockingly at Tom.

"Nothing you say to me is provoking enough to use my strength to rip you to shreds."

"Oh really?" Luis seems like he has something up his sleeve to get Tom to react. "You know the Yellow Army may not be great fighters, but we have a very great informational system."

"Try me." Tom dares not backing down. This must be why Tord has a Yellow Army soldier prisoner. To get information from them that they've learned. He assumes Tord just gets a new one when there is no more information to drain out from them.

"You, Thomas Thompson are an enigma to our base at first. We could get all your other friends' information like Edd and Matt easily." He drawls with a sly expression as he messes with the gun in his hands. "But we make due. Parents who you loved dearly like they do to you, but because of the accident with your father getting shot, you became traumatized. Thought your parents were actually a pineapple and bowling ball to block the real images of what you actually saw that day."

Tom's claws scrape the floor. He doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"Let's see what else~ Oh yes, the demon who gave you that monstrous genetics still resides in you. Stuck to your soul for the rest of your life."

"Stop..." Tom murmurs down looking down at the floor.

"If I remember correctly, the one that hurts the most is that incident 10 years back. The army likes the label that as 'The End'."

"Stop! Don't you dare say any more about that godforsaken incident!" Tom looks up from the floor with menacing eyes. The soldiers behind him were all confused, but they all knew the Yellow Army is more of an informant who always had the right information.

"That day..." Luis continues.

"Stop!" Tom shots as he covers his ears.

"You shot Red Leader and his robot down with your harpoon gun. That day~ is when your friends were betrayed by an old friend who wanted nothing more than power to be in the palm of his hand." Luis laughs loudly as he clutches his sides.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_ " Tom couldn't take it anymore. He took the chance to pounce on top of Luis and grip the mop of red hair tightly with his claws. "Fucking Stop!"

Luis quickly presses the gun against the middle of Tom's chest. "Hahaha, Classic Stupid Tom."

**_Bang_ **

The sound of the gun shout rang through the room. Everyone watches as the monstrous parts of Tom retract. The British man fell to his side with a thump.

Jasper's eyes welled up with tears. Her scream piercing through the silence.

"BLUE!" Reggie shouts as he tries to run to his leader's side.

Instead, something had passed him in a blur at an insane speed to Luis. The redhead was caught in a choking grip of the thing that passed him.

There holding Luis up by the throat, choking him, was none other than Red Leader himself. He looked beyond pissed.

"What's this?" Tone clear of all emotions. Everyone in the room felt the temperature of the room drop, a dangerous chill running up their spine.

Tord looks down at the man wearing blue. Blood slowly flowing out of the wound on the middle of his chest. Those voids he called eyes are closed, not even twitching. The body unmoving.

Luis found himself thrown against the floor not a second later. A hard fall that was able to break a bone. When he opened his eyes, he didn't even know when he had closed them, he saw the face of a demon. Instead of the silver iris in his visible eye, it had now taken the color of his title. Red.

"Soldiers of Blue and Red."

All the soldiers present in the room tensed and straighten their posture. All of them waiting for his next words with fear.

"Take Blue Leader to the medical wards quickly. Unless you would all like to watch me punish these pathetic excuse of a man."

Reggie didn't need to be told twice and went up quickly to retrieve Tom. He picked him up gently and carried him in a bridle like hold.

"Whatever you do, do not let him die."

"Y-Yes sir!" Reggie stutters a bit since he's within close range of the two men.

"I'll be there in a moment after I take care of this pest."

With that sentence, Reggie quickly ran back to the other soldiers. All of them exiting the training room quickly to let the Red Leader of the Army handle the prisoner.

Jasper and Eric had contacted the Blue medical team to come over as soon as possible to the medical ward to treat Tom.

Reggie had gotten Tom onto one of the beds and the medical team made it in time to roll him into one of the operating room. They were so glad Tom is still breathing, even if it weak. He still had hope.

Zack had gone back to the Blue sections to explain what happened to the rest. Most of them had cried at what they heard from him while the others were angry at themselves for not helping to look for Tom earlier.

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

Tord took out a fat cigar and lit it up. He took a simple drag of the thing and blew it out.

"Tord," Paul says, trying to keep his eyes on his adopted son and boss. Patryk couldn't be inside since he wouldn't be able to stomach what Tord had done to the Yellow Army prisoner.

Tord doesn't listen and walks past his father. "Get this mess cleaned up. Otherwise, we won't have enough cells to put the other prisoners we obtain in." He opens the door to the cell. That was a lie, there were always enough cells and they all knew it.

Without looking over his shoulder he adds. "And have the Suppliers look for a new Yellow Soldier."

The cell door closes behind him, leaving Paul with the mangled up corpse of what used to be Luis Randel.

**+Back at the Medical Ward+**

"Doctor, it seems the shot triggered something."

"What is it Lizzie?"

Lizzie gently traced the redness forming around Tom's eyes. The head doctor hums as she tries to figure out what's going on. Her eyes widen as she comes to a conclusion.

"Eye Cancer. Blue has Eye Cancer."

"Where do you think came from Doctor Grace?"

Grace shook her head, "We were able to stabilize Blue's body with the operation after he got shot, but Eye Cancer is different. The shot couldn't have triggered it." She sighs as she looks at her unconscious leader and friend. The man who had given her hope and protection. "It might have come from an old wound aimed at his eyes."

"How would we treat it?"

Grace sighs and looks up at Lizzie. "I'm afraid we can't now that we can see the redness appearing. If anything, when Blue wakes up, he'll have no sight at all anymore."

Lizzie brings her hand up to cover her mouth. "So Blue will be blind then?" Grace nods sadly.

"I'll start writing out his report, keep monitoring him alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Just as they were doing that, the Blue soldiers outside were waiting patiently for the feedback concerning their friend. They had pushed back every Red soldier who offered to help them, even the Red medical team.

They would handle Tom, he was their responsibility.

Footsteps clicking against the floor were heard. Zack groans, not wanting to deal with another Red soldier. He turns his head up to look at them to find himself face to face with the Red Leader.

"Where is he?" Tord states instead of asks.

"In the medical ward, which you're not supposed to go into," Zack says with a leveled glare.

Tord ignores him and pushes pass Zack to head for the medical ward door. The other blue soldier around then door get up and block him from entering.

"No one is supposed to go inside," Neva says with red puffy eyes from all the crying.

"My Base if you forgot. I can do anything I want. Now move aside."

If it was one thing Tord handed learned yet from Tom, it was that his soldiers were very stubborn.

"Screw off!" Frank exclaims. "Just wait until Grace comes out..." his voice trailing off as he sniffs.

The door behind them opens, a short woman around 5'2 coming out with a clipboard in her hands. Zack pushed pass Tord this time and went up to her.

"Grace how is he?"

Reggie looks at her with some hope. "Please tell us he made it through."

Grace smalls softly at all of them. "Blue is stable, I promise all of you." The status of their leader gave all of the Blue soldiers a good reason to let out a heavy sigh of relief. He was safe and that's all they wanted to hear. "But there's a new complication that came up."

"What is it?" Tord asks her.

"There's a high chance Blue will not be able to see anymore," Grace tells him.

"But the bullet hit his chest," Randy says confused like the other soldiers.

"An old wound," Tord says catching Grace's attention.

"How do you know that?"

Tord rolls his eyes. "Our old friend Edd, you knew him as Green if I recall correctly. He told me back when we were still young. Said it's because he took a laser gun shot to the eyes." He put his hand under his chin, then realizing what Tom's going through.

"Thomas has developed Eye Cancer."

 


	16. Get Back to Work, I'm Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: Medical Ward+**

"I'm surprised you figured it out," Grace says impressed with Tord's deduction. "Like you said he has Eye Cancer. It's likely so that Tom will be blind by the time he wakes up."

Tord thinks for a moment about this situation. "Alright then."

The Blue soldiers look back at him confused. "What do you mean 'Alright then.' This is not a good thing you idiot!" Zack practically scolds him not caring if he had to be punished for calling Tord an idiot.

Lizzie opens the door to the medical ward again, stepping out with a happy look. "Doctor Grace, Blue's waking up!"

Tord passes both the medical staff of the Blue group and steps inside. He holds the doorknob, looking back at Tom's soldiers from over his shoulder. "All if you get back to work. I'll take care of Thomas from here on out." He closes the door behind him before anyone could protest.

"What do you mean you'll take care of him Red?!"

"Hey! Let us in!"

Tord ignored their yelling from the other side of the door and proceeds to go find Tom. He walked down the allies of the medical ward to find Tom's section until he heard someone fall to the floor giving out a quiet cuss. The man turns around the corner where he heard the fall to find the room Tom is occupying.

"Tom." He was once he pushes the curtains aside.

"Tord?" Tom says from the floor next to his medical bed.

Tord comes into the makeshift room and helps Tom back on his feet. "You gotta stay in bed. You got shot in the chest, your medical team recently got you stable." He was surprised the British man was able to recover and wake up so fast. He thought again and assumes it's because of the monster genetics in his blood that's healing him so quickly.

Tom rubs the back of his head. "Ugh, sorry."

Tord got a better look at Tom now that he helped him back on his bed. The brunet wore one of the light blue hospital gowns while he had bandages covering his eyes.

"Why is it so dark? It's night time already?" Tom asks, thinking he's been asleep for a while since the shot.

"You could say that..." Tord says slowly as he trails off. He sighs, "Listen Tom, you might not like what I'm about to say-"

"Pfft please, I don't like anything you say to me."

Tord rolls his eyes, "I'm serious Tom." He waits until he gets a small nod from the man that he was paying attention now. "Apparently due to an old accident you had involving lasers, you got Eye Cancer." Tord takes a seat on the side of Tom's bed. "You're blind now."

"Well, that explains the irritation I feel around my eyes... and why my vision was getting really blurry during the meeting today." It was Tom's turn to sigh now while he put his hands together. "I figured this was gonna have to happen at some point." He didn't go into detail of why for Tord. Tom thought his disability would be better if Tord didn't figure out he got a pair of goggles that let him see again. He remembers his future self had them on back when he was still a young man.

Tord puts his hand on top of Tom's hands in a way to comfort him. Tom thought it was a little out of character for him. "I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll give you your sight back. Just wait alright." Tord said with determination on his face, although it was a shame Tom could not see his expression. In all, Tord needs Tom, not just as a secretary or second in command, but as a friend.

Tom scoffs as he turns his head the other way. Not believing what he's hearing from the other man's mouth. "Yeah right Commie."

Tord gets off the bed and moves to stand again by Tom's bedside. He'll just have to prove himself to his rival that he can give him his sight back. "Let's move you somewhere else for now Witness. I'm sure you hate being bed locked in the medical ward."

Tom couldn't complain, the medical ward was not his favorite place to be. He moved slowly to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. When he tried getting up, he wobbled a bit.

Tord holds him up quickly and chuckles. "Feeling jelly legs there Thomas?"

"I don't think the anesthesia wore off yet." Tom blandly responses. He yelped a little when he felt Tord pick him up to hold him in a bridle style carry. "Put me down idiot!"

"You can't even hold yourself up stupid. Just sit tight while I take you to one of the Labs." Tom could sense Tord already taking steps out of the room. Now that his sight has been taken away, his other senses have been heightened. He could literally hear Tomi purring in their shared mindset by how comforting Tord's close presence is to them.

"Why are you taking me to a lab?"

"I'm planning on making something for you to see with. Maybe I could put together a VR set and modify the device to give you sight instead."

After what Tord said, Tom stayed quiet. So that's how his future self got those goggles.

Tord had made them for him.

**_~Time Skip: Next Day~_ **

Tom stayed on a cot inside the lab him and Tord occupied. By no means was any soldier allowed to come in unless it was either Paul or Patryk. The Red Leader has even pushed back all his meetings with governments around the world just so he could focus on giving Tom his sight back.

"I can wait you know."

"What are you talking about Thomas?"

Tom could hear him tinkering away with whatever he had in his hands. "Your meetings. You should attend them. Giving me my sight back can wait."

A sigh was heard. "I think your sight is more important than meetings."

Tom scouts to the side of the bed and slowly gets up when he puts his feet on the floor.

"It's useless for me to go if you can't be there."

Tom puts his hand on the wall and lets Tord's rambling voice guide him to the man.

"It was my fault after all..."

Tom keeps walking, cautious with each step to make sure he doesn't trip.

"My fault you got hurt."

When Tom makes it behind Tord, he notes the other's voice is lower down. Which means the man is sitting down.

"That disgusting prisoner shot you."

Tord stopped talking when he felt a pair of arms lightly draped over his shoulders to hug him lightly. He looks up to see Tom's face, his eyes still covered in those bandages. He loosened the grip on the screwdriver he was holding in his hand.

"It's not your fault Tord." Tom knew he was now acting out of character, but he'd make an exception seeing, well rather sensing, Tord was losing his sanity over this event. "Don't be stupid on me now. Take a break from this and go to your meetings."

"Thomas-"

"I'll refuse to wear whatever your making to help me see again." Tom instantly tells the man. Tord can be stubborn, sure- but Tom can be stubborner. "I will not wear them if you don't handle your other duties first."

Tord clenches his hands into a fist and released them. He knew Tom is right. His little project was getting the best of him or rather his emotions. He takes a deep breath and gets up. Tom lets go of Tord in the process.

"Fine, I suppose you're right. I'll go to my meetings and handle them before taking care of your sight."

Tom couldn't help but chuckle. "Then get to it Commie."

After Tord left, not before bringing Tom back to the cot, the brunet sat on the bed bored. He really wanted to check on his soldiers to see if they were doing fine while he was out of commission for a while. Plus Tord is being a total ass for not letting them come in to visit him.

 **"Don't be so down Tom, I'm sure you'll get to see them soon,"** Tomi says within their mind. It wasn't important anymore to use a body mirror to talk to one another. Tom wouldn't be able to see his monster half anyways.

Tom hums a little tune to keep his mind occupied for the both of them. His little monster would provide the tune he came up with while he let the lyrics he knew to the song out of his mouth.

_I ponder of something great_   
_My lungs will fill and then deflate_   
_They fill with fire, exhale desire_   
_I know it's dire my time today_

He closes his eyes underneath the bandages and loses himself in the music.

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_   
_To replace that slot with what I once bought_   
_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_   
_And now I just sit in silence_

He taps his fingers against his knee as he nods his head to Tomi's tune.

_Sometimes quiet is violent_   
_I find it hard to hide it_   
_My pride is no longer inside_   
_It's on my sleeve_   
_My skin will scream reminding me of_   
_Who I killed inside my dream_   
_I hate this car that I'm driving_   
_There's no hiding for me_   
_I'm forced to deal with what I feel_   
_There is no distraction to mask what is real_   
_I could pull the steering wheel_

While Tom listens to Tomi's tune, he doesn't notice the door to the lab opening and the sound of footsteps entering the room. Especially since there are many pairs of footsteps sounding off.

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_   
_To replace that slot with what I once bought_   
_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_   
_And now I just sit in silence_

The occupants who enter smiles as they hear him sing. He really has a nice voice when he sings.

_I ponder of something terrifying_   
_'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_   
_I find over the course of our human existence_   
_One thing consists of consistence_   
_And it's that we're all battling fear_   
_Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_   
_Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking_   
_I liked it better when my car had sound_   
_There are things we can do_   
_But from the things that work there are only two_   
_And from the two that we choose to do_   
_Peace will win and fear will lose_   
_It is faith and there's sleep_   
_We need to pick one please because_   
_Faith is to be awake_   
_And to be awake is for us to think_   
_And for us to think is to be alive_   
_And I will try with every rhyme_   
_To come across like I am dying_   
_To let you know you need to try to think_   
_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_   
_To replace that slot with what I once bought_   
_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_   
_And now I just sit in silence_

Tom quickly shuts himself up when he hears clapping around him. He breathes in and out a bit from singing the long verse. "What? Who's there?"

"It's just us Blue." Zack chuckles as he comes close to his Leader with Reggie. Some of the other soldier following behind them while others took seats around the room.

"By us, you mean all of you?" Tom raised a brow with a tug of the corner of his lips. His answer was replied by his soldiers in different parts of the lab.

"Yeah, we sneaked passed Red when we saw him leave the lab. I thought he was never going leave." Reggie scratches the back of his head as he grins. He moves his other hand to ruffle up Tom's hair. "So what's Red doing anyways? I heard from some of the other Red soldiers that he's been pushing back meetings."

"Not even a word about what he was going to do to you when he came out with you in his arms the other day." Zack huffs while crossing his arms. The man pushed passed all of them with no comment.

"That jackass has been working on fixing me something so I can see again," Tom tells them, he held his hand up to them with a playful smirk. Reggie takes his hand and helps him to his feet. "Now be a dear and help me go around the room to speak with everyone."

Zack rolls his eyes playfully as Reggie laughs. "Yes, Mom."

**+With Tord+**

Tord went through a series of meetings with his base and then ones concerning with the different governments. All of them were boring, but that was what came with trying to rule the world he supposed.

At the moment he's having another meeting with the American Government again. Because of yesterday's event with the escaped prisoner, Tord had to shut the meeting down quickly after hearing Tom was involved. At first, when he heard a prisoner escaped the dungeons, he assumed his soldiers could handle the recapture by themselves so he continued the meeting. Then when he heard the prisoner got a hostage, there was a small worrying feeling, but he pushed it off.

Not a moment later, one of his soldiers came into his meeting room where he was having his online chat with the American Government. He would have gotten angry at the soldier if it were not the fact said soldier only had to mention Tom was the hostage at gunpoint.

At that point, Tord immediately turned the computer off mid-call and race passed the scared soldier to the training room on the east side of the base as he heard on the PA.

**_~Flashback~_ **

_Tord ran down the halls with an uneasy feeling welling inside of him. He kept telling himself everything would be okay._

_Tom could hold himself. He even had Tomi to protect him._

_Then why did he feel so shaken to the bone about all this?_

_Tord made a sharp left and found the training room doors. He could hear the shouting and pleas coming from the outside as well as growling._

_But what had him on the spot were the words that were coming from the prisoner he had tortured for information and Tom._

_"Try me." Tord hears from Tom in a daring tone mixed in with some low growls._

_"You, Thomas Thompson are an enigma to our base at first. We could get all your other friends' information like Edd and Matt easily." The voice of the prisoner was sickening to his ears._

_"But we make due. Parents who loved to you dearly, but because of the accident with your father getting shot, you became traumatized. Thought your parents were actually a pineapple and bowling ball to block the real images of what you actually saw that day."_

_There's the sound of something scraping against the floor._

_"Let's see what else~ Oh yes, the demon who gave you that monstrous genetics still resides in you. Stuck to your soul for the rest of your life."_

_"Stop..."_

_"If I remember correctly, the one that hurts the most is that incident 10 years back. The army likes the label that as 'The End'."_

_"Stop! Don't you dare say any more about that godforsaken incident!"_

_'They know about that?!' Tord mentally thinks as his arms are pressed to his side. His hands now clenched into fists. That should only be something a handful of people can only know._

_"That day..." He hears Luis continue._

_"Stop!"_

_"You shot Red Leader and his robot down with your harpoon gun. That day~ where your friends were betrayed by an old friend who wanted nothing more than power to be in the palm of his hand." Luis crackles into a laugh._

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tom shouts over and over again. Tord could hear him run to the man and push him to the floor. "Fucking Stop!"_

_It's faint, but he hears a gun. "Hahaha, Classic Stupid Tom."_

_Tord kicks the doors open in one swift movement, hoping he could stop everything._

**_Bang_ **

_The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the room. He watches as the monstrous parts of Tom retract. Then he sees Tom fell to his side with a thud._

_A woman's scream pierced through the silence._

_"BLUE!"_

_Tord saw red at the moment Tom hit the floor, his legs carrying him to the bug that needs to be killed many times over. To rip this pest into nothing._

_To disfigure him for even touching Tom._

_He was not a human at that moment, but the devil._

**_~Back to the Present~_ **

Tord sighs.

The American president looks up from his papers when he hears the sigh coming from the horned hair-styled man. "Is something the matter Red Leader?"

"Nothing that concerns you Mr. President. Don't even try getting me talk." He warns with narrowed eyes.

"Please, maybe we can come to a peace agreement over this matter." The man grins back at him.

Tord felt a vein pop in irritation. "Excuse me Mr. President, but it seems I have other matters to attend to." He holds his finger over the power button.

"Wait, Red Leader-"

"Good day." Tord cuts the call off the computer and leans back in his chair. "Now let's get back to the lab and get that VR set up for Tom." He rather not talk to the man who was just on the other end of the call. Reasons because the man is annoying.

He exited his office and starts walking back to the lab with a relieved sigh that he finally got things done for the day to get back to Tom.

**+Back to Tom+**

"When I get my sight back, will you guys treat Tord and his soldiers with a little more respect?"

Zack went into a hacking fit since he got the water he was drinking caught up in his throat. He hit his chest a couple of times while Reggie and the other soldiers looked surprised at Tom's request.

"Why?" Was the only word that comes out of Reggie's mouth.

Tom tilts his head to the side and keeps his arms crossed over his chest. "Tord is giving me a way to see again. If he had no use for me anymore he would have probably shot us all dead."

"Oi Blue," Oliver says with a deadpan tone.

"I mean you guys can still all out be playful if you want with the soldiers, but Tord is trying to give me my sight back," Tom says adding some assurance they could still be as annoying to the Red Soldiers all they want.

That got his soldiers to murmur in agreement. Tord, from their observation through the large window to look into the lab since yesterday, had been non-stop working on a device for their leader. He looked pretty determined to give Tom's sight back, no matter what the cost.

"We get what you mean Blue. It might get some getting used to, but we'll get there." Sadie said with some assurance as she giggles momentarily.

"Your willingness to try is appreciated." Tom smiles lightly at them like any understanding parent would.

Then the sound of the hissing of the lab doors opening catches their attention.

"I told everyone to stay out." Tord's voice carried through the room sounding irritated.

"Cut them some slack Tord, they were just worried about me." Tom retorts as he looks in the direction of his voice. "It's been so boring staying in this lab by myself."

"That's why I also didn't want to leave earlier Witness," Tord says, now within close range of Tom. He flicks Tom's forehead before motioning the Blue soldiers to leave. "Out, all of you. Get back to work, I'm busy now."

Remembering Tom's words from earlier, they didn't put up a fight to stay in the room. They complied with the order and went back to work in their departments around the base. Those soldiers free stayed outside the lab and watched through the window for Tord's progress.

Tord picked Tom up after they left and carried him back to the cot. "You didn't scratch over your bandages did you?"

"I'm not an idiot." Tom lifts his hand slowly to make it come in contact with Tord's face. His hand cups the right side of the man's face where his old scares are from the explosion of his robot. His thumb lightly moving back and forth, feeling the soft scares on Tord's face. "Hmm, it almost feels like karma hit me in the face for doing this to you."

Tord chuckles as he rests his red, metallic hand on top of Tom's hand that's cupping his cheek.

"Karma is a bitch Tom."

 


	17. New Eyes for the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

Ever since Tord went back to attending his regulated duties as a Leader, the process of Tom's new eyes was slowly making progress.

All to a certain degree that had Tord actually locking himself in the lab with Tom, just so he could finally finish the fucking device already. The substitute secretaries weren't providing him any amusement or banter he would usually have with the alcoholic.

Tom, on the other hand, had to laugh at Tord's childish actions. He was like a little kid who wanted nothing more than to do whatever he wants when he wants.

"Don't you think you're overreacting Tord?" Not questioning the man in an angered tone, but a more light-hearted mocking one.

If Tom could only see, he would have seen Tord roll his eyes with an irritated expression. "I'm not overreacting. The sooner I can finish this, the better. That way your soldiers can stop getting distracted by your condition and I can avoid disappointing temporary replacements." He was just about finished with Tom's new aid tool. The use of the VR set has the finest quality top down. The screen itself is built with the finest camera lenses, gives Tom the ability to see in HD. So to Tom, it would be like watching the world through a TV screen. Allowing him a better perspective than the normal human eye.

Tom leans back against the wall and listens to things around him. Tord's machines were turning gears, he could hear the man's quiet breathing, the sound of his tools connecting to and from his would be new eyes.

When Tord finally attached the last piece to the VR, he put the device down gently on the table. He smiles a bit feeling a small amount of relief flood his system, but he knows this is no time to be relieved just yet. He gets up and goes over to Tom. "Alright Thomas, I'm going to lead you to a chair next to my work desk. I need you to test your new eyewear."

Tom got off the bed with Tord's help as he began to lead him towards his work desk. He felt Tord guide him over to his seat to sit down. "I'm hoping you didn't make this so I can look like a fool while wearing it for the rest of my life." His tone unamused, but Tord could tell he was just joking.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tord answers back once he got Tom seated. He picks up the eyewear again and presses it over Tom's eyes. Then Tord fastens the straps around his head to keep it in place. "Okay, this part might hurt just a little bit."

"What?"

Tord didn't answer his question as he presses one of the buttons on the side of the googles. Tom quickly presses his hands against the front of the goggles when he feels like little speared like wires connect to the back of his socket.

"T-To-rod?!" Tom cries out in a pained tone. It felt so painful like he was being stabbed deeply in the back of his sockets. There was no fucking way this would only hurt a little.

"It'll be over soon Thomas." Tord tried to assure the man. He tried his best to find a way to lessen the pain, although there was nothing to avoid the problem. The wires had to connect to the nerves or else the eye set wouldn't work very properly.

While Tom is in anguish by the pain, Tord grabbed the syringe on the table with liquid contents containing a very small microscopic chip. The chip is supposed to help Tom's brain connect with the googles to know what he's seeing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed in the eyes many times over Commie." Tom groans as his hands hold his head. He could still feel some of the cords trying to connect with his nerves.

"Well, I'm giving you a shot to the head." Okay, that didn't come out like he wanted it to sound.

"You're gonna shoot me?" Tord was pretty sure Tom would be glaring at him.

"Don't take it wrong way Witness, I meant with a special syringe I'm holding. I need to implant the chip in your brain so you can connect with the goggles on your face." He gets up and stands behind Tom and places his free hand on Tom's head so he could search for the spot where he wouldn't damage the brain. Once he found the right spot, he injected the chip into Tom's head.

Tom didn't feel any pain, thankfully, so he counted the shot as something good for once during this procedure. "What now?"

"Try turning it on," Tord tells him, watching as Tom's fingers trace the side of the goggles to look for a button he assumes is the power button. He finds a button smaller from the rest and presses it.

Tom watches the darkness blink on like a tv. There was still the black backdrop, but words appeared with a loading bar.

**System Operational**   
**_Loading..._ **

The loading bar below the words went up to a hundred percent. Instead of the black scape, colors filtered through his new vision.

**Connected**

Tord watched the VR set turned on and had three green squares jumping in waves in the middle of the black screen. Next, there's a check sign to show everything is operational and connected, two flat green lines appear once the check faded away.

"Tom?"

Those light green lines rise and open like eyes. Tord watched as Tom blink a couple of times.

"Tord?" Tom questions seeing the man in front of him. In a better view than when he had his old human eyes like everything is in high definition now. The lenses in his VR adjusted his vision focus until he got a clear image of the other man. "Is that you?"

Tord looks the same, just disheveled in appearance, probably due to his stress of being a leader or worrying about him. He would assume it's the first option since there was only the smallest percent the man actually cared for him. Tord only needs him to work for his army after all.

"Who else would I be Thomas?" Tord can't help but grin with his response. A sense of relief flooded his system as he took a seat behind his work desk next to Tom. Then again, it felt weird now that he could tell what and where his blue rival is looking at now. There was always the mystery of where or what Tom was always looking at, but now, from here on out, things would be different.

Tom's new eyes looked around the room until they came back to look at Tord again. "Well, this will definitely take some time getting used to."

"I even made the set waterproof. So don't worry if your new eyes get wet." Tord tells him. Just making one was _very_ expensive, but he'd make the exception for Tom. Knowing the alcoholic, he'd probably break the screen a lot. He is so lucky his army is so loaded with money. "Let's take a walk around the base. I want to make sure those eyes of yours don't short circuit or fall out." Tord gets up from his seat to head to the door.

"Yes, sir." Tom mocks as he rolls his digital green eyes. He follows behind Tord once again now that he can see.

A new door in his life opens.

**_~Small Time Skip~_ **

Tom and Tord walk through the halls of the base with some words passed here and there. Soldiers passing by would smile at them and greet the two with relief.

Red soldiers who saw the two of them stood straight and salute. They were happy to see Tom walking about again on his own with a new way to see. Some of them even commented to Tord about how cool they were, while some of his scientist and technicians were amazed at his creation.

"Sir we're so glad to see you okay."

"Red Leader, this invention of your is really worthy of praise. You helped a blind man see again!"

"Red Leader those goggles are so cool, they suit Blue Leader perfectly!"

Blue soldiers who saw the two started tearing up on the spot. They were so happy to see Tom being able to move on his own again. It caught the two leaders in surprised when most of the soldiers shook Tord's hand vigorously with mantras of thanks and how grateful they were he had given Tom a new way to see again. It just gave them a new found respect for the Red Leader.

"R-Red thank you so much for helping Blue!"

"You don't know how much we appreciate your help. We were so worried about him."

"We're so grateful to have someone help Blue after going through something difficult like that. Thank you!"

A small smile settles on Tom's lips. It seems his soldiers were actually seeing Tord in a new light. "Seems my soldiers are starting to respect you to some degree," Tom says as he continues walking beside Tord.

"I could say the same with my soldiers. What did you do if I may I ask?" Tord as curiously as his eyes glance to the side at Tom, a small smirk there for show.

Tom holds his hands behind his back and looks unsure. "I don't really know to be honest. Maybe it had something to do with the Luis Randel escape." The brunet blinks a couple of times, noticing he forgot to ask what happened to the man after he got shot. "What did happen to the guy anyway?"

"I had some of my soldiers take him outside is all," Tord tells the lie with fluidity. He did not need Tom to know he mangled the guy dead in all the ways he knew possible.

So to say, Tord didn't really feel satisfied with the dead yellow soldier. The Yellow Army knowing what happened 10 years ago didn't put him at ease. 'Maybe I should send a troop to bomb the base up. Any survivors can be locked up for informational use.' He thinks to himself.

Tom hums before he adds one thing that pissed Tord off internally. "I think that Luis guy even got a boner from pissing me off." His face scrunched up in disgust before laughing it off.

'Right, no survivors then.' Tord rethinks on his last idea.

Tom fiddles with the checkered bracelet on his left wrist. The one that Tord put on him when they had their little reunion a month back, so he couldn't leave the base without it shocking him to the bone. The fiddling with the bracelet became a habit when he was around said man. "So I guess I'll go back to being your secretary again. We basically went around the whole base now and ended back at the Leader section of the base."

"Of course, that would be for the better. You can use the rest of the day to get reacquainted with your soldiers or get some rest. You'll start work again tomorrow."

Tom and Tord walk into the lobby of the Leader quarters and split up to their respective halls. Tom to the left and Tord to the right.

"See you tomorrow then Commie," Tom says over his shoulder and continues to his room.

Tord watches him leave, nodding to himself before going on his way to his own office.

"Right back at you Jehovah's Witness."

**+With Tom+**

Tom laid on his bed with a sigh. His new eyes were comfy and allowable to sleep in so he didn't need to worry about taking them off. The wires wouldn't let him anyways.

He brings his hand up to touch the corner of his new eye set. Tom thinks back years ago when he first saw Future Tom. His future self appeared used to his new look. Confident and ready to fight.

Tord made his goggles, so did that mean he continues helping him in the future?

His fingers go back to fiddling with his checkered pattern shock bracelet. Will he ever be able to leave Tord's Army with his soldiers?

All his thoughts went back and forth between now and the future version of himself. However, when he did, he remembered that he never saw a checkered bracelet on future Tom's wrist.

Tom shakes his head, he probably didn't notice it. The damn thing could have been covered by his sleeve.

'I've had enough thinking for the day. Might as well catch up on some sleep.' He thinks as he turns his VR set off. The lenses close off and his vision goes dark.

Tom snuggles under the covers of his bed and drifts to sleep.

**+With Tord+**

Tord sat in his office finishing the last stack of paperwork pertaining to the strategist department. So far his conquer around the world is going swell. He left England alone, but it was no problem since they made peace. Although their military helping other nations were not left alone.

So far he's been getting some news here and there about Edd's and Matt's groups of the Rebellion. They were doing round about work in America and Russia, for England before deciding to spread out a bit more to other nations after getting more supporters from the British government.

"If anything the luck on my side is equivalent to theirs now that Tom is working with me." He said to himself as he finished signing one of the papers from the stack.

_Knock knock_

Tord looks up from the sheet to the door. "Enter." The door to his office opens and his parents come into the room. "Paul, Patryk what bring you here?"

"We came to remind you about your leave tomorrow to American." Patryk kindly informs him. Paul beside him nods at the reminder of the government meeting that was set up a week earlier.

Tord slaps his forehead as he leans back in his chair. "I️ forgot about that stupid meeting." He sides and sits back up, his arms now crossed over his chest. "Is there any way I️ can cancel that?"

"You can't cancel the meeting since they are persistently trying to get in touch with you. I️ keep hearing from them that you always cut them off during video calls." Paul snickers after telling him why he couldn't. He takes a drag of his cigarette and slowly blows it out. "Plus you need to check on the front lines and speak with the Generals there. I️ heard from General Victor, who looks after their calls here at the base, need restocking soon."

Tord sighs, "Load the planes with the restock supplies, we'll take them to the front lines and back lines. Have the armory department load extra weapons too." A thought came to him when remembered about Tom's current situation. He wasn't in any condition to follow him outside the base just yet, not forgetting the guy was still wearing the shock bracelet he put on him.

"Sir?"

"Just thinking Patryk. How long is the trip?"

"About three weeks, we have to have a few days of the meeting, restocking front and back lines," Patryk respond as Paul flipped some pages on his clipboard and handed it to his partner. "We'll also be participating in fighting in the front lines for a while to keeps the soldiers sharp and motivated."

"And the time of departure?"

"After breakfast sir," Paul answers this time.

Tord rubs the bottom of his chin before coming to a final decision. "Have everyone present during breakfast. I️ have an announcement to make before we head out."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the two men leave the office to go back to work before they leave with their boss. Tord is left with his paperwork again as he pulls another piece of paper from the stack.

"If Tom can take care of his soldiers, I'm sure this won't be any different."

**_~Time Skip: Next Day~_ **

Everyone is present in the dining hall the next morning for breakfast. Some soldiers are stationed by the doors to keep everyone who finished their food in the hall for awhile until Tord's announcement.

The Blue soldiers sat at their table eating and chatting along. Tom is with them, keeping an eye out for any fighting that might erupt from any of his soldiers while enjoying his breakfast. Some of them spoke to Tom and even asked how his new eyes felt like.

"They're comfortable, so I️ can sleep with them on. They're also waterproof so it won't be too much of a problem if they got wet."

"Ah~ That's so cool, but different since we can see where you're looking at now."

Tom chuckles and ruffles Oliver's hair. "Start getting used to it Oliver, I've got these on for life now." He shrugs his shoulders once he pulls his hand back.

Olivia, who's sitting to her twin's right side, notices Tord getting up on the platform in front of the dining hall. "Looks like Red's about to say something."

All the Blue soldiers were noticing that too and put their attention on him like Tom was doing when he heard Olivia say that. Indeed the Leader of the Red Army was now gathering everyone's attention around the dining hall.

Tord clears his throat after Paul handed him the mic. "Let's see... can everyone hear me?" He is reasoned by the resounding 'yes sir' around the room. While the Blue soldiers acted like kids rolling their eyes at him.

Tom decided to continue eating his breakfast since the announcements don't matter to him. They were probably about further expansion plans.

"As some of you already knew, I'll be leaving the base for three weeks since my tried conquest in England."

Now that is news to Tom. Now that he thought about it, Tord hasn't left the base since he came back with him. He is the leader of the top army fighting for control of the world, so it shouldn't be a surprise when he needs to leave the main base for other matters. Well, he wasn't supposed to leave base anyways so Tord may as well be giving his position temporarily to someone else during his out of base duties. Tom picks up his glass of water and takes a drink to wash down the food in his throat.

"So while I'm away..." Everyone could see a growing grin mixed in with a smirk, "Thomas Thompson will be in charge of the base!"

Tom had never expected to spit his water out faster than when he was trying to burn the Christmas tree they used to have.

"What!?" He shouts, standing up from his seat quickly looking back at Tord.

"Ugh! Blue!" Darwin exclaims in a whine. Since he was sitting in front of Tom, he became the victim of having water sprayed on him.

Tom looks back to Darwin and apologizes. He picks up his napkin to give to the man to wipe off the water.

"It's fitting that you should be in charge of the base while I'm gone. You are my Second in Command for my Army after all." The grin on a Tord's expression lessens and returns to a smirk. He did this to see if Tom could take charge like he did when he was still a leader of the Rebellion base. Tord hopes Tom could provide support to his army, they could win with his help, all this is a gamble after all.

"No way..." Tom breaths out as he is now faced with the challenge to take care of the base.

Not just any base, but the Main Base of the Red Army.

 


	18. Blue Leader, or so the Red Soldiers call him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: The Hanger+**

Tom walked next to Tord with a group of soldiers following behind them after Paul and Patryk.

"I can't believe you're leaving me in charge of your base, the _fucking_ main base!" Tom emphasizes, clearly not happy with the arrangement as he continues escorting Tord to the hanger where the planes are kept.

Tord chuckles, "It's not like you can't handle it, you were practically the leader of one section of the Rebels." Seriously he wonders why Tom is even complaining about this matter.

Crossing his arms, Tom's digital eyes narrow as he side glances at him. "That's not the problem Commie. I'm willing to be a leader for a good cause, but this." His eyes look left and right as a way to say it's the base. "I'm not willing to help this army take over the world."

"There is no way out of this Witness. You work for the Red Army now." Tord puts into finalization of Tom's complaint as he pats his shoulder.

They all enter the hanger where multiple planes are running and waiting to be boarded for take off. The soldiers behind them get split into groups for each plane to get on.

Tom follows Tord and his soldiers to the head plane with a large Red Army symbol marked on the side. Paul and Patryk board the plan first while the two leaders finish their conversation.

"I'll be back in three weeks." Tord turns to enter the plan before stopping again to look back at Tom. "Don't mess the place up." He turns again to enter the plan again but stops once more. Tord looks back at Tom once more, "Also don't have this base turn on me when I come back."

"I got it, I got it." Tom waves him off understanding where Tord was getting at. "But I make no promises about a mess when you return."

Tord rolls his eye and finally enters the plan while Tom gets off the stairs. Two Red soldiers push the movable stairs away once the door to the plane is closed up and locked.

Tord rests his elbows on the armrest of his seat. His gaze looking at Tom who stares back up at him through the window. The leading plane takes to move out onto the tracks first, Tom moving out of his view in the window.

He won't be long. Tord thinks to himself as the plane starts speeding up and taking flight.

He will be back soon, that is a promise.

**+With Tom+**

Tom stays in the hanger until Tord's plane is out of view. He turns around to exit the building until he's stopped by two Red soldiers.

"Uh, can I help you?" Tom asks confused.

The female soldier was the first to speak. "The hanger is clear of planes at the moment since Red Leader left. What would you like us to do with the empty hanger?"

Were they really asking him this? Judging by their faces, they were serious. "Close up this hanger until the Commie comes back with the group that left. Have the radio tower open for any calls coming from them."

"As you wish Blue Leader." The male soldier replies.

Tom shakes his head. "Just Tom or Blue is okay."

"Blue Leader is Blue Leader. We'll be addressing you by your title like Red Leader." The female soldier concludes as she and her partner leave with a salute.

Tom watches them leave with an unamused expression. "You're even getting your soldier to be so formal." He makes his way out of the hanger to go back to the Leader section of the base. Tom got salutes from Red Soldiers and hellos from his soldiers.

As he entered the Leader section of the base, Tom went straight to Tord's office to pick up profiles on his soldiers. He might as well start learning names of the soldiers stationed here.

Tom went through drawer after drawer until he found where the Leader kept all his soldiers' profiles. "Here they are..." He piles the folders in his arms and takes them back to his office to read.

The walk to and from Tord's office to his office wasn't that far, so he didn't have to carry the heavy folders for too long. He dumped the folders on his desk and sat down to go through them.

"Let's see, this shouldn't be too hard. I memorized all my first set of soldiers in about a week. Then let's try learning all these in two days." Tom shrugs his shoulders.

 **"What me to help Tom?"** Tomi asks as he appears in the body length mirror again.

"It's alright Tomi, I got this." The man says as he cracks his knuckles.

Tomi giggles and continues watching from the mirror as Tom starts mumbling names while his eyes shift back and forth to words and their picture.

**"I bet Tordy's gonna be really surprised when he comes home."**

**_~Time Skip: 3 hours later~_ **

Two Red soldiers in charge of watching over and assisting Tom came into the Leader section of the base to check on him.

At first, they assumed Tom would be sleeping on the job, but instead they found said Leader drinking coffee from his mug while reading papers in red folders.

"Sir?"

Tom looks up from the folder to the open door where a pair of soldiers stood. "Do you need something Jason, Yan?" The two soldiers, Jason and Yan look at him in surprise. They haven't even introduced themselves yet.

"How do you know our names? This is the first time we ever spoke to you." Yan says as he starts fiddling with her caramel colored hair.

"I was just learning names of the Red soldiers stationed here. I found your boss's profiles on each and every one of you." He sets the red folder down on his desk which seems to be the last of the files he had seeing as all the other folders were set on the other side of him like the rest. Tom gets up from his seat and walks over to them. "So do you have something to say or did you just want to check up on me?"

Jason shakes his head, "U-Uh, we came to check up on you sir. You also have a request from the radio tower to head over there. They said you have a call." The two soldiers part an opening to let Tom pass out his office door.

"Alright then, something tells me this call is from the Commie anyways."

Tom and the two soldiers make their way across the base to head for the main radio tower stationed in front of the base. Reggie and Zack just happened to be passing by when they saw Tom having two other red soldiers following behind him.

"Reggie, the red soldiers are taking our spot," Zack complains with a childish pout as he glares at the two behind Tom.

Reggie chuckles and ruffles Zack's hair, "Come on, let's butt into what they're doing."

Tom only notices the two when they jump on him, a set of arms slung around his shoulders. He looks at his two soldiers with a familiar smile. "Hey you two."

"Hey Blue, whatcha doing?" Reggie asks.

"Heading to the main radio tower, I've got a call."

Zack sly smirks as he comes to look at his Leader. "Red already worried about you Blue?"

Tom rolls his eyes at the two soldiers he trusts with his life. The both of them were part of their first set of soldiers when the Rebellion began and they worked so hard to earn the spot they're in now. So loyal, yet ever so playful. "I'm assuming it's him Zack. Other than him it might be from someone else at another base."

Yan clears her throat to gather their attention. "Blue Leader we must continue to head to the tower. The call is urgent." She and her partner Jason stand side by side with no relaxation in their stand.

Tom goes over to the two, raising both of his hands to them. They were scared he was possibly going to punish them for speaking out of term but were met with a calm hand on their head. The leader in blue ruffling their hair with a soft smile on his face.

"I understand you two but try loosening up alright. I'm not a strict or formal leader like your idiot boss." A light chuckle escapes his lips as he turns around again to start walking to the radio tower followed by Reggie and Zack who grins back at the two Red soldiers.

"What are you waiting for you two?"

"Come on!"

Never before had two Red soldiers felt like they were home.

**_~Time Skip: Radio Tower~_ **

The five of them entered the radio tower after the elevator took them up to the control center. The room itself is in excellent condition for every soldier giving them a specific job. The room didn't feel too hot or cold even with all these soldiers up here.

"Who am I suppose to talk to here?" Tom asks the two soldier behind him after scanning the room for someone to speak too. Although there seems like no one can talk to them since they're so busy with calls or operating the board.

"The head of the Radio Department, General Fredrick," Jason tells him as he points out the man across the room, who is shuffling through papers.

The group makes their way over to the man in the casual Red Amy uniform. His hair is all messed around, probably from running his hand through his hair over and over again. His face appearing very tired that Tom had to frown upon coming close to the man. When Fredrick notices the group he looks up at them from his seat and takes a stand.

"Ah, Blue Leader..." Fredrick blinks slowly a few times. He shakes his head to push away the drowsiness before holding his forehead with one hand. "You're here for the call that's on hold."

"Yes, is it from Tord?" Tom answers in a calm tone that was very familiar to his two soldiers. Reggie and Zack had to take a few steps back while pulling Yan and Jason with them.

"What's the matter?" Yan questions, as she doesn't understand why the two guys were pulling her and her partner back.

"Wait for it," Reggie responds as he surveys around them to give any warning looks to soldiers near Tom and Fredrick.

Fredrick, not noticing the situation at hand due to his tiredness, nods. "Red Leader is on hold at the moment. He's waiting for you to pick up. His group is currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean."

"Please take a seat Fredrick, I need to speak with you more after I finish this call." When the general sat back down, Tom went over to the radio board where one soldier is currently holding the call from Tord. "Hector, the phone please."

Hector, surprised by being addressed by his name, nods his head quietly. He picks up the phone to give it over to the blue wearing leader that was left in charge of the base.

Tom puts the phone against his ear.

"Thomas, it's me. Just calling in to check on how things are going for you over there." Tord's voice flows through the phone with a tone of amusement. "You haven't destroyed my base have you?" He asks jokingly.

Tom's strained smile from his held back irritation and anger final came out physical. He clenched his hand into a fist to punch the top of the table with full force. Some of Tomi's strength was put into it too, making the top of the table crack.

Hector had to get out of his seat to dodge the punch to the desk. His hands failing around after he got up to steady the radio equipment shaking on the table.

"Tord, you are a piece of shit!" Tom exclaims into the mic of the phone sternly.

"Aaannnddd there it is~" Zack points out to the two soldiers in their hold.

"He's blowing a fuse again." Reggie sighs with a light hearted laugh.

"Wha-What did I do?" Tord questions the other on the phone with confusion as to why Tom is so mad at him.

Tom started scolding Tord over the phone while at the Red soldiers in the radio tower, plus two Blue soldiers witness all of it with awe.

"I can't believe you don't consider your soldiers' health! What are you trying to do? Make them sleep deprived?!"

"We have coffee for a reason Tom!"

"Bullshit! They're going to die early at this rate without the proper amount of sleep. Honestly, you could have just set up a system of night soldiers who sleep during the day and day soldier to sleep during the night!" Tom remarks as he puts the palm of his hand against his face. "What do you think they are, immortal beings who don't need food or sleep?!"

"May I remind you we're at war." Tord crossed his arms as he has a not so happy expression on his face. The soldiers in the plane with him keep their distance as the happy call turned to tread on dangerous waters.

"Oh, you don't need to remind me, because I have to see your face, reminding me every day of what you caused!" Tom got so fed up with his emotions that he slammed the phone down back to its holder, thus ending the call then and there. He huffs in and out from all the verbal fighting he had with Tord. He turns around making the soldiers in the room tense up.

Tom crosses his arms and leans his torso back against the edge of the table, digital eyes taking a close eyes appearance.

No one spoke a word, scared that they'll invoke more anger from him.

"All right," were the first words that left his mouth. "We're going to change a few things around the base."

"Sir I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Jason hesitantly puts in. "I'm not sure Red Leader would agree."

"Well, that fucking Commie isn't here right now." The corner of Tom's lips tugs up into a smirk. "He also left me in charge of the base."

Hector gulps from the authority now radiating off the man. One who can lead an army with just the flick of his wrist, but still different than others.

"Zack, Reggie."

"Yes, Blue?" The two soldiers let go of Jason and Yan to stand in front of them.

"Round up all the Blue soldiers. We've got so redirecting to do around here." They give him a giddy salute before retreating out of the tower with grins. Tom looks around the room searching for a healthy looking person who isn't tired down to the bone. "Heather."

The young woman perks up at the sound of her name being called by him. She stutters as she responds, "Y-Y-Yes Sir?!"

"You're going to be temporary department head until General Fredrick here catches up on his sleep." Tom actually read her file just before Jason and Yan came to report to him. She excelled very well in her position here at the radio tower and had an organized system of the way she works. Looking at her, the woman was about to protest, but he quickly counters it. "I read your profile earlier Miss Heather, you cannot deny this position as the temporary replacement. I am very sure you are capable of leading everyone in this room."

Heather closed her mouth and blushes as what she thinks of what Tom says as a compliment.

"I need two soldiers to take Fredrick here to the medical ward or his room to rest up. He is not allowed back here until he looks well again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers in the room chorused together.

"Now can some on lead me to the PA room. I need to make an announcement." Tom watches as the soldiers get back to work, two soldiers came and took Fredrick away to get some rest while another soldier comes towards him to get him to the PA room.

On their way there Reggie and Zack came back and informed him that all Blue soldiers were on standby to help. Tom then asked them to bring them all to the assembly room.

"I'll come as soon as I make my announcement around the base."

"We got it Blue." The soldiers saluted once more and headed off to relay his orders.

Once Tom made it to the PA room with the guiding Red soldier. They set up the mic and turn it on.

"Attention all Red Soldiers," Tom says into the mic with a serious tone. "It has come to my attention that your leader is incapable of taking care of all of you. For that reason, I request that all of you head to the assembly room. It's time to have a changeup in the system of this base."

Lauren, the soldier who guided Tom to the room knew most of them wouldn't answer to him. She had witnessed many stubborn soldiers at this base deny their generals until Red Leader set them straight to actually listen to their higher ups.

"Those who aren't present in the assembly will be tracked down by my soldiers. Let's say they have a _persuasive_ way of getting people to follow what I say." Tom added lastly before turning the mic off. He gets up from his seat and heads to the door.

Lauren follows after him with some distance. Soldiers always follow a little behind leaders.

"Lauren you could walk next to me you know." The Blue Leader stops his steps to look back at the Red soldier.

The female soldier shakes her head, "A soldier always follows behind their leader sir."

Tom chuckles as he finds what the soldier said funny. "Who taught you that?"

"It's common knowledge Blue Leader," Lauren tells the other confused as to why he's laughing. It's shouldn't be funny, right?

"Well, it's a stupid idea." He beckons Lauren to come next to him. She hesitantly steps closer to him until she's standing by his side. "A team is stronger when they learn about one another and become friends who respect each other."

"I respect you sir, after what you did during the Luis Randel problem." They both knew she was talking about when the Red soldiers came to know of his half monster side. It was undeniable he did gain the respect of some soldiers through his hidden power.

"Yes, but you do not know me..." Tom smiles a bit as they turn around the corner. "You may respect me, however, we are not close enough to be strong. Do you have anyone you're close to?"

Lauren nods as she thinks about her friend and partner Payton. "Yes sir, he's my best friend and we'd do anything to protect each other."

"Now that's where the team between you and him is strong. Not just in respect and knowing them, but the relationship you share together." Tom holds his hands behind his back as he thinks about his group and friends. "That is why my soldiers are so invaluable and my friends are priceless. I'd give anything to keep them safe because they've earned my full trust."

Lauren wanted to ask more from the Blue Leader, but they had finally reached the assembly room. Tom goes in before her while she watches him leave to speak to the soldiers inside. She's left standing in the doorway with her thoughts. Many of which she thought Tom might be a good change to the base. Maybe she could speak with him another time just like this. She smiles.

The Red Army knows little about him, although they still have time to learn with him here.

She secretly hopes her leader could become great friends with this man one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Soldiers, got some fanart from a follower and they are amazingly amazing! If you guys wanna make something too and give it to me that would be cool XD
> 
> These lovely images were made by a wattpader who wishes to stay anonymous.
> 
> I love your art story by the way and how you pictured the scenes. Thanks again soldier :)


	19. Red Leader's Distraction/Blue Leader's Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+America: With Tord three days later+**

Tord sat in the meeting, with the American president, looking very irritated and distracted. He was still moody over the call he had with Tom when he was on the plane hours ago.

Seriously, he can handle his own soldiers very well, thank you very much. They were perfect in every way for battle, handling their duties around the main base along with the other spread out bases around the world.

Tom was just being stubborn. That's it.

"Red Leader."

Tord focuses on where he is again after getting out of his thoughts. The America president looking at him with a confused expression. "Forgive me, my mind is elsewhere at the moment."

"I understand, I'm sure you are thinking about your many other battles around the world." The man in high power folds his hands together as he lets out a tired sigh. "Anyways Red Leader, we have two representatives from the British government. I was told you know them personally."

"Who?" Tord questions as he sits up in his seat.

The president signals for his agents to bring out the representatives. The Norwegian man's good eye widen just a bit at the sight of his two ex-roommates. Edd and Matt walk over to stand on either side of the president with concerned expressions as they look back at Tord.

"I must say I'm surprised." Tord merely says as he observes them from across the table.

His thoughts were quickly wandering back to Tom again. He pressed his cold robot hand against his forehead, deciding to take a small break as he was in no mood to continue right now. "I would love to chat more gentlemen, but sadly I can't seem to focus right now. Let's continue in an hour." He stands up from his seat and turns around to where Paul and Patryk are standing there waiting as they open the door for him.

"Wait Tord-"

"We'll continue in an hour, old friend," Tord said as he pauses in his steps at the sound of Matt's voice.

Matt looks down while Edd takes his place to speak. "Did you find Tom?"

Tord makes a fist with his real hand, keeping his other hand behind him. "How do you think England received their freedom." He hears Matt gasp even though they already knew of Tom's capture from what the Major Generals told them when they were first contacted. It was a big surprise when they even got a hold of Matt's old radio. Then again Tom's soldiers were always so observant of their surroundings so they could easily find anything.

"What are you doing to him?" Edd questions with stern worry.

"That's for me to know and you to keep out of." Tord makes way pass his two soldiers who don't give the men in the room a second glance as they close the door behind them. His shoulders relax when he comes out of the meeting room.

"What would you like to do now Red Leader?" Paul asks as he puts a comforting hand on his adopted son's shoulder. He's been noticing Tord hasn't been paying any attention lately to the meetings since they arrived. Meanwhile, Patryk pulls out his phone to dial a few numbers while Paul and Tord continued to talk.

"Let's just grab lunch before we continue the meeting." Maybe some food will bring his mind back to the game.

"Then I'll inform our cooks to make something up for us." Tord nods and lets Paul move away to head to the kitchen where some of his soldiers are stationed. Once Paul is gone Patryk went up to Tord with a mother-like expression.

"Tord."

Said man looks at the other person who called his name. He saw Patryk holding out a phone to him. "Did someone call Patryk?"

"I️ actually made the call for you." He takes Tord's hand and places the phone on his palm gently. "Take this call calmly, okay? While you take care of this, I'll go check on the soldiers patrolling around the area."

Before Tord could even ask the taller man who it was, Patryk left without another word. He looks down at the phone in his hand while he is unaware of an audience just around the corner listening to the small conversation before the two soldiers left. Red Leader put the phone to his ear seeing as there was no one around to hear.

"Hello?"

"Tord?"

The Red Leader almost dropped the device on the floor but managed to keep it in his tight grip. Patryk called Tom. His mind was running through thoughts about what he should say with internal panic.

"Y-Yeah, it's me." Good one Tord, you fuck up and stuttered over the phone. Not one of his most proud moments. Especially since this is Tom he's speaking too.

"..."

Tord didn't say a word since this call is becoming very awkward. They fought over the radio call three days ago. Just like that time in the jail cell, except more verbally and not physically hitting each other like last time.

"How are things over there? Patryk told me you've been distracted lately, more so during your meetings with the president." Tom saw two Red soldiers open the door to his office to enter. He looks at them questionably before showing they had folders in their hands, probably containing reports he asked from the department heads earlier. He points to a section of his desk where there isn't too much stuff.

Tord weakly chuckles as he feels like the weight is lifted off his soldiers. Just hearing Tom's voice through the phone, not yelling or shouting at him, is relaxing. "Just a little..." He shrugs his shoulders even though the other man couldn't see. "How's taking care of things over there so far? I️ left only three days ago and I️ have this bad feeling you did something." He didn't dare use the location or Tom's name just for secret purposes. He didn't want any unwanted ears listening in on a conversation that had sensitive information involving his base or Tom.

"I️ didn't do much. Fixing the system around the base was hard, but my soldiers were good teaching to your soldiers. Well- that is until they started bickering again, which I️ had to break up ever so often."

"Fix the system?" Tord turns his back to the wall to lean against it. He was actually kind of curious to hear what Tom did to his base system.

"You know, what I️ got mad at you for last time when you called. I️ fixed up a working system for your soldiers like I️ did for mine." Tom reminds as he nods in silent thanks to the two soldiers. They nod back at him before leaving his office quietly. "You now have night soldiers and morning soldiers. Morning soldiers work during the day while those who work at night, sleep. Then vice versa with the night soldiers when they work."

Tord had to hand it to Tom. He really knew how to organize big things in a small amount of time.

"So..."

"Sooooo what?"

Tom sighs as his gaze looks at the folders on his desk. "Nevermind... Listen, I️ got some paperwork to do. So I'm going to hang up now."

The Army Leader was going to speak more, but Tom had already hung up the phone on him with an audible click. Great, he somehow messed up over a phone call again. Tord turns the phone off, pocketing it deep into his coat pocket. He looks around to see if anyone possibly overheard his conversation with Tom, but found no one to his ease. The leader pushes himself away from the wall and starts making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Unaware that Edd and Matt had heard the one-sided conversation.

**+Norway: With Tom+**

Tom looks down at his paperwork with a disappointed look on his face. "Not even a 'thank you' for what I️ do even after you literally forced me here." He shouldn't have expected much from Tord. The man only thinks of himself.

That's why he left Edd and Matt for power instead.

_You shot Red Leader and his robot down with your harpoon gun. That day~ is when your friends were betrayed by an old friend who wanted nothing more than power to be in the palm of his hand_

His left hand unconsciously gripped his pen tightly. Randel's words still rang through his mind.

Tord chose power over his friends.

Tom brings his hand up in a fist and hits the top of his desk heavily. Everything that isn't laying down flat shakes until it settles back down. 'What was I expecting? Some praise, a little acknowledgment... I'm not some fucking dog, get ahold of yourself Tom!' He thinks to himself as his digital eyes squeeze shut. His grip on the pen relaxes when he decides to leave the paperwork as it is for today. He had already finished tomorrow's work anyways.

"I️ should start making rounds," Tom says to himself as he gets out of his seat to exit his office.

With everything going well for the pass few days, he only had to check up on them. There was still fighting here and there, it's no problem to Tom since he could settle the argument the best way possible in a matter of minutes. He makes it out of the Leader's section to finally see soldiers walking about in their respective halls. Blue soldiers mixing in with Red soldiers.

Tom found it relaxing and refreshing to see them talking to one another with little playful fighting.

"Blue!" William, Tom's Department head for the strategist, calls him over.

Tom smiles as he walks over to Will's Group. "Afternoon everyone. What's going on?"

"The Red strategists are being rude again to our ideas!" Jane exclaims with a pouting look.

Walter nods in agreement. "We think frontal attacks are too forward and are putting more of their soldiers at risk. They want more frontal attacks so they can push forward faster."

Lucy, a Red soldier from the strategist department, retorts, "A full out offense is the best method for obtaining a goal."

"Yeah losers!" Chris sticks his tongue out at them. "You shouldn't be complaining to mom anyways-"

"Hey, you have no right to call Blue, mom!"

Tom tries to settle them down, but other soldiers who were passing by were joining into the argument. Just when he thought the fighting couldn't get any worse. There goes the thought of playful fighting.

"Oh, so you can call him mom but not us?!"

"Damn right! We only get to call Blue that!"

"We can call Blue Leader whatever we want too!"

"You can't call him anything else stupid!"

"Just wait until Red Leader comes back you Blue babies! He'll set all of you straight!"

"Oh scary~ Going to tell your Dad, I'm so scared~" One of his soldiers sarcastically says as fellow soldiers laugh.

"Assholes!"

"Fuckers!"

"Mom!" Both teams shout as the point fingers at each other.

Tom punch the wall next to him so hard that it made a hole. The soldiers quieted themselves immediately. It got all the soldiers who were present to calm down.

"All of you who were fighting, take 10 laps around the base." His voice taking a scary tone like a mother would use if a child did something very bad. "If anyone slacks off in running ten laps, then they have to participate in being a play toy for Tomi!" Mentally in Tom's mind, Tomi is having a small cheering session for what Tom's saying. He hasn't played with anyone in awhile so he's been pretty bored lately.

The Blue soldiers instantly saluted before high tailing off outside of the base to run laps. The Red soldiers did the same, seeing as the Blue soldiers were on the same page of being afraid of the Blue Leader.

Tom breathed in and let out a long sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't know which one to be more angry with: the fact the soldiers were arguing or referring to Tord and himself as parents to them army wise.

It actually made him chuckle a bit to be honest. He imagined Tord as some kind of strict Father figure who wants the best from his children. Like good grades, popular reputation, and all that other formal stuff.

He pulls out his radio, "Mason, can you get your crew to come to the hallway connecting between the Leader section of the base and the east wing."

"What happened Blue?"

"Let's just say there was a fight and it caused a hole in the wall."

Mason laughs on the other end. "We got you covered Blue. We'll be there in a bit."

Tom hung up the radio back to his belt and started making his way around the base again.

 **"You're starting to act like a Leader now Tom."** Tomi comments inside their shared mind. **"Just like you used to in the Rebellion base."**

"Really?"

Tomi hums in reply. **"You're feeling relaxed, now that you're getting acquainted with everyone in the base. Even after seeing you half transform, the Red soldiers have become to be better listeners towards you."** Tomi watches through Tom's view as he turns around the corner. **"You even treat them equally with your soldiers like they're your own."**

"Except for Tord, because he's still an ass for making his soldiers work hard like this. Let's not forget he basically forced me to join him using my soldiers as a bargaining chip." His pointer finger waving through the air to make a point.

Tomi whines at Tom because of another bad mention of the Red Leader. **"Come on Tom, give him a chance for me! He's basically the alpha of our dreams, very handsome and dominating~"**

If Tom had seen Tomi face to face, he would be sure to have seen those heart like pupils that he's seen in one of Tord's hentai collection. It was one time back in the old house, he had accidentally slipped on one of Tord's hentai books, flipping to a page with unforgettable images. He shivers at the remembrance.

 **"I'd love to hear him sound commanding towards us~"** A small purr vibrating in their mindset.

Tom had to raise a brow, "Tomi, I️ think your drooling."

The monster half of Tom wiped the side of his jaw in their mind and apologized. **"Sorry, I️ got too excited."** He shakes his head, eyes becoming concerned. **"But seriously Tom, I think you are being too hard on him sometimes. Can't you just move the incident aside for a moment?"**

"I'll think about it Tomi..." Tom says softly as he continues on his way with his rounds. With that, Tomi quieted himself down in their shared mindset.

"I'll think about..."

**+America: with Edd and Matt before the resumes meeting+**

Edd sat in his seat next to Matt inside the large meeting room. His face scrunched up in deep thought.

"What's with that face Edd?"

The brunet looks over at Matt, his face relaxing from it's scrunched expression. "I'm just thinking about the phone call Tord had earlier." His fingers drum against the desk. "Do you think he was talking with Tom?"

"I can't say for certain Edd. Those two have a very different relationship. Tord says they are friends, but Tom said before that they aren't." Matt looks at the table top of the oak desk. His mind remembering the events of the robot incident.

"That's true, we were closer to Tord than Tom was. They always fought about anything if one of them started it first." A sadden expression takes his facial features.

"Where one starts the other will follow as they say."

**+With Tord+**

Tord once again sat on his seat in the meeting room with a slightly better focus than last time. After the call with Tom, he ate and pondered what he should do once he got back to the main base.

"I️ think it would be well benefiting for the both of us if the Red Army and America made peace. Don't you think so Red Leader?"

"In what way would it be benefiting Mr. President? I have worked long and hard to get where I️ am now for conquest." Tord sternly puts as he folds his hands together. If this idiot thinks this country is going to spared by this meeting than he is so wrong.

"But Tord, you don't have to do this. The world was fine until this war started." Matt says to try and convince Tord to stop or at least spare this country.

Tord's visible eye narrowed, "Fine? The world we used to live in was a piece of garbage! This planet would be so much better is it ran on a better system where everyone listens and made changes to fix problems!" He slams his hands down on the desk as he gets up. "So I️ can-"

"So you can what Tord?! Make everyone follow what you want?!" Edd desperately questions his friend with some anger as he cuts in.

"Now let's settle down here." The American president tried to get them to calm down. This meeting is getting off topic. Edd and Matt back down and listen to the president. Tord keeps his place as he continues to stand.

"Please Red Leader, there must be something we can do so you can leave this nation in peace."

Tord breaths in and out after his fit. "There is nothing unless you want to surrender to the Red Army's rule." He turns around, "This meeting is officially over. Paul, Patryk we're leaving." His mind was telling him to leave early. The sooner they leave, the faster they can finish everything else and get back to HQ.

_ The sooner he can see Tom again. _

Tord pushes pass his two soldiers to exit the room without another word. As Tord finally leaves the room, Paul and Patryk apologize for his behavior.

"Please excuse our leader, he's been very stressed out lately."

"We'll talk with him and possibly this meeting might continue."

The three men look at them with surprise and confusion. What could simple soldiers do to make Tord reconsider?

Paul and Patryk leave the room to go after Tord.

They know the main problem has to be Tom.

Patryk looks at Paul so they can talk about what to do to handle this situation. "Paul, I️ think we should bring Tom here." Without Tom being near Tord, they could see the difference and stress their son is going through. It's like Tord needs Tom like an aid to stable his emotions.

"But Tom's bound to the base Patryk. He has that shock bracelet on him, and the only way that device gets off is if Tord willingly turns it off with his robot arm." The bracelet was specifically designed to be only controlled by Tord's robot arm. This way Tord would be able to set it off if needed. This was so Tom wouldn't have to be pushed past the boundaries of the base. "It's not like he can be at two places at once, the best possibility would be to call him again."

That actually gave Patryk an idea. "Oh my gosh, Paul you're a genius!" He wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and gave him a full on kiss on the lips. The scrunched up cigar falling out of Paul's mouth and onto the marble floor.

"Mmph?!"

Patryk lets go of his lover just after kissing him on the cheek too, then pulls out his phone to make a call. He turns his back to Paul and walks away with an excited look on his face.

Paul is left stunned in place with a deep blush. "What?" He says flustered with a blushing face. A forgotten cigarette left on the white marble floor next to him.

Meanwhile, Tord sat in his room with everything packed up and ready to head out. "Just you wait, I'll get every one of you." He picks up his red hoodie from the bed. As it was being picked up, something fell from its pocket.

Tord bends down and picks up the flimsy piece of paper. He turns it over and his mouth forms a small frown.

A photo from the old times... of himself and his friends.

He had been keeping this old photo in his pocket as a motivation for years. To never forget them.

Tord looks at the young looking Tom. His fingers grazing over Tom's picture form. This is one of the rare photos with the sandy hair brunet smiling next to him. He silently wishes to himself he could see it once more.

'If only...'

**+Norway: With Tom+**

"I️ see, so Patryk is ordering this to be made by today," Tom says as he looks up from the ordered report.

"Yes, Blue Leader." The head scientist of the Red Army, Amy, confirms. "We received his call just a few minutes ago. He said Red Leader is not stably handling his meeting well. He figured it would be best if you could be at the meeting with him."

Tom hums as he rubs at the bottom of his chin. He's been Tord's second in command and secretary for a month and a half now. Any other person could simply do the job for him. Tord shouldn't be too affected by his absence.

Just to test the waters, maybe...

"I️ will allow it." Tom takes his pen and signs the permission form to have the small device made. "But doesn't making something like this take a few days?"

"We create many inventions and weapons very quickly Blue Leader. What kind of department would we be for the Red Army if we are not able to create supplies in a pinch of time." She giggles and accepts the permission form back into her hands. "Please prepare yourself, we will have this finish in 30 minutes. We'll come back to set up the device in your office."

Tom waves her off as she left, the door closing with an audible click. He leans back in his chair to let out a long breath needing to be released.

"That idiot."

**+America: With Tord+**

Tord didn't know how he was convinced to sit in the meeting room once again with all these people. Not only were the president and his two ex-roommates there, but the president's top-notch military generals are present too.

"Tell me again, why I'm sitting in this goddamn room again Paul."

"I️ got Patryk to release some of your Hentai restrictions."

"Oh yeah..." Tord sighs and runs a hand down his face. "I️ can't believe I️ took that." He says with regret. He should have been on the plane to the next location, not here.

"Paul and I️ thought it would be better if you had someone stable you down during the meeting. I️ called in base earlier to fix something up." The taller soldier says pretty proudly of himself. He took out one of the hologram pads from his pocket and attached a flash drive to it with the recorded data inside.

A keyboard appears hovering over the pad to let him type in a few access codes. A green check appears and the symbol of the Red Army comes into view before fading away.

"Is he ready Paul?"

"All clear to make the hologram call."

Patryk presses the bottom of the hologram pad and light shoots to the space next to Tord.

The man would never have guessed to see Tom standing next to him. He stood next to him like he was really there. "Thomas?"

Tom, in a 3D hologram form, glances down to the side where Tord is sitting in his seat. "What are you doing Commie? You keep interrupting me when I'm supposed to be taking care of your shit."

"I️ should be asking you that."

Tom doesn't answer back as he looks around the room, still not catching sight of Edd or Matt yet. "Anyways, Patryk called in earlier to have me do what I️ usually do when I️ stand with you in meetings."

Tord looks at Paul and Patryk with staring eyes. The two soldiers avoided his gaze as they were happily looking elsewhere.

"Now let's get through this meeting quickly. I️ still have soldiers to take care of, who knows what their up to when I'm not around." The light hair brunet shakes his head. "Finish this meeting properly without any cut offs will you."

"Fine, fine~" Tord replies getting his parents' attention as they were seeing him returning back to his usual attitude. So Tom did have a part to play with his mood.

"Tom??" Two familiar voices say that catch the blind man's attention.

Tom turns back to look at the table full of people around it. Familiar green and purple hoodies catching his eyes.

"Edd, Matt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we have more lovely fanart! It's so cute and beautiful that I smile every time I look at them XD Anyways I hope you enjoy their drawing, also happy holidays soldiers! I hope you love your present, which happens to be this chapter ;)


	20. Play Time and Familiar Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+America: Meeting Room+**

"Edd, Matt... You guys are fine." Tom sighs in relief as he sees them through the camera input into the Tv he had in his office that the Red soldiers set up for him earlier.

"Tom your eyes..." Matt says as he sees the VR set over his eyes. The one he saw future Tom wearing way back when.

Tom nervously laughs, "Yeah, about that. The Eye Cancer thing became real." He taps the side of his goggles a few times. "Tord made these for me."

Edd notices Tom's clothes as well. They were changed up from his usual blue hoodie, black pants and shoes. All adding up to appear as his future self. "Where are you?"

"I'm in-"

Everyone in the room didn't hear where Tom is located because Tord had cut the volume off. Tom was there talking voicelessly until he finished.

"Pardon me, I rather not share where my secretary is at the moment." Tord sighs with a roll of his eye. He really should talk to Tom about not giving away his location so easily like that. Tord turns the volume back on and acted like he didn't just turn it off.

Tom crosses his arms and looks at Tord with a frown. "You cut the volume on me, didn't you?"

"A location such as yourself is meant to be classified Thomas." Tord shakes his head as he looks back up at the man standing next to him.

"So you work for Tord now?" Matt asks sadly.

Tom looks back at Matt with his usual boarded expression. "I'm actually being forced to work for this idiot. It's not like I want to do this on purpose, but I'll humor him for awhile until this war is over or- at least when I️ get the chance to escape with my soldiers."

"Humor me? Sounds like you just came for a show Witness." Tord found it was funny how Tom thought he could ever escape too.

"Shut it Commie."

The president cleared his throat to bring the four men's attention to him as well as his generals. "So you all know each other Red Leader?"

Tord cringes a little, forgetting that they're at a meeting. "Personally yes, but we do not all think the same. Thomas, introduce yourself shortly if you will."

Tom gave the men in a room a short mocking bow. "Thomas Thompson everyone. I used to work for the Rebellion alongside Edd and Matt as a leader before I got captured by this asshole." He jerked his thumb in Tord's direction. "Now I work with Red Leader as his second command and secretary." He stands back upright, surveying the room with his digital eyes. Some of the Generals catch attention to the device strapped to his face with curious expressions.

"All of you must be wondering why Thomas has that VR set over his eyes, reason because Tom here became blind due to eye cancer. I took it upon myself to make this little helping tool to give his sight back. Can't have him helping me blind after all." Tord could see all their questions, but he wanted to get this meeting over asap. He didn't want to stay here any longer just in case Edd and Matt decide to use him to track him back to Tom.

So the meeting started with better progress than the last few days. Tord handled speaking with them respectfully with little to no outbursts. Tom, standing next to him, took notes quietly with comments here and there during the meeting.

Paul and Patryk waited patiently for the meeting to finish up. They would even handout papers to their boss or collect papers from the Generals and the president for Tord to look over later.

"Blue!"

Tom's hologram looks off behind him whereas the other people can't see from the camera's point of view since it's only focused on the Blue Leader. "Reggie, what is it? I'm at a meeting."

"Umm..." Reggie walks over to Tom and whispers else in the room can only see the other's fingers over Tom's ear.

"They did _what_!?" Tom did not look very happy.

"Some of their soldiers tried to stop them and we tried to stop some of ours, but they were still fighting over you-know-what from earlier this afternoon. So they did _that_ to each other." Reggie explains with a sorry look. It seems the Dad and Mom thing didn't settle down as they hoped.

Tom groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I guess Tomi has some new toys then. Reggie, just stand here and take notes for me until I get back. If they end the meeting before I come back, just head to the front yard. I doubt Zack can handle Tomi alone if he gets out of control." Tom and Reggie switch places with each other. Instead of Tom, there stood a man in a blue and black uniform with a black bandana wrapped around his upper left arm. His messy blond hair sticking out in different directions.

Reggie nods his head at Tord, "Hey Red, sorry about interrupting your meeting." They hear the door slamming close from the hologram making it known Tom left.

"What happened?" Tord asks quiet curious.

Reggie debated mentally if he should tell Tord about the Mom and Dad thing, but maybe he shouldn't talk about it in front of all these people. Or maybe just not the Dad thing. "The Blue and Red soldiers were fighting earlier about calling Blue, Mom. Our group was getting mad when your soldiers starting referring him to mom as well. Let's just say there was a lot of children complaining and then threats of being Tomi's new toy." Tord hums with a little curved up smirk. Just another use for blackmail and teasing purposes.

The meeting comes to a conclusion an hour later with Tom still not back from the interruption. "You're dismissed, make sure Thomas isn't overdoing anything over there."

Reggie salutes the Red Leader with a grin. "No promises Red." His hologram disappears in a blink of an eye once Tord clicks the hologram projector off.

He turns to his two soldiers and nods, "Now let's get out of here. Set all planes to head for the front lines." He pulls his soldiers down closer to whisper to them. "Do a head count and check the perimeter of each plane. I don't want any government or rebellion soldier tracking us. I importantly don't want any spies coming about our planes."

The two soldiers nod firmly to make sure to follow his orders. Paul radios the soldiers in the White House to head out of the building and back to the planes. Patryk walks beside him while keeping small glances back at Tord as he looks to be in a better mood now.

Tord just wants to get all of this done and return to the main base for some rest.

Actually, he just wants to see Tom again.

**+Norway: With Tom+**

Tom had all the soldiers, who were responsible for what happened in the front yard, rounded up and sitting on the back of their legs. "What did I tell all of you." He says, not as a question, but in a demanding mad mother tone that had the soldiers keeping their eyes down to their lap. No one could even answer him. "I told you guys earlier to stop, then I let all of you off easy with ten laps around the base."

The Blue soldiers look down guilty for their childish behavior as the Red soldiers felt they disobeyed orders from their Red Leader.

"And what do I see when I'm informed?" He sticks his arm out to gesture to the two soldiers clinging to their pants tightly. Tears streaming down their face as they sniffle. "One Red and Blue soldier strung up by their underwear on the top of the flag poles!"

"We're sorry Blue."

"We're sorry too, Blue Leader."

Tom shakes his head, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to them! Then we'll talk." He huffs with crossed arms as he turns away from them.

The Blue soldiers went to the Red soldier and apologized for letting their fighting getting out of hand. Also for stringing him up on the flagpole by his underwear which the Red soldier accepted their apology. The Red soldiers did the same with guilt-ridden faces to the Blue soldier who was kind to understand that they fight was getting out of control.

"Now that you guys have apologized, your punishment will be to keep Tomi entertained."

"Tomi sir?" A Red soldier voiced out their confusion.

A Blue soldier helped explained Tom's situation with his monster. "Blue here has a special condition. You guys saw how Tom half shifted when he tried to protect us during the Luis Randel escape." There were murmurs of agreement with the Red soldiers. "Tomi is the name of Tom's monster side."

 **"I can introduce myself, Nick."** Tomi cuts in with a giggle.The Blue soldiers smiling awkwardly knowing they were soon going to have to keep this monster entertained. Tomi bows slightly to the Red soldiers present. **"I'm Tomi, Tom and I share a body, but we have different minds. It's pleasure to meet most of Tordy's soldiers~"**

"You can definitely tell the difference with their tone." Lucy shivers at the odd feeling she's getting from the monster wearing Blue Leader's skin.

Tomi let himself lose just a bit to let his monster features appear. The long dark tail appears from behind and waves back and forth in a slow motion as his hands turn into large, sharp claws. Horns grew on top of his hairline, displayed proudly for everyone to see. Purple smoke leaks from the corner of the goggles as the green digital eyes become fizzles of purple. An 'X' taking appearance on the screen.

Tomi giggles as he flexes his claws open and close. Eyes on the pitiful soldiers who are going to be his toys for the time being.

**"Time to play~~"**

**+America: Front Lines+**

Tord arrived at the front lines in an hour or two, safely landing out of firing range. All security around the Red claimed territory had been tightened since they were informed their Leader would be coming to join them for a while.

One of his soldiers came over with a clipboard at hand, ready to report their status. "Welcome back to the front lines sir." He salutes and Tord dismisses the action. "Every Soldier here is honored to have you with us for a few days. Our stocks were just about to run out too."

"Yes, well all of you don't need to worry about reserving ammunition. We have the best transportation system to get everything to specifics locations quickly who are in need of quick supply. Just make sure you contact the main base ahead of time." Tord tells the soldier with a soothed tone. He raises his hand to signal the soldiers who came with him to bring out the supplies and back up soldiers. "What's the status report for the injured and casualties?"

"No casualties as of yet Red Leader, as for injuries we have about 100 soldiers in need of medical attention. The medical station here can hardly treat them due to the unsanitary conditions and dust flying around."

"How severe are the injuries?"

The soldier flips through some papers. "Most of the injured here have second-degree burns, 2 percent have third-degree burns... Hmmm" Flipping through more pages he nods. "The rest suffer from bullet wounds or have come in contact with a blade."

"They haven't been using gases?"

"No sir, not even tear gas."

Tord taps his chin as he ponders a moment on the situation. No gases were being used, so he should pull back the gases created for battle. If possible he would like to not have as many casualties as possible, especially with his own soldiers. "Make it prohibited to use the gases we brought. No soldier is allowed to use them until the other side starts to fire gases too."

The soldier makes a note on his clipboard, noting to pass it down to the other generals. "What about the back lines Red Leader?"

"Backlines are fine from what I heard over the radio call on the plane. I had the second group go over to restock them seeing as there is no major threat looming on them." Tord brings up his robotic arm and types in a few codes on the screen. "Have General Karen see me in the strategy tent. I wish to speak with her about future battle plans. Finally, keep the injured stable until I return the main base. We will be taking them back with us to have their injuries treated properly." The soldier nods as he writes all this down. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The soldier salutes once more before leaving Tord with Paul and Patryk coming up behind him.

"Red Leader, you have a call." Paul holds a phone out to him.

Tord takes the phone and presses it against his ear. "Red Leader speaking, who is this?"

"Red!" Zack shouts through the phone, Tord had to quickly pull the phone away from his ear.

"What the heck?" He recognizes that voice, one of Tom's close soldiers. "Zack?"

"Nice that you remember me, but Reggie and I have a huge favor to ask you that you need to do through the phone!" The man on the other side sounds like he's breathing in and out too fast.

"What's the problem?"

The speakers on the phone switch, Reggie left to explain. "It's about Tomi- He's out of control!"

"What do you mean he's out of control?" Tord felt himself worry, was he wreaking the base? Is he hurting the soldiers? Is Tom okay?

"You know how Blue left earlier- Yeah, he caught all the soldiers who were fighting earlier and decided they needed to be punished again. This time he's punishing them by letting Tomi have 'Play Time'!"

"I don't understand. If Tom let Tomi out, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is Tomi getting way too into his 'Play Time'! Tomi is only supposed to out for a short while during his little session before he goes out of control. Now he won't listen to what Zack and I are trying to tell him. We need him to stop and let Blue come back out."

"Tom doesn't have control..." Tom and Tomi shared a body, Tom should at least be the dominant one since he owns his body.

"Come on Red, I put the phone on speaker! You're a gamble since we don't know if he will listen to you. Please just tell Tomi to stop!" Reggie hands the phone over to Zack when it his turn to try and push Tomi to the ground, along with a few blue and red soldiers who came to see what all the commotion was about. However, Tomi's monstrous strength seems to put them at an unfair advantage.

"Say something Red!" Zack holds the phone out into the air towards Tomi who's wrestling with the other soldiers.

Tord took a deep breath and yelled into the mic of the phone. " ** _TOMI_** ** _,_** ** _STOP!_** " He put every ounce of his authoritative tone in his voice that had the soldiers around him shiver in fear.

**_~Switch Sides: In Norway~_ **

All the way in Norway, at the Red Army Base, Tomi froze on the spot. He dropped the soldiers in his arms down to the ground as he lets out a low, deep purr. **"Tordy?~"**

Tord hears Tomi purring after questioning who he was. "Back off from the soldiers and let Tom back out Tomi." His tone still commanding, but tone down just a bit.

Tomi giggles happily as he clasps his hands together. He lets out more purring sounds with delight. **"Anything for you Tordy~"**

The screen of the VR fizzes for a moment between green and purple. The green lines coming back into position, opening and closing a couple of times.

Tom looks around him at the leftover mess Tomi made. He presses the bottom of his hand against his forehead. "Tomi..." He groans out the monster's name. His monster side merely keeps purring in their mindset from Tord's earlier outburst.

Zack jogs over to Tom after turning off the phone quickly, cutting the call off. He totally forgot who was on the other end of the phone since he was more worried about his leader. "We'll handle the mess Blue. Reggie and I could tell Tomi put a lot of strain on your body after getting out of control."

"Sorry guys," Tom apologizes with a tired groan. "Apologize to the others for me as well."

Zack nods, "Just get some rest in the medical ward. I'll radio Lizzie to check on you when you get there."

Tom nods back as he starts making his way back inside the base. He puts one arm out to the wall to lean on for support as he walks.

His vision begins to blur, his mind spinning into a daze. "Dammit, Tomi... you overdid it..."

Tom feels someone tap his shoulder lightly. He turns his head to look over his shoulder. He could make out the Red Army uniform, but not the face since his headache is getting worse.

"You..."

The soldier didn't say a word to Tom. He just caught the blue leader in his arms once the man finally passed out.

Tom could think there was something familiar about the silent soldier wearing a white hat.

**+Back in America: Front Lines+**

Tord stares at the phone in his hand with narrowed eyes.

"They hung up on me!"

Patryk chuckles lightly behind his hand while Paul rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure they got everything handled now Red Leader."

"Yeah, where's your trust in your second in command?"

Tord places a hand on his hip and scoffs. Turning the phone off and tossing it over to Paul who caught it with ease.

He won't admit it loud, but he was very worried about Tom now.

**+Back to Norway: With Tom+**

"He has a few scratches and sore muscles, but other than that he's going to be fine."

"..."

Lizzie awkwardly stands in her place seeing as the young looking Red soldier won't speak back to her. She had tried speaking to him earlier, but it was met with the same silence like now.

"T-Then excuse me. I have to go see to one of the blue soldiers who's on bed rest in their room." She makes her way out of the medical ward leaving the soldier with her unconscious leader. Mentally apologizing to Tom for leaving him with the silent fellow.

The young soldier took a seat next to Tom's temporary bed in the medical ward. He keeps himself busy by sucking on a circular lollipop candy that is provided to him by Red Leader.

Ever since he was found and taken in, he had always wondered what had happened to this man. Now he's surprised he finally came in contact with Tom after all this time.

He could see the slight changes in the man's features, but other than that he didn't look like he changed at all. Still, a blue wearing man with black bottoms and the checkered theme moved up to the circles on his shoulders instead of his shoes.

"Mmhm.." Tom moves his hand to his head and sits up. "What happened?" He looks to his right when he senses he's not alone. "You are..."

The soldier waves at Tom shortly with a small smile as he continues to suck on his candy.

"The kid from ASDF Land."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fanart


	21. Drunk Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Norway: With Tom+**

Tom spoke a lot to the kid from the amusement park, but he shouldn't be calling him a kid anymore. He grew up in height and stopped just below his shoulder. Also, the only reason he spoke more than the teen was because he would not say a word until he asked him something.

"I️ never did see your profile. Can you at least tell me your name?"

The soldier pulls the large sweet away from his mouth. "Ace." He simply answers.

Tom smiles and ruffles Ace's hair. "At least you can speak, that's good."

Ace takes Tom's affectionate gesture and leans into it while he goes back to sucking on his lollipop. He listened to Tom speak some more about memories when he and his friends went to ASDF Land with fondness in his tone.

"So what do you do around here Ace?"

Once again the soldier took the candy away from his mouth to speak. "I do security around the base and fight on the field sometimes." The Leader in blue nods seeing the rifle strapped to his back. Actually, that rifle looks like the one he used to shoot those zombies.

Tom hums at the answer, "Wait, how did you become part of Tord's Army anyways?" Be it the last time he saw him was at the amusement park ten years ago, where he left him with the gun.

Ace's gaze glanced away from Tom's digital eyes. "After you gave me the gun, which you thought goes with the game, I shot multiple zombies down and made a run for it. I found a good hiding spot later, but zombies were soon crawling in." He looks back at Tom with a softened expression as he remembers that day clearly. "Then Red Leader came in and saw me defending myself to a great degree. He saved me. He shot the zombies down with one bullet each. Then he looked down on me to personally invite me into his army."

"You were just a kid back then..."

The teen shook his head sadly. "I️ was an orphan. I️ had to survive on my own, face it and grow up. I had no home to return to, but he offered me one."

Tom reaches over to Ace to pull him in close for a hug. "It must have been tough. I️ had a hard time myself when my father died. My mother following after him with suicide because she was so depressed about his death." He rubs Ace's back up and down in a comforting manner. This guy had bottled up emotions by the silence he held. "It's okay now."

Silent tears seeped out of Ace's eyes and onto Tom's vest. His body quivering as his hands came up to grip at the fabric the other man wore.

Tom pats him on the back.

"It's okay."

**~Time Skip: Return Date~**

"Alright everyone, let's get this hanger ready for the returning planes!" Tom stand on top of a platform in the hanger as the department in charge of the planes stands before him. He taps his pen against the clipboard, "The Commie's planes will be here in about two hours. Enough time to prepare, clean up, and open the doors for the planes to enter after they move off the tracks."

Tom puts the hand, holding the pen, against his hip. "I️ want the medical team ready on standby. I️ got word from your leader they're bringing back a lot of injured soldiers. Give them priority attention. I️ don't want to hear they've been mistreated during transport to the medical ward."

"We got it covered Blue Leader," Maria, the head medical doctor of the Red Army, confirms as she gives Tom a firm salute.

The brunet nods, looking back down at his clipboard. "I️ want the patrol group to make rounds while the planes are close by. You never know when there might be some kind of ambush, especially when your leader's in the air." He turns his head to the other soldiers. "Finally I️ want the planes unloaded of their cargo and put back to storage accordingly. Then we'll be able to close up the hanger until it's needed again. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Get to it everyone." Tom watches them disperse to go do their jobs.

Today is finally the day Tord and his other soldiers come back from the front lines in America.

Earlier this morning, the radio tower had gotten a message from Patryk that they would be coming back to base later today. When Tom got word of it, he did planning to make sure they got back to base safely.

"Blue Leader could you come check this before we use it." One of the Red Soldiers asked.

The Blue Leader nods and comes over to help them. As the three weeks have gone by, Tom was able to form some kind of connection with everyone in the base. The feeling just made him relax around them more, but it also added to the collection of the need to protect them.

Two hours went like a breeze since a few soldiers caught sight of a familiar plane coming into their view up in the sky.

Tom's radio on his hip came to life. "Blue Leader, those are Red Leader's planes. They're requesting to land."

"Granted. Tell them that all hangers are ready to receive planes."

"Roger that."

One by one the planes made their descent onto the tracks, making touch down and driving into their designated hangers. Tom making a few orders here and there until the final plane came down. Tord's plane making it into his hanger safely.

Two soldiers pushed the moveable stairs to the side door of the plane, locking it in place. Another runs up to open the door as Tom walks over to stand at the end of the steps.

Paul and Patryk are the first to exit the plane, followed by Tord. The Red Leader took in a deep breath and lets it all out. "Ah, it's good to be back."

The three walk down the steps to be greeted by Tom. He and the two soldiers exchange smiles, then switching to look at Tord. "Welcome back Commie. How was your trip?"

"It went fine, I️ said no to the peace agreement with America and I️ got the soldiers at the front and back line all motivated." Tord grins at the sight of Tom. Just seeing him put him in a better mood.

Tom rolls his eyes but gives Tord a small smile nothing less. In his chest, his heart skips a beat giving him a following warm feeling. Tom smiled, looking at him. Tord grips his hands together behind his back to hide his enjoyment of the welling emotion.

"Now that you're back you can get some rest. Your Generals requested a meeting with you, but I️ moved it back a day so you could get some rest before then." Tom tells him as the both of them start walking to the entrance of the hanger to exit.

The brunet raises his hand in the air to get the Red soldiers gathered in the hanger to clean up. The medical team had already made moves earlier to address the wounded soldiers filing out of the planes that came in before Tord's plane.

Tord orders the soldiers who came back with him to start unloading and help clean up afterward. He looks back at Tom amused, "They're listening to you."

"Spending three weeks with them gives us time to bond you know." Tom shrugs his shoulders as the two of them finally leave the hanger, leading into the base. Soldiers passing by them greeted or saluted them with smiles.

"Good afternoon Blue Leader."

"Welcome back Red!"

"Oh look, Red's back."

"Blue, good afternoon."

Tom turns around when he hears Ace's voice. Behind him, Ace stood sucking on a different lollipop again. "Ace you're gonna get rotten teeth if you keep eating those." Tom lightly scolds with a soft smile on his lips as he reaches out to flick at the bill of the soldier's white hat.

"I'll be fine." Ace side glances over to Tord, nodding his head silently in greeting to his leader.

"Ace?" Tord questions the name.

Tom looks at Tord unsure, "That's his name. Don't tell me you forgot it." He puts his hands on his hips as he gives Tord a disappointed expression.

"Don't get the wrong idea here Thomas. He's actually never told me his name since I first found him at the amusement park ten years ago. He was always quiet and never spoke a word to anyone." Tord crosses his arms as he looks down at Ace as if analyzing him. "This is actually my first time hearing him speak."

Tom looks back at Ace with raised eyes on his screen. "I don't like speaking to anyone here," Ace replies keeping his natural expression as he licks his candy.

Tord watches as Ace steps aside to hide behind Tom. A hand holding onto the back of the brunet's vest. "Hey kid, let go of _my_ second in command." Tord felt annoyed seeing the teen, one of his own soldiers, getting cozy close to Tom.

Ace doesn't listen to him, just tilting his head to the side and sticking his tongue out at his leader. "No."

"Why I️ ought to-" Tord clenched his robot hand into a fist for the display of disobedience Ace is giving him.

"Tord stop." Tom firmly tells the other leader off. Sure he could see one of Tord's soldiers out of line, but this was different. "He's still just a kid."

"He's a teenager now Thomas. He's not a kid anymore who needs to be babied." Tord crosses his arms as he tries to keep his temper in check. He doesn't need a third fight with the blue leader, especially since this was his first day back at the base.

"Just leave him be Tord." Tom takes a breath to finally tell Tord about what's he's been think for the past week since talking with Ace. "Look, I've been thinking about this for the past week after the accident with Tomi." Ace seems pretty docile with him around. He's got some reports from his own soldiers that Ace would help them out from time to time. "Would you mind if Ace joins my group?"

"What?" Tord says surprised. He can't believe his ears. One of his soldiers moving to be in Tom's group instead.

"Tord-"

"Thomas, Ace has been my soldier for a long time since the zombie attack at the amusement park." Tord rubs at his temples, "He's a valuable asset to my army with the skills he possesses."

Ace was pretty amazed Tord still remembers him after all this time. Tord's been so busy as a leader that Ace thought he would have forgotten about him. As the saying goes, every soldier has the same face.

Tom glances at Ace for a moment before looking back at Tord. "Let's just discuss later."

Tord agrees, it isn't well to fight in front of the subject of the conversation.

"Ace can you go inform Sadie and Peter to prepare a feast in the dining hall for everyone. A little welcome back party should help relax the soldiers who came back." Tom says to the brunet who nods in return.

"I'll get to it then Blue." Ace lets go of Tom and makes a run towards the dining hall.

Both leaders watch him leave until he's out of sight.

"So we're having a party?" Tord questions to move aside from Ace's predicament between them.

Tom shows his a small curl on the side of his lips. "Today everyone should just relax and catch up with one another. I️ already talked to Sadie and your head cook, Peter. They agreed to make a big feast for when your group returned from the front and back lines." He knew all of them would be overworked and stressed. Hell, even the wounded soldiers from earlier that got off the planes were exhausted.

"But the paperwork-"

"I️ already got them done in advance. All that's left for you to do is sign them or give the stamp of approval." Tom walks pass Tord with ease to head back to their section of the base.

"You're getting good Witness." Tord compliments as he takes a few long steps to catch up to Tom.

"I'm always good Commie, just who did you think did all of the paperwork and planning for the Rebellion," Tom says in a proud tone.

Yeah, this is what Tord missed. Tom always knew how to play the game with him. One will start and the other will follow.

Just like old times.

**_~To Dinner~_ **

All the soldiers were gathered in the dining hall having a blast. There were different punch drinks laid out on the tables along with different types of foods from appetizers to desserts. The full course meal.

"I️ have to say Sadie, your team and Peter's team made one hell of a feast for all of us."

Sadie laughs loudly as she patted Peter's back proudly. "Wanted to make sure this Base got the best damn food today. I️ heard from our medical team some of Red's soldiers who got wounded at the front lines came back." She winks at Tom, "I️ wanted to make sure they got the hospitality of the Blue Group at its finest."

"That's sweet of you Sadie." Tom chuckles, then he looks back at Peter. "Thanks to you as well Peter. I'm surprised you were able to accommodate to Sadie's cooking. She got fast hands that one."

"I️ was able to adapt to her cooking style Blue Leader." He shows Tom a well tired smile. "It was worth all my effort to cook for something like this."

Tom pats the both of them on the shoulder. "Then I'll leave your teams be for now. Go on and join the party, we have a lot of food to finish." He watched the cooks go off into the crowd to mingle in with the other soldiers. The brunet heads to the punch table to get a drink, his throat has been pretty dry from all the talking he's done as of today.

Just before Tom went over to the table. Tord had just gotten his own glass of punch from the punch bowl. He took a sip of the cold liquid and smiles at the sweet taste.

'Not bad.' Tord thinks to himself as he goes off into the crowd of chattering soldiers. He watches as everyone has fun with one another.

"Alright soldiers! We aren't just here to have some boring formal party!" A Blue soldier, by the name of Xavier, exclaims into the mic. "We got our tech crew here to drop some beats!"

The Blue group's tech crew waves their hands in the air with grins.

A female Blue soldier, Quin, takes the mic to speak. "Grab a partner everyone, and let's see some dancing out here!"

The music starts playing loudly in the dining hall, getting everyone pumped up. Blue soldiers were the first to make a move to dance. Red soldiers were hesitantly joining in but got pulled in by most of the Blue soldiers. The flow of the dances is spontaneous as soldiers were getting into the flow of the music.

Two hours into the party and Tom felt tipsy. He looks down at his cup of punch, blinking a couple of times in a dazed manner. 'Did someone... spike the punch?' Tom looks around, the room looking like it's starting to spin.

"Whoa- Thomas? *hic*"

Tom blinks a bit and shakes his head to look at the person who caught him before he could fall over. "T-To-rd?" He slurs out the other man's name. How many cups of punch did he have again?

Tord smiles drunkenly as he holds Tom close against his body. His real hand holding one Tom's right hand while his robot arm held the Brit around his lower back. "Care to dance Witness?" The Red Army Leader seemed out of mind at the moment. Otherwise, he wouldn't be asking Tom to dance with him.

Tom couldn't even think straight. He just nods his head in response, not clearly conscious of what he's doing then and there.

The song went into a fast paced rhythm. Tord held Tom close before spinning him out. The Blue Leader follows the Red Leader's lead in the dance with no problems. The beat of the music flowing through their ears and not paying any attention to the soldiers around them.

The soldiers let their leaders take the dance floor seeing as they were going all out. Something to them seems off though. Blue soldiers were sure Tom wouldn't agree with doing this dance with Red. The same could be said with the Red soldiers as they were in surprise when they had taken the floor over.

Tord twirls Tom around a couple of times before pulling him back into his embrace, the brunet's back against his chest. He leads Tom out again and tips him back left and right deeply. Then he picks him up, Tom wrapping his arms around Tord's neck as he spins them around.

Their eyes stayed on each other as the music continued to flow through their ears. Tord's eyes couldn't stop watching Tom move with grace. His form all perfect. He just looks so perfect with those flushed red cheeks.

As Tom could not stop thinking about Tord's name over and over again while said man kept smiling at him lovingly.

As the music came to a close, Tord tips Tom back deeply one last time for a dip. The soldiers around the pair clap for them, amazed by the performance.

"Hehe, you look lovely tonight Blue Leader."

"Not bad yourself Red Leader." Tom purrs out in delight.

Tord brings Tom back up, pressing the shorter man's body against his well built one. Tomi purring up a storm inside their shared mindset at how close they were to him. His right hand comes up gently place two fingers under Tom's chin to tilt his head up a bit.

"What do you think you doing Commie?" Tom asks playfully, as he is still very drunk.

Tord smirks, as he is long gone like Tom in his drunken state. "Giving you a reward for taking care of my base and soldiers. You deserve it."

The Blue Leader licks his lip seductively. "What is it?" He asks, playing innocent as he knows very well what he's about to receive.

Red Leader leans in, kissing Tom deeply on the lips.

At the sight, the music stops abruptly. A couple of soldiers dropping their drinks onto the floor.

"Blue?!"

"Red Leader?!"

Reggie and Patryk, who had been close to reach the two, came over to pull them apart. However, Tom had locked his arms around Tord's neck to keep their kiss going strong. The little make-out sessions turning into open mouth kisses with some hints of French kissing actions.

"Blue stop!"

Patryk caught a whiff of the scent of alcohol on the two leaders. "Who the heck spiked the punch bowl?!"

The soldiers responsible didn't say a word, afraid to face the wrath their superior.

Olivia and Oliver were recording the whole situation thanks to their earlier request last week. Earlier in the week, they asked their fellow soldiers in the tech department to make them mini cameras built into their watches. All they had to say was it was totally worth the request.

Tom is the one to pull back from the kiss, but his arms were still wrapped around Tord's neck. "Aren't you sweet?" He giggles as Tord rests his forehead against Tom's.

"Only for you Witness~" Tord's voice turning down an octave, giving Tom delighted shivers through his system. His hands even wandered down to his counterpart's lower back.

"Knock them out!" Paul quickly says as he finally makes it over to them. There is no way he's letting their leaders go any farther than that.

Instead, Tord is the one to actually knock his Father out cold with a quick hand. "Huh? Don't interrupt my time with Thomas..."

"This is getting out of hand. Soldiers! Knock them out!" Patryk may accept the those two secretly liked each other, but it shouldn't be done wasted.

Soldiers were easily able to knock Tom out, but Tord is on a whole new level of drunk. Twenty minutes in and there was still no luck.

"How many drinks of punch did Red Leader have!?" One of the Red Soldiers questions, only to be knocked out by Tord quickly.

The devil of a man kept kicking and fighting anyone in his way of getting to Tom. Gosh was he too drunk to get his act together. " _Thomas~_ " He calls out to the passed out blue leader.

An opportunity opened up to Patryk to knock his son unconscious by the back of his neck. "Sorry Red Leader, no hard feelings." He apologizes when he keeps Tord up in his hold.

Zack, who had been taking care of the passed out Tom, shifted him in his hold. "I'm gonna take him to the Blue Quarters and have him rest up in the lobby. Grace and Lizzie can check on him there."

"That's a good idea. I'll come after I️ help clean everything up here with Sadie's group." Reggie nods as he watches Zack head out of the dining hall followed by two members of the medical team.

Patryk handed Tord to two of his soldiers. "Bring Red Leader to his room. Then call some medics in the medical wards to check on his health. Judging by how drunk he was to fight like that, he must have had a lot of punch." He shakes his head as if he was monitoring some kind of high school prom. The two soldiers salute their general and carry Tord off back to his section of the base. "The rest of you help your fellow soldiers who are passed out of you will."

The tall soldier bends down to pick up his unconscious lover off the floor. A heavy sigh heaving through his lips.

"Things just got a lot more complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artist usernames on Wattpad


	22. Bubbling Emotions Are Never True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

 

**+Norway: Red Army Base- Next Morning+**

Tom woke up the next morning to find himself laying on the couch in the Blue Quarter's lobby. "Ugh... what the fuck?" He groans as he brings a hand up to rub the back of his head. "Did I get drunk last night?"

"Blue, your finally awake."

The Leader turns his head slowly to find Grace walking over to him with a tray holding a glass of water and two pills. "Grace what happened last night?"

"For one, some of the soldiers slipped some alcohol into the punch. Second, you apparently had a lot, got you very drunk love." Grace sets the tray down on the coffee table. She grabs the glass and advil to hand over to Tom.

Tom groans again as he accepts the water and pills. "I can't believe you guys caught me drunk..." He throws the pills in his mouth and drank the water to push them down.

Grace didn't say anything about the little spy mission with Reggie and Jade when they caught him drunk before in his office.

"So what happened? I don't remember anything from last night."

The medical head laughs lightly, "It was eventful, besides you being drunk, Red also became drunk from however many cups he had."

Tom looks at her surprised. "That commie got drunk too. Man, I wish I was conscious to see how dumb drunk he was." He can't help but laugh, the last time he recalls Tord being drunk was when they had a fight. They settled it off with a drink off in the house. Edd was the referee and Matt was in charge of filling their shots to see who could hold out longer.

He had ended up losing even though he was the alcoholic out of the four of them. Although, he was still just a little conscious enough to see Tord drunk on his ass. After their battle, Tord could hardly think straight to make it out of the kitchen.

"So where is he now?" Tom asks as he hands the empty glass back to Grace.

"His other soldier, Patryk was his name, ordered some of their soldiers to take him to his quarters. I believe he's still asleep and some of the medics are monitoring his health."

"Why?"

Grace shrugs her shoulders, "Apparently he was really drunk last night, judging by how he was acting very out of place. He knocked out 19 soldiers while we were trying to get him to stop."

Tom rolls his eyes, so that would mean to him, that Tord is a strong type of drunk when he's really full of it. "I guess I'll have to move his schedule a day back or find a way around it today."

Grace stands back up with the tray in her hands. "You can rest more if you want, Zack got you covered for a while." She sets the tray down on the metal tray cart. "Then I'll leave you be Blue. I've got to get back to the medical ward to help the Red team with the wounded soldiers."

"Alright, good luck with them."

The head blue doctor takes off back to her department, leaving Tom on the couch. Tom gets off the couch slowly to stand up.

"I need to clean up." He says looking down at himself. His outfit looks all messy like it had been half done to be taken off.

So he heads out to his room to get showered and changed.

**+Meanwhile: With Tord+**

"He's waking up."

"Give him some space."

Tord groans at the noise he hears when he's waking up. Damn his head was pounding like hell. He groans as he sits up on his bed, blinking his good eye a couple of times.

"Red Leader?"

Tord looks at the person who called his title. Patryk is there looking at him with concern. "Patryk, what the heck happened last night?"

The soldier sighs and signals for the other soldiers to leave the room quietly. When they are gone, he went up to his son with a glass of water and two pills of advil. "Well Tord, you got drunk last night." He tells him bluntly.

"I don't remember any alcoholic drink set out for the party." Tord places the meds in his mouth and drinks the water to wash them down.

"Some of the soldiers spiked the punch." The brunet explains to him as he takes the glass back once Tord is finished downing the liquid. "You had one too many cups of the spiked punch that you knocked out 19 soldiers while you were drunk." He avoided telling his son about the dance with Tom and the make-out session they practically had in front of all the soldiers. The soldier assumes his son will figure it out sooner or later on his own.

Tord licks his lips, still tasting the lingering flavor of the punch. A sweet tangy flavor of cherry and some lemon he supposed. "Have the soldiers do push-ups in groups as punishment. About 30 or 40 sounds good."

Patrick pulls out his phone and texts Paul who's in the training room at the moment about the order.

Tord tried to remember last night, but they all come out fuzzy or blurry. He shakes his head as he pushes the rethinking aside. "What about Tom?" If he remembers correctly, he thought he saw Tom going over to the punch bowl as well before he blacked out.

"He got too much of the punch in his system as well. Got drunk, but he was much easier to handle than you."

That put Tord into more thinking. Tom is usually more attentive when he's drunk. He can shoot a gun with better aim than when he's not drunk. "He must have had a lot of punch then..."

Patryk rolls his eyes, "Now that you are awake," He picks up a folder to hand over to Tord. "You have a meeting with your Generals in 10 minutes."

"I assume Tom's still sleeping, so who's taking notes for me during the meeting?" Tord takes the folder and looks through the files.

"One of Tom's soldiers, by the name of Zack. You've met him before." Tord nods, watching his dad get out of his seat to head out. "Then I'll leave you be to prepare."

"Alright, see you around Dad."

"Same to you Son."

**+With Tom+**

Once Tom got freshened up, he headed to the dining hall to get some late breakfast from Sadie's group. It seems like they were already expecting him by the time he got there.

"Finally awake Blue?" Sadie heartily laughs as she pats her leader on the back with some force.

Tom sighs, "I didn't expect some of the soldiers to spike the punch. Who did the act anyway?" He was really gonna give those soldiers a good stern lecturing too.

"We caught two, they said there were about two more soldiers from the red side that did it to the rest of the punch bowls." Sadie goes over to the table to reveal his late breakfast which was just some toast with butter, bacon, and two sunny side up eggs.

"The Commie's soldiers were in on it? Wow..." Tord goes to the table too and picks up his glass of orange. "And I'm guessing the two our group caught were two of our own soldiers." He drinks his juice as Sadie nods with an awkward smile.

"Blue!"

"We heard you were awake from Miss Grace!"

The twins ran into the kitchen with wide grins on their face going over to their leader. They both hug him from the opposite side.

"Hey you two." Tom messes with their hair after setting his glass back down. "What brings you to the kitchen of Madame Sadie?" He jokes with a grin. Sadie rolls her eyes as she goes to start preparing lunch with her team.

Olivia giggles, "We wanted to show you the videos we took of the party last night."

"The adults said you had to be put on bed rest since you got drunk from the punch." Oliver pulls out a laptop from his messenger bag. He borrowed Clay's laptop from the tech department to show the videos they took on a better screen.

The three of them take a seat at the table, the twins prepared the video set up while Tom continued to eat his breakfast. Once they are done setting the videos up, Oliver moves to sit to Tom's left so he is sitting between the twins. Olivia moves the laptop to sit in front of Tom on the table.

"Last night was so funny Blue."

"You must have been really drunk to do what you did."

Tom looks back and forth between the two then looks at the screen to find out what happened last night. The male twin hits play.

The dancing of himself and Tord put him to widen his digital eyes. "That's surprising. I really must be drunk if agreed to dance with him of all people."

"It gets better Blue, keep watching," Olivia giggles again as she points to the screen.

After the dancing stops, Tom watches as Tord moves his drunken self to pull him close. The both of them speaking in low tones, but thankful enough the mic caught what they said.

_"Hehe, you look lovely tonight Blue Leader."_

_"Not bad yourself Red Leader." Tom purrs out._

_Tord brings Tom back up, pressing the shorter man's body against his well built one. His right hand comes up gently to place two fingers under Tom's chin to tilt his head up a bit._

_"What do you think you doing Commie?" Tom asks playfully._

_Tord smirks,"Giving you a reward for taking care of my base and soldiers. You deserve it."_

_The Blue Leader licks his lip seductively. "What is it?" He asks in an innocent tone._

Tom is not prepared for the next part.

"HOLY F-"

The twins cover Tom's mouth knowing he was about to swear big time. Their leader could only stare at the whole scene that continues to progress from there.

'We fucking had a make or session in front of everyone!' Tom thinks and squints his eyes at one part. "Jehovah we even had a french kissed...," he breathes out once his two soldiers let his mouth free. The brunet wanted to just curl up in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"After that, his soldiers were ordering you guys to be put to a stop. Soldiers got knocked out in the process, look here," She points on the screen again where Tord knocked Paul out after ordering to stop them after getting pass the crowd of soldiers. Then he saw himself get knocked out by Reggie and given to Zack to be taken care of for the time being.

Tord, on the other hand, was tearing through soldiers in his drunken state to get to him.

 **"Now isn't that a sight."** Tomi purrs, hearing the call of Tom's full name from Tord on screen.

Tom ignores him, more focused on his brain not running properly. His VR set going into a fuzzy static state since he couldn't process focusing on what he's supposed to be looking at.

"Oliver, I think we broke Blue."

"I think so Olivia."

**+With Tord+**

Tord had himself properly clean up before going to the meeting with his Generals. Now they are in the middle of the meeting about the base process. Tord brought up the topic so he could get a sense of what changes were made around the place while he was away.

Zack stood next to Tord's seat taking notes like the last time. He had been casually doing his temporary job until Tom comes back.

"Zack," The soldiers look at Tord.

"Yeah Red?"

"Is there is any news of Tom waking up yet?" Tord's simple question had everyone in the room tense in just the slightest way. It was an unspoken agreement among the soldiers not to inform him about the events of what happened last night.

Zack shakes his head as he gives a casual lie. "No update as of yet." Truth be told he actually received word earlier that Tom had woken up before Tord. He just didn't want his leader dealing with this man at the moment.

Tord hums as he shuffles through his papers. The door to the meeting room opens, Tom stepping into the room. A red X in the middle of his screen.

"Thomas your finally awake." Tord being normal with Tom, although he was curious about the red X displayed on the VR screen.

Tom stalks over to him quietly, Zack taking a few steps away from Tord when he notices the threatening aura around his leader.

'Don't tell me someone told Blue...' Zack groans mentally.

All Tom did was give Tord a good sucker punch to the face. The Red Leader falling backward in his chair.

The Red Generals in the room gasp or had their jaws dropped.

"Red Leader!" One of the soldiers exclaims in concern.

"Oh, that's got to hurt like a-"

Zack looks at the soldier, quickly cutting him off, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." The General clamps his mouth shut. The Blue soldier knew of his own leader's habits so it's better to listen to their advice.

Tom dusts his hands off with a huff. Tord quickly bouncing back on his feet with an angry expression.

"Tom what the fuck?!"

"What the fuck with you and your drunken ass?! I can't believe you! Can you seriously not hold your alcoholic self back from being the pervert you actually are!"

"What the in hell's name are you talking about?!"

The Generals continue to watch the two Leader bicker back and forth with no end so far. They were right to assume someone told Tom what happened last night.

Zack took the radio from his belt, a disappointed look as he spoke into the radio. "Alright, who told Tom what happened last night?"

No one answered until the twins picked up the question. "We didn't tell him," Olivia said.

"We showed him." Oliver corrected with a grin.

Zack pinches the bridge of his nose, "You two are in so much trouble. I'm telling Neva about this." The teens on the other end whine, but Zack was hearing none of it. "Off with it you two. You'll be hearing a lecture from Reggie later." Out of the two, Reggie was more of the authoritative big brother figure in their group. Because one, he's older than him and two, he's more intimidating when he wants to be. That kind face can turn badly on someone if they take one wrong step.

Back with Tom and Tord, the Blue Leader was looking very flustered with red cheeks when the Red one asked him his reason why.

"Thomas you have to explain why you punched me. You said it's because of something that happened last night?"

Tom couldn't even hold a straight glare to Tord's eye since he is feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed. "..."

"Why so quiet now?" Tord crosses one arm around his waist. His other hand moving towards Tom's head to tilt it up so he could have a better look at those digital eyes.

Tom gets a small flash of last night's scene with Tord doing the same thing. He pushes Tord back by the chest, applying some of Tomi's strength to send him flying to the wall.

"Don't come close to me Commie! I will have Tomi set on playing with you as his next chew toy." He says, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably.

 **"I'd love to have Tordy play with us any day~"** Tomi comments aloud through Tom's mouth. Tom slaps his right hand over his mouth. "Tomi!" Tom scolds.

Tord stands back up with the help of Zack. "Can someone just tell me what happened last night so I can understand why Thomas is so angry with me?!"

"We're on it Red!" The twins on the radio exclaim.

The Tv on the wall behind Tord's seat turns on with the beginning of the video playing. Tord watches him lead a dance with Tom around the dance floor.

"You're mad at me because we danced drunk."

"That's not the problem asshole."

They continue watching the video, Tom listening to the recording of the voice again with shivers. Tord actually going wide eye knowing exactly where this is leading up to.

"Dritt-"

The moment they all have been waiting for, the kiss shared between the two leaders.

Tom's cheeks turn a shade redder seeing the kiss they shared again on screen. Tord cheeks heat up as well as he slowly looks over to his old friend unsure of what to say.

Zack claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "I think this is where the meeting stops for today." The Generals agree quickly feeling sorry for their leader as he has to face this problem alone. "Please leave your reports on your desk. They'll be collected by Blue after everyone leaves."

Tord and Tom silently agree as they nod their head to let them proceed. The Red soldiers left the room quickly to let their leaders sort out their problem. Zack being the last to leave after speaking quietly with Tom for a moment.

"Call us if you need anything Blue."

"Thank you, Zack." Tom waves his trusted soldier goodbye.

Zack glances over at a Tord to show some support with a small nod of the head. He turns his back to them and leaves the meeting room closeting the door behind him. There is only silence between them now.

Tom moves to the large round table to pick up the reports one at a time.

"Thomas."

"Tord... it's just us okay. So drop the formalities." Tom says softly. The tone puts Tord to take a deep breath and let it out with his shoulders relaxing.

"Tom," Tord tried again in a more familiar tone. "That kiss-"

"It was just a stupid accident alright." Tom cuts in as he picks another report. "We were drunk on spiked punch."

The Red Leader presses his lips together into a thin line. He doesn't want to have Tom feeling bad about their mistake though. It wasn't like it was their first kiss or anything. Unless...

"Did you ever have your first kiss yet?"

Tom looks up from the small stack of papers in his hands. Mouth slightly agape as the color red takes adoring his cheeks again. "W-What-"

Tord looks at Tom with surprise. 'Faen- That was his first kiss wasn't it?!' He thinks astonish. However, knowing he got Tom's first kiss gave him some kind of flipping sensation in his gut, like somersaults. Not the bad kind, but good ones.

The brunet places the papers down and avoids his counter color's gaze. "You know what, I'm going to just leave." Tom turns his heels around to march over to the door while keeping his head down. He can't handle talking about this right now.

"Tom wait-"

Tom stops, his hand resting on the doorknob, and looks back at the man in red serious. "Look Tord, I need space from all this right now.

Tord stops mid-step from reaching out to Tom. His slowly lets his arm fall back to his side. "Tom..."

"Please."

His hand clenches next to his side tightly. "Fine, do what you will. I don't give a damn anymore." His emotions were getting the best of him again. They were bubbling again like those other times since Tom's been here.

Tom narrows his eyes at Tord. "What?" He lets go of the knob to fully turn around to give his full attention to the other.

"Its always you Tom! You always have to make things complicated!"

Tom places his left on his chest, "I make things complicated?! Don't you put that blame on me!" He goes up to Tord and jabs his fingers at him. "You're always the one making things complicated!"

 **"Tom, wait- calm down-"** Tomi tries to soothe his friend from inside their mindset, but Tom wasn't listing to him at all. He could sense Tom's boiling emotions rising up.

"It's always your fault Tom, because of you I'm always having to correct everything!"

"What do you mean? I'm the one always having to correct them you bloody idiot!"

At this point, both of them were having a shouting match against one another. Passing soldiers could hear everything behind those closed double doors. They felt so anxious and afraid of how this fight would turn out. They didn't even dare to listen in on the argument, making quick pace steps passed the closed doors of the meeting room.

"You make things so complicated for this army and my life! From the very beginning, you have always been the thorn in my side!"

"Says you, I always had my whole life hard because of you!" Tom looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Don't you dare say you had life harder than me. You don't know what I've been through Tord!"

"I dare Tom! I was an orphan before you, my life sucked until my adopted parents came into my life. Edd and Matt were my world before you came into the picture, being oh so innocent you were that Edd just had to invite you into the group!"

"Try being sent to that rehabilitation center by one of your own friends! I hated it there and Edd thought he could help me, but no! Those fuckers they called therapists were insane!" Tom got closer to Tord, "They didn't think something was wrong with your gun addiction, but did they send you to a rehabilitation center? No!"

Tord pushes Tom back, "You were the worst person to be drunk, you always broke stuff! You had issues where you drank your sorry ass off!" The man shakes his head, "If only you didn't stop my robot that day this wouldn't be happening right now!"

"Oh, but what about you? If I didn't come into the picture, no one would have helped them after that godforsaken incident!!! You and your stupid robot broke every single bond of friendship you had with them!" Tom pushes Tord back, pulling all the strings in their fight. Tord pulling so much more that it hurt Tom so much. "They were your friends who were so kind and trusted you to the fullest! Edd has nightmares about you, Matt lost his self confidence because of you."

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't appear!"

"So you're saying it's my fault? Because I'm alive and breathing. That I exist?"

"Yes! I could have done so much without you!" Tord yells as he walks Tom back up towards the door.

Tom's back hits the door with an audible clank. "Tord-"

"I wish you were never born!"

A deadly silence fell upon them.

Tord's words ringing in both of their minds. "Hold on, Tom I-"

The Blue Leader opens the door behind him quickly and rushes out into the hallway.

"Tom wait! I didn't mean it!"

Tom ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Away, far away from Tord as he could possibly get. If Tord didn't want his presence in the first place, why bring him to the Red Army to work for him?

"Blue-"

The Leader ran into someone's arms. He is panting heavily, so out of breath. The brunet looks up at Ace's concerned look. Tom pushes himself out of Ace's hold to keep running.

"Blue!"

He doesn't stop even if he is tried and out of breath. Tom just wants to go as far away from the man in the red hoodie.

The cool, crisp air hits him when he makes it outside of the base. If he remembers the mapping of the barrier surrounding the base, Tom should at least be able to go to the edge and sit hidden for while.

The run there was quick. Tom couldn't even hear the sound of his title or name being called out anymore now that he was far from the building.

He felt lightheaded and tired. His body aches, too weak to move after all that running.

'So tired...' Tom could even see black dots swarming up his vision. 'A little nap won't hurt, right?'

Tom slumps back against a tree trunk as he finally passed out from fatigue.

A rustle comes from a bush close by, two heads peeking out with similar grins.

"Would you look at that dear sister, two days into the mission and our target comes walking up to us."

"Very lucky aren't we dear brother," the twin says happily as she and her brother come out of the bushes.

"Our Leader will be so pleased when we bring him back to base."

 


	23. Origins/Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Location: Unknown+**

"Dear sister, he is waking."

"I see, our leader will be arriving soon to speak with him."

Tom hears two unfamiliar voices as he starts to wake up. He tries to move, but he feels restrains round his wrists, the same can go around his ankles.

"What the-" His digital eyes open to finally see his surroundings. So far all he sees is darkness. "Where am I?!"

The lights flick on and Tom is met with two young teens standing across from him. They look identical, twins he assumes like his own pair that work with his own group.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asks as he struggles against the restraints.

"Please do not strain yourself."

"You are at our leader's army base."

Tom thinks about the shock bracelet. "But my limit-" He tries to look behind him to see his wrists. The checkered shock bracelet is gone.

"We removed the pesky tool around your wrist. If we didn't take it off we would be delivering damaged goods."

"Yes, our leader wishes to speak with you Mr. Thompson."

Tom looks between the two, "How do you know me?"

The twins giggles as they look down at Tom. "The Yellow Army is our Army's ally, with our provided protection, they pay us in return with information." The pair part to one side when they hear the doors behind them hiss open. They turn their heels to face towards the door to bow. "Sir."

A man with a dark reddish hair with the brownest pair of eyes walks into the room with two other soldiers behind him. The soldier behind him closes the door as the head leader walks forward until he is directly across Tom.

"So this is the famous Thomas Thompson, the one who miraculously gave every army a chance to rule the world by shooting down Red Leader's giant robot." The tall red headed leader tilts Tom's head up by pushing up the bottom of his chin.

"Let me the fuck go asshole!" Tom pulls his head away from the other person's touch. "Just who are you anyway?"

The other army leader puts a hand over his heart and gives Tom a curt bow. "The names Connor Miles, I am the Leader of the Blue Army." He introduces himself politely making Tom suspicious of him.

"Blue Army huh?" That would mean this man would go by the real title of Blue Leader.

"Yes, and I believe you lead the Blue section of the Rebellion base, correct?"

Tom narrows his eyes as he looks up to Connor from his seat. "I used to lead the Blue section of the Rebellion group. Unfortunately, my section and I now work for the Red Army."

One of the twins hands their leader a cream-colored folder. He opens it to look through the files. "The Yellow Army knows a lot of things. You are the only one so far who remains an enigma to them."

"Luis Randel said the same thing, but I heard they managed to dig up some things about myself."

"Ah yes, like your monster. The one that resides in you since that purple monster first showed up in town." Connor closes the folder and hands it to the soldier behind him who takes it quietly. "Really now, why harbor such a dangerous little demon like that?"

 **"Oh, I'll show you little you piece of shit!"** Tomi's voice grounds out with a deep growl. He did not like Tom and himself being with this army for a moment more. Their form shifts into their half monster and human state, ultimately giving the Blue Leader a view of the other in presentation.

Connor gives a whistle of amazement. "Extraordinary, so this is Red Leader's little monster. All the other leaders thought he lost you after you broke out."

 **"What the hell are you talking about?"** Tomi could feel Tom confusion, but not as confused as him. **"I broke out from Tordy?"**

"It seems he doesn't remember." The female twin comments.

The male twin nods, "We should help jog his memory a bit."

The Blue Leader lets them as they pull up a video on the tv behind them. They type in a few access codes and were able to get the captured footages.

** -Video Footage- **

"Patryk," Tord says looking at the brunet holding the camera.

"Yes, Red Leader?"

The Norwegian man points at the camera with his right hand while his left one holds a clipboard. "What's with the camera?"

"Oh, the scientist thought we should document your man-made monster. They wanted to see how it reacts to human contact." Patryk explains from behind the video camera.

Tord shakes his head, "Fine, but don't get too close or else he might break the camera when you least expect it."

They both approach a door with Paul waiting on standby.

"Paul."

Paul salutes, not paying any mind to the camera Patrick is holding. "The monster has been quiet for awhile Red Leader. Some of the scientists were thinking it escaped."

"He hasn't, come on I'll show you."

The three of them enter the door to find a large metal cage. Inside the cage held a small, dark purple monster. All curled up, sleeping silently beside the sound of it's, soft purrs.

"See, he's just sleeping." Tord walks to the cage and puts his hand on the scanner. It turns green and gives Tord access inside the cage. He turns his head slightly to look back at the two. "Stay outside the cage. You can watch from the outside." Tord walks inside while the two soldiers come closer to the cage.

Tord walks up to the sleeping monster and picks him up to cradle it in his arms. He walks over to the bars of the cage and shows the sleeping monster to the camera.

"He seems pretty harmless to me," Patryk comments with a gentle tone so he doesn't wake the small creature.

Tord hums as he brings his hand to slowly shift the monster to show its face. It has one eyelid while it's snout is small, two cute horns poking out on each side of his forehead.

"Looks pretty docile to me." Paul puts his hands through the cage bars to pet the small creature. At the touch, the little monster's eyelid opens in surprise. It takes a quick defensive action by biting Paul's hand.

"And there's the quick defense reflex." Tord pets the little monster's head to soothe him into letting Paul's hand go.

"Pau are you okay?!" Patryk asks in worry that his hands are shaking the camera a little.

"I'm fine Pat, but that little guy has a big bite to him." Paul shakes his bitten hand to numb the painful feeling once it let go of him.

The little monster sat awake in Tord's arms, growling at the two soldiers. They could see that place where the one eye is supposed to be is not there. Instead, there is a dark black void not showing the back of the socket. Maybe its eye is actually all black.

"It's okay mitt lille monster. They are friends." The Red Leader got the little dark purple monster to calm down quickly. Surprisingly to the soldiers, it nuzzles their head against the crook of Tord's neck. "He's quite shy so he'll need some time to get used to you two. Besides me, I need some of the other soldiers in the base to watch him while I'm busy."

Paul scoffs, "It's like he's your new pet dog, but different if you get where I'm going at." He pulls out a cigarette only to get scolded by not only just Patryk but Tord as well.

"Put that away. This little guy is still a child." Tord scolds making his father stuff his cigarette back in its box.

"I'd never thought I would Witness the day you scold someone smoking." Patryk sighs and looks at the little creature who's getting cozy in Tord's arms.

Tord shrugs his shoulders and shifts the monster his arms again. "He can do something else which surprised me. I didn't think his biology through fully when I created him, just watch this." He leans down to whisper something in the creatures ear.

Paul and Patryk couldn't hear what Tord said to the little guy, but they saw the monster nods happily up at the leader. Their leader places him on the ground.

"It's gonna sounds like he's in pain, but he will be fine. He's done this a couple of times and I have never heard him complain about pain or at least whine."

The sound of bones cracking and breaking set them all, but Tord, off. The two soldiers watch with shock as the little monster shifts into a young child. He looks really familiar.

"Isn't that..." Patryk looks at the creature turned human up and down. "He looks like one of the guys you used to live with, but younger."

"If you are talking about Tom, then yes. I think it has to do with the DNA I used to create him." The monster child puts his arms up in silent asking to be picked up. Tord picks him up and holds him in his arms again.

"Out of all the DNAs you chose his?" Paul asks.

Tord walks over to the table inside the cage and picks up one of the medical gowns. He puts it on the small child to give him some decency. "I needed strong genetics and out of my old friends, Tom has the strongest among us besides myself. For shit's sake, he can shoot a fly perfectly while he's drunk." The monster child purrs, snuggling against the man's chest when Tord picks him up again and takes him over to the two soldiers.

Patrick hums at the explanation. "So what is the name of this project again?"

"AMC-R0. Army Monster Child, Red Project 0."

**_/Second Video/_ **

The Red lights were flashing and sirens are blaring loudly.

"What's the status?"

"The monster has escaped, all soldiers are on the move to look for him and recapture, Sir!"

"I want him back asap, don't lose sight of him-"

**~Back to Tom, Tomi, and their Captors+**

Tomi body shakes as the second video fuzzes it due to an interruption that hit the camera. But he caught sight of his young self swiping at the camera.

"Are you starting to remember now little monster?" Connor asks with a playful grin.

 **"Shut up..."** He remembers now. After he escaped Tord's base ten years ago, he headed to the city to hide. With that, he met Tom for the first time who fell from the sky for some reason he didn't know why.

He didn't know exactly what lead him to posses Tom, other than the fact he saw an older version of himself... but it probably had to do with their unnamed bond. Kinda like a parental bond he thought. The only reason he lost his memories was because of the mean guy wearing a stupid outfit.

'Tomi...' Tom says in a comforting tone to not stress Tomi's conflicting emotions.

Connor looks at the twins with a smirk. "Set up a video call with Red Leader. We found a way to one up him in this war for take over."

"Yes, Sir." The twins salute as they get to work with the tv and connecting to the Red Army Base.

One of Connor's other soldiers went up to Tomi to tape his mouth shut. Leaving Tomi with a muffled way of talking and reducing them to whimpers.

Tom's control of his body was given back to him as Tomi retreated back into their mindset.

**+Meanwhile: In the Red Army Base+**

Every soldier in the base is in full on panic and search for Tom. They haven't seen him since the shouting match he had with Tord.

Tom's soldiers were combing the whole base while Tord's soldiers took the search outside the base to the barriers.

Paul and Patryk worried about their son as he shuts himself in his office. He had been quiet this whole entire time, waiting for any news of Tom's disappearance.

Tord slaps himself on the forehead, "I'm so stupid!" He exclaims to himself as he pounds his fist on the desk. "Why did I have to say all those things to him?!"

"Tord..." Patryk's voice said from the other side of the door. "Honey, can we come in?" The tall brunet didn't know how to address this whole new situation. That's why he was brought to use those little nicknames he would rarely say.

Tord pushes a button on his desk to let his parents into his office. The two soldiers walk into the room, the doors closing shut quickly behind them once they entered.

"Son," Paul said with obvious worry. No doubt this whole situation was stressing him too.

"Any news on Tom's whereabouts as of yet?" Tord asks almost desperate.

They both shake their head.

"Nothing." Patryk sadly answers.

"Everyone is doing their best to find him Tord." Paul assures as he looks back at his lover, "isn't that right Pat?"

Patryk nods, "Pau's right Tord." He hated seeing two of his favorite people in worry. Tom had made himself one of Tord's important people in some way. He can only provide support with Paul's help to get them through this war.

Tord groans as he could only fiddle with the pen in his hands.

_Knock knock_

"Red Leader!" A shout comes from the other side of the door.

Tord had never been so fast as to hit the button on his desk to let the soldier on the other side in. One blue and red soldier comes into the room panting.

"Red Leader," The Red soldier pants, "The soldiers searching outside found this near the edge of the barrier."

The Blue soldier steps up closer to Tord and his parents to reveal the item in their hands.

"That's Tom's shock bracelet!" Patryk comes closer to take it off the soldier's hands. He places it on Tord's desk for further inspection.

The Red Leader didn't want to believe his eyes, but it was evident this accessory is the real thing. He takes a look closer, "It's been tampered with," his fingers probing the lock.

The Blue soldier gasps, "Does this mean Blue could have been kidnapped?!"

"Hey now, let's not assume the worst. There must be another possibility." Paul puts in to lessen the worry of everyone in the room.

Tord shakes his head, "I think she's right Paul. Thomas can't leave the base by himself, all his soldiers are here. He can't leave this place without something holding him down like his soldiers. Otherwise, Tom would have no other reason to leave alone." He knew Tom like the back of his hand. Even if he did change a little, Tom would never leave people he was close to behind and in danger.

Another soldier barges into Tord's office. "Red Leader, we're being called by another army base! They're requesting a video call!"

Tord narrows his eyes, "What Army is calling us?" He had his suspicions this army had to do with Tom's disappearance.

"The Blue Army."

**+Back To Tom+**

Tom sat all quiet in his seat, his monster tail slowly moving behind him. The soldiers who came in with Connor messed with his gear.

The first soldier, he tampered with his VR set. Thus ending in an unfavorable manner since he caused his sight to go dark, but to them, they got a static screen of green and red. The words _Error_ on display to show they broke the device.

The second soldier, she was kind enough to remove his vest and unbutton a few top buttons of his dress shirt since it was getting hot in the room they were inside of.

'Just great, I'm blind again and stuck in enemy territory.' He thinks to himself. Tom retreats into his mindset so he could at least find company with Tomi, leaving his body unconscious and unmoving.

"Tomi?"

**"I'm in my room, Tom."**

Tom walks into the abyss that is the shared mindset between him and his monster. He comes up to a dark purple door to open it up.

 **"What's going on outside?"** His monster half asks as he gets up from the bed.

"They're trying to contact Tord. We're being used as a bargaining chip." Tom is met with an embrace of his monster half. He hugs Tomi back tightly in comfort. "How are you feeling Tomi? That really did a number on your emotions." He sounds concern.

Tomi smiles softly, " **Geeze you sound like a mother should."** He doesn't let Tom go for a second. All he could think about was Tord creating him from this man's DNA. He lightens his mind by joking with Tom, **"I guess that means you are my mom or dad for real. Although, I think mom suits you more though."**

Tom can't help but laugh which puts Tomi into a better mood. "I actually thought you were older than me though. It seems I was wrong." The brunet's eyes widen, "Wait- Oh my gosh you had a crush on an older guy. No less the Commie of all people!"

 **"Hey!"** Tomi says flustered as Tom continues to laugh. **"I think I'll move on from him."** A sly smirk pulling at his lips as he looks at Tom dead in the eyes, **"But that doesn't mean I'm letting you miss your chance with him."**

Tom backs up from Tomi, "What do you mean?" He asks getting a bad feeling Tomi was planning something.

Tomi looks the other way as he keeps smiling. **"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see dear mother~"**

At this moment, Tom realizes he should deny whatever Tomi is planning. He makes a note to ask Tord about creating Tomi later if he manages to get out of this situation first.

"I should go back out, they might have picked up the call."

Tomi lets Tom go with a smile. **"Say 'hi' to Tordy for me."**

"Will do." Tom fades of the mindset, he forgets for a moment he's blind when he comes to from his sleep.

"-hold." Tom heard Connor says as he comes to hear him speak.

"Thomas!"

Tom looks towards the sound of the voice. "Tord?" He couldn't help but notice the worried tone in the other's voice.

"Blue! Are you okay?!" The sound of his soldiers is also there. "Blue Leader!" The sound of red soldiers exclaim from the other side of the video chat were also heard.

Connor steps behind Tom's seat, arms loosely handing around the brunet's shoulders. "My sweet soldiers found him passed out near your territory. So they brought him back to me for a chat."

"I call bullshit!" Tord's voice shouts in anger. "Let him go!"

"Such foul language, don't you agree Tom?" Tom doesn't say a word to answer him. He just keeps his mouth shut as he looks away. Connor pulls out something from his pocket that Tom cannot see, but the people on screen can perfectly.

"Don't you dare put that on him! I swear to the devil I will slowly torture you far harsh than in hell until you beg for me to kill your pathetic existence!"

Tom feels something wrap around his neck and strapped in place. 'A necklace?' He thinks.

However, he is incorrect. Around Tom's neck is a red dog collar with yellow circles decorating it.

The brunet can't help whimpering as he tries to struggle with the restraints on his wrist. He just wants to get out.

If Tom could only see, he would have witnessed Tord's furious expression. Behind him, soldiers of Blue and Red glaring heatedly at the man smiling behind their second leader.

"You asked for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to artists on Wattpad or anons


	24. The Fury of an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

At the end of the video call, all soldiers were preparing for a fierce battle. Not out of spite of each other, but to save a person they all care about since coming to this base.

The Blue soldiers would not take a word if someone told them to stay back and hold the fort. No, they would immediately shove that person away and go straight for that damned army even if it was the last thing they do.

Of course, there were exceptions to those who chose to stay back. Such as the medical team. Grace only let half of her team go for medical support while half of them staying back to be prepared for when they return. Other than some exceptions by the department heads, all soldiers were up to risk their lives for their leader's rescue.

Tord had reluctantly agreed to let them participate in the rescue/destroy mission. He is after all responsible for Tom's section while their leader is currently held hostage by the enemy.

"Red Leader, helicopters, tanks, and jeeps are all ready to set out for the Blue Army Base. We are ready to leave when you give the say." Paul reports as Patryk takes his place next to his partner.

"Set out now, the sooner we get back Thomas, the faster I can get my hands on that mongrel for even thinking about kidnapping Tom." Tord watches Patryk raise his arm in signal for everyone to start moving. All vehicles make haste towards the Blue Army Base with stern looks.

He hops onto a copter with Paul and Patryk, his eyes set on back at the base, some soldiers left behind to support them for when they return. They had come outside waving good luck to them.

'Don't worry... We'll get him back," he thinks, turning his head to look forward to where Paul and Patryk are driving the helicopter.

'Then I can say sorry.'

**+At Blue Army Base+**

The video call had ended on a good note from what Connor had said. Tom was taken from his chair after retracting his monster features, carried off somewhere else inside the base. He could hear many whispers and shuffled footsteps against the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" He was free to speak now that they had taken off the piece of tape over his mouth. Connor had only wanted to keep Tom silent during the call.

The soldier holding him answers, "Somewhere more spacious."

A simple answer, but Tom would take it. He waits, only listening to things around him as if making out a mental map of the base with just his blind senses. A hum rising out to keep him and Tomi occupied.

When the soldier finally puts him down, for what seems like 40 minutes of walking, he's met with the Blue Army Leader's voice again.

"We will have you wait here. This way when Red Leader comes to save his pet, we can attack him all out." Connor tells him happily.

Based on the way Connor's voice was echoing, he could tell he was actually placed in a spacious room. Tom scoffs, "You really think you can beat him?"

"Of course," The other Leader proudly answers with confidence. He pats Tom's head lightly, "Don't worry about your pretty little head, once I'm done with him, I'll have you work for me instead. I can even spare your soldiers too if you agree to be a good bait." He had read about the known information concerning Tom's battle skills. The Blue Leader wanted to use Tom to his full potential in battle with that monster of his.

If Tom still had his digital eyes on display, he would be rolling them. "So much confidence, too bad it'll shatter with your pride when you see how badly you fucked yourself over with this plan." He pulls at his restrains to show defiance.

"Such vulgar language coming from a person like you." Conner leans down to lock lips with the british man in a kiss.

" _Mmph?!_ " Tom struggles really hard to pull back from the kiss this idiot is giving him.

Connor smirks once he lets go of Tom. He licks his lips, "A rare guy like you  shouldn't be spending time with those simpletons."

Tom's eyebrows furrow to give an eyeless glare at him. "Fuck you!" He spits the taste of the other man's lips to the floor.

When he says that, a loud boom sounds from outside of the Blue Army base.

Connor chuckles as he pats Tom's head again, firmly this time.

"Showtime my little puppet!~"

**+Outside The Blue Army Base+**

Tanks are reloading ammunition for the next round of shots. The soldiers on foot were hounding the Blue Army soldiers on their life. Blue and Red soldiers fought together to bring this army down to the dirt.

One Blue Army soldier tried to contact the inside of the base to tell them how badly they were being pushed down. "S-Sir!" The soldier fumbles with the button of the radio as his hands are shaking in fear.

**"There's one over by the mount!"**

_"That one's mine!"_

The opposing soldiers were targeting every Blue Army soldier without hesitation. They were acting like rabid dogs looking for their next meal.

"It's s-So b-ba-d-"

**_"Found a rat!~"_ **

The Blue Army soldier drops dead the moment he's found. The radio in his hands rolling out of his grip and to the muddy ground.

From up above, Tord looks down at the scene with amazement. 'Looks like allowing the Blue soldiers to come with us wasn't a bad decision after all.'

He watches Zack and Reggie double team on a pair of Blue Army soldiers who are trying to our run their predators. Only to be met with the undeniable fate of death. Zack pulled out his pistols, giving a dead shot through the other soldier's head. Reggie takes two small dual daggers, jumping the second soldier from behind, slitting their throat.

"Looks like their doing fine down there," Paul comments with amusement.

Patryk chuckles lightly as he looks for a place where Tord can be dropped off. "Get ready Red Leader, we're close to the drop zone. All the soldiers will follow in for backup after they clean up outside."

Tord nods as he gets his backpack on, getting ready to leave the helicopter. He unbuckles his seatbelt once he was sure everything was correctly strapped.

"We're here Sir! Make it quick, Pat's got shooting the soldiers below to clear a path."

Patryk's holding a rifle in his hands and shooting through the open door of the aircraft. All of the shots are dead center kills.

Tord steps up by Patryk, who gives his clear signal to jump. He takes a breath and leaps out of the aircraft. Then he quickly pulls out his rifle to help shoot more Blue Army soldier below near his landing spot. His other hand pulling the cord to release his parachute.

When he makes it to the ground, he waves up at Patryk that's he's safe.

Patryk pulls his radio out to update the soldiers about their leader's status. "Red Leader has jumped out of the helicopter and has just landed on one of the connecting buildings of the base." He holds on to one of the stable straps as the copter swerves to turn around. "Once clean up is done down on base grounds, head for the inside. He'll need back up."

"Roger that!" Every soldier replied.

"Let's give them air support Patryk."

"Go straight for them Paul, let's get this get done fast."

**+With Tord+**

Tord ran into the base, shooting every Blue Army soldier on sight with the rifle in his hands.

"Thomas!" He calls out loudly. The is no answer as expected. He has to check the rooms.

The runs through the halls looking and search for his childhood rival.

Bullets fly through the air towards him. He blocks them off and skids to the corner for cover.

'Dammit Tom, where are you?'

**+With Tom+**

Tom sits in silence in the room he occupies. However, he is not alone, there are others in the room with their leader hiding among them.

They are just waiting until Tord finds him in this room where he is kept.

'Don't find me Commie.' He thinks in a silent plea. 'If he's smart enough, he knows there is a trap waiting for him once he finds me.'

He moves his head slowly, blindly looking around the room. Tom could hear screams, yelling, shouting through the walls.

'He said it before... my existence to him is a bother. That idiot wouldn't really come to save him right? He just needed him to work for his sorry ass.'

There was a bang next door, the sound of a door hitting against the wall next to this room.

Tom sits up straight, unknowingly looking up at the door a few feet in front of him. He could sense another person in the hallway coming this way by the sound of their footsteps.

'Don't tell me-'

"Thomas!?" Tord comes barging into the room with his rifle in hand. Once he sees Tom sitting across from where he's standing, he doesn't care less than to run over to him. "You're okay-"

"Idiot!" Tom shouts at him, stopping him from coming any closer. "It's a trap- _Run_!"

Tord looks around as the Blue Army soldiers start to surround them. He pulls out his custom gun with his free hand to threaten them with being shot at such a close range.

"Welcome to the Blue Army Base, Red Leader!" Connor greets him with glee as he steps out of the crowd. He takes place to stand behind Tom's seat.

"You bastard, let go of him now!" Tord growls out in a threatening tone.

Connor's excited expression doesn't waver as he moves his hand down to caress the side of Tom's face from behind. "Now why would I do that? Tom here would make a perfect Blue Army soldier here." He steps away from Tom to stand in front of his chair.

"He's a soldier to the Red Army," Tord continues to glare at the other Army Leader.

Tom letting out a weak whine as his thoughts were right, just another soldier in Tord's Army.

Tord looks at Tom serious, "and he is more than just my rival, Tom's my best friend." His tone coming off as soft and gentle.

Tom's blank eyes behind the VR set widen, looking towards Tord position with surprise.

"Friends, huh? If I do recall, you said something years ago to your dear old friends. Ah yes... 'What would I need friends for when I've got this?'" The Blue Leader extends his arms out as he spins around to look down at Tom. "I'm sure you remember that."

"Step the fuck away from him!" Tord didn't want to take the wrong step. He could either be killed or Tom would instead. Tord couldn't handle this alone, Tom couldn't even back him up since his goggles are broken.

Connor laughs when Tord holds his gun up to aim at him. "Now, now Red Leader. You wouldn't want to hurt your dear friend now, would you?" He smiles when Tord slowly lets his arm fall back to his side.

"No..."

The Blue Leader looks back at Tom, "You had me worried for a second Tom. Had me all spooked up for some scary person who you thought was this man. Ha! ha! Ha!" Connor holds Tom's head up, a loving gaze set on the blind man. "All I see is a fool."

He kissed those lips lightly, his eyes closed for a moment before opening halfway to see the reaction he got from the Red Leader. Hoping he got some kind of rise of surprise from the supposed fearsome leader that had conquered half of the world already.

Astonishingly, he was met with a red colored room. He slowly lets go of his captive to survey the room. Tom didn't understand what was going on when the Leader let go of him shakily.

The walls and the floors were painted with blood. Bodies of his soldiers were on the floor, blood pouring out of bullet or knife wounds. Some soldiers were even strung up to the ceiling with rope or multiple knives embedded in them to pin them.

The next horror he noticed was the presence of many soldiers around the room that were not his own. Most stood up on the balcony watching from above, others on the main floor where he stood, others perched or hanging upon podiums and stone architecture. He could hear them muttering around him.

_"That's him~"_

_"The man who took our leader~"_

_"He's in trouble~"_

Conner had never felt so overwhelmed with fear in his life. Not like this. He had only kissed Tom for a few seconds and he sees all of this madness. As if the minions of a demon made its entrance to please their master by decorating the room.

**"Red Leader will punish him."**

**"He will pay for taking our second Leader."**

**"He messed with the wrong**  
**Army."**

The Blue Leader backs up and away from Tom's seat. His gaze watching as some of those soldiers approach the lift haired brunet, firstly taking off those restraints. He keeps walking back until his back hits something- or rather someone. Turning his head, Connor comes face to face with the Red Leader. Not pleased with all with what he had just done.

"Connor Miles, Blue Leader of the Blue Army, you are hereby a prisoner of the Red Army." Tord gives Connor a sadistic expression, one he will remember forever in his nightmares. "Don't worry, I will personally do my best to make sure you get a full taste of my wrath~"

From outside the Blue Base, everyone could hear Connor's scream of terror.

**_~Small Time Skip~_ **

Tom was carefully escorted by his soldiers outside to a waiting medical team that came with them. His soldiers, Reggie and Zack, had done the honors to get the monster level retrains off his wrists and ankles earlier. Leaving Tom feeling content of not being a bargaining chip anymore.

"Blue, thank goodness you are okay! Everyone has been so worried about you since you disappeared." Lizzie runs over to give her Leader a tight hug as she's sighs in relief that he is okay. "Please don't ever do that again..."

Tom slowly brings his arms up to hug her back gently in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry I worried all of you... I can't promise, but I can try not to worry any of you anymore." He closes his eyes behind the VR set, finding safety being back with them.

"Welcome back Blue."

Tom smiles tiredly over her shoulder.

"I'm home."

Meanwhile, Tord has Paul and Patryk handle Connor's transportation back to the base. He only made it easier when the Blue Army Leader passed out for fear and shock.

"Make sure he's secured tightly and can't escape. I want to torture this sorry jackass the moment we get back to base." Tord orders as Paul drags the unconscious man onto the helicopter. Patryk laugh along when he his partner lets Connor's head hit the door of the helicopter on purpose.

Patryk pats Tord's shoulder in assurance, "Don't worry Tord, we'll make sure he gets there and stays there. If he tries to escape we'll just set some of the hounds on him." He says referring to Tom's soldiers. They really did act like a pack of hound dogs who are willing to sink their teeth into anything that threatens their master.

Paul looks over to them after tying Conner into his seat. "You go on ahead and check on Tom for us Tord. We'll get a head start to the base to bring good news. Plus we can get this guy into one of the cells while he's still unconscious."

Tord agrees with them, not after waving them off first. He watches the helicopter take off into the night sky back towards their base. When they are gone, he walks over to where the tanks and soldiers are to find Tom.

"I'm telling you Lizzie, they didn't hurt me."

"Doesn't mean I still shouldn't check. Come on Blue, it'll be over before you know it."

Tord finds them within the hour due to their loud argument. He comes to find Tom without his VR set off, placed right next to his side of his hip. His eyes were covered up again with white bandages to make sure they don't get any further damage.

When Lizzie notices him, Tord presses a finger to his lips. She understood he wanted to surprise her Leader so she didn't tell Tom he was there.

"Come on Blue, it won't take long."

Tom reluctantly gave in to her checkup. "Fine." He can feel his medical aid pushing certain points on his skin to check for sore spots. Tom would respond with a 'no' if he didn't feel any pain. Lizzie checked his other senses and they were still all fine.

"Oh yeah, Lizzie?"

"Yes, Blue?"

Tom shifts in his seat, "You don't have a mint or piece of gum on you by any chance?"

Lizzie checks her medical bag for any leftover mints or gum for patients. "Hmm, here's one. It's mint by the way." She pulls out a wrapped up piece of mint and places square sweet in Tom's hand.

"Thanks, I really want to get rid of the taste of that jerk who kissed me." Tom unwraps the gum bad puts it in his mouth.

Lizzie tensed up when she felt a heated stare from behind here. She forgot the Red Leader is there watching them. "Oh dear, how horrible." She laughs awkwardly while scooting out of the way of Tord's glare.

"I know, the guy even kissed me twice."

Around them the soldiers heard an audible snap, they turned to see Red Leader about to go on another fury run.

Lizzie seeing the danger soothes the problem by doing Tord a favor. "Now that you are all checked out. One of the Red soldiers will guide you over to one of the jeeps. Red wants to head back to base in a few minutes." She looks over at the Red Leader and gestures for him to come forward.

Surprised, Tord comes over quietly, his anger subsiding as he does. Lizzie grabs his wrist when he's close to them, tugging him over to Tom.

"Blue, this is Mill. He'll be your guide for the time being." Lizzie picks up Tom's hand and makes it hold onto Tord's hand. "He's a pretty quiet guy, so don't expect too many words from him if you decided to talk with each other."

Tom smiles as he stands up. "It's nice to meet you, Mill." Tom steps closer to Tord to adjust himself on his arm. He hooks his arm next to Tord so that their standing side by side. "I do apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable leading a blind man like this."

Tord answers with a simple grunt as his cheeks are shaded with a light red. He looks at Lizzie who gives him a supportive smile.

"I'll see you back at base Blue!" Lizzie says as she runs off with her medical bag to her assigned ride back to the base.

That just left Tord and Tom together where they stand.

"Let's head back too Mill. It's been a very eventful day."

Tord nods even if Tom can't see the small action. The leader picks up Tom's broken VR set, then leads Tom to their jeep, getting him seated first and buckling him in safely. Then he gets into the vehicle to sit next to Tom. His metal arm raises in the air to signal everyone to start heading back to base.

Their car moved forward first to lead the route back to the Red Army Base. They were finally going to get some rest once they get back.

To Tord's surprise, Tom laid his head on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Sorry Mill... I'm just feeling tired." Tom says softly.

Tord just hums in response as he hesitantly lays his head on top of Tom's.

Halfway through their ride, Tord falls asleep to Tom's relaxing humming of a song. The soldiers sitting in the front enjoying the nice tune on the way home with the night sky over them with bright guiding stars.

Unaware to Tord and Lizzie, Tom already knew every soldier's name in the base by now. He never saw a profile with the name Mill on it.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Thanks, Tord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to artists


	25. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'. 
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**_~+Week Later: Red Army Base+~_ **

It's been a week since the incident with the Blue Army. Every soldier was back on track with their normal duties and helping each other through work.

Tord, before heading to the cells, apologized to Tom first. From the heart, he sincerely apologized for saying what he said to the other man.

"Listen Tom," he runs the back of his neck as his good eye carefully looks to meet Tom's eyes. "I just want to say sorry about earlier. I didn't mean all those things I said about you."

The brunet merely smiles forgivingly at Tord. "It's fine Tord, our emotions got the best of us. Let bygones be bygones and move on. Okay?"

Tord nods in agreement, Paul comes up to greet the two before pulling his son away to take care of other matters concerning Connor. There, Tord and Tom went their separate ways after chatting for a while longer. Tord promises Tom he would fix up a new set of VR goggles for him later after he was done with his work.

Paul then leads Tord away, so he is going to fulfill that promise of slowly torturing Connor until he was begging to end his life already.

**+Medical Ward+**

Tom sits on his temporary bed in the medical ward. Tord had one of his soldiers deliver his new eye set a moment ago. So he's setting them up now.

"And let's turn it on." His finger pushes the one button, letting the device come to life. The familiar view of the medical ward takes his vision up on the screen.

"You alright over there Blue?" Grace calls from the other side of the curtain while she's helping one of the wounded soldiers.

Tom looks to his left seeing two shadows. "I'm fine Grace, I finally have my sight back too."

He hears her laugh lightly as she goes back to treating the soldier she's with. Tom looks to the small table to his left, smiling he reaches over to pick up his radio.

"Hey, does anyone know where the Commie is? I need to speak with him."

Soldiers were voicing their replies on the chafed channel.

"No clue Blue Leader."

"I think I saw him head for the cells Blue."

Tom shakes his head, chuckling at the responses. Then he hears Paul's voice on the radio address him.

"Tom, Red Leader's working on something right now in the cells. He told everyone already to stay out while he's working down here, including you."

"Including me, huh?" Tom rolls his green digital eyes. He assumes Tord is doing something weird again. "Alright, but tell him to meet up with me later in the dining hall. I want to talk about something with him over lunch."

This time Patryk answers him cheerfully, "We'll inform him as soon as he's done!"

With that, they end the chat. Tom slowly gets off the bed to stand up and stretch. Man, he had a lot of catching up to do since he took a week off from work.

"Grace, I heading to my office to finish up some work!" He shouts over to her as he starts his way out of the medical ward.

"Don't force yourself Blue! If you feel faint, just come back."

"Will do!"

**+Cells: With Tord+**

Tord wipes his forehead with his arm, smearing little drops of blood across his skin. His other hand places his tool down on the tray on the elevated table next to him.

"P-plea-se- s-st-op..."

The Red Leader looks down at the man on his knees unamused, giving him a bland hum. "I did say you asked for this. You stepped out of line and put yourself here because of your stupid actions." He picks up another fun tool from the tray.

Connor grits his teeth as Tord puts pressure on one of his bruises, pressing fingers onto the purple spot on his side.

"What's so special about him anyway?" He says trying to keep his voice steady. "Is it because of the monster hiding within him, your old pet?" The red haired man dares look at Tord in his one good eye. "Or is there something else going on?"

Tord puts the tool in his hand back down on the tray. His other hand letting go of Connor's bruise. He takes out a remote to get the chains holding the Blue Army Leader to pull him up to his feet.

"Thomas is someone who is off limits-" Tord rounds his arm back to punch Connor in the face.

"Arh!" Conner spits to the cell floor when he tastes blood from his split lip.

Tord grips onto the front of the man's clothes. "He is a dangerous man right after me. You don't know what we've been through in the past, but we had our fair share of shit in our lives." He pushes him back with force that make the cuffs bite at Conner's wrists.

"And the little monster? What were your true intentions with it?"

Tord gives a strong roundhouse kick that leaves the victim breathless. "Not it, but he. Tomi..." He sighs feeling regretful, Tord shakes his head to show he won't explain anymore.

"Red Leader?"

Tord turns to face Paul standing outside of the cell. "What is it Paul?"

"Tom is looking for you. He says he would like to speak with you over lunch about something." Paul had to hold back a grin when he saw Tord's slight panic expression.

"Uh, I'll be done in a moment. Just need to clean up first." He says rushed as he looks down at his ruined clothes from the bloody mess.

"You better not keep him waiting honey!~" Patryk teases loudly from the end of the hallway.

Tord groans at the teasing tone. He doesn't know why he's the least bit flustered about it while he goes over to the table with a VR set sitting on top. "Seems our little session was held short today, but I'm not gonna leave you here to wallow in silence." He picks up the device and walks back over to Connor with a smirk. "Thanks to a little trip to hell years back. I figured this little tool will do just nicely to show your worst fears while you drown in your own screams."

Connor didn't believe him for a second as Tord came closer to him to strap the device onto his face.

"Hope you enjoy~"

Tord turns the device on with a simple press of a button.

**+Tom's room+**

Tom decided to change his black tie to a checkered pattern one. He can't always wear his simple black one all the time.

He goes over to his desk and pulls out a little black bag he kept with him all this time.

 **"You going to talk to her mother?"** Tomi asks with curiosity. The past week, his little monster has been calling him Mother all this time. Tom only let it because Tomi was right in some weird aspect.

"I'm just going to check on how she's doing." Tom opens the small bag and pulls out a piece of glass from a mirror the size of his hand. The shard was from the same mirror that let him and his friends meet their girl counterparts. "Tamara?" He says as he pokes his finger through the glass.

At first, Tom thought he would feel the fabric of the bag she kept her shard of the mirror in but was met with little fingers holding his finger.

"Tami, are you touching my mirror again?" A female voice asks from the other side.

" _Umm.., No mama._ " The person who must be holding his finger said.

Tom felt the little fingers let him go and he pulls his finger back. The mirror from the other side is picked up to show his girl counterpart.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, how's it going over there Tamara?" Tom asks as he watches her bend down and picks up a young child who looks like her.

Tamara rolls her digital eyes, "Miss Red Leader here is busy torturing a leader who kidnapped me earlier this week." She sees Tom looking at the little girl in her arms with question. "Tom, meet Tami, my little monster gal made with my DNA. Tori helped her remember how to unpossess me, so here she is."

Tami waves at Tom with a childish smile. " _Hello, Mr. Tom! Mama has told me a lot about you!_ "

Tom smiles back kindly, "It's a pleasure to meet you too young lady." Tomi wanted to say hi too so he took control from Tom for a bit. " **Hello Miss Tamara, Hi Tami!** "

Tamara looks surprised at the tone change. "Tomi, you're still possessing Tom?" While Tami waves back at Tomi happily.

"I'm actually going to see if Tord knew how to separate Tomi and me today over lunch," Tom tells her after getting control back from Tomi. Tamara giggles lightly as her little monster hugs her around the neck. "Is there anything I should be aware of if we split?"

The female counterpart hums as she thinks, snapping her fingers when she remembers one. "You keep your omega genetics."

"You gotta be f-"

"Tom, children a present." Tamara reminds him.

"-udging me." Tom ends quickly. His digital eyes close for a moment and sighs. "Fine, I'll live with it."

"Witness, I need you in my office in 10 minutes." A different female voice comes from the other side of the mirror. "And bring Tami with you."

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Call us again once Tomi is out. He and Tami can have a little play date if they like." Tamara grins as Tami waves at him.

Tom chuckles and waves back, "Will do Tamara."

The both of them store the mirror shard back in the bag and put it away in their desk.

Tom breaths out and runs a hand through his hair. He glances at the clock, "I better get going too."

He leaves his room to head towards the dining hall. His soldiers see him and they greet him happily.

Red soldiers were kind enough to escort him halfway since they fear he would somehow get lost again.

When he got to the dining hall, he found it full of soldiers. Blue and Red soldiers were mixed up at tables and getting to know each other better, there was even some playful fighting going on too.

Tom walks up to the counter to grab his tray of lunch. "Hey Sadie!"

"Blue! Do you have a request or do you want today's special?" The red headed teen asks her green eyes shining with delight.

"I'll just have the special today." Sadie nods as she heads to the back of the kitchen to grab his lunch.

Tom wait a bit until she comes back with his tray of food. "Thanks, Sadie."

"No problem Blue." She waves him off as Tom leaves to go search for an open seat.

He eventually finds one by the wall, a simple table for 4 people to sit at. Tom takes a seat and begins eating, if Tord's not here yet he might as well start without him.

Meanwhile, Tord had gotten redressed quickly out of his bloody uniform and into a fresh one. He's running through the halls to skid to a stop in front of the dining hall doors. He fixes his jacket, then walks into the room a little breathless.

Looking left and right he finds Tom sitting on the other side of the room near the wall. The Red Leader approaches the table, Tom noticing him when he sits down across from him.

"Well aren't you a little late," Tom says teasingly as he noticed Tord fast breathing pattern. "Did you run all the way here?"

"Who says I did?" Tord mused as he tries to calm his breathing.

"Your breathing does. Aren't you going to get lunch?

"I already ordered one of my soldiers to bring it up to me once they see me in here." Tord leans back in his seat finally getting himself back to pace. "So what's this I hear about needing to talk to me about something?"

Tom picks up his drink, "Well I was wondering if you knew how Tomi can unpossess me." He takes a sip to let the words sink into Tord's mind. "And who said you could use my DNA idiot?"

Tord brings up his hand to stop Tom from asking further questions. "Hold on, how did you know I created Tomi from your DNA?"

"Connor showed me the first document video of your man-made monster. I believed you called it AMC-R0 short for Army Monster Child- Red Project 0." He watched Tord look stunned for a moment before looking angry. "Apparently the Yellow Army has been providing them information in payment for protection."

'Note to self, do something about the informational system of the Yellow Army.' Tord thinks to himself. One of Tord's soldiers comes up with his try of today's special. They put it in front of him and leave after saluting the two leaders. "Well to answer your first request, I do know how Tomi can unpossess you. But he should know how to do that on his own."

"About that, he actually lost some of his memories during a fight with one of our neighbors." Tord looks at Tom curiously. "Long story short, Tomi got knocked out by superpowers."

Tord shakes off the questions and goes with the answer. "For the question, you leave your DNA all over the place. I simply just took a strand of your hair."

"And when exactly was this? If I remember correctly you still had your right arm when I saw that video."

Tord shrugs his shoulders after taking a bit of his roast beef sandwich. "When I still lived you guys and had been working with my army for some time now. I was working on creating a monster with strong genetics and it's not that easy to get strong DNA. I needed two of them to put together, so I used yours with someone else."

Tom slaps his forehead, "You created an actual child with monster features and abilities Tord. He's also some many years old?" He was unsure of Tomi's true age but still crosses his arms over his chest in disappointment at Tord.

"I know, I did something wrong and I regret that. I was planning to just raise him within the army since his human biology is to appear as a little kid forever."

At least that explains to Tom why Tami still looks like 5 or 6 year old toddler. "So who did you mix my DNA with anyways?"

"Umm... that's confidential."

"Tord, I basically had a kid who was born from me and someone else that grew possibly in some weird science tube," Tom says to make Tord feel somewhat guilty.

"They wish to remain unknown," Tord responds with flustered cheeks.

"Fine, but tell them to come talk to me when they are ready to speak up. I just want to tell them sorry for having to get mixed up in this little project."

Tord nods slowly as he nibbles on the edge of the last piece of his sandwich. He can definitely not tell Tom who the other DNA is from, it would probably have him faint on the spot or worse.

The two of them continue to eat in silence for a while longer. Tom threw out his leftover first since he got full and waited for Tord to finish so he and Tomi can get separated.

"Ready to do this?" Tord asks once he throws his trash away.

"Let's get this done, you have a video meeting at 6 with your generals who are fighting in Russia."

The both of them head out of the dining hall and go for one of the unoccupied labs. When they reach one of them, they head inside and prepare. Tord gets on of the smaller medical gowns while Tom sits on the medical tables.

"You're gonna have to get Tomi to be in control. He's the one that has to split from you." Tord tells him.

"Alright, "Tom relaxes and fades out of control while Tomi grabs the controls this time. " **Hi, Tordy!** "

"Hello Tomi," Tord greets he young monster with a gentle smile. "I heard you lost some of your memories from Tom."

" **Yeah, but I got most of them back when those mean guys showed me those videos. The only one I don't remember is how to unpossess someone.** " Tomi explains to the man in front of him.

"It's fairly easy for you to do. First, start off with a calming breath."

Tomi follows along, breathing in and out, relaxing his posture.

"Now think about separating yourself from Tom. You and he are two individual people."

Tomi pictures in his mind him and Tom separating two different bodies. He would go back to his childlike form and Tom would just still be himself.

Tord watches as a purple aura surrounds their form. The wisps of that aura become a bundle to move next to Tom's body. It solidifies to take the form of a young Tom look alike, except he has small horns sticking out of his head and a small tail waving behind them.

"Now open your eyes."

Tom and Tomi open their eyes. Both turn to look at each other in surprise.

" **I have my body back!** " Tomi exclaims happily as he jumps into Tom's lap. " **Woohoo!!!** "

Tom and Tord chuckle at the bundle of joy snuggling in the brunet's lap.

"You know, he might make the base go crazy now that he's out and about."

"Pfft, please," Tord says as he comes closer to place his hand on Tomi's head who giggles at the touch. He puts the small medical gown on the Tomi to cover him up. They'll have to get the uniform department to make his clothes later. "If anything he'll dive them mad."

"You might be right."

**_~A month later~_ **

"New recruits this way!" Kevin shouts for new people joining the Red Army.

Bell nudges him, "You gotta be louder Kevin! We do this once a year, put some power into it." The high ranking soldier monitoring around says. "RECRUITS MOVE ON IN, PRESENTATION WILL BE STARTING SOON!" She shouts into the megaphone.

The new recruits were covering their ears at the fierce volume.

"I think you broke their eardrums Miss Bell." Kevin laughs awkwardly as he has lost some of his hearing as well. "But I know where you're getting at. The Red Army doesn't accept new loads of soldiers during the year, but on one specific day of each year."

Bell nods as she hooks her mic back to her belt. "Got that right soldier. This so we can prevent a lot suspicion of spies that might enter our base. We also do background checks just in case one does happen to get in."

New soldiers continue to file into the large assembly room. Once they were all in, they would be giving a presentation, then go through a screening of their background. After that, they would pick what they would like to be a part of in the army.

Red soldiers were filed along the sides of the room for security reasons like always.

Tord enters the assembly room, his presence is quickly known and everyone silences. He comes up on stage to stand behind a podium with a smile.

"What a great day for new recruits to come join our ranks!" The Red Leader compliments as he settles his hands on the podium. "Welcome everyone to the Main Base of the Red Army. I greet you as the Red Leader of this Army."

A couple people in the crowd applaud before settling down again.

"Before we move on any further, we will be doing a background check of all of you." Tord gestures his arm for some of his soldiers to come stand in front. "My soldiers here will be going through your files and deal with your approval if you qualify to continue on. Please line up and speak with them." He checks something on his clipboard.

"Oh, before I forget, if you are a Yellow Army soldier disguised to spy and retrieve information. I will gladly deal with you personally." He says in a cold tone that makes the new recruits shiver. "Carry on." Going back to his usual tone.

The process of background checks was long, which is why they had to take a whole day off at the base to get everyone sorted. When all of them had gotten through, only 3 of them being Yellow Army soldiers, Tord went on with his speech after telling his soldiers to send the Yellow soldiers to the cells.

"Continuing on, now that we have gotten you cleared up. We will now show you the layout of the base."

The lights were dimmed and a projector was turned on to show a layout of the base. Tord explained to them easily how the base worked and where specifics places were. The lights came back on slowly letting everyone's eyes adjust.

Tord checks the time on his robot arm. "It seems it close to lunch now. Please feel free to find free space in the room to sit. Our cooks will come at any moment to deliver and hand out food."

While everyone was finding a seat. One new recruit moved out of sight and hearing range while another surveys everyone in the room with calculating eyes. The one recruit brings up their watch to relay some quick report.

"Green, Purple, I made it in safely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to artists


	26. Watching and an Option?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**~+Rebellion Base: Location Unknown+~**

Edd and Matt had finished speaking to the other government officials about the plans for spies to infiltrate the Red Army Base. For safety reasons, they would only send two rebellion soldier to enter the once a year recruit of new soldiers for the Red Army.

They didn't want to risk sending in too many. Plus, they feared that Tom could possibly give notice of their spy. Not that Tom would do it out of helping Tord, but for the fact, he knew everyone who stayed close to the Rebellion before they went their separate ways. So they sent two of the newer recruits of the Rebellion group that have never met Tom.

On the account of one female and male would be going on the mission. Their alibi for entering is as friends wanting to make the world better like they see in Tord's plan with his world conquer.

The female spy is Katie Jones. She chose to work in Matt's group seeing as she felt comfortable with working for a kind group such as his. Everyone in his group was always very welcoming and didn't hesitate to bring new people into their groups. Her sun-kissed skin was always the eye catcher too many, her chocolate brown locks following after. The group says here eyes were always the main attraction seeing as they always shined a beautiful hazel color.

As for the male spy, he goes by the name Owen Carter. He joined Edd's group of the Rebellion because his leader has a knack for drawing in curious people like him. His friends were just ones he could trust if his life were on the line. The man sports a light reddish, with highlights of grey, colored hair with tan skin. His green eyes were like a hypnotizing color as well.

Both had heard stories from their seniors, up in the rank, that the man who leads the Blue part of the Rebellion is there. They say the man in blue is always helpful or to be wary of his famous motherly persona. Most times they would even catch a story of how scary he could be with a gun in his hands.

It just made them very curious to see who this person is.

But of course, their were orders from their leaders.

"Whatever you do, do not inform him you're spies for us."

"We just want you two to watch what goes on in the base. Report to us in secret when you're alone and no one is around to hear."

Those were their orders.

Now here they stand in the assembly hall of the Red Army Base.

**_~Present Time~_ **

Owen returns to Katie's side after giving his quiet status report. They sit by the wall waiting for lunch to come rolling into the room provided by the Red Army cooks.

Unknowingly to everyone in the room, a little trouble comes wandering into the place with curiosity.

Owen and Katie notice some soldiers come up to Red Leader with panic expressions. How far they were from them didn't help them hear what they were talking about. The soldiers seem to be speaking quickly to the man about something.

Tord pulls out his radio and walks about, searching the room as his soldiers separate to do the same. "Where is he?" He walks up on stage to go up to his podium. His radio is going haywire with soldiers panicking about their little troublemaker.

As that goes on, Katie feels something tugging at her jeans. She looks down to find a young child about 5 or 6 years old looking up at her with a smile. She jumps back in surprise taking a clutching grip on her partner's jacket. "Oh, my!" Katie was astonished by the child's eyes?

The child giggles, " **Sorry I scared you, missy!** " He spins around once and introduces himself. " **I'm Tomi.** "

"Uh, it's fine little one..." She says a bit awkwardly. Her partner inspecting the young boy as well.

Tomi is wearing a yellow shirt sleeve t-shirt with dark purple colored pants. On the left cuff sleeve is a little sewn in white tag.

The tag reading: **If found, return to Blue or Red.**

At the end of the tag that has the Red Army symbol and two sets of arrows(?) crossed together.

She shakes her head and introduces herself. "I'm Katie, this big guy over here is my friend Owen." She loosens her grip on Owen's jacket sleeve slightly seeing the child isn't a threat at all.

" **It's nice to meet you two!** " Tomi says brightly before running off to greet other people around the room.

"What a strange child..." Owen comments as he continues watching Tomi move about the room like Katie.

Katie nods in agreement, "I wonder what a child like him is doing here?"

"There he is!" A Red soldier shouts catching many people's attention. Red soldiers were now scrambling from the walls to catch Tomi.

"Tomi! Stop!"

"Wait, get back here!"

"Blue Leader is looking for you!"

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't catch the child who is too fast for them. The soldiers ended up running into each other during the chase that they ended up piling on top of each other onto the floor.

Tomi laughs, " **I just wanted to see what Tordy was up too~** " He surprises the new recruits when he takes a big leap onto the stage. The landing being different than expected when someone caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Tomi." A warning tone used by the Red Leader makes Tomi smile like he's not in danger at all.

" **Tordy!** " Tomi turns around in Tord's hold to wrap his arms around the man's neck.

Everyone in the room, besides the Red soldiers and Tord, look at the child in surprise as he hugs the dangerous man. They watch as the young child nuzzles his face in the crook of the Red Leader's neck.

Tord sighs, he pulls up his radio again. "I found him Thomas, he's here with me in the assembly hall." He says into his radio.

"I'll come pick him up in a moment, I just got a new stack of paperwork from Patryk," Tom tells him on the other end of the radio. "Just keep him busy until I'm done or let him play with the new soldiers."

Tord sighs and nods even though Tom couldn't see the agreed action. "I guess you're right, they have to get used to him at some point." He turns off his radio and shifts Tomi in his arms once he puts his radio away. "Alright Tomi, looks like I'm on babysitting duty while Tom's finishing his paperwork."

" **Okay, but can I play with Bell's group?** **I haven't gotten to mess around with them yet today.** " Tomi asks as he and Tord look over at the recruitment group.

Tord looks at Tomi and shrugs his shoulder. "Sure, why not. Just make sure you don't play with the newbies yet, okay?"

Tomi cheer happily, " **Okay!** " He jumps out of Tord's arms an starts running around the room with a few soldiers chasing after him to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble.

While they were doing that, the cooks finally came in with carts filled with delicious looking food to be served.

A long, red haired teenager, followed by a dark green haired young man goes over to Tord with clipboards.

"Red we've prepared a lot of food today, so if we have extra we can just give them to some of the other soldiers for dinner." Sadie grins as she reports to Tord.

Peter nods as he hands his clipboard over to Tord who takes it gratefully. "These are the recorded numbers for the meals we made today. We have to ask the suppliers to head out tomorrow to get more ingredients for restocking."

"Hmm, I'll make sure to inform the suppliers of their next task later today so they can head out early tomorrow." Tord flips through the records seeing they probably made too much. "You guys can start handing out lunch. I'll be on the stage if you need me."

Peter saluted while Sadie gives a thumbs up. "We're on it." The both of them go off to help their teams serve the whole lot of people sitting around the room.

As for Katie and Owen, they noticed the contrast of the cook who came out of the double doors. Half of them were the normal soldiers in their uniform, but the other half wore a different uniform set. They also appear to look less strict than all the other soldiers in the room.

Of course, they weren't the only ones in the room to notice the difference. The other new recruits were wondering why these people wore a different uniform too.

Sadie picks up two trays and went over to Katie and Owen to hand them their food. "Hello, recruities! Lunch is served, a little welcoming food from Blue and Red." She giggles as the two take a tray.

"Blue and Red?" Owen asks in a questionable tone. He assumes Blue must mean the man who leads the third group of the Rebellion. 'So this must be the soldiers who were part of his group...'

Sadie nods, "Blue's the title my leader goes by, the same can be said for other soldiers who wear the same uniform as me, we call Dad over there Red."

"Dad?" Katie says surprised.

Sadie just shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. She pats Katie on the shoulder, "Once you start settling down here, you'll get why I said that."

" **Sadie, can I help too!?** " Tomi asks from the carts in the middle of the room. Jumping up and down in excitement.

The head cook turns around quickly, leaving the two recruits to their lunch, to handle Tomi. "Hold on Tomi, you can help, but you have to be careful."

Tomi pulls out one tray, trying to hold it steady so the drink and food don't spill to the floor. Sadie walks up behind him to pull out two more trays for her to hold.

"How about you try giving it to Red first Tomi? I'm sure he's hungry, the guy's been going over reports without stopping for a while now." Sadie suggests, she was a bit hopeful Tomi would stay with Tord after giving with the food.

The little monster child smiles happily. " **Okay!** " He starts walking over to the stage careful, clearly all focus to not let anything on the tray drop or spill.

Some of the new recruits near his path were watching him. Every so often giving him little encouragements that he'll make it.

After 5 minutes, Tomi got to Tord without making a mess. Keeping his steps steady he makes it over to Tord. He raises the tray and places it next to the Red Leader who's sitting at the edge of the stage.

" **I brought you lunch!** " Tomi cheered with childish glee.

Tord looks away from his report to see Tomi grinning up at him, a tray of food next to him. He can't help but smile at how cute Tomi is being at this moment.

" **Sadie** **said** **you haven't eaten yet and you've been busy with your papers! So take a break and eat!** "

Chuckling, Tord pushed himself off the stage to pick Tomi up. "Fine, but you're keeping me company. I can't have you running around while everyone is busy eating." He places the child to sit on the stage next to the food tray. Then he hauls himself back on the edge of the stage to sit down again.

He set his reports aside and picks up his tray to start eating. Tord grabs the grapes and hands them to Tomi.

" **Grapes!** " Tomi accepts them and pops one in his mouth. Taking slow chewing motions to savor the sweet taste. The scene is even cuter to watch when the child places his hands against his cheeks while he chews happily.

Tord notices something sewn onto the left short sleeve of the boy's yellow shirt. "Seriously," He says under his breath, "I should get Opal to start making you better sets of clothes."

"Hm?" Tomi swallows his chewed up grape. "Oh, Nevy said these are only temporary until they come up with nice designs for me. Opi said the same thing so they decided to work together until they figure something out." He explains.

In actuality, the uniforms department is in total chaos when Tomi's small child form was made known to them. Let's say there were a lot of ideas being thrown around of what cute or cool clothing he should wear.

"That sounds like a war itself." Tord picks up his bowl of soup. Cheddar broccoli soup was always his go to on a stressful day like now.

As Tomi and Tord continue to chat, Tom had finally finished the paperwork he got handed earlier from Patryk. He went to the assembly hall acting normal, not letting curious eyes bother him.

The brunet walks to the stage to meet up with Tord and his little monster. "And here I thought the three of us were going to eat lunch in the dining hall together."

" **Tom!** " Tomi chuckles watching Tord do a small spit take with his soup at the sound of Tom's voice. " **Eww...** "

Tom rolls his digital eyes as he stands in front of them. "Tomi, can you check with Sadie if she's got an extra tray to spare for me?"

The small child nods and stands up. He jumps off the stage to run over to Sadie.

"I thought you would be done after recruitments we're settled." Tord wipes his mouth with a napkin. His eyes looking over at Tom as the brunet hops on stage to sit next to him.

"Paperwork is nothing to me Commie. I can get it down with a drop of a hat." Tom sighs as his eyes look over at Tomi, carefully trying to deliver his tray over to him. "Oh my gosh, that's too cute." He pulls out his holopad to take a few pictures of Tomi.

Tord laughs, "I think he did the same thing earlier when I wasn't watching."

Soon enough Tomi came over with the tray, Tom didn't let the poor kid struggle anymore, so he took the tray from him and set it on the stage. Tom picks Tomi up next and holds him gently to bring him up to sit on the stage with him. He lets Tomi sit on his lap as they share the food together.

Red and Blue soldiers watched them with amusement.

"They're at it again."

"Mom and Dad are in action. I repeat it's happening again." Another soldier says into their radio.

Sadie rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "Why does our leader have to be oblivious while your leader can't get a clue about how he's feeling?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders while shaking his head in disappointment, "They're practically dancing around each other."

Lunch basically rolls over, everyone cleaning up with no problem thankfully. Tord did not need another food fight, especially with the new recruits.

Tom still had Tomi in his arms, quietly taking a nap, after they ate. The little guys stuffed himself full that he got tired. So Tom gives light-voiced orders to the soldiers.

"Blue, all the plates and trash have been cleaned up." Ira, a red soldier, tells him with a gentle voice to not wake Tomi.

"Good, get the trash thrown out or burned. Then get the trays and dishes into the sinks for washing." Tom lightly pats his little monster on the back while watching her go off. The Blue and Red cooks leave the room quickly. Which left the room of new soldiers, Tord, recruitment department soldiers, Tom, and a sleeping Tomi.

Tord is standing behind his podium again giving the people in the room another brief speech and explanation. Tom had come up on stage to stand near the stairs to wait until the other leader was finished to continue work.

"We'll now have all of you separate into groups to go through a small tour of the departments. When your group is finished, the soldier leading you will record which department you would like to join. Finally, all of you will come back here for your room assignment." Tord glances over his shoulder at Tom.

"What?" Tom whispers.

"Come over here." Tom walks up to stand next to Tord who looks back at the crowd. "Furthermore, I'd like to introduce you to my second in command and assistant." He lets Tom stand behind the mic to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, I'd first like to say you all made a grave mistake in choosing to work for this communist bastard," Tom saying this with an amused expression makes some of the new soldiers laugh or look dumbfounded by his boldness.

Tord just crosses his arms and doesn't say a thing as he lets Tom continue. Another reason why he won't do anything is because Tomi is asleep in Tom's arms, his friend would for sure hound him for walking up the sleeping child.

"As you may have noticed, there were soldiers in here a moment ago wearing different uniforms. Those were my soldiers." He shifts Tomi in his arms a little bit. "I was one of the former their leaders of the Rebellion Base. Now I'm here, forced to work for the idiot's army. My name is Thomas Thompson, if you see me you can just call me Blue or Tom."

Tom moves aside to let Tord speak again. "Soldiers in the recruitment department, if you will so kindly show these people around the base now."

The Red recruitment department started breaking everyone down into groups. All of them leaving one by one to not crowd and control the flow.

"I think I'm going to go lay Tomi down in my office," Tom tells Tord.

Tord agrees as he gently brushes Tomi's hair back with his fingers. "That would be for the best. We don't want any tantrums if someone wakes him up." The Red Leader could remember the last time someone woke up a sleeping Tomi. Since then everyone knew to let the boy sleep and wake up on his own.

They were just grateful Tom was a there to calm him down before it hit another level of cries and whines.

"I'll meet up with you after I get him settled." Tom walks away, leaving Tord to show a smile for a split second.

As for Katie and Owen, they were met with various actions of different departments. Most leaving a very big impact.

An example would be the uniform's department. For some reason, they were bickering about child clothing. They thought back to the child in Tom's arms. It was strange to them why there is a child in the army still.

The soldier leading them decided they would just glance at the department and head to the next.

"I'm surprised this base hasn't broken down yet."

"Maybe because this is normal for them."

**_~Time Skip~_ **

All soldiers came back to the assembly hall looking lively from their tour. They've been going through soldier after soldier about which department they would like to join, but there was one problem.

"Red Leader." Paul and Patryk come up to Tord whose organizing the papers concerning the new soldiers' background checks.

"What is it Patryk?"

"Um..." The tall soldier didn't even know where to start. "We have a repeating question from some of the soldiers."

Tord looks at the two waiting to hear the question.

"They're wondering if it's possible to join Tom's section." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to artists


	27. Care and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

"Oh my gosh, this is too good to be true." Tom is practically grinning while Tord is rolling his eyes at him.

Tord had told Tom of the repeating question of some of the new recruits wanting to join his section. So he had taken Tom to the side to discuss the predicament at hand.

"I'm willing to let a few join your group, seeing as you and Tomi can be a handful at times." He crosses his arms, letting out a small sigh. "Unlike you, I have a while army while you have a grand pool of people."

Tom shrug, "I'm okay with taking some of them. How many are you thinking about letting me have?"

The Red Leader waves his hand back and forth, "I'd say about 20 or 25 at the most. We have a whole load of recruits this year, so it's okay to shave some off to your group."

"Alright then, let me take care of separating the 20 to 25 people joining my side." Tom starts walking to the stage, followed by Tord.

Getting up on stage attracted everyone's attention. All eyes looking at them with eagerness. Tom clears his throat before speaking into the mic.

"Hello again everyone. It seems that most of you wish to join my section in this base." He pulls his holopad out and inputs a few things while he talks. "Red Leader here said I can take in about 20 to 25 of you for reasons we discussed privately. Those who wish to join my section, please step to the left side of the room. Others who want to join the Red Army, please step to the right side of the room."

The two leaders watch them shuffle to the side which they choose.

"Looks like you got a little more than 25 Witness."

"By the looks of them, I'd say there is about 30, 5 more than the maximum. Are you going to pull 5 out?" Tom asks looking back at Tord.

"Step aside," Tom and Tord switch places so he could fix this. "There are about 5 more people on the Blue side. Don't worry we won't force 5 people to join my army. I'll let this go because Witness over here is such a troublesome leader." He feels a hit to the back of his head from Tom. His hand comes up to rub the back of his head.

"Says you of all people," Tom mutters to Tord with disagreement. "If anyone is troublesome it's you." The brunet scoots Tord over so he could talk into the mic again.

"Thank you, everyone, for choosing my section instead of this Commie over here." There were some quite remarks from Tord, but he ignored them. "Anyways, I'll have some of my soldiers come in and give you the rundown of how my group works. Stay separated if you will so we know who goes where."

The two of them step off the stage and let the crowds chatter amongst each other while they get everything organized. Tord has the soldiers leading the groups earlier come up to separate the information of those who chose to be in Tom's section.

While that happens, Tom radioed a couple of his soldiers to come help in the assembly room. They were delighted to help and get new hands in their group. The Blue soldiers from different departments came in to help sort them through with the other Red soldiers.

Tom and Tord have to admit, they never expected something like this to happen.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

When sorting came to a finish, the new recruits were settling into their new quarters.

Katie decided to join the Blue section to keep a close eye on Tom as Owen kept to the Red section to do the same with Tord. Hopefully, their covers won't be blown.

She stood in the Blue Quarters within the crowd of new soldiers who also decided to join Tom's group.

Tom stood in front of the 30 new Blue soldiers with a smile. "Once again, thanks for joining. I hope you find our group to your liking until this war is over." Tom gestures Reggie and Zack to come over, which they did, taking stance on either side of their leader. "These two are my most trusted men, but of course so is everyone here. They're like family to me, just like you are now that you've chosen to join us."

"If you need anything please ask me or my partner here," Zack tells them happily.

"Don't be afraid of Blue too. He's a total mother to the group, so he's willing to listen to any problem you may have." Reggie chuckles, just like the other Blue soldiers in the room.

Tom's digital eyes roll, letting off a small sigh pass his lips. His hands place themselves on his hips, "One more thing before all of you disperse. I want you to be wary there is a child in this base." His eyes take a serious look. "You all may have seen him earlier. He's a small kid I was carrying or sitting next to the feared Red Leader. So take precaution if he's around you, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The new soldiers reply.

Tom looks over at his older soldiers, "Take care of them."

"Yes Blue." They loosely salute while giving their leader a reassuring grin.

Tom left them to their own time to go back to his office. He just hoped Tomi wasn't awake yet. The little monster was known to be a troublemaker when he wakes up from his naps, making Tom have to carry him around a bit to soothe him for awhile to calm him down.

He walks down the hall near the Leader section of the base. His shoulder bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tom looks at the soldiers to find them as one of the new Red soldiers. "It's fine." He pats his shoulder, "What's your name?" The brunet needed to check the new Red soldiers' profiles later to start leading new names. He makes a mental note to go through the new soldier files later.

"Owen, sir." The tall soldier replies simply. "I'll be working with the patrol department."

"Well, I wish you good luck with that." Tom passes the soldier without a doubt set in his mind.

" **Tom!** "

Oh yeah, he had more pressing matters to handle with his little monster as he makes a run towards his office.

**+Meanwhile: With Tord+**

Tord was just busying himself with the new reports when he heard Tomi cry loudly across the hall. He waits a few minutes until the crying got louder.

'Tom must be with the new soldiers still...'

He got off his seat behind his desk to walk out of his office. If Tom wasn't there, then he should go check on the little monster then. It's the least he could do for the little guy.

" **Wwaaah! Toooom!...** " Tomi cries loudly while curled up on the couch. His voided eyes squeezed tightly shut with crocodile tears at the corners of them. His small form shaking in a scared manner.

Tord comes over to the couch quickly to pick Tomi up gently in his arms. He's more aware that the kid is having a terrifying nightmare at this point.

'How did Tom do this again?' He moves one hand behind Tomi's back to rub it up and down gently, giving a few gently pats sometimes. "Shhh... Tomi, it's fine..."

Tomi gives a few hiccups and sobs on his shoulder as he clutches onto Tord's blue military jacket. " **Mm- *hic*...** " The child hides his face close to Tord's neck while cuddling close to him.

"It's fine Tomi, I'm here..." His real hand massages the back of Tomi's head to relax the boy's mind. His expression softened as he hugs him close to his body.

Tomi sniffs a bit, " **Tha-anks.. Tordy...** " He says slightly muffled by the fabric of his coat. The army leader smiles as he continues patting the child's back from time to time.

"At least I'm not the only one who can calm him down anymore."

Tord turns around to see Tom leaning against the doorway looking impressed. He walks in and pats Tomi's hair lovingly, happy Tomi was soothed.

"He woke up from a nightmare. Tomi kept saying your name." Tord lets Tom take Tomi into his arms carefully. Tom breaths in and lets it out as he holds the kid close.

"You're probably right, but he's a kid so it's normal." When he tries to step away from Tord, he finds himself stumbling a bit. "What the-?"

Tomi hasn't let go of Tord's jacket yet. His right hand was still gripping the fabric tightly.

"Tomi?"

Tomi opens up his teary voids to look at Tom. " **I want Tordy to stay for a while...** "

"You could stay in his office for a while if you'd like," Tom suggests, but he only got a vigorous shake of the head.

" **I want to the both of you to stay with me. Please?** " Tomi's small whine made Tom and Tord have to give into the little monster's request. The nightmare really seems to have spooked him a lot. The two leaders look at each other for a moment before looking back at him.

Tord nods, "I'll stay, but I still need to finish my paperwork Tomi. Do you mind if I got to my office first to get them." Tomi looks scared for a moment and doubtful. "I promise I'll come back."

" **Promise?** "

The leader pulls out one of his personal handguns. He takes out the ammunition and places the safety lock on. "I'll leave my gun with you. I can't fight without it you know." He takes the small arm holding his jacket to replace the hold with his gun. Tomi brings the empty gun to his chest to hug. "Take care of it."

The little monster child nods and lets Tord leave the room.

Tom sits on the couch to relax for a moment with Tomi sitting on his lap and staring at the locked gun in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare Tomi?" Tom asks a bit hesitant. The Blue Leader has never seen his little monster so fragile before. A shake of the head answers him so he doesn't push further to not upset the child. "Alright, but you ever decided to talk about it, I'll always be here to listen."

" **Thanks mother...** "

Tomi just shifts around to lay back against Tom's body while sitting on his lap. He keeps hugging the gun protectively while anxiously waiting for Tord to return.

Not a moment more, Tord returns to the office with folders stacked in his arms. His foot kicks the door close behind him to give them their privacy. He sets them on the coffee table in front of the couch and takes a seat next to Tom and Tomi.

"See, I'm back," Tord says smiling assuringly at Tomi.

Tomi nods his head quietly and holds the gun back out to Tord. The Red Leader accepts the gun back and puts the weapon back to the way it was originally set.

Tom leans forward to pick up the tv remote. "I'll put a show on for you Tomi. Would you like that?"

The small child nods again as Tom turns the Tv on for him. His eyes focus on the Tv while Tom and Tord quietly talk about the reports behind him in hushed voices.

It went on like this for an hour or two before Tomi got bored of the show playing on the screen. He turns to look back at the two leaders, seeing they had fallen asleep to the pile of work they did today with for the new recruits.

Tomi looks out the window to find out the time had run fast to reach the dark sky already. He gets off Tom's lap to go to the cabinets to the left of Tom's desk.

He opens the bottom drawer to pull out a big, fluffy, baby blue blanket. Neva's group had made it for him last week to him to sleep with. Tom found the blanket perfect for Tomi to lug around since it's pretty light while still perfect to keep him very warm.

The blanket drags on the floor as Tomi walks back to the two sleeping men on the couch. The small monster climbs back onto the couch slowly to not disturb the two. He even nudges Tord closer to Tom so they are leaning on each other for support.

He sits on where Tom and Tord's legs meet and lays back against them. Tomi pulls the blanket over to cover all three of them in a cozy manner. Giggling tiredly, Tomi lets the muffled sounds of the tv lull him to sleep.

He wishes every day could end like this.

**+Next Day+**

Paul and Patryk, with two new soldiers, were walking to Tom's office to drop off his fair share of paperwork before going to Tord's office.

"So Red Leader and Blue Leader have their own part of the base to themselves?" Owen asks while he walks behind the two older soldiers. In his arms, he carries a stack of papers in manila folders for Red Leader.

"Yes, its mainly because Red Leader doesn't want the soldiers to bother him while he works. However, when Blue Leader came, we made another room and office with the extra space that was there." Patryk explains to Owen as they all enter through the main door of the Leader section of the base.

They all walk through the lobby and turn to the left of the long hallway.

"We're gonna drop Blue's papers first?" Katie asks, one of her senior soldiers from the Blue group told her to help Patrick deliver their daily reports when they saw her wake earlier.

Paul nods, "Blue can finish his fair share of work quickly so we usually give his first before giving Red Leader his. Honestly, our leader gets stubborn sometimes and doesn't go through them unless someone pushes him to get them done."

When they got to Tom's office, Patryk knocks on the door a couple of times. "Blue Leader?" He knocks a few more times, just in case he didn't hear him.

There was no answer.

"Do you think Tomi kept him up last night? I heard him cry when o was passing by their section last night." Paul questions.

Patryk shrugs his shoulders. "Let's just go in and drop his papers off on his desk. Come on soldier, "He says to Katie who nods firmly.

Patryk puts his hand on the knob and turns it open. He pushes the door slowly so he's careful not to drop the stack of files in his arms.

The sight he looks up to leaves him blankly blinking at the scene for a moment before grinning like a proud mom.

"Omg, Pau get the fucking camera quick," Patryk whispers quickly over his shoulder.

"Why?" Paul whispers back seeing his partner stop in the doorway.

"Just go get it." Was the only answer he got back before going fully through the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Paul rolls his eyes and looks at Owen. "Come with me, we can get two things done at once. There's a camera in Red Leader's office we can use."

Owen follows after the soldiers, leaving Katie standing alone by Tom's office door.

When they're out of sight, Patryk peeks out of the room to get Katie. "Don't make a sound when you come in here. I still need to take a picture of this." He tells her as he opens the door wide for Katie to walk into the room.

When she walks in, she sees two heads leaning on each other from behind the couch. Katie quietly walks around to Tom's desk to quietly set the stack of folders on his desk next to Patryk's pile. Her legs move quietly around the area to see them fully.

The two leaders are sleeping peacefully like the world around them is dead silent, other than the sound of the low volume wide screen plasma Tv in front of them. On their lap is the small child from before, all cozy with the two as they're all snuggled under a fuzzy baby blue blanket.

Tord must have moved in his sleep since his left arm slung on top of the couch behind Tom's head, while his red, robot arm rested on top of the blanket over Tomi's lap in a protective way.

Katie was speechless beyond words.

While she kept staring at them, Owen and Paul came back with the camera. The two soldiers stepped into the room following Patryk's warning of being quiet.

Like Katie, Owen was also speechless by the sight before him when he went to stand next to her.

Paul, on the other hand, looked like a proud dad. "I have to say, Tom's group would be so jealous they didn't see this in person."

"I know right," Patryk whispers back as he fixes the camera the way he likes to capture a really good picture. He might only get one chance to picture this for proof to the other Red and Blue soldiers.

Patryk moves in front of the trio at a good distance and snaps a good photo.

The sound reaches Tomi's ears, making them twitch slightly. His black eyes flutter open, he blinks once or twice while yawing. He looks around to see the 4 familiar soldiers staring at him.

" **What are you guys doing here?** " He asks with rubbing his left eye.

"We came to drop off paperwork for Red Leader and Blue Leader, but we saw you three in a sweet moment." Patryk holds the camera for Tomi to see. "Got the picture too."

Tomi feeling awake now hops off the laps of the two men to go over to Patryk. In the process of getting down from the couch, he woke Tom and Tord up as well.

" **Oh! I wanna see!** " Tomi exclaims as he raises his arms to reach for the camera.

"Hold your horses, I'll show them too you. I'll even make a copy for you to keep."

" **Yay!** "

Tord is the first to blink his eyes open and groan. "What's with all the noise so early in the morning?"

Tom raises his head, green eyes blinking tiredly. "Someone kill the lights..."

Paul chuckled, "Morning love birds, it's already eight. The cooks have breakfast ready."

Tord groans again and shoots Patryk a scolding look. "We're not lovebirds Patryk."

The brunet next to him agrees with a tired moan. "I'll second that."

Tord looks down at the blanket covering him and Tom, 'Where did the blanket come from?' He thinks while pulling the blanket off of them. 'Last night, Tomi had a nightmare...' He starts listing the events last night to figure out what happened. 'I guess we fell asleep after I got my paperwork down, probably while Tomi was still watching Tv.'

Tom gets up from the couch to go to Tomi, who saw a glimpse of the photo, but it had to be put away quickly when he was coming over. The Blue Leader picks his little monster up and yawns.

"We should be heading off to the dining hall for breakfast."

" **Aww, but I wanna stay with Patty for a bit longer.** " He wanted to fawn over the secret photo more.

"You can play with Patryk later Tomi. Food first or else you'll get whinny like last time."

" **Tordy~** " Tomi complains to Tord in hopes the other leader could help him.

Tord nods in agreement as he holds his head. "You heard him Tomi. Breakfast first."

Tomi pouts and crosses his arms.

"I promise to give you one later Tomi, just eat breakfast first, alright?" Patryk tries to remind the monster child he'll get a copy of the picture later.

" **Fine**." Tom smiles, even if he's still not fully awake. He turns around with Tomi in his arms to head for the door.

"Make sure you guys catch breakfast too," Tom says as he leaves the room.

Tord gets up from the couch, going to Patryk and Paul. "Please tell me you guys didn't do anything to us while we were sleeping." He surely hoped his parents don't draw anything on their face.

"Nothing at all Red Leader."

Tord looks at Patryk and the other soldiers with a suspicious look in his eye before letting it ago. "I'll take your word for now." He turns around to leave the office and catch up with Tom and Tomi for lunch.

The two older soldiers laugh once they were sure he was out of hearing range.

"I better go get a printed copy for Tomi before I go showing this off to the rest of the soldiers." Patryk moves off to leave.

Paul follows after him, leaving two dumbfounded soldiers behind in Tom's office.

**+With Edd and Matt+**

Edd sat behind his desk signing papers while Matt played with his self made paper plane.

_Ring, ring~_

"Sounds like Katie and Owen are reporting in." Matt presses a button on the receiver.

"Purple/Green!" Two voice call their titles.

Edd looks at Matt for a second as he answers them. "Yes you two? It's only the second day, what's going on?"

"Um..."

"We just dropped off some papers to Blue's office sir."

"Okay, but what's this got to do with the call?" Matt asks since they sound a bit stunned or astonished. He's curious as to why though.

Katie shakes her head. "Purple, Green, do you know what type of relationship Blue and Red Leader should be showing?"

Edd hums, unsure of what to tell her. His two friends were always different from their relationship, there was never really a true bond between the two. At one point they could be working together or going all out to fight against one another. "At the most, they would mostly be fighting, bickering, or put up with each other's presence. They never really had a stable bond and their type of relationships is hard to describe."

Matt nods in agreement with Edd, "They're like fire and ice, those two."

"Why?" Edd asks them.

"Well, sir..." Katie starts off, Owen finishing for her.

"They're kinda acting like parents the way we see them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to artists


	28. Visit and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

It was just another day at the base a few days after the new soldiers were accepted into the base. Those past few days were really surprising to them, to say the least, but they were getting used to the system that was going on there.

Tom is in his office going over next week's paperwork while Tomi is on the couch playing coloring on some black sheets of paper.

_Tap-Tap_

Raising a brow, Tom stops writing and pulls his side drawer open. The black bag he keeps his hand size mirror in is moving a little. The man pulls the back out to pull out the mirror.

"Tamara?"

Tamara is there in the glass where his reflection should be with an annoyed expression. "Tom, I have a favor to ask..."

"Did something happen between to you and little miss Red Leader?"

The women on the other side cross her arms and huffs, "I don't wanna talk about it right now Tom."

Tom just shrugs his shoulder and gets out of his seat to prepare for Tamara's arrival.

While he does that, the brunette calls her little monster over so she can hold her while they're being transported to Tom's side of the mirror.

"Come on now Tami."

Tami gets up from the floor where she's drawing to run over to her mama. In her hands, she holds a folded piece of paper.

Tamara picks her little girl up, going to her desk to stand up on top of it. She holds the mirror over her head, "We're ready over here Tom."

"I'm ready for you two over here as well," Tom replies after setting his mirror onto the floor. Tomi has stopped drawing too so he could watch what was happening.

Tamara dropped the mirror over herself and Tami, transporting them to Tom's office. While in their world, the mirror falls back on her desk gently.

The two older counterparts give a small smile to each other.

"Hey."

"Hey to you."

The both of them break into a grin and give each other a fist bump.

"It's about time I let Tami meet you in person." Tamara shows the girl in her arms to her boy counterpart. The little girl is staring at Tom with widen voids.

" _Wow, you look a lot like Mama, Mister Tom!_ " Tami eyes practically light up as she reaches her arms over to him. Her mom couldn't help but laugh as she passed her over to her genderbent self.

"Where's your little tyke anyways?" She looks about the room until her eyes land on the little boy on the couch watching them with curiosity. She walks over to the couch and picks Tomi up who squeals in glee.

" **Miss Tamara!** " Tomi giggles as he is swung around once. He hugs her happy when she finally stops swinging him around playfully.

Tom comes over to them and they all sit on the couch next to each other. Tom sits with Tami on his lap while Tamara has Tomi in her lap. The two little monsters chat up a storm with one another while the adults have their casual conversation.

"Did you guys have something to eat yet? I can get Sadie to whip something up for us."

"If it isn't so much trouble. We kind of left before getting a bit to eat." Tamara says before going to keep the kids busy.

Tom moves Tami to sit on the couch so he could get up. He leaves the office to radio Sadie out in the hall. "Sadie, can you and your team whip up 2 meals about the same size I usually have when I share with Tomi," Tom asks into the radio.

Sadie picks up the radio at the sound of her leader's voice. "I can do that for ya Blue, but why two servings? Are you and Red eating together again with Tomi?"

Tom rolls his eyes, "I actually have a guest with me in my office. She's going to be staying for a bit before leaving to go back home." He thinks for a moment and nods, "Actually I'd like to keep here presence here a secret from Tord sooo..."

"Are you sure about wanting to do that? You know how strict Red is." She asks sounding unsure.

"If he finds out then I'll handle explaining why they are here. So if you will."

Sadie finally agrees and lets off to get the servings ready. "Do you want one of the soldiers to deliver it to you or are you gonna come pick them up?"

"If one of the soldiers can deliver it over that would be appreciated. Have them knock too so I can meet them at the door."

"Then I'll get right too it."

Tom was so great full his soldiers were trustful of him and didn't question who his guest is. He puts his radio away and enters back into his office. Tamara and kids are now on the floor, his counter self doing origami while the kids were drawing.

"Food is on its way."

"Great, now get over here so you can help me make some paper cranes."

Tom chuckles and comes over to them on the floor.

They both share the same thought, 'This is fun.'

**+With Tord+**

Tord stood in the Armory department next to the department head. They were going over the count over of supplies and what needed to be repaired or renewed.

"Some of the soldiers think it's time to renew the rifles, to give them an upgrade. I had some of the trained fighters come into the shooting area to test them earlier, but they said the shooting speeds were getting slower and slower." Chris relays the information to his leader.

Tord hums as he thinks for a moment. "Have the scientist and technicians work out some new weapons. Then have them give me a demonstration later with prototypes at a later date. Make sure they schedule with Thomas when they want to give the demonstrations."

Chris agrees, "I'll make sure they get the message." The man checks his records over and nods, "That's all for now, Red Leader, everything else is properly handled."

"Then you're dismissed."

Chris salutes Tord, then heads back to work with his crew.

Paul and Patryk walk behind their son as they leave the room. Once they do they start speaking to Tord again.

"So how's Tom, Tord?" Patryk asks.

"Why are you asking me? You've seen him every now and then." Tord says as he keeps his eyes on the clipboard with papers attached to it. His hand holding the pen, signing page after page.

Paul blows some smoke after taking a drag, "Just asking since your practically glued next to him most times."

Tord clicks his pen and places it in his coat pocket. "He's doing fine and he keeps Tomi occupied." He slows his walking a bit so he could walk between his parents. "I'm actually planning on having Tomi stay with Tom while I'm not around. That way, if something dangerous comes up, Tomi can posses Tom and they can fight together."

"Good plan. The two of them know how to work together anyways so it wouldn't be a problem." Patryk comments with a small smile creeping up the corner of his lips. "But Pau, don't you think Tom should get a love interest soon?"

Paul chuckles knowing what his partner is trying to do. He noticed the small pause from his son before acting like it never happened. "He's of that age already. I wouldn't be surprised if he already has a crush already, male or female."

"Imagine when he finds that special someone, he and his partner could raise Tomi together. That would actually be cute to see." Patryk cover his laugh when he sees Tord's body shaking.

Tord, on the hand, is mentally going through each of his thoughts and emotions just hearing his parents talk about Tom. 'Pfft, like Tom can stay in a stable relationship,' He thinks to himself. 'No one would even like his soft light brown hair, his fair skin... those mesmerizing eyes, not the digital ones, his real eyes.' His visible eye widens when he realizes what he's thinking. 'Nonononono-'

"Tord."

His dad actually shook his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You were really out of your senses. What were you thinking about?" Paul asks worriedly.

Tord shakes his head. "It's nothing... I'm going to Thomas's office so he can go over today's work." His grip on the clipboard loosens, when did his grip tighten? The Leader walks away from his parents to head back to his section of the base.

'It's nothing, right? So why am I over thinking about this?'

**+Back with Tamara and Tom+**

Tom got the food from his soldier at the door when they came. He opens the door slightly with Tamara behind him hiding quietly. They had moved the kids into the connecting room next to his office so they could play more openly there.

"Do you want me to set them in for you Blue?" Wen asks as he shows the two trays to Tom.

"Nah I got them." Tom opens the door a little bit more so he could pull the trays in more. Wen handed him the first tray and he took it gently with one of his hands. He passes it back to Tamara who takes it quickly so she could quietly exit to the connecting room. When she does, Tom opens the door more fully to grab the last tray.

"Need anything else Blue before I head out?"

Tom shakes his head, "I think everything's in order now Wen. Tell Sadie I say thanks though."

Wen smiles, "Sure."

Tom closes the door once she leaves with a wave. He heads back into the separate room and sets the tray down on the low table.

"To think my Wen back home would be so cute as a girl here, I'm kinda jealous." Tamara laughs as she sits down. Tami climbs onto her lap to sit between her legs facing the table.

"Why? Is Wen back in your world not a sight to see?" Tom questions while helping Tomi onto his lap.

"Oh no, believe me, the dude is handsome as fuck. But damn, your girl version of him has got all the cuteness and adorable features to her."

The two of them laugh and continue with their lunch. Both Tamara and Tom give their little monsters their grapes that they love so much.

" ** _Grapes!_** " The kids cheer together happily.

" _They're so sweet!_ "

" **And juicy!** "

Both the kids' giggles and take one grape to drop it in their mouth. The adults pat their little monsters at their cuteness and eat their own portions.

_Knock knock_

"Tom? You in there?" Tord's voice sounds from the other side.

"Uh, just a moment!" Tom shouts when he swallows down the food in his mouth. He gets up quickly with Tomi in his arms who tightly holds his bundle of grapes tightly. "Be quiet." He whispers to his counterpart.

Tamara nods as she continues to pat Tami's head. She even leans down to tell her little monster to stay quiet until Tom comes back.

Tom walks into his office, closing the door behind him quietly. He goes to the door and opens the door to meet with Tord.

"What took you so long?" Tord questions sounding just a tad suspicious.

"Well excuse me, Tomi and I were eating lunch in the other room. Tomi couldn't leave until I let him take his grapes with him." Tom lies fluidly as he turns his back to Tord.

Tord sighs, maybe his thoughts were messing with his emotions. "Sorry Tom, I've been having a stressful day." His parents' conversation about Tom earlier was getting the best of him for reasons he could not understand.

The man in blue looks back at Tord with a softened expression. "It's fine, sorry I sassed you."

Tomi giggles between the two of them. " **Want a grape Tordy? It's sweet like Mother!** "

Tom blushes lightly at Tomi's comment, "Tomi!"

Tord laughs and pats Tomi on the head. "Because of that, I'll take one Tomi." He holds his hand out to him and Tomi places one plump grape on his palm. He plops it into his mouth and smiles at the taste. "You're right~"

The Blue Leader pushes Tord when he smiles and starts wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Oh my Jehovah, stop please," Tom says between laughs.

'HolyshitwhatdidijustsaytoTom?!?' Tord's mind went into panic mode. While he might look calm outside, his thoughts were a mess.

" _Ma-_ "

Tord opens his eyes at the sound of something faint. "Tom, did you just hear that?"

Tom plays it off like he didn't hear anything. "I didn't hear anything Commie." He looks down at Tomi. "Did you hear anything?"

Tomi shakes his head to cover up for Tami's slip of voice. " **No** ," He looks at Tord, " **I didn't hear anything Tordy. You must be imagining it.** "

Tord shook his head believing it might be the stress until he clearly heard something topple over in the next room. "Okay, I know you heard that too."

Tomi and Tom panic, how could they hide the sound Tamara or Tami made. The man in red pushes passes them to march into the adjacent room.

"Wait Tord, let me explain-" Tom voices out to stop him. Tord has yet to know of the mirror meeting between his friends and their girl counterparts.

So when Tord saw a woman and little girl in the room he froze at the sight. The woman just like Tom and the little girl just like Tomi.

"Who the fu-"

"Tord there are children here!" Tom cuts him off quickly. Tord shut his mouth before he could finish the swear.

"Who are they?! They look like you and Tomi, except their girls."

Tom looks down at Tomi and they nod at each other. "Tord, hold Tomi."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Tomi already has his arms outstretched to Tord. He gets the kid from Tom and carries him in his arms. Tom goes over to Tamara to help her up from the floor with Tami in her arms.

"Tord, meet Tamara and her little girl Tami. They are Tomi and I's girl counterparts from a different dimension." Tamara gives a curt bow for Tord, Tami waving shyly at him. "Edd may not have told you, but we had half one adventure through one of Matt's mirrors he got from the magic store. We met our genderbent selves there."

"So this is the female version of you and Tomi?" Tord couldn't deny the fact he was right.

"Yeah," Tom confirms.

Tami giggles and smiles at Tord. " _Mama, that guy looks like Torii!_ "

Tamara smiles softly as she tucks a lock of Tami's hair behind her ear. "I can see that dear." She kisses her on her forehead which has Tami kissing her back on the cheek.

"Uhh, so why are they here?"

"Tamara said she had a small fallout with your female counterpart. As Tami said, her name is Tori." Tom shrugs his shoulders as he glances over to Tamara who does the same thing. "She'll probably be hanging around for a day or two."

Tamara grins with a mix of a smirk, "I just gotta teach her a lesson is all. She was getting on my nerves so I decided to leave for a bit before she blew my fuse." She swings around closer to her male counterpart to nudge him on the side with her elbow. "You know what I'm talking about."

A similar smile appears on Tom's lips, "Yeah."

Tord felt a downing on himself as he sees the closeness between the two. His gaze shifts left and right before looking at the floor. Tomi senses the uncomfortable aura Tord is emanating so he turns to look up at him.

" **Tordy?** " Tomi quietly says worriedly. His little hands coming up to hold each side of Tord's face.

The man looks at Tomi's worried expression. He breaths and set himself back to his regular composure. "I'm fine Tomi. I spaced out for a moment is all." He assures, but it didn't settle Tomi down.

None the less, the little monster child nods, but he hugs Tord around the neck to comfort him.

Tom comes back over to Tord and flicks him on the forehead.

"Ow, Tom!"

"You're looking stupid again," Tom says as he crosses his arms. He had noticed Tord's quiet pause while Tamara had spoken to him.

"I'm fine."

Tom looks between Tord and Tomi. He shakes his head, "I'm sure Tomi would say otherwise." He looks at Tord concerned. "If having Tamara and Tami bother you, they won't mind going back. Her Group can do a mean protection squad around her room you know." He's had his own fair share of his group doing the same thing when he was in a bad mood.

"It's fine Tom, really. I was just overthinking to myself again." Tord steps closer to Tom and rests his forehead against his own.

Tom presses his lips into a thin line. "Then I'll clear your schedule tomorrow so you can rest. You've been working hard for the past month already. You deserve a break."

The man in red and blue chuckles and nuzzles his head slightly against Tom's. "If you say so Tom."

Tamara watches the two men with a soft smile on her face. Mentally amused knowing she now had something to tease Tom about too. The hold on Tami tightens a little at a small realization with herself.

" _Mama?_ " Tamara looks down at her little girl who looks at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Tami." She sighs as she cuddles her close. "Maybe it's about time we head home now."

" _Yay, I miss Torii already!_ " Tami hugs her mom around her neck laughing. " _How about you?_ "

Tamara looks up to look at Tom and Tord who are fussing over Tomi. The scene reminds her of when she and Tori fuss over Tami a lot.

"Yeah, I guess I miss her too."

When Tom and Tord are done talking, Tamara told Tom she was going to head back to her dimension now.

"So soon?" Tom asks as they all walk into his office. He kinda wished they could stay longer.

"Tami here is starting to getting homesick. She's starting to miss everyone already." Tami nods in agreement in her mom's arms.

Tom goes to his desk to pick up the mirror piece and holds it out to Tamara. "Alright, but come over anytime. I'm sure a Tomi here would love to play with Tami again."

Both of the kids cheer happily at the idea. The two of them wave bye to each other before they left each other. Tamara grins and holds her little girl tightly, taking a running start towards Tom.

Tom holds the mirror tightly in front of him as Tamara is sucked into the other side of the mirror. When she's completely gone, Tom turns the mirror around to find his counterpart back on the other side.

"Thanks, Tom!"

" _Thank you, Mister Tom!_ "

The brunet smiles at them telling to stay safe before they both put their mirror away. Tom turns around to find Tord looking more relaxed now that Tamara is back home where she belongs.

Tomi starts reaching out for Tom to start carrying him again.

"Okay, okay," Tom laughs as he comes over to take Tomi from Tord.

Tord gives Tomi back to Tom and they all sit down on the couch again to watch some tv to relax. While Tomi is distracted by the Tv, Tord does something out of the blue to Tom.

He leans over and kisses him on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to artists


	29. Prepare Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+A week after Tamara's visit+**

To Tord's account, after his surprising action towards Tom, the said man was avoiding him like the plague. Thus, the avoidance has put him on more stress and worry then he ever had before.

He sat in his office, finally finished with his paperwork and is now hitting his head against the desk in small thumps. His parents were even watching his sorry display of how much of what he did to Tom affected him.

"Tord, honey, seriously? What is going on with you?" Patryk asks as he sets his papers down on Tord's desk.

Paul nods, "Yeah, not to mentions we've seen Tom avoiding you like the plague lately." The mentions of the avoidance made Tord hit his head harder against the desk. "Oh, so this is a Tomcat problem..."

Patryk looks at Paul with a scolding expression. "Pau, now is not the time to be funny. This is serious."

"Sorry, Pat." Paul apologizes, not looking the least bit sorry, as he scratches the back of his head.

The taller man looks back at Tord who finally stopped hitting his head against the desk. "So what did you do young man?"

Tord doesn't look up at his dad, but still replies, "What makes you think it was my fault?"

"You're beating yourself up by hitting your head against the desk."

Tord turns his head to the side and sighs, "Fine... I..." He quietly mumbles his answer which his parents could hardly hear.

"Say that again Tord, but louder so we can hear you," Paul tells his son.

"I kissed Tom."

The two parents look at each other and broke out into either laughs, grins, or both.

"My boy is a man now!"

"Who confessed to who?!"

They say, completely forgetting Tord is in a sour mood. Tord just covers his head with his arms. "No one confessed guys, I just kissed Tom out of the blue after some girl in his office left," Tord grumbles out, he was not in the mood for this.

"Aww, were you feeling jealous Tord?"

Tord sits up and leans back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest as he holds a scowl on his face. "I'm not jealous."

"Denial~" Patryk sings out as he smiles over at Paul who chuckles in amusement.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Tord says to get his parents to shut up about his jealousy. However, he was not prepared for Tom to come into his office. "T-Thomas." He mentally slaps himself for stuttering. His parents look towards Tom and they play it cool with greeting his with a smile. They step aside so Tom could walk closer.

"Red Leader, I have your schedule cleared for the day."

Tord eyes look at Tom questionably, he already had a day off just last week though. Why would he need another one?

"That's all, I have to report." Tom turns around to leave.

"Um, Thomas-"

"Please make sure to check on your soldiers later." The man in blue leaves through the door with a resounding click.

Tord really wished he could take back that one mistake.

**+In Blue Quarters+**

"Everyone in position?" Reggie asks through the Blue radio channel.

"All clear!" Everyone sounds back.

Zack chuckles as he nudges his partner. "We can finally let it rip huh?"

Reggie nods very excited to let their annual tradition go all out with the Red Army today. "I can't wait, we got all the new recruits in the surveillance rooms with the technicians and the commentators."

"Xavier and Quin are gonna have a ball commenting this year."

The two of them stop their chat when Tom comes back looking satisfied. "Are we ready to go?"

"You betcha! Just so you know, we locked all the important rooms like you asked."

"Thank you." Tom accepts his supplies and gear from Zack. He takes his handgun and loads in the blue colored ammunition.

"Alright, let's get this Color War started."

**+Red Army Base+**

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!" A lot of soldiers around the base jumped at the sound of a female using the PA. "Hello everyone! I'm Quin and next to me will be my co-commentator for today Xavier!"

"Glad to be here like always Quin. We're here for another commenting on the annual Blue Group's Color War!"

Tord, who is in the dining hall with his parents, listens with confusion. So are the rest of the rest of the Red soldiers around the base as they listen in curiously. Owen put his spoon down glancing over at a Tord who also didn't seem to know what was going on either.

"To Red and his Army, you'll be actively participating as well while you have us in our care for who knows how many years." Quin laughs happily.

Xavier pats her on the shoulder as he laughs as well. "Anyways, the whole base is on lockdown, no one can run outside as of yet. Important places, such as labs and offices will are locked so don't worry about a mess."

"Like the Green and Purple groups of the rebellion, you are hereby put into surprise every time we have these events since Blue is the only one who knows when we'll have our next Color War!"

Katie watches the two commentators speak into the mic with scary grins. Their friends back in the green and purple groups have never told them about this. She was in the same room as them, with a few other new blue soldiers to watch through the TVs set up around the room.

"Of course, new recruits in the Blue group will not be participating since they'll be learning about how this tradition works. As for new Red soldiers, you'll be learning on the spot by participating with your fellow soldiers." With glee Quin presses the bell button to make it ring through the base. "If you will my good sir!"

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Xavier playfully thanks. "I officially announce the start of our Color War!"

"Good luck surviving!~"

With her bidding of luck, the dining hall doors were kicked open by two blue soldiers in gear with various devices strapped on their uniforms and holding a weapon of their choice in their hands.

"Let's get this party started!!!" One of them exclaims in glee as they start shooting their pistols at nearby soldiers, covering them with blue paint.

Quin laughs into the mic, "There goes the first shots by Darwin! By the looks of his shooting he's hit five soldiers so far!"

"He"s really into the Color War this year."

"Maybe because we're up against Red's group this year."

Red soldiers were scrambling out of their seats to run out of the dining the hall where they were also greeted by more Blue soldiers. They were running after one another shooting or trying to escape getting hit.

"What in hell's name is going on?!" Tord dodges a paint bullet by taking a step to the side.

Paul and Patryk pull Tord aside into one of the storage rooms after narrowly escaping a group of Blue soldiers running after them. They hide behind a couple of wooden creates to lay low. They could hear Quin and Xavier making a few comments here and there about the progress outside.

"Maybe we should just stay here until this passes."

"Pau, shush," Patryk whispers as the door opens again after catching their breath.

Light footsteps sound in the room the three of them are in.

"Blue, come in." They heard from the radio from the person's belt.

They pick up and answer, "What is it, Reggie? Did someone paintball an eye again?" Tom stood on the other side of the wooden creates where the trio hid.

"No, we just want to report that Red hasn't been spotted in a while. We think he's hiding somewhere."

Tom hums as he takes a seat on the create Tord's leaning against. "Don't worry about it, have fun playing around with the other Red soldiers. I heard from Quin in the surveillance room that they're having a good time watching all of this go down. One guy was evening laughing his ass off." A chuckle rose out of his mouth in a way that made Tord's heart melt at the sound.

"That's cool, I heard from Sadie that Tomi wants to come join next time now that he can run off on his own."

"I'll think about it since he's still a little kid."

"He didn't think like one when you two were sharing a body."

Tom rolls his eyes, "It may have been because he was affected by my body composition. He was created to be a young child with an innocent mind, but when he possessed me I guess he was influenced into a rapid growth stage of the mind to catch up with the aged up body he was in." His intelligence never seems to dwindle.

"Alright Blue, I'll let you off now. We'll radio in if we catch sight of Red."

"Fine, try not to hurt anyone."

"Yes mom," Reggie drawls before laughing and hanging up.

Tom pushes himself away from the crate and pulls off one of his gadgets. He sets the little thing in the middle of the room before leaving. "Might as well mark the room while I'm at it." He whispers to himself.

When Tom left, the three men come out of their hiding spot and breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go catch up with him," Tord says quickly as he runs out of the room to follow after Tom.

Patryk and Paul are left in the room unsure if they should follow or stay here. Their choice was decided a second later when Tom's little device exploded. The thing Tom had set down was actually a paint bomb.

"He knew we were here all along didn't he?"

"Yup."

**+With Tord+**

Tord had followed Tom all the way to the Leader section of the base. Failing to notice the lack of paint and soldiers around since he was more focused on catching up to him.

He steps into the lobby, only to be tackled down by Tom.

"Tom!"

"Shut it Tord."

Tord struggles against Tom which was surprisingly easy to win since Tomi wasn't helping him with his monstrous strength anymore. He flipped their positions with most of his strength and pinned Tom's arms to the floor on either side of his head.

"Let go of me!" Tom tries to struggle out of Tord's grip.

"Tom we need to talk."

Tom stops resisting for a moment to finally look eye to eyes with him. "There's nothing to talk about."

Tord leans in closer, having Tom lean back against the floor. "Tom please, you've been avoiding me since I... you know."

Both their cheeks redden slightly at the mention of the kiss. They were silent for a moment until Tom finally decided to speak.

He sighs, "Fine, let's talk about it." His head turns to the side so he doesn't have to keep looking at his rival's face.

"Thank you." Tord doesn't let up his grips, just in case Tom decides to make a run for the door. "So why have you been avoiding?"

"For one, I was embarrassed and surprised that you kissed me," Tom replies in his usual tone. "Next I was really confused on why you did that. I kept questioning myself about our relationship afterward..."

Tord hums to signal he was still listening. "So what is our relationship?"

Tom's eyes shift to side glance at him and then he turns to face him again. "I'm not sure Red Leader," He says using Tord's title in a sly manner. "You tell me."

Tord hesitantly leans closer, his right-hand letting got of Tom left wrist to cup the brunet's cheek. "Well if you would let me..." Their foreheads rest against each other, eyes staring into one another. "I'd like to give us a chance.

The mighty Red Leader had pondered about this for some time since he kissed his assistant. He had come to terms he may hold feelings for his childhood rival and accepted them.

"What do you say Witness?"

Tom smirks and pushes his head up from the floor to kiss the man on the lips. Tord eyes flew wide open at first but slowly came to flutter shut. The brunet wraps his arms around Tord's neck and pulls back to answer.

"How about that for my answer Commie?"

Tord smiles, "Just sweet Tom." He pulls Tom up from the floor to slip him into his lap. "Now what do you want to do? We could stay here and make out some more or go back to the fight outside."

Tom hums content and leans close to Tord's face. "Just a little more wouldn't hurt~" He answers against his partner's ear that it sends thrills up Tord's back.

The minx in form of a man brings Tord's face closer and kisses him again with passion. Getting deeper and deeper, Tord's mind became buzzed with lust and love. A moan or two escaping the both of them.

To Tord's surprise, Tom slips out of his embrace with ease when his back is against the floor. A trail of saliva trailing down both their chin when they disconnect.

"I'm not gonna spend all day here while my soldiers are having fun Tord," Tom says after licking his lips and wiping the side of his chin. A small flirtatious smile evident of their little session. "I'll be leaving first." He pulls out one of his little paint bombs and tosses it onto Tord's chest.

"Tom-"

"See ya Commie~" Tom runs out of the lobby of their quarters quickly.

Funny to know that Tord was found cover in blue paint from head to toe when the Color War came to a close.

**+The Next Day+**

Tom woke up the next day feeling refreshed and satisfied with yesterday's events. He and his soldiers basically painted the whole base blue, but of course, they had to clean up the paint in the end. Thankfully his soldiers were skilled with fast cleaning since they do this every year since the rebellion first came to be.

He exits his room with Tomi in his arms, ready to get breakfast to start the day off right. "You awake Tomi?"

Tomi gives out a little yawn as he looks at Tom with a sleepy smile. " **I'm awake,** " he responses in a tired slur.

Tom chuckles and kisses Tomi on the cheek feeling good about today. As they were coming in the Leader section's lobby, the two met up with Tord all cleaned up of yesterday's paint. When the Leader of the Army notices Tom, he gives a smirk that should not say 'I woke up like this'.

"Good morning Mr. Red Leader."

" **Morning Tordy!** "

"Good morning to the both of you." Tord greets back walking over to them. He simply covers Tomi's eyes so he could steal a kiss from Tom. The man in blue was in a good mood to kiss his partner back with a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

" **Hey! I wanna seeee~** " Tomi whines happily as his little arms flail about before coming up to hold onto the hand covering his eyes.

Tord pulls back chuckling, retracting his hand from Tomi's eyes. "Alright, you little monster." He pulls the child away from Tom so he could throw him up in the air. Tomi squealing with glee as he falls back down to be caught in Tord's arms to giggles and nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck.

"Come on you two, let's get to breakfast before Sadie starts getting ideas on what to do with our food."

Tord carries Tomi all the way to the dining hall with Tom walking next to him. Tom has his holopad in his hand, reading off Tord's schedule for today.

"After breakfast, you'll be having a meeting with Jessica about the experiments they are taking care of. She told me there is a certain one she wants you to check on." He lifts an eyebrow at Tord in question about what that's about.

"I still do experiments on my own time, Tom. I just have the scientist watch them for me when I'm not available." Tord nearly avoided being questioned further. Tom merely shrugs as he continues to drone on about his schedule for today.

As usual, the dining hall is full of soldier up and about. Morning soldiers were always present to stay up in the day while night soldiers were basically eating their dinner before heading off to their quarters to sleep. They get their food and get a table near the door. Tomi decided to sit next to Tord so Tom sat across the two of them.

" **Where's my grapes?** " Tomi asks looking at the trays, but not finding his favorite purple colored fruit.

"You're eating an actual meal Tomi. Eating grapes early in the day is gonna make your stomach hurt." Tom tells him as he places a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"You can have some grapes later if you finish your breakfast." Tord pats the monster child on his back before turning to his own plate to start eating.

Tomi curiously picks up his glass of orange juice and takes a sip. The tangy taste left a sweet yet slightly sour taste in his mouth. " **Yummy~** "

The two adults give a light-hearted laugh and resume eating their own food.

Today is a good day.

**_~ Sometime Later~_ **

After breakfast, Tord went to go meet up with Jessica. Tomi wanted to go with him so Tom made sure to give Tord the meanest set of eyes to warn him to watch his kid carefully or else.

"Tomi, don't you usually spend the day with Tom? Not that I'm complaining, I would love to spend time with you, but I have a busy work schedule ahead of me." Tord says while carrying the little monster to the main lab.

" **Well, Tom doesn't do much besides sit in his office doing paperwork or walk around the base to check on his soldiers. So I thought maybe I could see how you usually spend your day.** " Tomi tells him as he giggles hugging Tord around the neck.

They walk into the lab to be greeted by a petite brunette wearing red-framed glass on her face. "Good morning Red Leader." Her eyes look over to Tomi and give him a soft smile. "Good morning to you too Tomi."

" **Good Morning!** "

Tord and Jessica chuckle at his cheerfulness. The leader sets Tomi down on his feet. "You can look around if you would like Tomi. I need to speak my department head about boring stuff. Just try not to break or take anything that might interrupt the other scientists."

" **Okay Tordy~** " Tomi grins and runs off to look around.

He turns around the corner of the room to pass through double doors that open with a hiss. Completely missing a sign that says: **No entry without permission from R.L.**

Tomi goes down the separate room he has entered. In the large room, there are rows of cages on display to show each thing inside. He cautiously comes up to one cage to read its label.

** Experiment #596 Blob **

His eyes look into the cage to find slimy blue liquid inside a glass container sitting in the middle of the floor. His monster senses start acting up on him, telling there is a danger if engaged with the caged experiment.

So he moved away from the cage to look elsewhere to find some fun. There were many weird creatures found on his little walk around. Some big, other small, or just average in size.

When Tomi got to the cage in the left corner of the room. He found caution tape and signs to take caution or turn back. No entry once again unless said so by Tord. Never the less, Tomi ignored them and walked right pass them to go up to the containment unit.

"Hello?" Tomi calls out into the cage. He looks into the darkness of the cage to find the experiment, but it was too dark to see. He looks down at the cage label.

** Experiment #999 Little Devil **

Tomi smiles at the given name of the experiment that his little monster features grow out. His little horns poked out of his head and his tail swayed back and forth in a happy manner.

" ** _What are you doing out of your cage?_** " A voice asks from the cage, tone all annoyed and angry.

Tomi looks up to find red pupils shining through the darkness of the cage. " **Cage? I don't have one...** "

Those red pair of eyes in the cage roll before eyeing Tomi up and down. " ** _Judging by how you look you're also an experiment. Don't even try to lie._** " A growl sounds from the other, " ** _How did you get out?_** "

Tomi thinks of an idea, finding Mr. Little Devil a good playmate while Tord's busy. " **Hey, I have an idea!** " Those red eyes squinted at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he's up too. " **I'll let you out if you promise to play with me. I'm bored since my parental figures are busy.** " Tomi puts his hands on the metal bars to hold them firmly. " **What do you say?** "

The experiment hums with the offer in mind. It guesses it wouldn't be so bad, on the plus side he gets to move about more than being confined in this metal container. " ** _Alright._** "

" **Yay!** " Tomi watches as the experiment comes into the light to show them self.

A child, a head taller than Tomi, around the age of 8 appears. His appearance taking an uncanny resemblance to a younger version of the Red Leader in the other room.

" **Tordy?** "

 


	30. Experiment #999: Little Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: Main Lab+**

Tomi was surprised by the similar resemblance the little devil had to Tord. He even may be a younger version of said man as Tomi had taken note.

" ** _Tordy?_** " The little devil experiment questions. " ** _Who is that?_** "

Tomi smiles, "One of my parental figures. Well, my soon to be dad at least." He giggles while the experiment remains confused. " **Anyways, let's get out of here so we can play! I want to show you to mom too!** " The brunet uses his monstrous strength to pry the bars open enough for him to fit through, but it doesn't quite do the trick. " **Huh?** "

" ** _You can't use brute strength to stretch these bars back. They're made with special material so experiments like us can't escape._** " The little devil informs him with a know it all tone. His arms crossed over his chest.

Tomi huffs around looks around for a nearby panel to open the cage. He runs up to the panel in front of the cage the little devil's inside, pressing the open door button colored red. When the door opens, the experiment walks out in a formal way a devil doing business would do. Tomi runs back to the older experiment and takes his hand to lead him out.

" **You have to be quiet or else Tordy might get mad at me for taking you out.** "

" ** _Okay._** "

Tomi pulls the little devil along until they reach the door. They could hear the voices of scientists and Tord coming their way.

"How is has he been?"

"His attitude is very, how should I say, wavering? At the most, he's hostile and ready to attack at any given time."

" ** _They're coming._** " The little devil growls towards the door.

Tomi shushes him to tell him to be quiet. He looks to the floor for any shadows, to his luck there is many, so he looks back to the other happily. " **Hold on tight.** "

That was the only warning the little devil got before he was pulled down to the floor where they sunk into the shadows. He opened his eyes to find themselves looking up through the floor of the experiments room. The underside of Tord's and his scientists' shoes appeared walking above them.

" ** _What are you?_** " The little devil asks with serious curiosity.

The monster child giggles and continues pulling him into the abyss of shadows. " **I don't really know myself.** " He simply answers with a shrug of his shoulders. " **But it's pretty neat, right?** " Tomi giggles once again as they travel towards the other openings in the floor above them cast by the shadows above. " **Let's go find my mom.** "

The little devil nods and follows Tomi's lead. They float through the shadowy abyss until they reach an opening leading into Tom's Office, where they could see him going over some papers on his desk. Tomi pulls them up to rise up from the shadows.

" **Mom!** " Tomi exclaims happily when he and his new friend completely form back up from the floor.

Tom, surprised from their entrance, fumbles with his pen. He looks at Tomi and relaxes, "Tomi, we talked about this last time."

" **Sorry, but I just wanted you to meet my new friend.** " Tomi gestures his arms over to the little devil experiment.

The older brunet looks over at him with a non-surprised expression. "I should have expected this..." He sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. He stands up from his seat, comes over to the monster children and looks the mini Tord over.

The little devil stood a head taller than Tomi. His hair one shade lighter than Tord's hair like Tomi's hair is one shade darker than his original hair color. Replacing silver colored eyes are red ones that all seem like the real Tord now.

"Do you have a name?" Tom asks the little devil.

The little devil shakes his head. " ** _The scientist call me Experiment #999 or 999. The one who made me, he calls me Little Devil._** " He answers casually.

Tom hums, finding that the medical gown was certainly troubling him. "Then I'll give you the name Storm. Unless you have any other name you would like to be called."

The child hums in thought before snapping his fingers together. " ** _Just take the letter S off of Storm. I like the name Torm better._** "

Tomi cheers as he circles around his newly named friend. " **Tormy**!"

" ** _Don't call me that, it's not supposed to be cute._** " Torm opposed the idea of having such a nickname from Tomi.

" **Too late!** " Tomi giggles swinging their held hands back and forth between each other.

Tom smiles at the cute sight. "I think we should head to the uniforms department together to get Torm some clothes. He might get sick like that." He bends over and picks up the kids in his arms.

" ** _I-I can walk on my own._** " Torm protests.

" **Me too!** " Tomi copies.

Usually, Tomi would like to be carried around, but Tom guesses Torm is having an influence on his little monster. "If you both say so." Tom sets them down back on their feet.

Tomi hold's Torm's hand once again and holds Tom's hand in his other hand.

Then they're on their way to the uniform's department without any complaints. Just usual conversation about the base and Tom explaining a lot of things to Torm. Tomi hums happily between them on their little trip.

When they get to the uniforms department, they are greeted by Neva. Tom shows them their new little friend they have to make clothes for and of course, they are elated to do so.

"First Tomi and now Torm. Are you sure Red isn't doing this on purpose?" Neva asks while letting some giggles escape her mouth.

Tom rolls his digital eyes, "I'm sure Torm was made first. If you've noticed, he looks older than Tomi by a year or two. He has the appearance of an 8-year-old."

They watch the twins come up to the two children so they could show Tomi one of his new clothing designs. This time his top is baby blue button up with checkered patterned cuffs on the ends short sleeves. His t-shirt a simple plain white shirt with black bottoms and vans.

" **Yay!** " Tomi cheers, he hugs both of the twins. " **Thank you!** "

"No problem Tomi." Olivia smiles as she pulls the little boy into a hug. "My gosh how are you so adorable and cute at the same time!" She gushes over Tomi while her twin brother goes over to Torm.

"We made you a temporary pair first until we decide what clothes fit you best. You don't mind do you?" Oliver asks holding out his clothes. They were a red t-shirt with a black flannel to over it, then some black pants with a matching pair of sneakers.

" ** _These are fine, I'll go back to wearing these stupid gowns anyways once my creator finds out I'm missing and has to hull me back to my cage._** " He says in a simple tone. Although his answer did get some reactions from certain people.

Those who knew their Blue Leader already look towards him worriedly. Once they did, they assumed right. There on Tom's face is that scary fake smile. His mother mode is on again.

At the wrong moment, the door opens to the Uniforms department. Tord comes in with a troubled expression as he looks around for someone in particular.

"Red Leader, do you need something?" Clark, one of his red soldiers, asks nervously since he could feel the temperature drop in the room.

"The Little Devil escaped again. I heard from some of my soldiers that they saw him heading here with Tomi." Tord informs as he keeps searching the large room. "Have you seen them?"

" _Tord._ "

The Red Leader looks at the sound of the person calling him. His eyes widen when he sees Tom with both monster children by his side. The face Tom was giving him is not happy one bit.

"Thomas, I can-um-explain-"

Tom marches over to him and grabs him by the ear. "Outside, talk, _now._ " He pulls Tord outside the uniform's department by the ear.

"Ok-Ow! Thomas my ear!"

Everyone watches their Blue Leader pull their Red Leader outside by the ear. The door closing shut behind the both of them with a loud slam.

Torm looks at Tomi. " ** _Does that happen often?_** "

" **Hmm, well it's not unusual to see.** "

**+With Tom and Tord+**

Tom pulls Tord all the way to one of the empty break rooms near the uniform department. He only lets him go when he thinks his lover has finally had enough.

"What the fuck Tord?! You made another child?!" Tom scolds crossing his arms while Tord tends to his abused ear.

"Tom you don't understand, he's dangerous," Tord remarks as he locks the break room door to give their conversation privacy. He didnt want anyone walking in on them. "He could hurt someone, unlike Tomi."

"From what I've seen so far, Torm is fine. He and Tomi get along, no one is hurt, so there should be no problem."

Tord looks at Tom with his mouth slightly agape. "You named him Torm?"

"It's better than him being called experiment #999 or Little Devil," Tom says moving aside so Tord could sit on the couch behind him. He turns around and places his hands on his hips.

"Torm?" Tord questions the name again.

Tom shrugs his shoulders, "What? I gave him the name Storm earlier, but he just prefers to be called Torm by taking the S off." He shakes his head.

"Listen Tom, I've known Torm for a few more years before I made Tomi. His DNA is composed of mine as you've seen with the resemblance we share." He gets a nod from Tom. "Mixed in with the second DNA... which happens to come from you..."

For a moment Tom's green eyes froze before fizzling out to a black screen.

"Tom?" Tord said a little bit nervous.

Tom doesn't say anything as he walks up to him on the couch. His eyes appear again when they're face or face, but colored an angry red narrowed at him.

"You mixed my DNA with yours?!?!" Tom brings his hand up to hold his head. "Tord what were you thinking..." his red eyes fade back to green as they soften from their narrowed position.

Tord brings his real hand up to cup the side of Tom's face gently. "Tom, I'm sorry, I knew I should have gotten consent first."

"That's not what I'm mad about Tord..." he looks at Tord sadly. "You're keeping these children in cages for who knows how long. Tomi was lucky to somehow find me and live outside, but Torm has been staying with you for so long in what? A cage?" His voice wavering. Torm is their son, he shouldn't be treated like that.

The Red Leader looks apologetic at Tom. "Listen, this is what I will do." Tom looks at him waiting to hear what he has to say. "I'll put Tomi and Torm under your care. Torm gets to stay away from being locked up unless he acts out of control. Being lock up for him is like a timeout, he's a child like you said. Other than that rule he's basically free with your watch over him."

"What about Tomi? Is he created from the both of us too?" Tom asks out of curiosity since he has yet to know of the other donor.

Tord glances away from his lover, rubbing the back of his neck. "Truthfully, no... His second donor is from someone else."

"Who are they Tord?" The brunette asks seriously. Whose DNA did his combined with to make Tomi?

Tord looks back at Tom unsure as he speaks. "Tomi, as you know, is made from your DNA. His second donor comes from one of our friends..."

"From Edd or Matt?" He says surprised. "Wait a second, you used Edd's DNA didn't you?" The army leader nods to answer yes.

So Tomi wasn't a production of Tom and Tord, but him and Edd. That explains why Tomi has a more cheery kind personality and has one shade darker of Tom's original hair color too.

"Just why though?"

Tord shakes his head, "Tomi was originally supposed to have both our DNA like Torm, but the tubes holding each of our DNA's got swapped around when I wasn't paying attention." In honesty, he didn't know if Tomi was Edd and Tom's child either.

He could remember the day clearly, his scientists were focusing on Torm having a tantrum that one of them made his test tube holder fall to the floor. They set the test tubes back, but they got mixed around when they were put back in place.

The man in blue leans against Tord's chest. Tord wrapping his arms around him.

Tom smiles some but looks a little doubtful. "Any more secrets you're keeping from me Commie?"

Tord just gives him a confident smirk. "No more secrets Witness."

The brunet smiles a little more with a small hint of mischief, which Tord could not catch in time. Tom slides himself onto Tord's lap fully, loosely wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

The taller male's eye takes a gleam for a moment."What are you doing?"

"What else am I doing?" Tom playfully says as he leans close. His hand comes to tug Tord's bandages loose around his neck, exposing lightly tanned skin underneath. Leaning closer, his lips kiss along Tord's neck, giving a playful nip here and there.

Tord places his hands on Tom's hips as his eyes slide shut, enjoying the feeling of those soft kisses and nips along his skin. "T-Tom..."

Tom pulls back to meet Tord's sight. The man in red smiles, he leans in, kissing Tom on the lips. Little moans escaping their mouths every now and then.

Tord groans as Tom rubs a little lower with his hips. "Tom..."

The other male chuckles before quickly slipping out of Tord's embrace once again. "Tomi and Torm are still waiting for me back in the uniform department." He turns back, looking over his shoulder at the buzzed out Red Leader. "Hope you can take care of your problem there~" Tom giggles as he winks at Tord, then leaving the break room after unlocking the door.

Tord sat there all dazed on the kiss until he leans back on the couch with another groan coming out of him.

"Tom you little minx."

**_~Time Skip~_ **

Torm had no problem adjusting to how the base worked, just like everyone else who joined.

He figured out that everyone working for Tom had a close relationship with him. Mostly calling him Blue or mom in general. While Red soldiers who worked for Tord continue to call him Red Leader.

Tomi recently started seeing Torm as a big brother figure in his daily life now that they spend so much time together. He even gained an overprotective attitude towards his little brother to a high degree that had Tord reminding him about Tom's protective attitude.

For now, Tord sat in his office with the kids and Tom. Tom and Tord were going over plans for the next battle against the Yellow Army. Tord wanted to rid the base for so long now, but he needed a perfect plan from his strategists before moving on from there.

"This one seems a little out of order, but it has some potential," Tom says as he hands the paper to his partner.

Tord takes the piece of paper in his hand, eyes scanning over the page in thought. "I see what you mean... although it has some risks and holes in them. We might lose soldiers with this one."

"There's still some more to go through Commie." Tom glances at the stack of strategy plans on his desk. "I think they'll take forever to get through."

Torm listens to their conversation while keeping Tomi busy with their little drawing project. Tomi, of course, has a really good drawing style compared to him. However, it doesn't stop him from being creative. His hands turn a simple piece of paper into a neatly down red colored crane. Tomi stares at it impressed and tries to do the same thing.

"Maybe this plan will have to do for now," Tord says holding the plan in his hand. "Although we'll need someone with the best stealth skills to get in and plant the bomb."

Tom looks back at the kids and presses his lips into a thin line at an idea. "Tord, can we talk outside for a moment."

"Yeah, sure." Tord gets up confused as to why Tom's pulling them out of the room.

The both of them head out of the office and stand in the hallway after closing the door shut behind them.

"What are you thinking Witness?"

Tom takes a deep breath, letting his words come out. "Tord, I think I should be the one to plant the bomb inside." His tone dead serious as he looks up at his lover.

"What?!" Tord exclaims, "Tom you can't, you'll be caught!"

Tom raises his finger to his lips as he whispers. "Shush! Tomi and Torm might hear!" There is a pause in silence before talking again in a more hushed voice. "Tord, I have the best stealth skills than anyone here, I'm telling you right now. You can even confirm this with my soldiers if you would like."

"But why? You're putting yourself in danger." Tord did not like the idea of Tom doing this mission. It sent him bad vibes.

"They've been a pain in my fucking ass for far too long now Tord. First, Luis Randel, then Connor Miles, fuck they even know what happen all those years ago with the giant robot and my parents." His hand comes up to hold Tord's blue jacket tightly. "I just can't deal with them anymore. Please, let me do this mission."

Tord looks down at Tom uncertain. His hands come to hold around Tom's wrists. "Tom..."

Tom smiles assuringly, "I promise I'll come back safely."

The leader in red leans down to rest his forehead against's Tom's. His eyes closed while Tom's eyes keep looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Okay. You can go."

Tom smiles more as his hands loosen their tight grip on his jacket.

"But I'll be coming with as well. I will be waiting with the rest soldiers who are going with you." Tord opens his eye, looking at Tom's green ones. A smile tugging at his lips. "That way we can come home together to Torm and Tomi."

Tom laughs lightly as he moves to hug Tord tightly.

"I would love that." 


	31. Battle Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base: Front Yard+**

The sound of roaring engines is heard clearly in front of the Red Army Base. Jeeps are all warmed up, gassed, and boarded with soldiers for the long trip to the Yellow Army Base's known location.

Tom and Tord would be gone from the base for a few days. So Paul and Patryk would be in charge of the base while they were gone for the mission. Such as training and tight patrol while they were away.

While Tord talked with his two trusted men, Tom dealt with his two little monsters.

Tomi clings to his leg with a worried expression and tears streaming down his cheeks.

" **I don't want you to gooo!!** " He whines sadly as he sniffles.

Tom pulls Tomi away from his leg so he could couch down to his height. "Tomi don't cry, please?" His thumbs hold either side of Tomi's face, brushing away those fat watery tears escaping his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

The monster child's form trembles as he tries to hold his tears in, but it all fails to come out as a cry. Tom smiles apologetically and pulls him in for a comforting hug. " **Don't go, please...** " Tom only hugs Tomi tighter in a way that says sorry.

" ** _Why do you two have to go? Why can't you stay?_** " Torm asks angrily pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want both of them to go. Torm wanted the both of them to stay here with them or at least one of them so they could wait for the other to come home.

Tom looks at Torm, "Torm we both have a problem with the Yellow Army. For us to both be satisfied, we need to both take them down with certain skills the two of us each possess." He moves his left arm open, "Now come here and join us will you."

Torm huffs, but none the less joins the group hug that Tom offers.

Tord comes over when he's done speaking with his parents about what to do while they are gone. Tom let's the two go, but Tomi still clings to him, not wanting to let go just yet. He pats the two children on the head. "Torm, you're in charge of taking care of Tomi while we're gone. Make sure to help Paul and Patryk defend the base until we get back." He gets a firm nod from his kid.

" ** _I'll do my best._** "

He looks at Tomi who's sniffling and trying to suppress his hiccups. "Don't worry Tomi, we'll be back soon after we take our enemies down." Tord shows Tomi a reassuring expression. "Until then, listen to Torm and help keep this base safe too, alright?"

" **Okay, Tordy...** " Tomi answers sadly.

Tom brushes Tomi's fringes back to kiss his forehead. Tomi gives Tom and Tord one last hug before going next to Torm to hold his hand.

The two leaders turn their back to them to leave, getting into the first Jeep of the pack of cars. Tord raises his robot hand in the air. "All units head out for the Yellow Army Base!"

The roars of the engines get louder now that they start moving forward. Tom look over his shoulder to see Tomi and Tord waving to them with worried faces, yet so strong to see them wait for their return.

"We'll be back before you know it."

**_~Hours into the drive~_ **

The first few hours into the drive, Tom and Tord were quiet to one another. They just did their own things like Tom checking his holopad as Tord did checks on his own robot arm.

Then they started talking about the kids. Tord thought they were surprisingly great to around. Torm wasn't so bad like he thought once he got to know him better. They had the same like for guns and were able to discuss the strategies that the soldiers made with pros and cons.

Tomi gave Tord a good atmosphere to be around when they spent time together. The little monster would always curiously question what he was doing every so often and make drawings that Tord could display around in his office.

"What do you think about them Witness?" Tord asks after explaining his thoughts about Torm and Tomi.

Tom smiles as he looks forward to the road in front of them. "I think Torm and Tomi are both amazingly awesome..." He chuckles at the expression Tord is giving him. "It's true you know. Tomi makes my day with his smiles. They're so innocent and childish, not fake in any way."

Tord hums in agreement. "You could say that again."

"When he gets bored he always draws on his arms. The cutest little doodles you'll ever see, like the stars. He drew the Little Dipper once along his arm, then drew the Big Dipper on my arm while I was taking a nap." Tom raised his left arm to trace his index finger along his forearm to show where it was. "I've noticed the way he also likes to start coloring in his drawings now. It's like his artistic side is getting better and better each day."

Tord thought about Edd's artistic side kicking into Tomi's genes. It would make sense that the little monster would start to inherit thing related to Tom and Edd. Tomi may have inherited Tom's appearance and child innocent, but Edd's DNA affected the hair color and talent.

"What about Torm?" He asks, wanting to hear what Tom had to say about their kid. Torm may not have spent a lot of time with Tom, but the words the brunet expressed said otherwise.

"Where do I even begin with Torm?" Tom leans back against his seat, close to Tord that their shoulder to shoulder. "Torm just surprises me in so many ways. You know there was this one time where I found Olivia coloring Tomi and Torm's hair. Torm just looked so cool with a streak of red in his hair. It really complimented his eyes. Tomi looked adorable with a blue streak too." Tom had to chuckle at the remembrance.

That day wasn't too long ago, just during this week actually. Tord, being the strict ass he is, told Olivia and Oliver to help the kids get the color out of their hair.

"I remember too, I came in after you to talk about the training schedule for the soldiers." His arm moving to rest on top of Tom's seat. "I ordered your soldiers to get the dye out of their hair." Tom scolded him later in private about letting the kids do what they want with their hair.

Tom closes his eyes as he leans his head back against his seat. "You know I caught him dancing alone once. He was just perfect..."

Tord looks at the two soldiers to the front who aren't even looking back at them. His hand moves to hold Tom's hand. Tom holding onto his hand with a small squeeze.

"Torm loves dancing, he didn't seem to notice me when I came into my office. Tomi was there with him watching him in amazement too. We were both surprised he could even dance like nobody is around to judge him."

"Have you ever told them how much they make you feel?" Tord asks questionably.

The brunet laughs lightly. "I love them so much, but I don't even know where to start telling them that." Tom sighs and relaxes back against his seat.

"You could always start with a simple 'I love you'," Tord suggests.

"An 'I love you' is hard to say Commie." He says, following with a yawn. "Wake me up when we get there. I'm gonna save my energy for the mission." Tord lets Tom rest his head on his shoulder.

Tom smiles and lets the sleep take over him. His lover giving a tight reassuring squeeze keeping their hands held together. The two soldiers oblivious to their handholding.

"Alright Thomas."

**+With Torm and Tomi+**

Tomi sat in Tom's bedroom playing with a brown bear with a black line for eyes. Tom had given the stuffed bear to him the day before so he could sleep it at night while he was away.

The door opens to Tom's room, Torm coming in with a solemn look. " ** _Tomi, let's go to the dining hall for lunch._** "

Tomi didn't say anything and nodded his head. He got off the bed and walked over to Torm who let him hold his hand. They walked out of Tom's room together and walked to the dining hall. They made quiet conversations with one another.

"Torm, Tomi."

The little monsters look up to Zack and Reggie. They were on their way to the dining hall as well. They backtracked a bit so they could walk with the kids.

" **Reggie, Zacky...** " Tomi says not as cheerful as he usually is.

Zack crouches down to give Tomi a hopeful smile. "Tomi, I know you miss Blue and Red, but they will come back for sure. You know how strong they are, we have to trust them." His hand comes ups to mess up the child's brown locks.

" **I know, but I'm really worried...** "

Zack and Reggie look at each other, unsure of how to cheer their little friend up. Torm tightly squeezed Tomi's hand in assurance.

" ** _They will be fine Tomi,_** " Torm stated looking at his little brother. Tomi looks back at him in surprise at the raised sound of his voice. " ** _They wouldn't want us to mope around like this. Don't you think?_** "

Tomi thought back to what Tom and Tord told them. His eyes watering a little. " **You're right, I'm sorry.** "

Torm breaths in and lets out a sigh. " ** _They'll be home soon and we'll get to greet them happily and say good job._** "

Tomi giggles, making the two adults and Torm smile. " **Yeah!** "

The four of them then proceeded down the hall to the dining hall in better spirits.

The soldiers left behind greeted them and spoke with them. They kept them company to let them ease into their leaders' lack of presence.

" **Tormy?** "

" ** _Yeah, Tomi?_** " The little devil replies, taking a bite of his apple.

" **I hope they come home soon.** " Tomi says, " **safe.** "

" ** _Me too._** "

**+Days Later: Back with Tom and Tord+**

When the finally reached the Yellow Army Base, the pack of jeeps stopped out of sight. The helicopters flying a distance away from them on standby.

Tord woke Tom up to tell him to get ready. "Tom," he nudged him against the shoulder. "Tom it's time to start." His voice says in a whisper.

Tom's green eyes open up and blink once or twice. The brunet sits up on his seat and holds his head with a yawn slipping through his lips.

"Everyone will be on standby out here while you sneak inside. Remember to fire the signal once you're outside."

The man in blue looks at Tord and nods. "I already know the plan dummy." He flicks Tord on the forehead. The man turns around and gets out of the vehicle while Tord rubs his forehead following after Tom.

Red soldiers come over to hand Tom his headgear for the mission. A bullet vest to wear, two guns and ammunition to hang on his belt. And for the main attraction, the bomb needs to be planted inside the base.

Tom load the guns with bullets and attaches them to his holsters. "Well, I'm ready. Wait for my signal, I'll be giving it from the roof with my gun."

Tord nods. "We'll be here."

With that, Tom disappears into the forest, towards the Yellow Army base.

Tord turns around to his soldiers. "Ready one of the jeeps. I need to head over to the helicopters to board one."

"Yes, sir!"

**+With Tom+**

Tom ran through the forest with light steps. Even if he doesn't have Tomi anymore to give him power boasts, he could still use his other skills to his advantages to make things work.

He makes it too the Yellow Army base quietly. He surveys the area beyond the forest line.

No one in sight.

His hand trails to one of the guns at his waist while the other hand reaches for his silencer. "Just in case." Tom attaches the silencer to the gun with a click.

He scurried over to the base walls. Carefully he turns the corner to enter the yellow grounds.

"Night patrol is so boring."

"I have to agree. Nothing happens too much around here."

Two soldiers close by. Tom has his back against the wall, trying to blend into the shadows. When the soldiers' voices are close, he rounds the corner to shoot the both of them dead.

"Shi-" This soldier doesn't finish, he's dead on the silent shot.

"Intruder." The second one says watching his partner die with widening eyes.

Tom shoot the second one dead quickly with ease since he was too stunned in surprise by seeing his partner die on the spot. He does a quick search of their uniforms to find their IDs and passes. He'll probably need these later.

The trip inside was easy since he was able to get those cards from the two soldiers he killed earlier. It probably won't be long until some of the other soldiers find them, so he had to be quick.

Tom walks around looking for the boiler room. If he put the bomb in there, then the explosion would be massive enough to destroy the base in one go.

"Intruder!"

'Fuck, why were there so many?!'

**+With Tord+**

It was an hour drive to the helicopters, the soldiers driving Tord to them were able to make it there without delays. They parked out in the open so that every helicopter who came with their unit saw.

Tord pulls out his radio to contact them as he looks above. "I need a helicopter to board on. We'll be picking up Thomas on the roof before gives the signal for the bomb to detonate."

"Roger that Red Leader. Copter 2 will be at your service." One of the pilots says back.

The helicopter came down to plant itself on the ground. The door opens and Tord climbs aboard. He's given a headset and binoculars.

"You two head back to the others and get ready."

The two soldiers in the Jeep salute before driving back off to the rest of the group on the ground.

"Let's get this piece of metal in the air. We need to start heading over to the Yellow Base now."

"Sir, Yes sir!"

The plane takes off into the air once more and starts moving towards the base.

Tord sits in his seat with an unsettling feeling forming in his gut. It's been making him feel uneasy since Tom left through the forest.

Something's wrong.

**+Back To Tom+**

"Shit!" Tom shouts as he's running up the stairs to the rooftop. There were a lot of yellow soldiers on his tail too.

It was a good thing he managed to grow the bomb into the boiler room unnoticed before a lot of enemy soldiers noticed him. The one who yelled intruder got a taste of his own medicine for being such a tattle tail.

Seeing the door up above, he feels a moment of relief. He pushes his feet faster to run reach the food and tear it open.

"Stop him!"

"Catch the Intruder!"

"Enemy!"

Tom had to wonder how the yellow army got so many soldiers when they were such a weak army.

He feels the crisp breeze of the cold night air hit his skin when he runs through the open door. To his surprise, Tord is standing on the edge of rooftop waiting for him.

"Tord! What are you doing here?!" Tom says running towards him across the roof.

Tord looks back at him, "I'm here to save your ass! Hurry up the copter's just here!" He tells from the roof's edge where a helicopter appears rising up from the side of the building with the door wide open.

The brunet's hand takes his gun and shoots to the open sky above them. The ground below them making floor underneath shake.

"Tom what-?!"

Tom reaches Tord and pushes him into the helicopter with a hard shove. He looks at the soldiers driving the helicopter with a fierce look and pleading expression. "Drive away now! You'll get caught in the explosion!" He could feel the shaking of the building get more violent.

"Blue-"

"Now!" Once they see the tears welling in Tom's eyes they follow his orders, steering the helicopter clear of the building.

"Tom!" Tord yells loudly as they get farther away from the rooftop. He gets back on his feet, going to the cockpit, "Turn back, we have to get him!"

"Red Leader we-"

The sound of the explosions reaches their ears. The three of them turn their heads to look at the Yellow Army Base crumbling down by the force of the bomb.

"No... Nonono!" Tord exclaims watching the building falling to pieces. "Tom." His voice coming out in a toneless whisper.

The soldiers in the cockpit are radioing the soldiers and other pilots that Tom had gotten caught in the explosion. They weren't able to pull him out before the bombs went off.

Tord takes the radio from the pilot, "I want every soldier on the ground looking for him, **_NOW_**!"

" **YES SIR!** " They answer.

Down below, all the red soldiers are scrambling around looking for Tom desperately. The rest of the helicopters in the sky look from the air with their spotlights, Tord's helicopter landing down to help search on foot.

"Look over there!"

"Blue Leader! Say something!"

"Blue Leader!"

Calls were thrown here and there while they combed the area. Soldiers found other yellow soldiers who had managed to stay alive, but they shot them down before they could even escape.

Tord searches through the remains of the opposing army base. "Tom where are you..." Worry evident in his voice. His heavy boots crack the rubble underneath him as he walks around, looking for any signs of movement.

He hears the rubble move just to the left of him. Tord pulls out his gun, just in case, it's another yellow soldier who managed to survive.

"T-To-rd?"

'That voice,' Tord thought, dropping his gun. He rushes over to the moving rubble and starts digging vigorously through it. "Tom!" The Red Leader didn't care if his fingers got cut when he pushes away the broken pieces of metal and concrete. He just needed to pull Tom out.

Some of the soldiers heard his shout and came over. They helped him remove the rubble away quickly to get their second Leader out of the heavy pieces laying on top of him.

Once they finally removed all the heavy rubble, Tord hulls Tom out carefully not to cause any internal bleeding or worsen broken bones.

"Tom! Stay with me!" Tord shouts as he pats his love on the cheek to keep him awake. He keeps Tom's head on his lap to elevate his head.

Tom's cracked googles glitch back and forth between a black screen and his green eyes. A small smile makes it onto his lips. "Thank Jehovah you're safe..." his voice sounding hoarse.

Tord shakes his head, looking down at Tom. "You idiot, why did you do that?"

"You know why Commie..." Tom's goggles glitch more. "Man I'm tired... sleepy..."

Tord and the rest of his soldiers panic. "Tom stay with us!" He looks at the soldiers, "Get the helicopter ready, medical emergency! We need to get Tom back to base quickly!" He orders fiercely.

The soldiers run off to do as they're told. They had to get a gurney to lay Tom on and put him into the helicopter, they would have to provide first aid during the trip back to the base.

"Tom don't close your eyes!"

Tom brings his hand up shakily to hold the hand cupping his cheek. "Tell Tomi and Torm... I'm sleeping Tord... tired..." his digital eyes finally fading off.

"Tom?" Tord didn't get a response. He checked Tom's pulse, thankful it was still there, but very faint.

"We're ready sir!"

"Get us back to base."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to artists


	32. Words Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Army has made their move years ago, War raged throughout the world against them. Nothing worked with the combined government powers. They were useless.
> 
> The Red Army has conquered most of the eastern side of the world, the western side still struggling to remain free. In England, they struggled to keep themselves up in power. Although the Red Leader seems to want to win their land more than anything else. Nothing will get in his way.
> 
> But! There is hope... The hope coming in a form of three men, friends in fact. They've been on so many crazy adventures and survived. They formed the Rebellion that helps England separately from the Government. They were so great that not even the Red Army could find their Main Base.
> 
> Red Leader all the while starts thinking, more like remembering a certain Blue Hoodie wearing man. He has been thinking about him for a long time since 'the end'.
> 
> So he decides to make a deal with England's government.

**+Red Army Base+**

**"They're coming back!"** Tomi exclaims happily, having heard the news from Zack. He had rushed pass the man, from Tom's office where he and Torm were playing in, to head for the front yard.

They were finally coming home.

He could hear the sounds of the helicopter propellers in the distance through the open windows in the halls.

 ** _"Tomi wait!"_** Torm exclaims as he follows after him. He had listened to Zach through the whole news. If anything, Tomi should not be there when they come out.

The two of them make it to the front yard. One in high spirits while the second one worried.

Tomi turns around to look at his brother happily. **_"They're home!"_**

Torm rushes over and grabs him by the arm. **_"Tomi we have to go back inside."_** He says trying to persuade his younger brother into going back to the office. **_"We can talk to them when they come inside."_**

Tomi tugs his arm away, **"Why wait? We can greet them now when they come out."**

Soldiers from the base start coming out to the yard. The whole medical staff coming out as well to get ready for the worse of who comes out of that helicopter.

Tomi looks around and notices the solemn faces of the soldiers and friends behind them as they look toward the aircraft. **"Why does everyone look sad?"** He asks Torm.

Torm presses his lips into a thin line, unsure of how to tell Tomi what happened. **_"Tomi..."_** His hands clenched on either side of his body.

The copter get closer, making start to descend to the ground a distance away from the group. The medics rush up to the aircraft once it had safely touched the ground.

Tomi and Torm watch as Tord jumps out of the helicopter with a dark look on his face. His arms held behind his back, stepping aside, as he watches two of the medics board the craft.

They come back out, pulling out a gurney.

 **"Mom..."** Tomi says seeing Tom on the gurney unmoving and quiet. His goggles cracked and broken. **"M-Mom..."** His voice says again, this time shakily scared.

Torm hugs Tomi from behind and covers his eyes with his hands. **_"Don't look Tomi. Don't look."_** He repeats over and over to his little brother.

Tomi could only hear the sound of wheels turning, rushing passed him with the mixed sound of many footsteps along with them. Many of the medics spoke as they pass by the children.

"Get him to the operation room stat."

"I need the rundown of what happened."

"Someone prepare the X-Rays."

Torm could feel tears escaping Tomi's eyes. He looks up when a tall shadow falls over him and his brother. **_"..."_**

Tord stands in front of the two monster children with a painful expression. Only to turn soft seeing the both of them scared or worried. Tomi is even crying for pete's sake. He bends down to their height so that they talk face to face, "Torm, Tomi."

Torm gives Tomi his sight back again as he lets his hands fall back to his side. **_"Tord, what happened to Tom?"_**

Tomi moves quickly to find comfort in hugging Tord tightly. **"I-Is *hic* mom a-alright?"**

The leader hugs Tomi back tightly as he rubs his back up and down. "He did the mission and it was a success, but he got hurt in the process to save me." He looks at the ground, "He's still alive, so don't worry. The doctors will do everything they can keep it that way."

The little monster cries into Tord's jacket. Tord picks him up to carry him his arms. His free hand held out to Torm. "Come here Torm, we're going to go to my office. We need to sit down and wait for news of Tom's health."

Torm nods slowly, taking hold of his offered hand. Silently following his guidance to his office.

All silently wishing Tom would be okay.

**+Tord's Office+**

Tomi sat on the couch in Tord's office snuggled next to his brother. So far there hasn't been any updates on Tom's health, putting them on the edge of their emotions.

**"Is it my fault?"**

Tord and Torm look at Tomi who asked that question in a shaken voice.

 **"Did I drive mom away somehow?"** Fat tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Torm hugs Tomi, " ** _Tomi, none of this is your fault. Why would you think it's because of you?"_**

 **"Because I always think I'm bothering him!"** He hiccups and sniffles. His brother wiping his tears away with the end of his sleeve. **"Maybe mom went on this mission to get away from me."**

 ** _"Tomi, if there is anyone to blame, it should be me,"_** Torm said as he bites the bottom of his lip. **_"I always get the feeling he hates me. Ever since I was let out, there's this constant feeling he regrets knowing about me."_**

Tord shook his head hearing the words coming out of their mouth. He gets up from behind his desk, walking over to the couch. He kneels down in front of them and takes their hands in each of his own.

"Both of you, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth. You two are not to blame for Tom's reason to go on this mission. We both talked about him going, but as always he's stubborn." Tord looks at them both with a serious gaze. "I didn't want Tom to go. If anything it was my fault, I shouldn't have allowed him to come."

The kids bit their bottom lip feeling Tord's hands shaking slightly. **"But Tordy-"**

"Tomi," Tord said cutting him off before he could speak. "Tom loves your smiles. They always make his day the best." The older man chuckles as he tells them what Tom told him. "He said, he always sees you doodling on your arms when your bored, it's the cutest thing ever. The stars you drew on both his and your arm were amazing. He said the artistic side of you becoming more and more better each day."

Tomi squeezes Tord's hand, willing himself not to start another tearful flood.

Tord looks at Torm who looks surprised when he gets attention. "Torm, Tom speaks of you like he's known you for years. He's amazed by everything you do." The Red Leader closes his eyes recalling what Tom told him about their kid. "He said you looked pretty cool with a red streak your hair."

**_"Really? But you said to take it off..."_ **

A soft laugh escapes his mouth, "I got my ass handed to me later that day by Tom. He got at mad at me for not letting the both of you do what you want with your hair." Tord gently smiles when the two monster children laugh at his small misfortune too. "He said, he wonders how you dance so well. He and Tomi were watching you dance once, but you moved around like no one was around to even watch."

Torm didn't know Tom paid attention to him that much. He loves Tord and Tom, like parents, but he used to believe they were turning their backs on him too much. Just because he was a mistake, but he assumed wrong.

 **"Did he say anything else?"** Tomi asks hesitantly.

Even if it was unspoken Tord told them, "Tom loves the both you." Tom may not be able to say it to them, but Tord was sure to hell going to say those words for him.

The kids smile childishly. The two of them look at each other and back to Tord happily. They tackle Tord to the floor to hug him tightly.

 **"We love the both of you too!"** Tomi giggles, snuggling his face into Tord's jacket.

 ** _"I got to admit, you two are the best."_** Torm chuckles.

"Whoa, I was telling you Tom's thoughts about you two."

Torm rolls his eyes at him. **_"Please, don't take us for idiots. We've noticed the little things you do for us too."_**

Tomi giggles, **"Yeah, like how you fixed my bear. I remember there was always a tear in his arm before, but now there's none there."** He actually caught Tord going to the Uniform's Department with his teddy bear in his hands. Then he came back out with a completely fixed bear in his hands a few minutes later.

Tord looks slightly flustered being caught red handed. "Ah... So you knew about that."

 ** _"And how you made me a customized gun for my style,"_** Torm remembered when Tom came into his office one day with a red wrapped box. He had given the box to him to open since Tom told him its a present. **_"Tom told me the scientists and technicians made the weapon for me to use for safety purposes, but they can't make one unless they have your permission."_** The young devil crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk. ** _"No less, having one made so well with my own signature symbol only you and Tom know about."_**

Yeah, caught red handed by the kids alright. "Okay fine, you got me." Tord wraps the kids in a hug with a smile on his lips. He noticed their tear stained faces were now dry and their solemn expressions are replaced with happy ones.

_Knock knock_

"Red Leader." Paul's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

Tord looks to the door, his lighten expression returning back to a serious one. "Come in." He picks Torm and Tomi up to set them on the couch as two of his soldiers come into the room.

They look sort of relieved, yet worried to some degree while looking at the group of three.

"What's the news on Tom?"

Patryk clears his throat, "Thankfully, he made it through the operation and is now stable." The kids smile at the good news.

"However," Paul puts in for the bad news, "Tom has been put into a coma. The Doctors are unsure of when he'll wake up."

The smiles on Torm and Tomi's face go back to sad ones. Tord sighs and holds his hands behind his back.

Patryk looks at the kids, "If you would like kids, I could take you to go see him now." It's the least he could do for them. Without Tom, the kids were less enthusiastic. Sure Tord can make their day too, but Tom is mostly the one who cared for them during the day when Tord's too busy with his army.

 **"Can we Patty?"** Tomi asks.

Patryk nods as he holds his hands out for the kids to hold. Torm and Tomi get off the couch, taking a hold of his hands. He looks at Tord, "I'll take them to go see Tom first. You don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind, they need to see him more anyway. Make sure they don't cause trouble for him now." Patrick nods to Tord before leading the kids out of the office.

Paul remains in the office to discuss something further with Tord. "Son, are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean dad? I'm fine."

The brunet shook his head. He takes a drag of his cigarette before speaking. "Tom's coma state might have an effect on you. I just don't want you too stressed about his current state. He will wake up." Paul was never the one to give a word of hope, that was Patryk's job, but he thought he should pitch in sometimes.

Tord shows his dad a tired smile. "I get the point... Now can I have time to myself? I need a small break from everything right now." His dad was right, stress is piling on him now. He had his army to worry about, the kids, and most especially Tom now that he's in a coma.

The soldier nods and gives Tord his space by leaving the room.

Tord goes to sit behind his desk once again. Sighing as he takes a seat, he pulls his desk drawer open to pick out a fat cigar. He sets the piece in his mouth and lights up the end of it with his robot arm. Taking a long drag of his cigar, he exhales the smoke slowly.

"I'll go visit Tom later tonight."

**+With Torm and Tomi+**

Torm and Tomi went to visit their mother with Patryk leading them. The two of them didn't say a word unless they were greeted by other soldiers passing by on their way there.

When they arrive at the medical ward, Grace greeted the three. "Hello." Her usual cheerful smile, sadder, even tired because of all the panic earlier. She looks at Paul tiredly, "I can take them from here."

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking them in to see him." The tall soldier says, but the woman nods as firm as she could. "Alright then, make sure you two don't cause any trouble."

The kids nod, watching Patryk leave through the doors to go find his partner. They turn back to Grace who smiles for a moment more at them before turning her back to them.

"Follow me."

The three of them walk pass a couple of private rooms until they get to the one at the end of the hall. On the door is the patient's name.

 **_Private Room RX_ **  
**_Patient: Tom/Blue Leader_ **

Grace opens the door for the kids and lets them go into the room first.

They were greeted by the sight of Tom's sleeping form on the bed. Hooked up to IV and a heart monitor that kept a steady beep following Tom's heart. Instead of the VR set are those familiar white bandages covering his eyes again.

 **"Mom..."** Tomi felt like crying seeing his mother's coma state. He runs over and climbs on the bed to get closer to the older male.

 ** _"Tomi be careful!"_** Torm whispers quietly to his brother while coming over to the bed as well.

Grace stays on the other side of the door quietly, to let the two boys get some time with her Leader.

Tomi moves carefully to lay next to Tom. He snuggles up to the brunet's side as his older brother stays standing next to the bedside watching them. **"Mommy?"**

There are no words or movement from the brunet on the bed. He simply stays still, keeping steady even breaths to show signs he's still there with them.

Torm watches Tom with sad eyes. He wishes the man could wake up right now. So everyone wouldn't be giving off this gloomy atmosphere, so Tomi would stop crying, and Tord could become less stressful.

Grace had given them their supplies that she requested from the soldiers passing by the medical ward earlier to keep them busy. They stayed there for a few hours, Torm making blue and red paper cranes while Tomi drew pictures of himself, Torm, Tom, and Tord. Tomi would tape the drawings to the walls while Torm strung the paper cranes up to the ceiling with tape to make it look like they were flying around the room. At some point, Tomi got tired and took a nap next to Tom while Torm cleaned up their scraps.

When their stay had gotten too long, Torm finally decided to give Tom his space. He went over to Tomi to shake him awake.

**_"Tomi, we should go back now."_ **

The young monster's eyes slowly open from his sleep. **"Can't we stay a little longer?"**

The caramel haired child shakes his head. **_"Tord's gonna need us now."_**

 **"I guess you're right..."** The young monster turns over sleepily to crawl up to Tom's face so he could plant a light kiss on his mother's cheek. **"Wake up soon."**

Torm helps Tomi down from the bed and they're exiting the room. Grace brings them back to the front of the ward where they find Tord waiting for them.

 **"Tordy!"** Tomi runs up to him tiredly and jumps into his open arms. **"What are you doing here?"**

"I came to get the both of you. Do you know how late it is?" Tord carries Tomi in his arms, giving the two kids a questioning expression.

 ** _"Bedtime,"_** Torm said crossing his arms, to say he's not a fan. His eyes look over to the windows above to show the night sky already in set up above.

"Right you are. Now off to bed." Tord picks Torm up even if there were protests and complains from the oldest monster child.

He thanks Grace for watching them and leaves the medical ward with both the kids in his arms. Halfway back to his section of the base, the two little monsters fell asleep with soft, light snores coming from the both of them. Tord chuckles at the sight but continues on his way to his bedroom.

Reaching his room, Tord sets the little monsters on his bed and tucks them in side by side. Tomi turns over in his sleep to hug Torm's arm tightly, yet Torm isn't bothered by the grip on his arm.

"Good night my små soldater."

**_~Small Time Skip~_ **

After Tord got the kids to bed, he went back to the medical ward with a solemn look. He is finally going to see Tom after all this time.

He enters the ward, ignoring the medics who were working the night shift and were saluting him as he passes. They all know he came here to see Tom by the look on his face. Their voices were silent unless their leader spoke to them.

Tord comes up to one of his medics, "Show me to Thomas's room."

"Yes, sir."

Like before with Grace, this doctor shows Tord to the private room at the end of the hall where Tom is kept in. The doctor leaves his Leader to give him privacy with their second Leader who is still in a coma state on the bed.

Only the heart monitor and the smaller machines make noise in this room. A resounding beep that keeps a steady pace following his lover's heartbeat.

Tord walks up to the foot of Tom's bed, his hands coming to form a fist by his sides. His gaze falls to the floor, eyes closing before looking back at Tom with small anger. "Tom, do you want to know what I'm scared of?" His voice covered in the emotion of worry. His hand comes up to grip at the front of his jacket.

Tom lays there, not responding in any way.

"I'm scared of everything! I'm scared to move, I'm scared to breathe. I'm scared to touch you!" The look of anguish comes on to Tord's face, slowly moving to regret and realization. "You made me love you, you made me let you in." The feelings he held for the brunet were always silent, but once they made themselves known, they were always making him submit. Love made him weak, but he accepts that deep down in his heart for Tom.

Then again, the heart monitor is the only one that beeps in response with steady beats.

"And then you freakin' die in my arms..." Tord could picture that day clearly in his mind. Tom in his arms after he had pulled him out of the rubble. Blood and the feeling of his light pulse on his fingertips. He walks over to Tom to cup the side of his face gently. "I can't lose you Tom..."

His hand moves down to hold Tom's unmoving hand, but he pulls back before their fingers could even touch. He just can't pull himself to hold him. "I won't survive." His visible eye closing softly. "And that's your fault..."

Tord let's out a big sigh after getting off his chest, giving Tom one last look before he heads out of the room. He turns his back to Tom and walks out of the room with a tired look as he closes the door behind him.

Unaware that Tom's fingers have moved. 


	33. Wrong Time

**_~+Weeks Pass: Medical Ward+~_ **

 

Grace and Lizzie were going to Tom's room to do check ups and change his gown again. Weeks had passed since the fateful day where Tom fell into his coma, but the base was coping with it in their own way. The two of them had carefully taken their Leader into a full daily process to make sure his IV is always full and he's getting something to eat.

"Okay Lizzie, just the usual check up and change of gown. Nothing different." Doctor Grace tells her as she puts her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, Doctor Grace."

Grace truns the knob of the door and swings it open to show the inside of the room, expecting to see their coma state Leader.

Lizzie immediately drops her clipboard to the floor in surprise.

There, on the bed, sitting up and looking at his right hand, is their awake Leader. His hand opening and closing a few times before noticing his guest. His head turns their way, eyes narrowing at them in suspicion.

"Blue-" Grace couldn't speak more as their Leader cuts her off, surprising both women at his first words.

"Who are you?"

**_+Tord's Office+_ **

"Tomi..."

**_"Tord wait a moment."_ **

Tord shakes his head at Torm who is holding right arm down on his desk. "I need this arm you know." 

**_"You can always make a new one."_** Torm puts in as he watches Tomi do his work on Tord's red robot arm.

It was a boring part of the day when Tord had nothing better to do. Torm and Tomi had come into his office to spend some time with him, the usual. At the moment, Tomi is putting his artistic side to use by drawing on Tord's fake arm with a permanent blue sharpie. The young monster is drawing stars along the upper arm, then scribbling in their names on the forearm. 

**"Done!"** ∫ Tomi cheers happily as he raises his arms in the air. He admires his work.

Torm lets go of his father figure's arm to let him see the well-done work. "I hope people don't catch sight of this when I make public announcements on live television."

**_"They'd be lucky if they do."_** Torm laughs as Tomi comes to hug his arm.

"RED LEADER!" Paul and Patryk exclaim as they come into the office. They were panting and their clothes were a mess.

"What the f-"

**_"Tord!"_** Torm says in a warning tone. 

"-udge!" Tord quickly redirects his word. Torm is really pushing the protective side he got from Tom. "Why do you two look like that?"

Completely pushing aside their son's question, Paul was heaving in the air while Patryk tried to explain. "Tord, he's awake-"

"Who's awake?"

"Tom's awake!" Patryk shouts as he falls back to sit on the couch.

**"Mom's awake,"** A growing smile made its way to Tomi's face. **"Mom's awake!"** Torm smiles as he lets his brother tug him towards the door to go see Tom, but Paul blocks the way. **"Pauli?"**

Paul let's out a breath after gaining his bearings. "Hold on you two, we're not done talking yet." 

Tord stands up from his seat, coming over to them with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?"

Both soldiers nod. "He's acting differently and he forgot the soldiers, not just his, but ours too. He has no recollection of who they are."

"It's possible it's just temporary memory loss, but it seems a big chunk of his memories is gone," Patryk informs them as he gets back up.

"Do you know how much?"

"We're not sure."

"How different is he acting towards his medical staff?"

"Not like he usually acts around any of the soldiers."

Tord rubs the bottom of his chin in thought. "Take us over to him, I have my assumptions, but first I need to see if he still remembers Tomi and Torm."

Paul and Patrick lead the way out of his office, the two kids walking on either side of Tord.

They made quick pace over to the medical ward.

"Where the fuck am I?!"

They all heard Tom exclaim when the got near the doors. Paul opens the doors by pressing a button so they slide open. Tom stood in the middle of the room in his medical gown and white bandages still somehow covering his eyes. 

"Blue, please calm down. Don't overexert yourself." Grace says trying to calm her leader down. So is the rest of the medical staff as they try to get him to keep still.

Tom just brushes them off, telling them to get their hands off of him. "Why am I even wearing these bandages anyways?!" He brings his hands up to remove them from his eyes. Everyone could now see the after-effects of his eye cancer. It left redness and a few scares around his eye area. "It's dark?"

Tord took a breath and approached Tom cautiously. "Thomas."

Tom looks towards the sound of his voice with furrowed brows. "Commie?"

Okay, that's somewhat of a good start. "It's me. Listen, I know you might be confused what's going on right now, but I need you to-" Tord never got to finish as Tom ran straight for him and tackled him to the ground using the sound of his voice to figure out where he was. 

"Where the heck have you been?! I know you said you wanted to make it in the big city and all..." He trails off gritting his teeth, "But Edd and Matt haven't heard a call from you, not even a letter!" 

"Thomas seriously, wait a moment and let me explain." Tord puts his hands on Tom's shoulders to push him back, making it so Tom's sitting on his lap as he sits up. "Give me a moment to get one of my soldiers to get your VR set so you can see." He waves at one of his medical soldiers who knew where he kept a spare VR set made for Tom.

"Soldiers? My sight?"

Tord nods, "Yes Thomas, if you couldn't tell yet. You're blind." He said ignoring the first question.

One of his soldiers returned quickly with the spare goggles. They gave the device to their leader who quickly attached it to Tom's face. Tord made sure everything was connected before turning them on.

When Tom's green, digital eyes returned to the black screen, it blinked a couple of times. The brunet stared at Tord for a couple of minutes before taking in where he was and who is there with them.

"Thomas I know you have lots of questions, but I need to ask you a few questions before we do anything else."

Tom crossed his arms looking unamused. "Lame."

"Thomas."

"Fine, but stop calling me Thomas! You know I don't like anyone calling me by my full name." Tom remarks as he narrows his eyes at Tord. 

Tord looks over towards the door where the kids have been quiet the whole time. They were even hiding behind Paul and Patryk while peeking out from their side to watch them.

"You two, here."

Torm and Tomi walk over cautiously while Tom eyes them up and down like he was analyzing them piece by piece. When he saw Tomi, Tom frowned a small degree.

"As much as I hate to ask this question. Why is there a younger me here?"

The medical staff held their breath. Tom doesn't remember Tomi, which means it's highly unlikely he remembers Torm. 

Tom looks at the mini Tord next to his younger self. "And what did you do? Knock some girl with your hentai fantasies in play and got some kid? Real smooth Tord, Edd's gonna scold you."

The fact that Tom doesn't remember them hurt the whole group, but they understood it wasn't his fault for doing so. He lost his memories. "Tom, how long has it been since I left for the 'big city'?"

"About 3 years." Tom looks at Tord questionably, he noticed the guy appears older now. With the additions of scars on the ride side of his face and the red robot arm.

Tord shook his head, okay, so Tom really did lose a huge amount of his memories. Prior to not meeting Tomi yet either, which is the year after the 3 years passed. He moved Tom off his lap and stood up with him back on their feet. "Okay Tom, I'm going to explain a few things to you in private later. For now, I'll say you got caught in an accident and lost _some_ of your memories." He emphasizes on the 'some' since it isn't really a little bit.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just make it up to me with Smirnoff."

Tord ordered a few of his soldiers to take Tom back to his room in the medical ward. The two kids going along with him in secret without Tord's knowledge while he spoke to the doctors about Tom's condition.

Tom sat in his private medical room again on his bed after they got him hook up on the IV once more. The soldiers leave the room awkwardly, the only occupants left were Tom and the two kids. 

**_"You really don't remember us?"_** Torm asks as he walks over to the bed with Tomi standing next to him.

Tom looks at them with a raised brow. "I would have known your names if I did remember the both of you. I don't have any memories of meeting the both of you either." He explains.

Tomi shyly looks up at Tom, **"Well, I'm Tomi. You spell my name T-o-m-i."** He introduces himself the best he could without crying. **"You're the one who gave me my name."**

"Really?"

Tomi nods happily, the little monster climbs onto the bed to sit on Tom's lap. The action surprised Tom and Torm, but Tomi just hugged him tightly. "You take care of Torm and me while Tordy's busy."

The older brunet tried to hold in his laugh, but it ended up coming out. "I didn't think someone would ever call him that ."

Torm and Tomi laugh too. Tomi snuggles against his mother while he hugs him. Even if Tom lost his memories of them, having him awake and talking than asleep is so much better.

**_"Like Tomi said,"_** Torm said to get Tom's attention on him now, **_"I'm Torm, you can say I'm his big brother."_** Tomi looks at him with a happy grin when he said that.

The three of them held a long conversation filled with many surprises to Tom, such as their monster forms which they pulled out to show him. Another would be the slip of the tongue from Torm who told him the year they're currently going living through.

"I can't believe I've lost so many memories. At least I know what Tord meant when I lost some of them."

There is a knock on the door gaining their attention. When it opens, Tord is the there looking surprised when he sees the little monsters near his lover.

"Torm, Tomi, I thought you went back to the office." He said as he walks over to the bedside. 

**"We just wanted to talk to Tom now that he's awake."** Tomi pouts as he leans in for another hug with Tom. The older brunet running his fingers through Tomi's hair, sending soothing signals to relax. **"We missed him."**  

Tord hums as he watches Tom take care of Tomi gently in his embrace. His stern expression relaxes as he sighs. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Thomas about his condition. I need to inform him about the events that have happened before he lost his memories."

Torm rolls his eyes but listens anyway. **_"Come on Tomi, maybe we can get Sadie and the others to fix up some tastey food for Tom."_**  

Tomi cheers in agreement. He gives Tom a quick kiss on the cheek before removing himself from his lap. Getting off the bed he goes to Torm to hold his hand in an upbeat mood now that he has mother back. The small devil leads the young demon out of the room, leaving their parents alone.

Tord turns to look back at Tom after watching the two children leave. "Tom."

"You have a shit ton of explaining to do Tord," Tom said in a serious tone, not like how he was talking with the kids before.

The Red Leader nods his head in defeat. "Of course Witness." A smirk forming on his lips. "Anything for you."

The response came as sarcastic from Tom. 

"Sure Commie."

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

Tomi and Torm have gotten Tom a nice meal from the soldiers in the cooking department. Some nice food like soup, toasts, eggs, and a glass of ice tea.

They took it over to the medical ward just as Tom and Tord finished going over details of his current predicament. At first, Tom didn't want to believe his rival, but with the evidence Tord provided was unmistakably true. Given, on Tord's account, he left out their current relationship status.

Of course, Tom did get a kick out of socking Tord in the face a couple of times for such things. One is using his soldiers against him, two is making his group work with them, and finally the use of his DNA to help create Torm and Tomi without his consent.

"Are you insane?!" Tom exclaims loudly, that the kids can hear from outside the door.

Torm and Tomi look at each other then back at the door to the private room. They went a little closer to listen in.

"Tom, I already explained this to the current you-"

"You basically made kids from my DNA without my consent!" Tom continues to shout.

Tord shrugs his shoulders, "I just wanna say you forgave me for doing that."

Tom groans as he lays back against the pillows and headboard of the bed. "So, whose the other half that made Torm and Tomi?"

Now that peeked Tomi and Torm's interest. They never did really know who they were made from, except for Tomi who knew about Tom being one of his donors.

"I'll give you a hint for Tomi. His other donor comes from our friends." Tord states in a deadpanned tone. He sits back and crosses his leg over the other. 

Tom hums in thought, his fingers come snapping together when he gets the answer. "My bet's on Edd... No offense to Matt, but I don't think artistic skills come close to Edd's talent."

"Oh, how did you figure it out Tomi had artistic skills?"

Tom opens his arms to gesture to the drawings taped along the wall. "He told me earlier he drew these while I was still in my coma." After getting his sight back, they were the first thing he saw when he entered his private room. He really admired them.

Tord nods in agreement, "Well, you're right about Tomi's second donor being Edd." A knowing smirk forming on his lips, "I'm sure you already know who Torm's second donor is~" Saying a bit too playfully that made his lover flustered.

Tom crosses his arms as he looks the other way. "You must be crazy to mix my DNA with yours."

"Blame the need for strong DNA." Tord shrugs his shoulders, "Tomi was originally supposed to have my DNA too, but under unfortunate circumstances, the tubes got mixed up."

Just then the door swung open that it hit the wall.

**_"You're my parents?!"_ **

**"Eddy's my Dad?!"**

The two leaders jumped in their seats at the loud voices of the two kids. They look at them in surprise not knowing they were being listened by the two.

Tord gets up to face the both of them looking at them seriously like a scolding father would. "How much did you two hear?"

**_"Just about who our 'donors' are,"_** Torm says quoting the word donors. He crosses his arms while he continues to look up at his dad. **_"When were you going to tell us this?!" For one, Torm had to hand it to himself that Tord was a total give away since they share the same appearance._**

'Hoping never actually.' Tord thinks to himself. The kids weren't really supposed to find out they were created from them, to be honest. Just Tomi finding out he came from Tom while they were captured by the Blue Army was bad enough.

**"So I'm not related to you Tordy?"** Tomi asks, expressing disappoint in his voice. His voice taking a small sound while his hands were held behind his back. 

Tord comes over to pick Tomi up in his arms, "It's an assumption really."

He starts out to explain to the little monster, "I haven't really checked your DNA donors because you escaped kinda early before I could start finalizing your report. However, I do know for sure Tom is one of them. My assumption of you having come from Edd's DNA is because you have really good artistic skills, which I know he's known for." There was a 1 out of 3 chances Tomi could have gotten his DNA from the test tube rack the scientists messed up. He'll have to check later now that Tomi is here.

A hopeful look on Tomi's face was enough for Torm to move on to his actual mother. So Tom is indeed his donor, like Tomi. Meaning they were related, but yet unsure if they were truly brothers until his father got the evidence he is also Tomi's true parent as well. 

The older monster went over to Tom who still looks upset. **_"Do you hate us now?"_**

Tom looks down at his now known quote on quote son, upset expression changing to a casual one. "It's fine, I don't hate you or Tomi. So don't worry." He assures the monster child in a friendly tone. "If I should hate anyone, it's Tord."

Torm laughs a little as he continues to keep his mother company until Tord and Tomi finally stop talking about a DNA test for the young little monster later.

"Alright, let's just get Tom reacquainted with his group of soldiers and his job here in the base," Tord says as he sets Tomi down on the floor.

Torm stops talking to Tom so he could head back to take care of Tomi. While Tord switches with him to handle Tom.

The taller man helps Tom off the bed carefully, but what Tord would give to have his lover kiss him again for a moment.

He missed Tom's loving gestures when they were alone and his bold playfulness once in a while. Tord wants to hold him in his arms, to whisper sweet nothings in Tom's ear. Those passed months of loving his Witness were the best time of his life. 

However, he would have to wait a while until Tom fully recovers himself from his memory loss to enjoy themselves again.

Somehow the thought of Edd and Matt come into his head. Their group has been quiet for some time now. He at least hopes that they don't try anything while Tom's in this mental state. Although, Tord had to laugh a little to himself, 'Gosh, what would Matt and Edd say or even react to me and Tom dating...'

"Commie?" 

Tord focuses on Tom again and looks around them, they had somehow made it to the Leader section of the base and were now standing in the lobby. "Apologies Witness, I was just thinking about something."

Tom shrugs, "I bet you were just thinking about your 90gb hentai again. I mean you used to do that sometimes before you left the house."

"I wasn't!" Tord protests as Tom goes to the left hallway.

"I assume this is my way, considering it's decorated in blue." Tom ignores the man in red in favor of going to his room to rest.

"Thomas! I swear I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Sure you weren't Commie."

 

**~+Elsewhere+~**

 

"You have to do this tonight."

"We understand sir."

The man on the other end of the radio clears his throat. "We'll be waiting just outside of the base. Make sure to not attract too much attention."

"Don't worry, I have a patrol station just where you guys are, we'll be able to sneak him out there while on duty."

"Good, because we need Tom to come home."


	34. Escape

**_~+Red Amry Base: Night+~_ **

_Knock Knock_

"Blue?" 

Tom groans as he slowly starts to wake up. He glances at the clock tiredly, "Who the fuck wakes someone up at 1 in the morning?"

He pulls himself off the bed and goes to the door. The brunet had to wonder who could need his help when he's noted to be on medical leave with his amnesia. Tom goes over to the door and opens it a little.

"It's 1 in the fucking morning." He sternly states, making the soldier behind the door look at him wide eyed in response.

The soldier is a female with sun-kissed skin, chocolate colored hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She wore one of his styled uniforms that his group wears from what Tord told him earlier.

"I'm sorry Blue," she apologizes looking down.

Tom shakes his head and just leans himself against the door frame once he opens the door fully. "So what do you need so early in the morning?"

"A soldier out on patrol requested if you could come check on something outside. He thought he saw something." 

Tom looks confused, "Shouldn't the Commie be handling those types of things? I'm also noted to be on medical leave for a while until I get my memories back."

"Red Leader is too busy with work to come check the situation at the moment. So he asked me to come hereto get you to check it out."

Tom sighs, "Fine. Before we go, can I get your name?"

The soldier in blue and white nods with a smile as she answers. "My name is Katie Jones."

 

**_~Small Time Skip~_ **

 

Katie led Tom outside of the base. On the way, they were greeted by other blue soldiers kindly. The brunet was thankful none of them questioned where they were going.

She took Tom outside of the base, avoiding the patrol paths of Red soldiers with caution until they reached a specific station where her partner waited.

"Just around here Blue."

Tom nods and follows her around the corner. Full turn he saw a black Jeep running with two men standing beside it. The third man, in a Red Army uniform, is talking to them with a smile.

"Owen! I got Blue!" She says, not too loud to get the attention of any other soldier that might not be too far from them.

The man in a green hoodie and black long coat smiles at the sight of Tom. "Thank goodness! Tom!" He comes up to Tom and gives his a big, strong, bear hug.

"Edd?" Tom questions as he is squeezed into a hug by his friend.

Edd lets him go, "Yeah, I heard what happen from our soldiers. I'm so glad that you survived even if you did lose some of your memories."

Matt comes over, patting Tom on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again Tom, it's been forever since we last saw you."

"Wow, Matt you look different too," Tom says in surprise seeing the metal chin and right robot eye. "Really different." Matt just chuckles knowing what he means.

"Anyways we came to pick you up and take you back to the Rebellion Base," Matt says taking Tom's hand to lead him to the Jeep. "Come on, we have to go while we have the chance."

However, Tom didn't walk forward at the tug of Matt's hand. "Wait, but what about my soldiers here? Don't we need to bring them too?"

Edd looks at the enemy base sadly. "Tom we can come back for them another time. Taking all of them out right now will cause problems. Until then, we need to figure out how to stop Tord."

Tom crosses his arms once he gets his hand back from Matt. "If it helps, the Commie is planning to stay here for awhile because of my memory loss."

Edd and Matt laugh softly, hearing Tom talk like used too back before all this fighting crap started. "Come on Tom, we can talk more at our base."

Tom took a step forward to follow them to the car, but he felt hesitant. He turns his head to look over his shoulder at the large base. His thoughts turn over to his group of soldiers that were supposedly under his order. Then the two little monster children and Tord who seemed so relieved to see him when he woke up. 

'Would they still be okay?'

"Tom?"

The Blue leader turns his attention to the two men already in the car. The two spies waiting by the car to see them off safely before they continue their undercover work.

He hesitantly nods his head, coming over to the jeep and taking a seat in the back.

"Then contact us for any further updates Owen, Katie."

"Yes, sir!"

Edd hit the gas peddle to get them out of the territory while managing to keep quiet to not attract any attention.

"We're really glad to have you back Tom!" Matt chimes as he looks back to Tom grinning. "We already got a new set of soldiers to work with you who are ready to help all of us. When we plan out the rest, we can rescue your other soldiers back from Tord."

Tom hums as Matt continues talking to him and Edd about different things even if doesn't relate to the war. He places his hands on his lap as he side glances at the empty seat on his right.

Somehow, he just feels lonely.

 

**_~+Rebellion Base+~_ **

 

The drive to the plane site took about at least 5 days at the most since they had to make stops for breaks, refuel, and sleep. Not forgetting they had to avoid being seen by Red Army Soldiers. Arriving at the plane sight was a big sense of relief as they finally got on the plane to head to England.

The Rebellion Base, as Edd explained, had been moved to a different location than the last one. Being honest, they made two major bases, Edd controlled one of them and Matt handled the other, but they were still coleaders when it came to leading the Rebellion as a whole.

The plane ride took hours long to Tom's gut retching feeling. The longer this escape went, the more he felt wrong. So he took a nap to stop the ugly feelings from getting any larger.

As he slept, his dreams trailed back to the Red Army base. He dreamed about the two little monster children running around the base with him following after them. While following them, soldiers in blue and red stopped him every once in awhile to speak with him in concern about their departments or to just simply greet him and have a friendly chat.

Those dreams slowly started changing when the Red Leader made an appearance. Soldiers in the halls disappeared, the kids left his sights, and the hallways turned into one big room which seems to be an office. 

Instead of standing in front of the desk, he was sitting on Tord's lap while the taller man hugged him from behind. Tord's arms wrapped around his waist as they snuggled closely together.

"Jeg elsker deg." Were the words that were whispers softly into his ear.

The brunet didn't understand what Tord said in his native tongue, but he couldn't help himself feel flustered.

"Tom..."

"Hm?"

"Tom," Tord said louder. 

"What?" 

"TOM!"

Tom woke up from his sleep with a jerk of his body moving forward. His heading bumping into Edd's head too.

"Ow!" The both of them wince in pain at the same time.

"Ugh, sorry Edd."

Edd shakes his head, "I should be the one saying that actually. I kinda forgot you usually have to wake up on your own or else stuff like this happens." He rubs his forehead a bit before putting his hand down. "Anyways, I just want to inform you that we're here now."

"Alright. Give me a moment to stretch. Sitting in this seat was giving me shit."

Edd let his friend stretch for a moment to himself, then Tom came out to follow him to the exit of the plane. Edd went out first with the man in blue following after him. The sun shined down on them in greeting with the welcoming sight of the large rebellion base. 

"Welcome back Green!" A soldier wearing a green soldier uniform greets Edd happily. When the soldier sees Tom, her smile grows larger if possible. "Blue! Oh my gosh, it has been so long since any of us soldiers have seen you!"

Edd chuckles as Tom gives his soldier a confused expression."You'll have to excuse Tom, Jenny. He lost some of his memories while out on the field with Red Leader."

Jenny pouts at her leader, "Red Leader will pay for his actions once his army comes to admit defeat." She sighs as she looks back at Tom, "Anyways, we're glad to have you back Blue. As you heard from Green, my name is Jenny. We used to talk a lot before you were finally captured by Red Leader."

"Forgive me for not remembering you. I just hope I can remember everything soon so I can catch up on everything." Tom felt a little bad for not remembering any of this. He was so out of date with what was going on. It's a good thing the kids and Tord told him about what was happening now, so he wasn't too far behind.

"Cool eyes by the way."

Edd rolls his eyes in amusement that the two were starting to get along again. "Jenny, where's Matt?"

"After getting off the plane, one of his soldiers came to ask him to overlook the training. He said you could find him there if the both of you want to speak with him." Jenny tells her leader happy to relay the message from Matt.

"Alright then, you can go back to your friends now." The teen gives the two leaders a friendly salute before going off towards the entrance of the base. Edd looks over to Tom who seems to be staring into space at the moment. "Tom?" 

Tom looks at him with a blank look but still manages to respond. "Yeah, Edd?"

The taller man sighs with a soft smile taking place on his lips, "Let's go meet Matt in the training room. I'm sure he's getting your soldiers getting to meet you."

"Okay."

 

**_~+Meanwhile in Norway, at the Red Army Base+~_ **

 

Since Tom's disappearance, the whole army has been on the very, very edge.

On the morning they found Tom gone and nowhere inside the base or just outside, the whole base went into panic mode. Blue soldiers were stressing out about Tom possibly being kidnapped again for hostage use and being tortured. As for the Red Army soldiers, they were doing everything they can to calm down their counter colored soldiers down by helping them track their leader down anywhere inside the base or outside.

But the main reason the whole base of soldiers were worried as a whole is that of the two little kids and their other leader.

When the kids found out, there was lots of loud crying from Tomi. So loud that you could hear him cry loudly from outside. Let a soldier remind that the base is huge and made of very thick concrete.

 **"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!! WWHAAAHHHHH!!!"** Tomi cries loudly in distress. The soldiers swear the ground is shaking just by the sheer volume.

"Tomi calm down dear!"

"Blue will come back, please calm down!"

It took the whole Uniform department and Medical department to calm him down to a tolerable level of crying. The soldiers had to make a mental note to not stress the little demon to cry so loudly like that ever again and set up a quick system to calm him down in case Tom wasn't around like now for example.

On the other hand, Torm handed the news in a more complicated manner. He basically whipped his guns, that were presents from Tord, and started shooting randomly.

 ** _"I swear to Jehovah if something bad happens to him."_** Torm had this red eyed glared going on while wielding his small dual handguns.

The soldiers had to approach him carefully in a cautious manner. Sometimes they would be able to steal the gun from the little devil, but it seemed like he had an unlimited amount of weapons on his body. They also had to make a note to keep weapons away from the oldest child when stuff like this happens such as a bad mood like this. He almost shot a soldier in the arm for goodness sake.

Finally, the worst of the bunch, Red Leader. The man found the news big. First, his expression became blank, then shifted one of pure anger. He started ordering soldiers to find him quickly to see if he was still somewhere in the area. 

"I want soldiers searching every inch of our territory now." However, he didn't know Tom was long gone with his friends on the plane to England. 

When no good news made it to his office, he practically threw a fit right then and there. The soldiers had to keep Tomi and Torm back when they were trying to help them calm down the angered leader.

"I swear, whoever took Thomas this time is going to pay big time!" Tord exclaims throwing his chair to the wall of the meeting room.

Paul and Patryk tried to help lessen the anger the best they could. "Red Leader, please calm down!" 

"We'll send a note out to all soldiers to be on the look out for him," Paul adds to help his partner. Their son wasn't listening as he yelled in anger, throwing a punch into the wall with his robot arm. Leaving a hole the side of his fist to prove his anger a dangerous level.

The two little monsters got the best of the soldiers, who were keeping them back from the rage of their dad, by clawing their way pass them. They clung to the older man tightly as they shouted or yelled at him to get him to stop.

 **"Tordy, stop.... please..."** Tomi pleas as he clings to Tord's side, arms tightly around his waist. His face stained with tear trails from all the crying he did earlier when he found out about his mother's disappearance.

Torm held onto to Tord tightly by his blue military coat. **_"If Tom were here, he wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this!"_** He looked liked he was on the verge of crying as too since tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Tord instantly froze on the spot to their cries. He just unhooks himself from his firm stance and took to tending to the children. Tord kneeled down and hug both of the children tightly as they hugged him back just as tight while they cried on his shoulders.

At that moment, the soldiers let them be to calm themselves down together.

Now, is their 7th day trying to find any information on Tom's whereabouts. They had sent every Red Army base and camp about the information of Tom's disappearance. The soldiers who met Tom earlier when he first came to the base and were now standing at other posts were surprised by the news. They made sure to contact them quickly if they spotted him as soon as possible.

 **"Tormy?"** Tomi asks, his voice sounding very small. 

 ** _"What now Tomi? I'm trying to help dad with his paperwork until mom comes back."_** Torm says as he places a few papers on another stack on the table. 

The two monsters stayed in Tom's unoccupied room. They stayed on his bed all snuggled together under Tomi's warm blue blanket while they sat up facing the table situated at the bedside.

 **"Do you think its possible mom left on his own accord?** "

Torm stopped separating the papers and turned to look at Tomi. **_"Is this another 'it's my fault' again? Because I'm not having any of it, neither will dad."_** He said sounding mad.

The young demon shook his head, **"No, I mean what if mom just left for a reason. He lost his memories, so could it be possible he left the base because he saw someone he knew?"** Tom's smarts seem to be surfacing into Tomi's mind as he thinks of possibilities.

The little devil slowly starts nodding as he thinks that situation may be possible. ** _"But like we know, mom has amnesia. Who would he know?"_** The kids think together for a moment.

 **"He knows Eddy and Mattie."** Tomi puts in since he basically was with Tom before this war started. He even knows Tom has known the three men, Matt, Edd, and Tord for a long time since they were kids.

Torm shakes his head. ** _"But there's no way they could have gotten passed the patrol soldiers outside to come get mom inside. Plus, this area is a private sector in the base, only we, Paul, Patryk, mom, and dad have access here along with a few other soldiers with special permission from any of us."_** His eyes widen. **_"A soldier..."_**

Tomi's eyes widen as the puzzle pieces start coming together. **"Someone let mom outside..."**

The little devil's eyes narrow dangerously in anger. ** _"There's a rat in the base."_** He pulls himself away from the warmth of the blanket to walk towards the door. Tomi gets off the bed too, pulling the blanket with him.

There is a spy among the new soldiers, possibly more if they could get their mother out without being caught.

The two of them get out of the room to inform Tord as soon as possible.

 

**+Tord's Office+**

 

Paul and Patryk were put in charge of watching Tord work and help manage work. They both sat on the couch signing papers while their leader did his share in silence.

**_"Tord!"_ **

The three older men look up from their work in surprise. At the door stood the two young monsters with concerned looks.

"Torm, what's the matter?" Tord asks as he comes to stand up from his seat.

Tomi holds the back of his brother's shirt as he spoke for his brother. **"Um, we were talking a bit earlier about mom..."** He glances a moment to Torm nervously who gestures for him to continue. **"And we think mom might have followed someone familiar out of the base."**

Paul looks curious, "Someone familiar? But doesn't Tom have partial amnesia? He doesn't even remember anyone here besides Tord."

 **"He knows Tordy, but he also knows Eddy and Mattie too. Mom told me he was also friends with Eddy and Mattie when they were kids."** Tomi applies the knowledge to the older men in the room besides Tord. **"Torm and I think a soldier in the base lead mom outside where Eddie or Mattie where waiting for him."**

"You're saying there is a rat in the base?" Tord eyes narrow as he starts connecting some dots. For the past few days some his battle spots have been really on the line lately. Like someone was knowing their moves. "It would make sense in most circumstances we've been having lately.

Patryk pulls up the new recruit information from their last batch of latest soldiers. He scrolls through them, not finding faults with the information, but it would seem the spy had a good reason. "They must have a good alibi and reason for being here. I can't pick out he or she out."

Torm speaks up his assumption, **_"Actually I think there may be more, at least one or two at the most. It would be hard for the rebel leaders to even come close to the base with the night soldiers patrolling outside at their stations."_**  

The leader of the army crosses his arms. "I want cautious security, Edd and Matt wouldn't be dumb enough to send in many spies after all. So I assume there would be at least a total of two spies." He walks around his desk to stand between his parents firmly.

 **"Oh!"** Tomi raises his hand to get Tord's attention like he's in a classroom and Tord's the teacher.

"Yes, Tomi? Would you like to add something?"

The little demon nods, **"You should ask Tom's special team to do that job! They're the best when it comes to finding spies in the base."**

The three men and Torm look at Tomi not understanding what he just said.

"What are you talking about Tomi?" Paul asks so they could get more detail about what he means.

Tomi hums as he starts to rock back and forth on his feet happily in a cheery mood. **"Back when mom and I were still living in the Blue part of the base, the Rebellion would sometimes receive spies. Mom was getting really annoyed with having to clean them up so he hand-picked a few people to sniff them out."** The little demon covers himself with the blue blanket to make him look scary, but when really, it made him look cute. **"The Blue Rebellion soldiers are very observant, but this one group makes hound dogs look like simple dogs. If I had to compare this team, it would be like a small pack of deadly hyenas or wolfs."**

"Do you know who they are?" Patryk questions.

Tomi shrugs his shoulders as he smiles at Patryk. **"Yup!"**

Tord looks at Tomi, "Go with Patryk to round them all up. I want to speak with them so we can find those rats quickly. The sooner we do that, we can find out Tom's location sooner and bring him back." 

After Tomi had heard those words from Tord, he was out of the door like a flash. Patryk follows after the young demon quickly out the office door to get the special team made by Tom.

Tord looks over to his dad firmly, "Make sure those two don't attract too much attention while they're getting the hounds."

"You got it Red Leader." Paul salutes and walks out the door to follow after the boy and his partner.

Leaving Torm and Tord in the office alone.

**_"Father."_ **

"Yes, Torm?" 

Torm goes up to his dad, looking at him sadly, appearing very vulnerable. ** _"We'll get mother back. So please..."_** His forehead hits against the blue fabrics of Tord's jacket. **_"Do not worry."_**

Tord was silent for a moment before going down on his knees to level with his little devil lookalike. This kid was the only one besides Tom who could see through him fully. He places both of his hands on either shoulder. Expression thankful and understanding.

"Torm, I can't help but worry about him. Just like for you and Tomi." His forehead slightly bumping against Torm's. "You three are very important to me."

The boy bit his bottom lip, his feet moving him closer to tightly wrap his dad in a hug. Hiding his face against his dad's shoulder.

Tord sighs and hugs Torm back in a comforting way.

"It'll be okay Torm."


End file.
